


[狼队][ABO][原作向]Imperfectly Perfect

by misslucifel



Series: MCU+X-MEN混编ABO原著向宇宙 [2]
Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 155,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucifel/pseuds/misslucifel
Summary: 因为发育不全所以没什么味道的Omega Scott和因为嗅觉太强所以闻其他Omega都觉得味道太强烈只有Scott刚刚好的Logan





	1. Chapter 1

**1** **、放心，我虽然是个Omega** **，但没什么味道**

 

Logan是被一股语言难以形容的完美Omega气味弄醒的。

 

事实上，对于Alpha来说，Omega都很好闻——当然，那是对绝大多数的Alpha来说的，Logan相对来讲就比较特别一点。不过不要误会，Logan当然是那种最为纯正强大的Alpha，任何Alpha该有的功能他一样不缺，甚至更为灵敏。

 

对，问题就是出在更为灵敏上了。单以嗅觉来说，Logan的变种能力让他的嗅觉是普通Alpha的至少100倍，而这代表了什么？

 

去找一瓶Chanel N°5，拧开喷头，然后把鼻孔凑到瓶口，接着深呼吸，忍住不转头继续吸气，10秒以后你大概就能感受到一部分Logan的世界是什么感觉了。所有被Alpha们形容为甜美的，香喷喷的Omega对于Logan来说都是一堆强烈气体的混合物。所以正如其他的Alpha们不理解为什么Logan从来都不对Omega感兴趣一样，Logan也无法理解他们碰见Omega后那副失心疯的蠢样。

 

一群被本能俘虏的笨蛋——这就是Logan对此的评价。

 

所以你也能想象在这位漫长的几百年生命里第一次闻到气味如此吸引人的Omega时会有什么反应（虽然之前有一长段历史Logan本人不记得了，但是我可以很负责任地替他补齐这一段记忆然后告诉你们这确实是第一次）——硬要形容的话，大概就是一头吃了几百年素的狼突然之间开了荤了吧。于是自然而然的，明明只是从昏迷中苏醒的Logan居然有了类似晨勃的反应…………

 

_这他妈能怪我？？身为Alpha_ _对有如此吸引人的味道的Omega_ _有反应那是天经地义好不好！！这也就是为什么我恨本能，身为一个没有以前的记忆了但是看那块狗牌就知道过去估计够呛的人，在自己失去意识不知道多少小时后不好好注意环境有没有危险结果居然勃起了，这和找死的笨蛋有什么两样？？最好这个Omega_ _长得又胖又矮又丑，又蠢又胆小，总之空有一身好味道。那样的话，我就能迅速摆脱这种愚蠢犯傻的状态了……_

此时Logan的手臂上传来刺痛的感觉——好在这味道还没让他连全部的危机意识一起丧失掉，Logan一个翻身坐起来就迅速控制住了那个罪魁祸首。

 

女性，红发，身材高挑，背影迷人……

 

下面更硬了…………

 

**_娘的。_ **

 

Logan本能地又吸了吸鼻子——

 

_虽然我不能被这种气味迷惑住，但是多吸两口又他妈不用给钱！等一下？那是——虽然被好闻的Omega_ _气味遮掩住了，但的确是Alpha_ _的味道没错。_

 

是的，虽然以这个世界里通常意义上的认知来说，有气味会诱惑他人的只有Omega，但那是对于一般人来说的，只要是生物，就会有本身的味道，雄性和雌性，Alpha和Beta都有其独特的气味。当然，这种气味并不存在生理吸引，也通常对于绝大多数其余人类来说并不存在，但Logan还是能轻易地分辨出他们来。

 

所以，这位有着超好Omega味道的女性真的是个Alpha，那些味道只是残留而已。显然这个味道真正的主人曾经接触过这个Alpha，可能时间久了，气味慢慢消散后刚好衰退到一个Logan最能接受的程度，但是那位Omega真人闻起来肯定跟其他Omega一样刺鼻的很。

 

_很好——问题圆满解决，顺便，这里是哪？_

 

周围看起来并没有致命武器，大都是一些医疗器具之类的。但是不排除此地是个军事设施内部的医疗室或者实验室的可能，大门开着，门外是一条长长的走廊，看起来像是一条出路。

 

Logan放开了那名对他已经没用了的Alpha女性然后奔出了走廊。他在错综复杂的走廊里来回转了几圈，到处看起来都一样，鉴于他上半身还是裸着的，于是Logan直接从旁边的衣柜里顺了一件连帽衫。

 

顺带一提，那一堆衣服里面最底下那一件就有这种好闻味道的残留，非常之淡几乎掩盖在浓烈的洗衣液香味之下，但是Logan还是能识别出来，他犹豫了一下还是选了最上面那件，因为那种好闻显然只是一个误会而已，放大100倍后怎么都还是一样。

 

在Logan茫然地在走廊里继续转悠的时候一个温和的声音突然在他耳边响起：“你要去哪里？”Logan被这个声音吓了一跳。

 

_是敌人吗？他人在哪？总之先躲起来。_

 

Logan是这么想的，他也是这么做的。结果才躲了没几秒身旁一根柱子的外壁旋转露出了里面空心的结构。

 

“到这里来。”那声音很轻，也没有什么敌意，Logan虽然有点一惊一乍的，但还是照着声音说的做了。

 

柱子的门再度打开的时候，外面是个木结构装修的，风格复古典雅的走廊，和刚刚那个未来感十足的全金属风格完全就像两个世界的造物。Logan还是没有看见什么人，但是各种声音接连在他耳边响起，一堆孩子从楼上下来，Logan成功地利用柱子做掩护没有被发现。但是他还是决定要找个安全的地方先躲一躲。

 

于是他顺从直觉地一路跑到底，打开门后刚要歇口气，接着一转身——

 

“早安，Logan。”

 

一位西装笔挺，光头却慈祥的老人连带着一群孩子，Logan还在自我检讨的时候那位老人对着孩子们说了句话，好像是留作业之类的，那句话里的每个词Logan都明白，但连起来就完全没有想法了。

 

_还好我不用交作业，不对，这情况这么诡异，哪有空胡思乱想！！_

 

下课了的孩子们陆续经过Logan走了出去，一个女孩落了包，在她前面离开的人顺手关了门，Logan眼睁睁地看着那孩子就这么从门里直接穿出去了。

 

_这他妈究竟是什么地方啊？_

那位老人的自我介绍打破了Logan的遐想，他说他叫Charles Xavier，Logan看着他操控着轮椅从书桌后面出来。近了以后Logan发现对面也是个Omega，但是因为已经完成了链接所以用来诱惑Alpha的味道完全收敛在了体内，只留下像其他属性那样的基本味道留给Logan判断出他是个Omega而已。而那个好闻的Omega不是他，Logan没想到这么个小地方居然已经有两位Omega了。没错，在这个世界上Alpha们疯狂争夺Omega的原因除了Omega本身能散发吸引Alpha的味道以外，整体Omega数量的稀少也是一个重要原因。

 

事实上Omega的气味也是因为他们数量稀少而进化产生的一种自卫方式。在古早的人类演变中，Omega一直担任着人群中的智囊和核心的角色，但是因为他们精神和智慧强大却几乎没有任何物理抵抗手段，导致他们成为这一集群里的薄弱环节，为了保证自己和种群的生存，Omega散发出带有强烈诱惑性和生理吸引的气体吸引大量强壮又具有攻击性的Alpha们的保护来确保自身的生存，同时这些Alpha们可以在Omega周围形成竞争关系，最优秀的基因得以脱颖而出赢得交配权从而确保下一代的基因是最为强壮的。

 

一位到几位Omega，大约数量是Omega十倍到几十倍不等的Alpha以及不计其数的Beta构成了最古早的人类群落结构，有那么点类似于蚁后、兵蚁、工蚁的结构，只除了Omega不用像蚁后那样生那么多。Alpha和Alpha，Alpha和Beta，Beta和Beta之间一样可以繁衍，只要满足一位雄性和一位雌性的搭配就行。Alpha和Alpha之间还是能以接近50%的比例生出Alpha，Alpha和Beta的搭配就要低得多，Beta和Beta之间除非大规模返祖回朔到祖上某一代Alpha或是Omega的基因以外几乎不可能生出Beta以外的属性，而Omega只会由Omega和Alpha的搭配以及直系后代间诞生，即使如此，有Omega基因的人想要在青少年时期觉醒Omega属性的比例依旧不高，这也是Omega数量始终如此稀少的原因所在。

 

只不过人类进化到现在早就是文明社会了，婚姻间一对一关系在很多国家被法律明文规定。所以一名Omega不能再拥有几十名Alpha了，但是这并没有把竞争关系缓和下来，反而更加变本加厉了。在以前，除非Omega愿意与某位Alpha完成链接形成终身关系，否则一次斗争失败只不过意味着丧失一次的交配权，下次说不定还能翻盘。但如今，失败就意味着终身失去交配权，意味着这位甜美的，迷人的，让心甘于被他支配的Omega从此和自己没有关系了。可想而知，如今的Alpha们为了自己心仪的Omega能打生打死到什么程度了吧？

 

在Charles向Logan交代了几句目前的状态后房门又一次被打开了，Charles在那给他介绍那几个走进来的家伙——

 

白发的棕色皮肤大美人，Ororo Monroe，绰号是Storm，Alpha。

 

红发，高挑身材，正面和背影一样棒的，Dr. Jean Grey，Alpha。

 

以及夹在他们中间的，被介绍说是叫Scott Summers的，绰号是Cyclops的家伙——

 

_妈的，这就是那个Omega_ _，而且还是个没有完成链接的，无时无刻不在向周围散发诱人气味的Omega_ _。而且刚刚那个味道居然不是衰退的结果，他本人居然就是那么好闻！！一点也不刺鼻的，清新的，刚刚好的，完美适配Logan_ _的嗅觉的好闻。_

 

而且又矮——划掉，又胖——划掉，又丑——划掉！！！本能已经开始驱使着Logan想做一些他不愿做的事了，有些以前根本就不曾有过的想法开始跃入脑海——其实他和那些Alpha们一样蠢，只是他没有像他们一样被某个Omega吸引而已，直到如今…………

 

Logan现在只能指望这位Cyclops又蠢又胆小才能克制住那种强烈的想要和这个Cyclops干点什么的本能回归理性思考了吗？

 

_噢，妈的，他还伸出了手，我能指望一个礼貌的孩子愚蠢又胆小吗？？_

 

后面Charles在叨叨的那一串关于Magneto的话Logan基本上就是在那左耳进右耳出了，他人生第一次被完美的Omega气味包围，那种生理上的愉悦和本能的冲动根本无法克制。

 

他得火速离开！！这一切实在太荒谬了，他是个自由的Alpha，从来不会被Omega们和他们的味道吸引然后像个白痴一样地围着Omega打转，忙着和别的Alpha们斗争，完全非理性地被绑死在那个Omega周围。

 

“Cyclops对吧？别他妈挡我的道。”

 

Scott不解地看了看Logan揪住自己衣服的双手，然后侧过头看了Charles一眼，Charles在他脑海里简短地解释了一下他在之前的Logan脑子里读到的他对于Omega的看法以及他多么反对这种被束缚的生活。

 

所以Scott理解地点了点头：“我知道你对于Omega这种靠Alpha的本能来控制他们的手段有所不齿，我对此非常理解也十分赞同。不过放心，我虽然是个Omega，但我的Omega属性有一大部分发育地不完全，你想必也发现了我就算没有链接也没有什么味道了吧。所以，我即使想用味道诱惑你也做不到，你仍旧可以自由行动。”

 

**没有味道？？简直胡说八道！！**

 

Logan可以对着因为近距离面对Scott已经竖起来的下半身发誓。

 

**2** **、很好，味道超好的Omega** **已经有Alpha** **了——不对，应该是我看中的Alpha** **已经有Omega** **了**

 

在Charles给Logan详细地解释了一下以后，Logan知道了这里是一处专门教导像他这样有特殊能力的孩子们并且保护他们的学校。Charles介绍说像Logan和之前跟着他的Rogue那样的有能力的人被称为变种人，他们是由人类基因变异后产生的。有些能控制自己的能力，有些不能，有些外表和普通人一样，另一些同样不能，之前Charles给他介绍的那几位，包括那个Cyclops在内都是Charles的第一批学生，现在留在学校里成为了老师。

 

值得一提的是，因为变种人是人类进化的产物，所以基因强大的变种人不是Alpha就是Omega，这也是为什么这个小小的学校里有如此高数量的Omega原因。Charles和Scott是两位已经成年的Omega，其他还有3位在青春期刚觉醒了Omega属性的学生。而通常，5位Omega已经足以支持百万人口级别的城市的运转了。

 

只不过，尽管5位Omega已经是不可思议的高密度了，可一整个学校的人口——剩下的全他妈是Alpha啊啊啊啊！！！

 

**_都是可恶的竞争者们！！_ **

 

Logan在脑袋里把那个一闪而过的混账念头用爪子划成N片，然后用打火机点燃，烧成灰后又砰砰啪啪地踩上几脚——很好，终于不合时宜的念头已经消散了。

 

_要回归理性啊，不要被区区气味就绑定了下半身——呃……我是说下半生。想想正常的你是什么样子的，比如给我做检查的这位红发女Alpha_ _看起来就是平常我的菜嘛。所以正确的勾搭方式应该是——_

 

“我很抱歉。”

 

“为了什么？”Jean正在替Logan撕掉电极贴片，结果冷不丁的躺着的男人给了她一个抱歉。

 

“上次，如果我伤到了你的话……”

 

_为了勾搭先要把之前的不良印象消除掉，没错，我才不会因为一点味道就被迷昏了头，我的口味一直是这种长发高挑凹凸有致有前有后的大美女，才不是什么干巴巴的瘦子！！_

 

“所以你又一次迫不及待地扒了我的衣服？”

 

_大家都是成年人了嘛，这种程度的暗示够明显了吧？_

 

Jean意味深长地看了Logan一眼，Logan刚以为有点苗头——“咻”地一声响，他被送进全身扫描仪里去了。

 

_好吧，大概是还要继续努力的意思？_

 

那就再接再厉——

 

“我认为你在这会过的很舒适的。”Jean把Logan领进房间后替他开了个台灯。

 

“你的房间在哪？”

 

_勾搭嘛，重要的是先要搞清对方住哪，然后是夜袭还是装偶遇都好说嘛。_

 

“和Scott一起住你楼下。”

 

_“和”Scott_ _一起？！！！很好，味道超好的Omega_ _已经有Alpha_ _了——不对，应该是我看中的Alpha_ _已经有Omega_ _了。也是，她身上的Omega_ _味已经和Sco_ _……啊呸，那个Cyclops_ _差不多一样了，可见他们滚床单的频率。_

_娘的，拆散他们！！还没完成链接前人人有权竞争那个Omega_ _！！啊呸呸呸！！是Alpha_ _，他娘的一着急说错了！！_

“所以那就是你的超能力？忍受那个家伙？”

 

_他和他那个天杀的让人想直接扑倒他转三圈啃一口的味道！！一定要有超能力才能忍下来啊！_

 

“事实上我是个意念移物者，我可以用思想移动物体。”

 

Jean真是觉得Logan对Scott的敌意简直来的莫名其妙，他有什么Omega恐惧症吗？据Jean所知，还没有任何记录表明一个Alpha会在没有任何瓜葛的前提下本能产生对一个Omega的敌意，Omega释放的气味里包涵的信息素会完全瓦解这种敌意，除非深仇大恨否则Alpha们根本无法讨厌一个Omega。当然，这可能是因为Scott的发育不完全，使他失去了这种天然的自我保护机制，因为Jean似乎并没有发现他对于教授有同样的敌意啊？

 

挺有趣的，可以深入跟进研究一下，到时候写篇论文什么的。如果这个Logan Howlett真的是有Omega恐惧症的话，因为他是历史上首例那Jean还可以把这种病症命名为Howlett症候群。

 

Jean一边想着一边向Logan展示了一下自己的力量，然后赢得了一个惊讶的眼神。

 

“我也有心电感应的能力。”

 

“像教授那样？等一下，如果你的能力有精神方面的，为什么你不是个Omega？？”

 

“大概是因为我的能力没有教授那么强的原因，事实上以前我们都是这么以为的，结果证明了这完全是个青少年时期的误会，Scott会变成现在这样也是因为…………”

 

Jean露出了相当遗憾的表情。

 

_看起来他们两个感情很好啊——不，这不代表没有拆散他们的可能！！来一点非常规的手段，好比——_

 

“来感应一下我的思想吧。”

 

_然后我会顺便泄露一点你在我心目中有多么迷人。_

 

“我宁愿不要。”

 

“来吧，你在怕你会爱上这种感觉吗？”

 

“我对此深表怀疑。”

 

为了证明自己的观点正确，Jean双手虚环住Logan的头部闭上眼睛。Logan还在想着要给她展示一点什么的时候她惊讶的睁开了眼睛——好像不是什么愉悦的表情。

 

“你看见了什么？”Logan收起了玩笑的心思，也许她真的看见了他已经被遗忘的过去？

 

“Scott？”

 

Logan在Jean的疑问里回过头，他们俩如今的状态的确看起来略显暧昧，（这也正是Logan希望引导Scott得出的结论）但是那位Omega看起来一脸的云淡风轻。

 

“晚安，Logan。”Jean道了声别后离开了Logan的卧室。

 

“所以现在你是要来告诉我离你的Alpha远一点？”

 

“如果我要那么做的话，她就不会是我的Alpha了。你要知道，我可不是凭借气味和本能绑定的她，我们那是经过交心后理智的决定。”

 

“那我猜你就没有什么可担心了的是吧……Cyc·lops”Logan得意地笑了笑，背着双手故意一字一顿地念Scott的那个外号。

 

_娘的，好像是这家伙的Omega_ _气味搞得我兴奋过度了。别像条狗似的在那摇尾巴企图吸引注意！！_

 

_这家伙到底对我有什么意见？？我又没有试图用气味勾引他控制他，最多就是站他面前没动而已啊，他到底在不爽个什么啊？难道——_

 

“你身为一个Alpha，结果在生理上被一个像我这样的Omega救了，不但是个Omega，还是个没有什么味道的发育不全的Omega，是不是感觉很不爽，啊？”以为猜中了Logan心事的Scott高兴地笑了笑，“那你可要自己小心点了，下次说不好我就没法救你了。”

 

Logan的脸已经完全黑了。

 

_你能不能不要一边说自己没有味道一边死命散发那么好闻的气味玩命勾引别人啊！！你不是自己也认为这种行为不对吗？！！还有，笑得那么可爱绝对是犯规啊！_

 

“还有Logan，离我的Alpha远一点。”Logan傻愣愣地看着Scott又对他笑了笑后把门给关上了。

 

差不多10秒以后Logan才在大门后反应过来——

 

“你他娘的明明刚刚不是还在那说不会说什么‘离我的Alpha远一点’的吗？！！！！”

 

_该死的，我的智商，完全因为那个该死的Omega_ _和他该死的气味丧失掉了！！_

 

一连串该死的之后，Logan却仍旧跟个吸毒上瘾的家伙一样在那死命地嗅Scott残留在他房间里的气味——

 

他简直不能更鄙视自己这样的行为了。

 

**_操！！！_ **

 

**3** **、见鬼的Omega** **和他见鬼的不是个普通的Omega**

 

“Scott，拿个枕头来！！”

 

Logan精神游离地躺在地上，他觉得自己已经灵魂出窍了。他不该让噩梦俘虏他的，不该屈服于恐惧的本能，也不该在醒来时看也不看就把爪子伸出来攻击随便一个还没有看清的目标。总之，伤害了那个孩子完全是他的错，也不知道她怎么样了。

 

在Logan迷迷糊糊之间有人在他脖子下塞了个枕头，然后他的身体被一个温暖的怀抱包围，宁静的，悠远的，充满了安全感的味道包围了他，如同回归到了母亲的子宫那样的平静与祥和。这是只有Omega才能给予Alpha的安抚，精神和生理双重的至高愉悦。

 

“很好，他的心跳稳定了。”

 

Logan感觉自己已经飞到半空中的灵魂又重新躺会他的躯壳里去了。然后，他开始有空感知周围的环境了。

 

那个Omega正在慢慢地安抚他的皮肤，这种生理接触可以加大信息素的传递，Alpha们可以更好地感受到这种稳定的情绪，这在危急关头十分有效。事实上，刚刚他大概也就是被这种安抚的措施唤回的意识。但是，问题是——

 

_这也是Omega_ _和Alpha_ _间最常用的调情手段啊啊啊！！！！！本来抵抗这家伙的味道保持清醒已经是S_ _级难度的任务了，你他妈还这么摸下去，还给不给活路了啊啊啊！！下面硬了——操！！！_

 

所以Logan只好继续装死。

 

“Jean，这不管用，他还是没有意识的样子，是不是因为我缺乏的信息素所以导致没法唤醒他？”

 

“不，Scott你做的很好，他的心跳已经很有力了……呃，好像有点心动过速了，总之应该就快醒过来了。”

 

“好吧，那我再试试。”

 

Scott于是更加卖力地摸着Logan赤裸的上半身。

 

_可以了！！真的可以了，已经太过了，停！！别他娘摸那里，嗷嗷！！我真是蠢到家了才会裸睡，下次一定皮夹克套三层！！不，他妈的绝对不会再有下次了！！_

 

Logan一边在心里鬼哭狼嚎一边祈祷没有人往他下半身那里看一边继续装死。

 

“可以了，Scott，Jean， Logan已经没事了，可以把他放回床上去了，待会我想他就会醒过来的。”

 

_教授，您真是救人于水深火热中的天使！！_

 

Charles让人把Logan重新弄回床上去，又把其它人全部打发回去睡觉后在Logan脑袋里轻轻地说：“可以了Logan，现在可以醒过来了。”

 

Logan讪讪地睁开眼睛然后松了口气——还好那家伙先回去了。

 

Charles看着Logan的窘态笑而不语，直到Logan提起了刚刚Rogue身上究竟发生了什么。Charles以他的认知向Logan解释了一下她的变种能力，并保证他们两个都会没事的后就离开了Logan的房间。

 

而事实证明，即使是教授，都会有说错的时候。

 

Charles和他的战斗队长在诊疗室里分析Logan的全身X光片，他们两个百思不得其解Erik要Logan到底干吗用？

 

“你到底在找什么，Erik？很奇怪啊，比Logan强大的变种人多得是，为什么他对于Magneto如此重要？”

 

“你是他的Omega，你应该是世界上最了解他的人，如果你也不知道的话，那我就更不可能知道了。”Scott耸了耸肩看着Charles的背影。

 

“就因为我是他的Omega，我才知道他绝对不会按照常理出牌。”

 

“也许是Logan这家伙待人的方式吸引了Magneto呢？你知道的，教授，和Omega对着干什么的。”

 

“你不喜欢他。”

 

“你怎么知道的？”Scott被说中心事有那么点不好意思起来，本来乖宝宝Scott是不应该随便讨厌别人的，但是谁叫那家伙对他的敌意那么明显呢！

 

_哼！我可没义务喜欢一个无缘无故讨厌我的人！！_

 

“你懂的，我会读心。”Charles笑着回答，“顺便，Scott，虽然Erik字面意义上喜欢和他的Omega对着干，但他的确是我唯一的，完成了链接后的Alpha。”

 

“我知道，教授，我会把这句话当成是一个简单的陈述事实而不是别有目的的心理暗示。我和Jean目前的关系非常稳定，也无意更改什么。”

 

“当然，Scott，这本来就是陈述事实，是你多心了。”

 

“她在哪？”这时Charles和Scott的谈话对象风风火火地从门外走进来然后没头没脑地丢下一个问题。

 

“谁？”Scott真是对这家伙的语气不满，他难道就不懂得礼貌提问顺便来点前情提要吗？

 

“Rogue。”Charles不愧是这世上最为强大的几位Omega之一，只从Logan的简短几个字和他的语气里他就迅速得出了结论，并且在短时间内扫描了整个学校后确认了这个结论。“她走了。”

 

为了寻找Rogue的行踪，Charles带着Logan来到了Cerebro那里，在Charles独自运用这个机器搜寻Rogue的时候门外等候着的Logan看了Jean一眼。

 

“你试过没有？”

 

“用Cerebro？”Jean非常善解人意地替Logan补完了这个问题，“没有，那需要相当的控制力，更适合Omega这一类擅长精确操控的属性来使用，Alpha的攻击性本能太强，如果由我来使用的话，它就会变得相当的…………”

 

“危险。”在Jean还在寻找合适的词的时候，Scott替她补完了整句句子，而Logan又显然地因为他们之间那种插不进一个人的默契而不爽起来。

 

“哦？那么这位擅长精确操控的Omega，看起来你能用好Cerebro了咯？”

 

Scott因为Logan无端端地挑衅抿紧了嘴唇。

 

“怎么，我有说错什么吗？？”

 

_除了死命往外散发味道勾引Alpha_ _之外，你总还应该会点什么正经事吧？_

 

“听着Logan——我不知道我他妈到底哪里惹到你了。”Scott再好的脾气也被Logan这么一再地挑衅给惹毛了，他一个箭步冲上去手臂顶着Logan脖颈将他按到了墙上，“真抱歉我是个残缺的Omega，没法往外散发能安抚愉悦你们这些暴躁Alpha们的香喷喷的味道，这又不是我自己能选择的。我确实没有办法使用Cerebro，我也很抱歉这方面我让你失望了。但我也不是没有我自己的能力的，有机会我会让你看看我的‘精确操控’的，我也不是他妈完全一无是处的Omega！！”

 

随着Scott情绪的爆发，空气里的味道变了，那种勾引人的气味带上了硝烟的味道，一股电流从Logan的尾椎骨一路通向他的大脑。这是那位Omega在散发着战斗的信号，对于Alpha来说，这是集结的指令，他们会为了Omega赴汤蹈火，清除他的一切敌人。

 

所以Logan自然而然地伸出了双手的爪子，而这自然而然地进一步激怒了Scott。

 

“怎么，想打架吗？！！”Scott凑近了脸给了Logan一个自以为凶狠的表情，他以为Logan能清晰地感受自己的怒火了，而事实上Logan能感受到的则是凑近放大后的疯狂吸引力和像燎原烈火一样窜起来的占有欲。

 

_噢，我的王，您的愿望就是我的命令！_

 

 _啊呸呸呸！！_ Logan在脑袋里大大地唾弃了一番自己的本能那肉麻的戏剧腔， _我应该说，只要你答应做我一个人的_ _Omega_ _，你说啥就是啥！_

 

_啊呸呸呸呸呸！！搞错了，我他妈才对这个Omega_ _没意思，那是可恶的本能作祟！！见鬼的Omega_ _，离我远点，太他妈近了，擦枪走火你负责啊？！！_

 

Logan别扭地夹着腿努力地抵抗着Scott那一波波像汹涌浪潮一样的气味侵袭，觉得自己在下一秒就会因为高血压而中风倒地。关键时刻，教授再一次用他光光的脑袋闪着圣光拯救了Logan。

 

“她在火车站。”

 

“在哪？”Scott在那扇大门响起打开的机械音时就放开Logan退回了原来的位置，为此，Logan偷偷地松了一大口气。

 

“这里往西几英里。”

 

逮着机会的Logan赶紧往外跑，终于可以离这个让他整个人都不正常了的Omega远一点了。

 

“Logan，你不能离开这里，Magneto正等着这个机会呢。”

 

“听着，她是因为我才离开的。”

 

_胡说八道，我可不是为了逃离这个Omega_ _的吸引才去找那孩子的，主要是因为内疚——然后顺便可以离这个Omega_ _远一点。_

 

“Storm，Cyclops，去把她找回来。”

 

_不，不要，你别跟过来，我自个儿去就行了。_

 

下定决心的Logan一个人偷偷地溜到了车库，反正那个Omega还在和Storm布置一下任务计划，这给了Logan机会打一个时间差，刚进车库大门Logan就被眼前的景象惊到了。

 

_真是家大业大啊，车库里居然这么多好车！_

 

对于开那种破旧老爷房车的Logan来说这的几辆高档商务车实在是价格不菲了一点，不过Logan对他们一点兴趣也没有，这种规规矩矩的，只注重安全舒适的车型只适合那些身体瘦弱的、只能在温室里被好好呵护的Omega。而身为一个狂野的Alpha，就应该开——

 

“噢，宝贝儿，你可真美。”Logan一眼就看上了整个车库里鹤立鸡群（以体积来说应该是鸡立鹤群，但Logan坚持以品味来说是前者无误）的那辆重机车，结果他还没走近那辆漂亮的宝贝儿十米范围内就发现了一个可悲的事实。

 

“不不不，这不可能，这不是真的！”Logan一边摇着头否定自我一边发现空气里属于那个Omega的味道的确在越发清晰——看起来那辆重机的确是那股气味的源头。

 

“不，这么漂亮的宝贝儿怎么可能是那个Omega的！！这么野性的，危险的，疯狂的东西怎么可能是一个娘们唧唧的Omega的东西？！你他妈为什么就不能像个普通的Omega那样喜欢点劳斯莱斯或者宾利什么的？！！啊？为什么！”

 

Logan悲愤地环顾了一下整个车库，和这辆重机比起来，其他的车完全就是一坨屎。所以他纠结再三后决定——

 

**骑走她！！**

 

“我的摩托车哪去了？”这也就是5分钟后Scott看着空空如也的停车位后发问的原因。

 

**4** **、我们是“自由”的Alpha**

 

Logan骑着那辆重机朝着火车站一路飚去，那宝贝儿的性能果然不负期待地同她的外表一样迷人，她引擎的轰鸣声好听地就跟重金属摇滚乐开场秀似的，Logan对她的状态满意地不能再满意了，只除了——

 

**那一路萦绕的Omega** **味道！！**

 

那感觉就像……好吧，你骑着世上最酷的摩托，后座坐着世上最辣的Omega——的幻影。Logan诡异地同时被一种满足和空虚的互相矛盾的情绪所包围。也正是在这个时候，他发现了那个奇怪的标着向上箭头的按钮。好奇心驱使之下，Logan按下了那个钮。

 

如果说刚刚那一段路的体验是与世上最辣的Omega的前戏的话，按下那个钮以后就是正餐了——

 

**_太……他娘的…………爽了！！！_ **

 

加速度之下似乎连时间都开始变慢了，Logan在一个个弯道之间快速变向，狂风呼啸而过却仍旧吹不散淡淡萦绕的Omega的体味，反而使它以更为刁钻的角度入侵Logan的每一个毛孔。Logan恍惚间觉得那个Omega正赤身裸体地以八爪鱼一样的姿势将自己紧紧包围。所以真的不能怪Logan骑个摩托车就露出一张高潮脸，那实在是多重因素同时作用下的结果。

 

_上帝啊，这他妈究竟是哪门子的Omega_ _啊，这世上哪会有一个Omega_ _给自己弄这种发疯了的要命玩意！！_

 

**_太……合老子的意了！！！_ **

 

**_以上那句纯属脑袋抽筋迅速划掉！！_ **

 

以她的速度，Logan几乎不花什么功夫就到了火车站，他下车后神色复杂地看了那辆车一眼，然后就循着空气里Rogue残留的味道一路找到了一列即将启程的火车上。果不其然，那孩子把自己裹得严严实实地缩在一个位子里。

 

Logan以他少有的耐心和这孩子谈了谈，因为他觉得他多少能理解一点Rogue的孤独感。那孩子也许比他更可怜，她此生都无法触碰别人了。可是Logan还是觉得也许教授能用他的力量来帮助Rogue，他听说了Charles是世上最强大的几名Omega之一，另外，在学院里待的这几天也让Logan觉得有了那么点——家的感觉？？所以他希望Rogue能再给教授和他的学校一次机会。

 

在Logan给出了他会好好照看Rogue的保证后火车缓缓启动了，但是没过多久，火车突然间一个急停，车厢内灯影闪烁，人群因为这种非正常现象而惊慌起来。Logan站起身四下张望了一下，整个车厢里的金属开始蠢蠢欲动。

 

_好像有什么不得了的事情要发生了？_

 

在Logan这么想的同时整个车厢的金属外壳撕裂开来，电路毁坏后火花四溅，人群大声尖叫着，Logan睁大眼睛看着车厢的后部，它已经裂开了一个巨大的孔洞，而一个人影以漂浮的姿态缓缓地出现在那个洞口。

 

“你一定就是Wolverine了吧？”一位威严的老者戴着一个紫色头盔穿着一套紫色铠甲披着一条紫色披风操着一口伦敦剧院的莎翁腔就这么悠然地走了进来。“我听说你的事迹了，这年头，像你这样懂得思考，有独立主见，不会盲目地绕着Omega转悠的Alpha真的不多了。”

 

“妈的一身紫的老头你谁——”Logan还刚来得及伸出爪子就觉得一股不可抗力定住了自己的整个身躯。

 

“你全身上下该不会都是这种金属吧？啧啧啧，冲动的Alpha们，对自己的弱点毫不知情，总以为自己所向披靡，虽然你看起来已经比Charles学校里那群只会嗷嗷嗷叫着往前冲的青春期少年们好了点，但还是……该怎么说呢，嫩了点？”

 

Erik只不过是从Raven反馈回来的情报那里知道了一点Logan的事迹，他以为那是Charles新发现的某个成年变种人，30来岁，是比那些孩子们成熟了些，但比起自己来说——好吧，我们也不能指望Erik能巨细无遗地记住早在1962年他和Charles就曾在酒吧里和面前这位有过一面之缘。当时这位还非常高瞻远瞩地给了他们一个“滚回去操你们自己，别他妈来烦我”的评价，事后他和Charles的确也真的那么干了。所以事实上，被Erik评价为还嫩的Logan当他的爷爷也已经够岁数了，只不过这两位当事人谁都不知道这一点而已。

 

Erik握住拳头晃了晃，Logan的双手就这么自己举了起来，当Erik将五指张开，Logan觉得全身的骨骼都在移位，像是要把他从内部整个撕裂开来。只不过为了硬汉的尊严，Logan硬生生地忍住了才没叫出来。

 

“不错，有两下子，不愧是能在Scott面前还能抵抗住的Alpha，不过老实说，那孩子很完美吧？”

 

“什么？我和Scott？你哪里听来的？老头你是不是搞错了什么？”

 

“哦，我有我自己的情报来源，不用担心Charles对你的评价会影响我的。我会持续观察你给你评分的，当然，因为你目前尚能保持清醒没有像条哈巴狗似的围着Scott转，我对你的评价还是相当的高的。”

 

“这都什么跟什么啊，我他妈才没有——”

 

“我说话的时候不要打断我，扣一分。”Erik随手推出了自己的手掌，Logan原地漂浮起来然后倒飞到了车厢的另一端，紧紧地吸在了车厢的金属壁上。“其实Jean确实也是不错的人选，但该怎么说呢，Scott毕竟是我和Charles最最值得骄傲的孩子，比那几个自己生的都要靠谱，何况他又是珍贵稀少的Omega，再多几个Alpha一起竞争他都是合理的。”

 

 _我他妈才没有对那家伙感兴趣！！！谁爱追他尽管去，我是个自由的Alpha_ _！！_ 鉴于上一句打断了Erik后他就被糊在火车皮上了，Logan很明智地把这句话用想一想的就算说过了。 _还有，你确定那家伙靠谱吗？他是我见过最最不靠谱的_ _Omega_ _了，以此类推，你那几个自己生的该不靠谱到什么程度？_

 

“阿嚏！！！”此时此刻，在南半球一闪而过的Pietro同学大大地打了一个喷嚏，当那个“阿”字出现的时候他还在布宜诺斯艾利斯，等到“嚏”那一声时他已经进入巴西境内了。

 

“刚刚那是打雷了吗？”因为速度太快而喷嚏声产生了残响的Pietro让阿根廷人民和巴西人民同时陷入了困惑之中。

 

言归正传，让我们回到纽约，火车上的Erik看着被他牢牢控制住的Logan显得很满意的样子。

 

“Scott完美地继承了Charles的冷静睿智和我的果断坚韧，除了没有什么味道以外他几乎是和Charles一样完美的Omega了。当然，我仍旧坚持，世上不会有比Charles更完美的Omega。”Erik摊开手掌，用念诵十四行诗的语调在那赞美Charles，“他那如同朝露晨雾，夕花晚霞一般的完美气味，没有一个Alpha可以抵抗的。所以身为他的Alpha，为了能在他的精神领域和气味的双重控制下保持清醒和自我，这个头盔是非常必要的。毕竟你懂的，你和我，虽然我们心爱的Omega们如此完美，但我们仍旧是自由的Alpha。”

 

Erik越说越慷慨激昂，似乎Logan对于Scott的吸引力的不屈不挠的抵抗精神很对他的胃口，说到兴致头里Erik还给Logan展示了一下他的头盔，在他按了头盔上的某个钮以后，本来开放式的头盔露出新的金属甲片将他的脸整个包裹进去变成了覆面盔，在鼻腔的部位那里有个巨大的过滤管道一样的东西，据Logan观察，那似乎是类似防毒面具的结构。于是Logan露出一张囧囧有神的脸看着Erik在整张防毒面具下瓮声瓮气却滔滔不绝的发表关于Alpha们不能因为自己的Omega过分完美就放弃自我的演说。

 

_老头，你脑子有坑吗？你顶着个紫色苍蝇脑袋用莎翁腔掉书袋简直不能更违和好吗？那‘朝啥啥啥’的一句也听不懂啊！！能他妈拜托你说英语吗？还有，你平常究竟多缺乏交流机会，我都被你糊火车皮上了，你还能在这废话半天，能麻烦快点打完走人吗？最最关键的，你还在他妈青春叛逆期吗？都和教授完成链接了就不能老老实实回家老婆孩子热炕头吗，还什么“自由”的Alpha_ _，谁他妈和你一样，我压根就不喜欢那个Omega_ _知道不！！_

 

别在意Logan这种时刻还有闲情吐那一大段的槽，如果你也像他那样怎么都死不了的话，你也能练就他那种危急时刻冷静吐槽的变种能力的。

 

“你他妈到底要我的什么？！”尽管打断Erik可能遭遇更加惨烈的对待，但Logan认为比起在这听他的那一段长篇大论，哪怕被Erik搓圆揉扁都是更好的待遇了。

 

“啊，抱歉，好久没看见Charles那有能理解我的新人加入了，一时太激动了。”Erik边说又边按了那个钮，那些金属片缩回头盔后露出了他的脸，“不过我亲爱的孩子，谁说我要找的是你来着？”

 

本来已经震惊地进入看戏模式的Rogue.突然间意识到问题不对了，她起身就朝着Logan的方向跑去，但是Erik拿手的也并非只有念十四行诗，一剂针剂凭空飞起直接追上了奔逃中的小女孩后轻松地把她放倒了。顺便，Erik又把Logan从火车车厢的一端撞到了另一端，让他短暂地失去了意识。Erik一把扛起Rogue后看了地上毫无抵抗力的Logan一眼。

 

“年轻人啊……”Erik调侃般地感叹了一句，“要想得到Scott的话还得加油啊，这种程度的话我是不会给你合格分的。”

 

还好地上的Logan没有听到这一句，要不然他一定暴跳如雷地再次强调一遍——

 

**_我对那个Omega_ ** **_没兴趣！！我是个自由的Alpha_ ** **_！！！_ **

 

**唉，你们这些作死作活的“自由”的Alpha** **们呐…………**

**5** **、那是我的摩托车！！**

 

Logan醒过来的时候，黄花菜都已经凉了。不是，我的意思是，等Logan醒过来的时候，外面都已经打完了，场面人Erik小试牛刀地废掉了NYPD的好几辆警车，Charles又一次说服他失败只好看着他带着手下把Rogue带走了。

 

等Logan从那辆被紧急疏散的火车上下来走到候车室的时候整个大厅里已经没什么人了，他看着满地的碎石和天花板上那个巨大的洞愣了愣。

 

“谁干的？打起架来比我还暴力。”Logan找到正在一旁的Ororo和Scott后随口问了句。

 

Ororo没有正面回答Logan的问题，只是乘Scott不注意的时候朝他努了努嘴，明显他正在因为刚刚的失手在那生闷气呢。

 

“哇喔，相当‘精确的’控制能力。”Logan简直想大笑三声来嘲讽这个家伙的失手，反正Scott已经在他的印象里坐实了“不靠谱”的Omega这个定义了。今天为止这是唯一的好事了，Logan整周的笑料就指望这个了。

 

如果Scott的脸色有专用的天气预报的话，现在的气象大概属于飓风登陆前夕。本来他毁了车站候车大厅后就在那烦恼任务战损报告的事了，结果Logan还好死不死地撞他枪口上，搞得他他现场轰Logan一射线的心都有了。对了，Scott想起来了，还有这个呢——

 

“我的摩托车呢？快还我，Rogue被带走了，我要赶紧回去制定对策，你和Storm开车回去。”

 

“不行，那孩子是当着我的面被Magneto带走的，我有责任去把她找回来。”

 

“那是我的摩托车！！”

 

_你这个土匪，流氓，抢劫犯！！_

 

“那又怎样，钥匙现在在我手里。”

 

_我就土匪，流氓，抢劫犯了咋地？！_

 

于是这两位就这么一路吵吵嚷嚷地争夺着那辆摩托车的所有权到了停车场，也亏得Logan的强盗逻辑能在Scott的有条有理的据理力争下丝毫不落下风，只是一旁的Ororo从刚才开始嘴巴就没合上过。

 

Logan才刚来学校她还不熟悉他没什么资格评论，可是Scott，这么多年了，这还是那个号称冷静严肃任何情况下都泰然自若的Scott吗？为什么碰到Logan后就跟换了个人似的。整个人似乎——活泼了很多？？

 

“快点钥匙给我，我赶时间！”Scott高八度地在那警告Logan，能让学院的孩子们吓得半死的严肃音调对Logan完全无效。

 

“你以为我就不赶时间吗？你的车在那边，怎么来的怎么回去。”

 

Logan牢牢把住钥匙的掌控权，用挑衅的表情看着Scott准备让他好好地吃一记瘪。

 

_娘的，这段时间的帐就当成一起算了，就这样你都还欠我的呢！_

 

Scott简直不敢相信世界上会有这样不讲道理的野蛮人，他可是被Charles一手培养大的，虽然Charles并没有刻意地往这个方向努力，但是他举手投足间的气质也深深地影响了Scott，可以说，Scott是接受着类似贵族的精英教育长大的。他周围的同伴也都是受过高等教育的社会栋梁，就算在他成长过程中始终和他们这个阵营若即若离时常扮演反派角色的Magneto都有其独有的王者气质。而Logan这种下层混混一样的行为措辞和行事逻辑Scott真是第一次见。

 

正所谓秀才遇到兵，Scott发现明明是他有理，但他怎么都吵不过Logan。这对于任务失败失去了Rogue还给车站造成连带伤害的Scott的心情来说简直雪上加霜，Scott完全失去了平常心，一心想着绝对不能退让，所以乘着Logan低头去插钥匙的时候他直接跨上了摩托车的后座。

 

**_哼！我是绝对不会向你这个混蛋认输的！_ **

 

“你他妈上来干什么，给我下去坐你的轿车去！！”Logan刚插完钥匙准备跨上摩托一回头发现Scott已经在后座上做好了，他双手紧紧地抓着座位下的钢架，Logan估算了一下，那个劲道大概要动用肉搏手段才能把他赶下去了，可他真的赶时间啊。

 

“我再警告你一遍，Cyclops，给我下去！”

 

“不下，我的摩托车我凭什么不能坐，你现在跟着Storm走还不迟，反正钥匙你都已经替我插好了。”

 

刚刚一路走来Logan晃着脑袋试图忽略近在咫尺的Scott本尊散发的那一阵阵铺天盖地的诱惑味道，那个一身紫的老头是怎么形容的来着，朝啥啥啥的气味，Logan的本能已经在他的脑袋里摆好姿势准备念十四行诗了，只除了Erik用过的形容词他一个也不会。他的理智在他的脑海里数次试图把这个让他自己“恶心”的够呛的本能击退，但是在Scott持续的气味攻势下收效甚微。这导致Logan也完全失去了他的平常心，他通常没有那么不讲理的，但是理智斗争失败的结果就是有个声音反复在他耳边念叨绝不能向这个Omega屈服。

 

**_娘的，我跟你扛到底了！！_ **

 

火气已经被Scott完全挑起来的Logan做了一个非常不理智的决定，下定决心死扛的他不再管后座的Scott就径自跨上了驾驶座，然后在Ororo目瞪口呆的表情下带着后座的Scott直接发动摩托扬长而去。

 

结果只开出去不到十码Logan就后悔了，他刚刚一定是脑子坏掉了才会这么干，他躲这个Omega还来不及，也不知道到底是怎么想的现在居然是自己骑着车带着那家伙。就算这是一辆重机车，以Logan和Scott两名身材修长的成年男性的体型来说，她还是挤了一点。

 

_挤了他妈不止一点啊啊！！！用味道勾引人还嫌不够，现在直接摩擦敏感部位了吗？_

 

“你能不能别挤啊！不要使劲用你的大腿摩擦我的屁股！”

 

Scott被Logan粗俗的用词气得够呛—— _你把我当成什么了？脱衣舞娘吗？_

 

“你给我搞清楚，就这么点地方我已经够注意保持距离了，再远就要掉下去了。”

 

“所以你一开始就应该给我下去，我和你不是那种骑一辆摩托车的关系！”

 

“难道不应该是你一开始就该乖乖地和Storm回去，我和你不是那种我能把自己的摩托车借给你骑的关系！”

 

于是这两位又陷入了关于这辆摩托的归属问题的死循环里，Logan一气之下决定给Scott一点颜色看，所以他毫无征兆地按了那个钮。“咻”地一声，那辆摩托犹如脱缰野马般绝尘而去，后座上的Scott差点被甩出去，为了小命着想的Scott再顾不得什么保持距离的问题，迅速紧紧地抱住了Logan的腰。

 

“你给我松开！！要抱抱你自己的Alpha去！没完成链接的Omega连个抑制剂都不用！”

 

“不行，这是加速度模式下的安全姿势，我又没什么干扰别的Alpha的气味和信息素用什么狗屁抑制剂，那玩意除了干扰我的思维以外还有什么别的用处吗？”Scott似乎没有注意到他的措辞已经一步步被Logan给带歪了。

 

“你他妈还说——”Logan身为一个“自由的”Alpha最后的尊严是不会允许他当着Scott的面承认对方的吸引力的。

 

_开什么玩笑，一承认就是认输，以后和他吵架就别想赢了。_

 

所以Logan只能吞下自己种的苦果接着死扛，搬起石头砸自己的脚大概就是用来形容现在的他的，他来时路上所有的要命的幻想都已经实现了——骑着世上最酷的摩托，世上最辣的Omega像条八爪鱼一样死命扒在他身上，他下面那里硬的不行还不能让那个Omega保持距离，满腔欲火无从发泄的Logan就这么差点憋死当场了。

 

_你他妈敢抱得再紧点吗混蛋！信不信我现在就停车然后把你拖进路边的小树林！！_

 

不管怎么说，Logan还是个有节操的Alpha，虽然他的本能一听说小树林后就在那兴奋地嗷嗷直叫，但是Logan还是非常有良心地把它干掉然后扔到思维的角落里去了。

 

_你这个不知感恩的小混蛋，身为一个Omega_ _丝毫不知收敛死命的诱惑我，而且嘴上还说得那么冠冕堂皇把他妈道德高地全给占了。你知道为了你的清白我忍得多辛苦吗，摩托借我骑一骑又怎么了，总好过我直接骑你吧！！_

 

当然，没有丝毫精神方面变种能力的Scott是没法听见Logan的心声的，所以不要指望他能凭空领会到Logan的“好意”。于是乎，“折磨”Logan的“酷刑”仍旧一路这么持续着——

 

**对于Logan** **来说，现在的世道真是太艰难了。**

 

**6** **、如果我们要行动的话，我们要以一个团队来行动**

 

Logan带着一肚子邪火回到学校（Logan本人强烈要求在此强调那是怒火，刚刚一路回来他被后座那个Omega气疯了），当他一个甩尾将那辆摩托停回车位后就以迅雷不及掩耳之势直冲他自己房间的盥洗室给自己兜头兜脸地浇了一大堆冷水。

 

总算，世界又再度安静下来了，他的本能和他的小弟弟终于回到原位坐好了。（Logan本人再次要求强调说他的本能和他的小弟弟之所以会出动是因为被气的）

 

让我们姑且认为Logan说的是事实吧，在他忙着往自己身上倒冷水的时候Charles和Ororo先后来到了他的房间。Logan看到Charles就想到他和自己的那个交易，当初Charles信誓旦旦说他的Alpha在打自己的主意，结果呢，那老头和自己废话了一大通后反而把Rogue抓走了。

 

Charles向Logan承认这是他犯的一个致命错误，因为Erik的头盔使得Charles没法真正知道他是怎么想的。Logan不在乎这件事的起因什么的，重要的是尽快把这孩子找回来，他刚刚答应她会好好照顾她的，他不习惯失言。不再指望Charles的Cerebro，Logan决定自己用最原始的方法去找那女孩，于是他拿起自己的外套绕过Ororo和Charles就朝外走。

 

Ororo明显感受到了Logan对他们的不满，她追着Logan的脚步下楼希望能再次说服他。

 

“Logan，你不能自己去找那孩子。”

 

“那谁能帮我，你们？目前为止你们只会坏事而已。”

 

_对，我指的就是那位，某个完全不靠谱的Omega_ _。_

 

“那就帮助我们，让我们并肩而战。”

 

“和你们并肩作战？加入你们？成为一名X战警？哦得了吧，我听说那个Cyclops是你们的队长，你们就跟着那家伙作战吗？你们以为自己是谁啊，你们可是变种人，这世上到处充满了憎恨惧怕你们的人类，你们还成天打着旗号说要保护他们，结果屁事干不成反倒把人家的建筑物轰个洞什么的。有这个闲工夫我宁愿干点别的。”

 

“你知道吗，Magneto至少有一句话是对的，就算是个Alpha也要有点主见，别成天跟着不靠谱的Omega被他迷得晕陶陶的，他说什么就是什么还以为自己站对了队伍。”

 

Ororo皱起眉头看着Logan，他对Scott的态度真是太奇怪了，说他们好吧她刚刚目睹了他们俩一路吵到停车场，说他们不好吧这俩又骑着一辆摩托回来了。不管怎么说，Ororo和Scott认识了这么多年，这种明显的对Scott的诋毁她认为自己还是要站出来向Logan澄清的。

 

“首先，Scott没有试图用他的Omega属性迷惑控制任何人，他没有这个能力就算有也不屑于这么做，我们每一个Alpha都清楚地知道自己想要什么。其次，我至少还选了一个队伍站，你呢？”

 

Logan实在是懒得和别人争论这个，关于Scott到底有没有有意无意地勾引Alpha或者干脆倒过来说自己到底有没有不知不觉地被吸引。他决定不再和Ororo废话转身打开学校的大门，一个看起来情况相当糟糕的男人站在那里，他只说了句他是来找Jean的就倒在了Logan怀里。

 

Logan帮忙把那个男人运到了医疗室，他们认出了他就是那个对变种人充满了仇视的议员。Charles读了那位议员的记忆后发现了非常可怕的情报，Erik用一个机器吸收了自己的能力并且发射出去辐射了议员的身体试图将他直接转化成一名变种人，但是Jean检查了议员的状况后发现这种辐射完全摧毁了他的身体细胞。所以包括Charles，Scott，Jean和Logan在内，他们集体到达作战室来交换各自所掌握的情报并且商讨进一步的对策。

 

“这种辐射会影响变种人吗？”保护整个变种人种族始终是Scott关心的核心问题。

 

“看起来应该是不会。”Charles根据目前所掌握的情报得出了结论，“但我恐怕普通人都会被这种辐射所伤害。”

 

“所以Magneto抓Rogue到底干什么用？”Logan的逻辑简单直接，他的目标是找到那个孩子，Magneto大费周章地把她抓走一定有什么目的。

 

“我不知道。”情报看起来仍旧是松散的，Charles不想做无端的猜测。

 

Logan的耐心再次耗尽，这种脑力劳动还是留给Omega们吧，Alpha只要简单直接找到Magneto的老巢，拆掉它再把Rogue带出来就可以了。

 

“等一下，你说这台机器吸取了Magneto身上的能力？然后这让他变得虚弱？”Scott突然觉得灵光一闪，凌乱的情报碎片中间似乎出现了一条隐藏的线把它们联系起来。

 

“是的，事实上那差一点……杀死他。”Charles也似乎抓住了那个灵感的尾巴，他刚刚在读取记忆的时候被Erik的情况吓到以致于没有发现的线索就是——

 

“他要把他的能力转移到Rogue身上，然后利用她来操控那台机器。”在场的两位Omega张口想说出这个结论却被一个Alpha抢了先。

 

Scott露出惊疑的表情看着Logan，就像他从来不认识这个人一样。他居然能在这种分析能力上和两位Omega比肩，这说明他要么有和Omega一样精密的大脑和缜密的分析思维能力，而这以刚刚他和自己争论关于那辆摩托车的归属问题时的强盗逻辑看来可能性几乎为零，要么代表了他有非常可怕的直觉，可以排除一切纷扰直指问题的核心。

 

_那又怎样，直觉再准也还是野蛮人！_

 

而当情报分析工作完成时，Omega们就会开始制定计划，这对于Charles来说是再熟悉不过的事了。他根据现有的人员调配让Scott和Ororo去准备好黑鸟去找Rogue，顺便给Logan弄件制服。

 

“等一下，他不会跟我们一起去的是吧？”从来都没有对Charles的决定有过任何疑问的Scott突然间提出了不同意见。是的，他才不会让一个野蛮人加入自己的队伍的。

 

“他会。”Charles瞬间破灭了Scott的希望。

 

“我很抱歉，教授，不过这家伙他会破坏任务的，他……”Scott开始试图列举Logan的野蛮行径，不过某个强势的声音以野蛮人独有的野蛮态度强行打断了Scott。

 

“我好像不是那个把火车站搞成露天广场的家伙吧，嗯？”

 

Logan使出一记直拳！Scott受到100点伤害。

 

“没错，不过你是那个一爪子插进Rogue胸口的家伙。”

 

Scott还以一记上勾拳，Logan受到250点伤害。

 

“Scott……”Jean发现事态有朝着小孩吵架的方向发展，她试图轻声地安抚一下她的Omega。

 

“你自己去搞你的那跟过家家一样的‘小’任务吧，恕我……”

 

“Kelly议员死了。”Ororo从门外跑进来用一记重磅炸弹结束了Logan和Scott的私人恩怨。

 

在众人震惊的情绪之下Charles决定再次使用Cerebro来找Rogue的行踪。结果事先被Raven动了手脚的Cerebro让Charles陷入了昏迷。首先发现问题不对的是Logan，因为他突然发现空气里有非常强烈的Omega的气味散逸，完全超过了他的承受能力，事实上这是Charles昏迷后无法控制自身信息素导致的无意识散发。Scott一开始还试图阻止Logan开门的行为结果当大门打开一条缝的时候他看见Charles倒在了地板上。

 

当Scott朝着Charles奔去的时候Logan被空气里悲伤和惊恐的信息素震惊了。尽管掩藏在Charles浓烈的味道之下，经过了这么几天Scott本身的气味对于Logan来说如同黑夜里的灯塔一样显眼，而他如今所释放的情绪瞬间俘虏了Logan。一个无助的Omega会成倍放大Alpha的保护欲望，这是千万年来进化形成的规则，写在每一个Alpha基因链的最底层，所以根本不用大脑思考对策，Logan回过神来发现自己正安抚着Scott的背脊。

 

“没事的，冷静，让我先送教授去医疗室。”

 

Scott是在感觉到一种前所未有的安全感的时候才意识到自己陷入了恐慌情绪，他鲜少有失控的情况，但教授对于他来说太过重要了，所以他刚刚真的是吓到了。

 

事实上，当Alpha们接受到Omega的信息素后同样也会释放出自身的信息素告诉Omega他们正被强大的力量守护着不用担心，这会带给Omega安全感。只不过在Logan以前从来也没有Alpha能接收到Scott释放的信息素于是这种双向反馈链接也从没有形成过，而没有过类似经验的Scott并没有意识到刚刚发生了什么，但这无碍于Scott对Logan的行为表示感激。

 

“谢了。”Scott给了Logan一个微笑，平心而论，那正在安抚他后背的温暖的手掌感觉着实不错。好吧，是太过好了一点。Scott必须承认他和Jean在一起的时候都没有感受到过这样的安慰。

 

被突然道谢了的Logan反而有点不好意思起来。为了掩饰尴尬他迅速抱起地上的教授朝着医疗室前进。

 

Jean给Charles做了一个检查，她也不知道Charles身上发生了什么，她只能说从各种数据来看Charles没事，只不过他没有醒过来而已。他们现在已经基本能确定这是Magneto搞得鬼，大概是Raven执行的计划。基于Erik是Charles的Alpha而Raven是Charles最亲爱的妹妹，所以这个“没事”应当是相当符合逻辑的一个推断，但是之后他们指望不上Charles了也是客观事实。

 

“在我的人生里，你教导了我应该知道的一切事情，所以如果有什么事发生的话，别担心，我会处理的。”Scott对着仍旧没有意识的Charles许下了这样的诺言以后就开始去集合他的队员了。而经过刚刚的那一段奇妙的安全感体验后，Scott决定带上Logan——

 

_好像他也有那么点可取之处，也许我会需要他的？？_

 

当Logan按照Scott的要求找到地方的时候，Scott刚刚换上他的战斗眼镜还穿上了他所谓的“制服”，从Logan的角度看起来，他的腰线真是该死的迷人。

 

_妈的，穿什么紧身衣这么骚包，还嫌自己不够勾引Alpha_ _吗？_

 

“Logan，如果我们要行动的话，我们要以一个团队来行动。”虽然Logan被Scott划进了自己的名单里，但有些事他还是要事先交代的，在统一行动的时候，只能有一个指挥核心，他没法像别的Omega那样用信息素来控制指挥Alpha们，所以只能给以口头指令，Scott必须确保Logan也在自己的指挥体系之下。“你对接受我的命令有什么问题吗？”

 

_你是指现在整个空气里弥漫着的你的“Alpha_ _们集结，我们要出动了！”的信息素还是你嘴里的那些？_

 

“我不知道，给我个试试？”

 

_我没有对那个什么“任务”感兴趣，只是要看住这个家伙，省得他待会又进入恐慌情绪连累所有人。_

 

Scott勾起嘴角走到对面把那个橱柜拉了开来，然后看见Logan瞬间纠结起眉心。

 

“把这个穿上。”

 

Logan在Scott拉开那扇玻璃门时就觉得事情不妙了——哦不，那一堆散发着这个Omega该死的好闻味道的紧身衣！！

 

“这是谁的？”Logan垂死挣扎。

 

“我的，其中一件。”Scott手起刀落。

 

……………………………………………………谜之沉默。

 

**_他妈第一个命令我能抗命吗？_ **

 

**7** **、农历X** **月XX** **，名曰金刚狼者，忌飞行。**

 

尽管他们已经无法仰赖Charles的力量来获得Magneto的位置，但Scott仍旧禁止Jean使用Cerebro。取而代之的是，他带着他的队员们敲响了X战警的技术官Hank的实验室大门。在简短地说明来意后腼腆的技术官沉默了一会——

 

“好吧……确实。”Hank点了点头，“理论上我能知道Magneto在哪，因为实际上我知道Raven在哪，考虑到Raven和Magneto通常呆在一块，这在逻辑上来说…………”

 

“Hank，你是怎么知道Raven在哪的？”Ororo没管Hank那一堆学术推理，她的脸上略微带有一些揶揄的表情，好吧，不管她是个多么精于战斗的强大Alpha，她首先是个女人，而女人天生自带八卦雷达，这种雷达的灵敏度比起Logan的野性直觉来说分毫不差。

 

“这个……这个……上次Raven回学校……这个……探亲的时候……我偷偷在她身上做了点手脚…………”能轻易解释弦理论的技术官支支吾吾了老半天，蓝色的脸上似乎都有些发紫了。

 

“手段可靠吗？Raven可是习惯了裸体变来变去的，你放她身上的小玩意很可能很快就被她甩掉了。”作为一名指挥官，Scott必须确保情报的可靠性。

 

“绝对可靠，纳米科技，我放到……放到……这个……那个那个…………”Hank这个那个了老半天也没说出个所以然来，不过一旁的Jean和Ororo都意味深长地点了点头，只有Scott仍旧一脸迷茫。

 

“什么地方啊？”对着Scott那张一本正经的疑惑脸Hank这个那个地更勤快了，这下他的脸色是真的变成紫的了。

 

要是再过两年Logan和Hank熟了以后他就能替Hank把刚刚那段翻译成：“上次Raven回来和他瞎搞的时候这家伙大概把那玩意连同他的小蝌蚪一起射那女人身体里去了。”不过现在的Logan大约凭直觉也能判断他们还是不要追根究底的好，所以他还是选择继续在一旁保持沉默。

 

最终Scott还是相信了Hank的信誉，据Hank的追踪器显示Magneto目前正在曼哈顿附近，结合最近的新闻就知道他的目标应该是正在爱丽丝岛上举行的联合国首脑峰会。

 

“所以我们假设Magneto的目标是要将参与峰会的各国领导人变种人化。”于是Scott开始给他的战斗小队在战斗室里布置计划。

 

“他不知道他的机器会杀人，而以教授的判断，如果Magneto给Rogue足够的力量，他会杀死每一个纽约市民。”Ororo在一旁补充，刚刚Kelly议员死前的惨状仍旧在她眼前挥之不去。

 

“好吧，我们可以穿越华盛顿桥，绕过曼哈顿河岸，然后在自由岛的一侧降落，就是这里。”Scott在活动作战沙盘上标示了他们的行进路线。

 

“等一下，自由岛，再加上联合国峰会，这里的雷达扫描和巡逻机密度能让我们就这么大摇大摆飞进去？”Logan对着Scott提出了异议。

 

“我很高兴你能注意到这一点。”Scott似乎并没有因为Logan的质疑而生气，相反的，他似乎挺高兴这家伙除了爪子以外也开始用脑子了，“911以后，自由岛附近本来就是航空识别区，峰会的召开会让这里的禁空力量达到一个全新的高度。所以事实上我们会遭遇美国空军的巡航无人机，如果我们被发现的话，后面就会跟上来一屁股的战斗机了。”

 

“所以我们要怎么做？跟五角大楼说‘嘿，伙计，你的变种人朋友们要来拯救纽约了，麻烦让我们过一下吗？’”

 

“我也很想这么做。”Scott似乎并没有在意Logan话里的嘲讽之意，“但很可惜我们不是神盾局的那帮家伙，没有美国爸爸在背后给我们撑腰，更可惜的是我也不像复仇者们的那个古董队长那样有后辈的后辈的后辈在五角大楼当四星上将。所以如果我告诉他们的话，没过多久就会有复仇者在外面敲门以涉嫌扰乱公共治安请我们去Stark大楼喝咖啡了。”

 

“所以你的高见呢，‘队长’，我们到底要怎么过去？”Logan刻意地在“队长”这个词上加了重音，任谁都能听出这里面的不服之意。

 

“冲过去。”Scott的回答简洁明了。

 

“蛤？？？？？？？？”Logan一脸的你在逗我吗的表情，但是Jean和Ororo居然毫无意外地接受了这个说辞。所以当Logan看见黑鸟那流线型的机身后想起刚刚那句完全不靠谱的回答心中不禁浮现出了不祥的预感。

 

“Logan？”细心的Jean发现了Logan的异常，“放心，相信Scott，没问题的。”

 

_废话，你是他的Alpha_ _，你当然盲目相信他。_

 

“第一次坐Scott开的飞机的话紧张也是可以理解的，毕竟你懂的，他是那种会在摩托车上加那种玩意的人。”Ororo拍了拍Logan的肩膀试图安慰他，结果她的话让Logan更紧张了。

 

“等一下，他开飞机？！！不是你开吗Jean？”Logan觉得自己好像有点胃痛了。

 

“是他开啊。”Jean一脸理所当然。

 

“可他是个Omega啊！！”对于Omega，Logan还是一时转不过他们无比脆弱需要精心保护的固有印象。

 

“Scott可不是什么普通的Omega。”Ororo也是一脸理所当然。

 

好吧，Logan翻了个白眼，他要是个普通的Omega那Logan身上也就不会发生最近这一大堆的操蛋事了。

 

“有什么过来人的建议吗？”

 

Logan随口问了一句，本没指望其他两人能回答他，结果Jean和Ororo突然非常认真地转过身一人扶住Logan的一边肩膀，用那种超级严肃的语气说：“系好安全带。”

 

于是Logan真的开始胃疼了。

 

所以现在Logan像屁股下面有块烧热的烙铁那样焦躁地坐在他的位子上，按照他认识的那个在纽约唐人街当什么老大的神神叨叨的华裔朋友的说法，今天对Logan来说就属于中国传统古历里那种干啥事都倒霉的日子——你瞧瞧他，穿着件那个Omega的该死的紧身衣（明显小了一号，勒得他蛋都疼了），浑身上下都是这个Omega的味道（就跟刚刚和这Omega在床上大战了三百回合似的，天知道他明明看上的是坐在他隔壁的那个Alpha），有飞行恐惧症还他妈坐在一个完全不靠谱的Omega开的飞机上（他妈有飞行恐惧症怎么了，身为一个在飞机发明以前就诞生了的“古人”，有飞行恐惧症很正常好不好？！！）

 

“你们还真他妈穿这出门啊？！！”Scott已经在那预热引擎了，Logan的紧张读数开始一格格地上升，他发誓他真的已经挑了最不重点的那一条来吐槽了。

 

“不然你还想穿什么，黄色紧身衣吗？”对谁都彬彬有礼的好孩子Scott终于在和Logan的对抗中迅速进化成毒舌小眼镜了。

 

然后在Logan一片忐忑的心情下，Scott打开学院的机库顶棚，将黑鸟开了出来。

 

**_上帝啊，开飞机的家伙非常的不靠谱，所以保佑我们不要坠机吧！！_ **

 

虽然从来都不认真祷告的Logan也知道这种临时要求估计上帝他老人家也没空理，但是，基于他目前用两条安全带把自己牢牢地捆在座位上了，除了焦虑地伸出他的在这种情况下并没有任何卵用的爪子看看以外，这是他唯一能做的了。

 

“坐稳了。”Scott高声地喊了一句后猛地将引擎功率加到最大，跟按了那辆摩托车上的那个钮一样，黑鸟突然间加速蹿了出去，但是有别于那辆摩托带来的刺激兴奋感，Logan差点在这股推背感下叫出声来。

 

**_悠着点啊啊！！你个不靠谱的Omega_ ** **_啊啊啊！！！！飞机开这么猛找死啊啊啊啊！！！_ **

 

而就在此时此刻，Logan那个神神叨叨的华人街老大朋友在一张签纸上用工整的正楷写下了这么几个字——

 

**农历X** **月XX** **，名曰金刚狼者，忌飞行。**

 

**8** **、你管这他妈叫开飞机？！！**

 

“前方进入航空识别区外围，已经侦测到无人巡航机。”

 

“数量太多了，队长。”副驾驶座的Ororo扫了一眼雷达。

 

“Jean，释放假目标诱敌。”Scott一边下命令一边打开了黑鸟的一个舱门，数架迷你飞行器从黑鸟上被丢出来，随即开始启动程序向着那些无人巡航机飞去。而Jean立即启动了她的意念移物的能力开始微调那些飞行器的行进路线，使他们看起来更有威胁。

 

“发现不明飞行物体，警告，本区域为联邦空军航空识别区，来者请通报身份，重复，来者请通报身份。”无人巡航机开始忠实地执行预设的程序，在发现警告无效后数架巡航机偏离预订航线跟上了由Jean操控的那些假目标。

 

“还是不行，以现在的巡航机编队密度，我们躲得过雷达扫描，但是还是会被机载摄像头发现。”副驾驶位置上的Ororo忠实地通报着雷达反馈的数据。

 

“我知道。”Scott边说边将他的导航系统切换成人工模式，“他们看见我们没关系，别发消息回国防部让五角大楼看见就可以了，来点恶劣天气，Storm。”

 

“收到。”座位上的Ororo眼瞳变成一片纯白，大量的雷击云出现在整个曼哈顿岛的上空，亮银色的闪电迅速地划破天空。

 

此时的五角大楼——

 

“该死的，纽约又开始雷暴天气了，我们的巡航机怎么样？”一位上校一边喝着他的咖啡一边问他的助理。

 

“长官，雷暴形成了强电磁干扰，我们只能看见这个——”助理向上校展示了一片雪花的画面，“不过有点奇怪，长官，天气预报显示今天纽约应该是晴天啊。”

 

“孩子，天气预报要是可以相信的话，那股票分析员的话也能听了，华尔街那帮混蛋就快把我的养老金都给赔光了，我现在都后悔当年干什么要考西点，我们在前线打死打活的，那帮家伙只要在办公室里敲敲键盘做个对冲他妈我们一辈子就白干了。”

 

助理翻了个白眼没有接上校的话茬，这位在金融危机里受创深重，所以现在无论什么话题都喜欢把整条华尔街拖出来鞭个尸。

 

“那我们要不要派飞行员进去看看情况。毕竟无人机什么的……”

 

“不用，这种程度的雷暴天气直接往里飞根本就是找死，我们可没有那么多预算，再说了，每年纳税人给Stark工业那么多钱采购无人机它们总该发挥点能对得起那个价钱的作用。”

 

“好吧，长官。”

 

而此时纽约的上空，Scott就准备开始干那位上校嘴里找死的事了。整架飞机已经被他切换成了手动驾驶，机载的很多设备同样也在强电磁干扰下失灵了，所以现在Scott只能靠最原始的手段驶向那片电闪雷鸣的区域。

 

“喔喔喔，你你就要这么开进去？？？”Logan看着前窗玻璃里到处都是的闪电连自己开始结巴了都没发现。

 

“是啊，不然呢？”Scott语气平静地就像在咖啡店和人聊天似的，但与此同时他直接拉起飞机的一侧机翼，整个飞机直接90°横了过来，一束巨大的闪电擦着机腹朝着地面打去。

 

“刚刚那个可真近，Storm。”Scott还不忘朝着Ororo调侃了一句。

 

“大范围操控有点误差很正常。”Ororo也神情平静地回了一句。

 

而Logan快被这一飞机的诡异平静气氛逼疯了，他现在整个人跟随着飞机的角度横了过来，多亏他安全带绑的紧所以还险险地留在了自己的座位上，不过出于生物本能，Logan死死地抓住了前排座位，努力忍住自己把爪子伸出来的冲动。

 

**_你们他妈难道没发现我们现在整个人都横在那里，而且窗外全他妈是闪电吗？！！_ **

 

不管怎么说，Logan是目前机上唯一的男性Alpha，在剩下的两名女性和一名Omega面前他怎么也要死守住男性Alpha的尊严，于是尽管他内心已经波涛汹涌地一塌糊涂了，表面上Logan还是努力地伪装出和机上其他三位一样的平静神色。

 

但是他的平静伪装在下一秒就被Scott狠狠地当面打了一个耳光——

 

“该死的！！坐稳了！！”左边有一架无人机从云层里穿了出来，Scott的机载雷达已经失效了，等他用肉眼看见这架飞机时他们已经快要当面遭遇了，Scott猛地拉起他的操纵杆，黑鸟像发射火箭那样垂直地朝着天空拉去。

 

“救~”隔壁座的Jean投来一个同情的眼光，“~是这样，躲开他们挺好的。”Logan的求救声在那个眼光下全面败北然后来了个180°大转弯，硬汉形象有的时候对硬汉来说真的是负担大于得益。

 

“他们跟上来了，我们还是被发现了。”Jean的说明对Logan来说简直是天大的坏消息。

 

无人机忠实地执行着警告程序，但想来Scott也不会理，所以很自然地，它们就进入了下一步攻击模式。

 

“不就是Stark的那些小玩意吗？”黑鸟在Scott的操控下又一个倒栽葱头朝下去了，“换成Javis亲自上说不定还有那么点看头。”

 

**_娘啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！_ **

 

Logan内心的咆哮简直震耳欲聋，他亲眼看着后屁股跟着的无人机发射的火箭弹擦着他们的机翼就这么呼啸而过，Scott操控的黑鸟真的像只在暴风雨里迎着密集的雨点前进的飞鸟，不断翻腾自己的身体让雨点擦身而过。

 

但是身处在黑鸟机舱里的四位，包括Logan在内大家也都跟在滚筒洗衣机里那样被上下转了不知多少圈了。Logan简直不明白剩下三个人怎么还能这么淡定，Scott这个开飞机的就别提了，那满脸嗷嗷的怎么看起来都是兴奋之情，Ororo居然在这么来回翻的时候还开着白眼操纵大范围的雷暴天气，Jean也不甘示弱，好几枚要击中他们飞机的炮弹就是被她用能力顶开的。

 

只剩下Logan，我们这位纵横地下拳坛多年，在雇佣兵里有着传说级声誉，让敌人闻风丧胆却不幸有着飞行恐惧症的Wolverine先生，铁青着一张脸被倒挂在自己的位子上。他的早饭、午饭和晚饭如今已经整整齐齐地在他的喉咙口排好队，就等着待会一得到信号就集体踏着拉德斯基进行曲的节奏雄纠纠气昂昂地从他喉咙里冲出来了。

 

没错，硬汉中的硬汉，肌肉男里的肌肉男Wolverine非常可耻地晕机了……………

 

_不能吐啊，身为一个Alpha_ _在Omega_ _面前吐出来简直弱爆了好不好，这辈子就没指望了啊！！_

 

人不舒服到一定程度的时候就会自然把身体交给本能掌控，所以被倒挂着的Logan也没仔细想所谓的“没指望”具体是指的啥。他就是咬着牙告诉自己绝对不能没指望，所以不能吐——整体来说还算是理智和本能形成了暂时的战时同盟关系。

 

“我对上帝发誓……Cyclops……你要是再他妈……这么转…………”Logan咬牙切齿地试图警告Scott能悠着点，但是鉴于他目前略显虚弱，所以他的声音轻易地被舷窗外的电闪雷鸣给覆盖掉了。

 

“什么？！”Scott大声问了句，“响点声，听不见。”

 

在Scott说话期间迎面窜出来一架无人机对着他们直接发射了机关枪，Scott一拉操纵杆，整架黑鸟直接横滚了出去，圈数不多，也就——17、8圈吧。

 

脸色铁青的Logan似乎是翻白眼了…………

 

**_不能吐啊！！！吐了这辈子就没指望了！！！！！！_ **

 

赌上这辈子长达数百年的硬汉的尊严和未来一辈子的幸福（性福？？？），Logan忍住了，谢天谢地。

 

“Scott，我们惹到太多了。”

 

“我知道，我们快到地方了，把屁股后面这点一波干掉好了。Storm，电磁脉冲准备。”

 

“你确定？电磁脉冲下那些巡航机就全废了。”

 

“我们要是不替国防部消耗掉一点让他们明年再去Stark工业多下点订单，Stark那家伙哪来的钱捣鼓他的破铁罐？”

 

“好吧，给我点时间。”

 

“他们跟上来了，我没法同时驱离那么多炮弹。”Jean高声地提醒机上众人现在的状况。

 

“还没好吗？Ororo。”

 

“再等10秒，用闪电来形成这个有点慢，我到底不是Magneto可以直接控制电磁力。”

 

“听我口令，坐标XX,XXX，倒数3,2,1,——EMP！！！”

 

在Scott倒数到1的时候他关闭了整架黑鸟所有的设备，引擎熄火后黑鸟开始做自由落体运动，后面的无人机迅速地跟了上来，就在那一瞬间，一束巨大的闪电环在这一整片区域形成，所有无人机的机上电子设备在运行状态下被电磁脉冲击中全部直接报废，那些昂贵的机器闪着电火花和黑鸟一同坠落。

 

**_呜哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！_ **

 

Logan不记得自己是不是真的叫出声了，因为整架黑鸟就像坠机事故一样直直地往下掉，失重感让他的心脏现在也和他的早中晚饭一起在嗓子眼排队了。

 

“给我起来啊！！！！！！”Scott在EMP结束后的瞬间就再度重启了黑鸟的系统，他抓住操纵杆死命地往上拉，嘴里发出近乎狂暴的怒吼。

 

而Logan在失速的机舱里眼看着水面离他们越来越近，与此同时Jean和Ororo也终于卸下平静的外表进入尖叫的行列了。

 

“起来啊！！宝贝儿！！！！！！！”

 

黑鸟终于回应了Scott的叫喊，就在Logan发誓那个水面已经近在眼前的时候它的引擎再度启动了，机头被Scott猛地拉了起来，Scott让它沿着低空盘旋了一圈后直接降落在了水面上。

 

在降落完毕10秒过后Logan才确认自己仍旧是全须全尾的，他差不多是四肢并用地爬出机舱大门，在踏上陆地那一刻几乎都要激动地跪下来亲吻大地了。

 

**_哦~~_ ** **_这脚踏实地的感觉啊啊！！！_ **

 

所以真的不怪Logan找了根最近的防护栏就把自己跟晾衣服似的挂在上面了，实在是Scott的飞机驾驶技术对于Logan的承受能力来说段位高出了不止一星半点。

 

“Logan，你还好吧？”

 

_你个混蛋，是来嘲笑我的吗？！！你这开飞机的技术和飞行事故有什么区别！！_

 

Logan努力抬起头斜了Scott一眼。当他准备承受来自Scott的嘲讽的时候，Scott脱下手套双手食指放到他太阳穴两边替他按摩起来了。

 

_这什么情况？！！！好……好……舒服…………_

来自于Omega的安抚，那些不适感似乎一下子就被压了下去，Logan满足地发出一声叹息。

 

“你看起来有点晕机了，这样会好一点吧。”

 

差那么一点，Logan就会露出那种享受的陶陶然的表情了，好在他及时醒悟之所以会搞成这样完全就是这个Omega的错！！

 

**“你管这他妈叫开飞机？！！”**

才刚回了点血的Logan又迫不及待地吐起槽来了。

 

**9** **、刚刚我们错过了什么吗？**

 

Scott看着Logan的脸色就知道他对自己的驾驶技术意见有多大了，不过Scott发誓刚刚那种真的不是日常情况，一般来说，他还是能对乘客说“祝您渡过一段愉快的旅行”的那种机长。

 

“好吧，对于像你这样的处来说，我第一次的确干得猛了一点。”莫名心情很好的Scott还开了个相当具有性暗示的玩笑。

 

_我刚刚是被调戏了？被一个Omega_ _以强势的姿态调戏了？？？_

 

在遇到Scott以前，Logan以为自己对这个世界上的几种属性以及他们各自的特性是明确了解的，Omega在他的定义里就是一帮聪明却脆弱的家伙，就像温室里那种最最昂贵的鲜花，虽然精致美丽异常，可脱离了保护环境在外面风吹雨打一下就有坏掉的风险。Logan并没有看不起他们的意思，这是自然界的规律所在，他是天生司职战斗的Alpha，在战役里他乐意听从那些擅长战略性思维的Omega的指挥并且确定自己能保护好他们的安全。但除此以外，他对这种脆弱的生物敬谢不敏，他知道他就是个糙汉，不提Omega们对他来说够呛的味道，光他兴奋起来的那种狂暴作风恐怕都会把他们给操坏的。

 

Logan从没想过自己能碰到这么一个Omega，日常出行居然是独自骑重机而不是重重保卫下的高级轿车，更别提他对那辆重机的改装了，那根本太疯狂却也太——对Logan的胃口了，他简直要爱死那台宝贝儿了。而刚刚，这个Omega更是再一次颠覆了Logan的世界观，他驾驶的飞机虽然把Logan折腾的半死，但是心底里Logan不得不承认那技术实在太屌了，Alpha们都不敢像他这么果决地在高空中把自己飞机的引擎关掉然后在坠机之前再次把它拉起来，要不是他的味道确确实实地在无时无刻地提醒着Logan他是个Omega的话他几乎都要忘记他们俩之间还存在着生理性的差异了。

 

于是破天荒的，Logan居然开始把一个Omega认真地当成了自己的对手，要知道即使在Alpha里，Logan凭借着无限自愈和那无坚不摧的钢爪也从没怕过谁。但现在Logan必须说，这个Omega有一手，他不知道要和他争什么，他也知道从客观角度来说这种争斗根本就不是公平竞争，可管他呢，Logan心底现在熊熊燃烧的兴奋之情让他整个人斗志昂扬，这种遇到久违的棋逢对手的人的心情。

 

_等着，这局是你赢了，下局就是我的了！_

 

“的确是毕生难忘的破处体验，我承认你技巧高超到完全超过我的承受能力，不过你给我等着，等下次我找到机会操你的时候我也会让你尝尝什么叫干得狠的。”

 

_这家伙刚刚这算是——认输了？？_

 

Scott挑起眉毛仔细地看了看眼前的Logan，从这家伙到学校来开始他的生活就进入了一种鸡飞狗跳的状态。通常Scott是不喜欢这种麻烦的，但是怎么说呢，这种鸡飞狗跳的状态却难得地让Scott觉得一种平静和安定。

 

虽然这听起来可能很矛盾，但是Scott知道自己的情况，当你是个变种人，你因为和别人不太一样而遭受大部分人的歧视，那么问题来了，他不但是个变种人还不是个一般的Omega，于是这种区别对待又被加深了一层。当然Scott明白他周围的人不是因为他的发育不全而歧视他，相反的，他能感受到他们某种时候的小心翼翼，比如学校的Alpha们谈论Omega闻起来多么棒多么性感而Scott正好路过的话，就算是那些刚入学的孩子们都会赶紧补上一句当然Summers老师你也很棒啦，真的。

 

_难道这种小心翼翼不是反而更加凸显出我的不同吗？_

 

接着Logan就来了，他没露出过那种一般Alpha们听说他是Omega时那种眼睛一亮的表情，知道他发育不全后也没有隐隐地露出那种可惜了的表情。他似乎是讨厌所有往外散发味道的Omega，也毫不掩饰他对自己的敌意。从这一点上来看，Logan根本没有在乎他和那些Omega们的不同。对于毕生奋斗目标就是希望自己被平等对待的变种人来说，这种一视同仁有时候比起那种刻意区分出的善意更加让Scott觉得心安理得。

 

这不是说Scott是个不知好歹的人，他当然知道有区分的善意总也好过无区分的恶意，但是他和那些喜欢拿变种人做各种实验的人类斗了多年，他能分辨那种真正的恶意和Logan的那种——与其说是敌意不如说是斗一口气的竞争意识。他当着自己的面勾引自己的Alpha女友（但是除了他在场的场合Logan像下战书似的挑战以外没见他背地里偷偷地去找过Jean），没有愧疚地骑走自己的摩托车（并且大加赞美了他的宝贝儿，从这点上来说，至少他们品味相同？），毫不留情地指出自己的战斗失误（Scott其实也知道Logan说的是对的，他对那一次找回Rogue的任务根本就是负贡献），除了Logan以外没人这么对Scott。

 

可能因为Scott本身不是完美的，所以他始终尽力在别人面前都努力做到最完美，成为教授最好的学生，学生们最好的老师，X战警最好的队长。但那毕竟不是Scott，或者说并不是完全的Scott，他不像人前人后永远谦恭有礼的教授，他其实有着他狂野的本性，也许他更接近某种野生动物，在井井有条彬彬有礼之余，Scott也想随意地放肆一下。可现实残酷，和变种人恶劣的生活环境比起来，他个人那些被压抑的本性根本只是细枝末节。所以Scott几乎把全部的时间花在如何改善变种人的际遇上，而那些被压抑的本性只能偶尔的在他的那辆重机和黑鸟上小小地释放一下。

 

于是在Logan出现的一刹那Scott就感觉到了，另一只纯种的野生动物出现在Scott的生命里，他根本不需要被彬彬有礼地对待，他本身也不会彬彬有礼地待人。Logan揪过Scott的领子，Scott把Logan按到过墙上，Logan嘲笑Scott击毁了中央车站的房顶，Scott讽刺Logan刺穿了Rogue的胸口。这就是野生动物你来我往的交往法则，在Logan面前Scott不必将不完美的自己伪装成完美的样子。他可以对着Logan发脾气，Logan也是一样，他们吵得面红耳赤，心中累积的负面情绪反而因此消散无踪。

 

而与此同时，Scott在Logan面前暴露出自己的恐惧和惊慌，Logan向Scott坦诚他因为Scott的驾驶技术而晕机了。野生动物和你亲近的表现不光是向你展示它强大完美的那一面——它们那些漂亮的爪子或是尖利的牙齿。更重要的，它们翻过身体，将自己的弱点展示给你看，而当你们互相看过并接受了对方的弱点后，它才会将自己的后背交给你。

 

现在，两只野生动物彼此试探过，在玩闹一样的打斗过程中互相了解，又各自翻过身体将自己的弱点呈现给了对方，是时候将自己的后背一起交给对方了。

 

“好点了吗？待会可是要战斗了，我可不希望带着个拖油瓶。”

 

“拜你所赐，前所未有的好。”

 

“那走吧。”Scott招呼了一下刚从机舱里出来的Ororo和Jean，两位女士刚刚在里面似乎重新打理了一下自己被Scott的驾驶技术翻得一塌糊涂的发型（就算要拯救世界，女士们也不能顶着一头乱毛如此不优雅地拯救世界）。“这也算是你身为X战警的处女战吧？放心，我这次会温柔的，如果出了什么问题，我会保护你的。”

 

“谁他妈保护谁还不一定呢，除了坐飞机以外其他的事我还是有自信的。”

 

Jean和Ororo奇怪地看着嘴里互相说着挑衅的话但脸上表情怎么看起来都是愉快的Scott和Logan。

 

“刚刚我们错过了什么吗？”Jean奇怪地问Ororo。

 

“我怎么知道，我的发型整理起来比你还慢，过两天干脆剪掉算了。要不你读读看他们俩？”

 

“算了吧，他们俩之间奇怪也不是一天两天了，为了好奇心侵犯他人隐私就太不好了。”

 

尽管如此，Jean还是向着Logan和Scott投过去一个探究的眼光。

 

**10** **、精确如麦克阿瑟，暴虐如凯撒**

 

在夜色的掩盖下，Scott一行四人悄悄地来到了作为美利坚象征的自由女神的脚下，抬头观察了一下以后Scott终于确定了Rogue被关押的地点。

 

“在火炬上。”Scott示意Logan他们几个迅速跟上。

 

“好了，从这里开始就是警戒范围了，虽然现在大批的警卫力量都被吸引到了爱丽丝岛，这里应该就剩几个毫无威胁的夜班巡逻，但小心点不要惊动这些家伙，我不想要节外生枝。”

 

“明白。”Jean和Ororo迅速进入了任务状态，对于Omega的命令开始一丝不苟地执行。

 

只有Logan的样子有点奇怪，他浑身上下好像有哪里不太安定的样子。

 

“Logan？你有什么问题吗？”

 

“没有，明白。”Logan咬牙切齿地说了这么一句，引得Scott又露出个奇怪的表情。

 

_这家伙怎么了？刚刚还好好的，不过让他听从命令大概真的挺为难他的？_

 

而事实则是，Logan并非没有问题，问题可大着呢！！！

 

_你……你个Omega_ _平常是怎么训练信息素控制的？你嘴上说的和信息素里说的完全他妈不是一回事啊！！_

 

自从人类历史上第一个Omega意识到自己可以通过信息素指挥Alpha后，Omega们就开始自我训练如何更有效地传递信息，就像女王蜂要指挥她的蜂群那样，Omega们从天性本能，从长辈那里学习如何控制、传递、引导Alpha们接受自己的信息素。当Alpha们在战斗室里进行格斗训练的时候，Omega们则在静室中沉坐冥想来提升自己的控制能力。

 

哦，当然，此处的Omega们里不包括我们的Scott，他是个在格斗训练室长大的不太一般的Omega。当他发现自己是个Omega时整个学校里就连Charles都傻眼了，迟迟没有展现出第二性属性的Scott某一天突然被确认为了Omega，而这就是全部了，没有信息素没有气味，Hank给Scott做了很详细的检查，结果是Scott的相关器官基本上完全错过了发育期，理论上他还是有那些东西的，只不过Alpha的嗅觉器官根本没法辨认出那些，于是还是等于没有。Hank那么解释的时候还变成兽化状态把整个头凑到Scott的脖子那里死命吸气。

 

“你看，我变成这样已经是10倍常人嗅觉了，我都要这么近这么努力才能闻到那么一丁点若有似无，常人就不要想了。要是狗里有Alpha的话，它们说不定还能闻到你。”理科宅男完全不懂人情世故的解释方法和那个奇葩的比喻给当时还在青春期的Scott留下了一个不大不小的心理阴影。

 

于是Scott和Charles完全放弃了他作为Omega那一部分的信息素控制训练，反正Scott的战略眼光还在，语言沟通也没有比信息素沟通难到哪里去，这么多年下来整个X战警内部也早已习惯了。在人类有历史记载以来，最不会操控自己的信息素的Omega里，Scott大概没有什么悬念的可以排进前十名。

 

结果Logan就变成了这种情况的受害者，作为这个世界上大概仅有的一个能感受到Scott的信息素的Alpha，Logan现在同时接收到了两套指挥系统的命令。其中一套犹如麦克阿瑟般精确，充斥着各种战斗术语、手势，像手术刀一样将这个战场切割成一个个部分，一层层突破，如潜伏在阴影中的刺客般诡秘地前进；另一套则刚好相反，没有任何训练过的信息素保留了Scott最深层的本能，它在Scott内心的战意之下实质化成凯撒的罗马大军般原始暴虐的洪流，嘴里叫嚣着“吾至吾见吾征服”然后带着一往无前的气势像个野蛮人狂战士那样准备踏平整个战场。

 

Logan的理智知道Scott的理智是对的，而Logan的本能爱死Scott的本能了。

 

为此，Logan的理智和本能又一次在他的脑袋里干起架来了。而这一行为的外在表现则是Logan像只猴子一样上蹿下跳坐立不安的，身体不停地从隐蔽地点跃跃欲试地往外探。

 

“Logan，服从命令！回来！！”Scott轻声却严厉地喝令着Logan，Logan身体一僵似乎不太情愿地又乖乖回来了。

 

“我们事先说好的，Logan，平常你怎么和我斗都没关系，现在是任务期间，你必须听我的。”Scott猫到Logan身边再次警告了他一下。

 

_你以为我他妈没在听你的吗？你自己过来闻闻，你现在都在那往外散发“冲啊冲啊全部给我干掉”的信号呢！！_

 

“你他妈……我他妈……算了…………”这种事也不是那么一时半会能解释的清的，反正不就是当本能是放屁吗？Logan最近在Scott身上一直在反复练习着呢。

 

“好了，进入展示厅范围了，小心点跟我来。”

 

Jean和Ororo跟着Scott进入了展示厅，一旁的电视里正在播出联合国峰会领导人的新闻，这很好地掩饰了他们发出的声响，直到——

 

“哔~~~~~~~~”还在适应两套矛盾的指挥系统Logan没有多想就跟着他们走进了那扇安检门，可想而知，他那一身艾德曼金属迅速让大门开始尖叫起来。

 

Scott一惊回过头就看见Logan迅速伸出爪子插进了大门的感应装置里，满脸郁闷的Logan在那皱着眉头忍受感应装置的尸体溅射而出的电火花，几个夜间巡逻保镖如临大敌地从周围跑了出来。

 

“Jean。”Scott无奈地开口，“击晕模式，记忆消除，一档。”

 

随着Jean闭上眼睛，那些夜班保镖脚下一个踉跄然后就各自窝在原地躺了下来。

 

警报消除，只不过Scott小心了半天的潜入计划至此也算是完全告吹了。Scott叹了口气用一种我该拿你这个家伙怎么办的表情看着Logan。

 

“算了，反正刚好把保镖们都解决了，待会也能放得开手。”

 

自知理亏的Logan实在被那个表情搞得心里毛毛的，结果索性一不做二不休地把三根爪子伸给Scott又给他把左右两根给收回去了。

 

“看什么看，没见过我在你面前丢脸吗？！！”

 

Logan扭扭捏捏地再次承认了自己的错误，这反倒让Scott高兴地笑了起来。一瞬之间，通电一样的感觉滑过Logan的整个身体，愉悦的兴奋的美好的各种各样的褒义词汇在Logan的头顶上排着队转着圈圈，他像傻了一样站在那里，整个世界里就只剩Scott的笑容，理智完全离家出走，本能占地为王地在他脑袋里大吼“他笑起来好甜！闻起来也是！我的！绝对是我的！！！！”

 

直到Scott疑惑地歪过头对着他挥了挥手问：“Logan？”Logan才浑身一抖地清醒过来。

 

_好险，刚刚差点就扑上去了。清醒一点啊Logan_ _。别被他那该死的好味道给——咦？这味道怎么闻起来有点奇怪？_

“这里还有别人。”Logan立马认真起来。

 

“哪里？”Scott反问，刚刚Jean已经把所有的保安都放倒了。“你确定不是那些保安？”

 

“不是，Alpha的味道，那些地上的都是Beta。”

 

“是别的变种人吗？”

 

“我不知道，但必须提高警觉。”Logan一边说着就循着这个奇怪的味道向前进，老实说，放弃Scott的那种诱惑甜美的气味专注寻找某个可恶的Alpha的味道有点困难，Logan不得不全神贯注。

 

“Logan？！！”Scott看着Logan又一个人擅自行动想把他再叫回来，结果这次Logan头也不回地走掉了。

 

“该死的。”Scott小声骂了一句。但是Scott相信这种事上Logan不会乱来，只好四下也跟着找起来。几人在展厅了转了几圈，除了各个角落里躺着的保安以外不见其他人，而Logan脱离了Scott的视线后一直就没回来，正当Scott准备去找他告诉他先放弃把那个隐藏的家伙找出来时Logan从展厅的一个角落里拐了出来。

 

“发现他了吗？”

 

“我知道这里还有个Alpha，我就是找不到他人。”

 

Scott点了点头，Logan的这个消息让他想要重新更改一下自己的计划，他毫无顾虑地回过身正准备交代Ororo和Jean几句话时，背后突然传出了金属刮擦的声响。

 

一个黑影飞速地从角落里跳出来扑向Scott身后的Logan，两个影子在地上翻滚了几圈后扭打起来，Scott转身赶到时就看见一模一样的两个Logan各自亮出金属钢爪缠斗在一起。而看见Scott过来后，他们同时喊了一声：“等一下！”

 

其中一个Logan挥手割断了挂链放下金属大门，眼看着他被关到门后，Scott生气地啧了一声放下了已经在调控眼睛旋钮的手。就在Scott示意大家后退的时候，一条长舌头卷到了屋顶的水管上，Toad从Scott的头顶飞了过去，Scott伸手架住了Toad的悬踢之后Toad一个翻身蹲到了水管上方。

 

“哟~Scotty！”Toad笑着打了声招呼，“不考虑跟我回去吗，你的Papa Erik可是一直都在想你呢。”


	2. Chapter 2

**11** **、你们这些嘴硬的雄性Alpha** **们啊……**

 

“想我干嘛？我是绝对不会帮着他到处捣乱的，变种人已经处境堪忧了，他再乱来人类对我们的感官就更差了。这次也是一样，Toad，他的计划有个巨大的漏洞，Kelly议员死了，如果他一举杀死了全纽约的人类连同这些人类领导人，变种人就没有任何未来了。”

 

“Blablabla，Scotty我知道你和你家教授一样特别能长篇大论，但我就是个打工的，头说要守住这一层，我就负责干活而已，你要是能赢过我，等你看见Magneto时可以自己把刚刚那段再对着他重复一遍。”

 

“好吧，就是要把你放倒的意思，我懂了。”Scott一直对于Erik招募兄弟会的标准颇有微词，他不止一次想给Erik寄一封信建议他在兄弟会的面试里加上智力测试这一关，但考虑到这会变相加大自己今后任务的难度，所以Scott一直把这个计划保留在构想阶段。

 

“Jean，Ororo，你们俩先上去。”Scott示意两位女士先行离开，对此Toad并没有任何阻止的行动。

 

“你不做点什么？我以为你会想一口气拦下我们三个的。”

 

“我，一对三？其中一个还是X战警的队长，你当我智商真的有问题？到时候我只要说我和那位Scott Summers大战三百回合打地如火如荼头就会知道我有认真干活了。”

 

Toad刚说完就直接用他的长舌头偷袭了Scott，但是已经在火车站吃过一次亏的Scott早就在防着他这一招了，他直接后仰身体让过了那条舌头的攻击，同时一条细细的红色射线擦过了那条舌头的尖端。

 

“嗷！！”Toad就跟吃到什么超烫的食物那样皱着张脸，整个嘴在那里吸气哈气地试图给舌头降温。

 

“这就烫着了吗？真是很抱歉，那为了表示歉意就顺便再给你松松筋骨吧。”Scott带着微笑猛地攻了上去。

 

而在另一端，Logan用金属爪子架住了对面那个Logan的爪子。

 

“你就是那个Mystique吧，所以教授的事也是你干的？你到底对他做了什么？”

 

“放轻松，Logan对吗？”Raven顶着Logan的脸给他来了个飞吻，“Charles他不会有事的，别说他是我亲爱的哥哥，单Magneto那死老头就不会放过所有对Charles有威胁的人的。我给他的是放松大脑的药剂，只不过一上来的时候效果比较猛，所以Charles很讨厌那个，他是那种药片不带糖衣就宁死也不吃药的类型。但你也知道的，他的那个死脑筋的Alpha坚持认为这个对Charles有好处，所以逼着我给他弄了点。这个消息就当我免费送给你，让你好去Scott面前好好邀个功，反正再给你加500分你都赢不了Jean的。”

 

“我要赢过Jean干嘛？”

 

“好独占Scott啊，大家都是Alpha，你确定要跟我接着装傻？要知道，Scott还是会叫我一声Auntie Raven的，我好歹也是有打分板的人，我可是非常不喜欢不诚实的家伙。”

 

_妈的，怎么一个个都嚷着要打分，你们以为在选美国偶像吗？这一家子不靠谱的亲戚……以后我的日子看来有的受了……_

 

_不对！！我又没要追Scott_ _，我明明喜欢的是Jean_ _！！！他的亲戚关我毛事！！_

 

“我再说一遍！！我没有对那个Omega有意思！！”

 

“是吗？”Logan自己的脸对着他做出了一个嘲讽的表情，就像是这几天他的本能在他的脑海里嘲笑他时一模一样，“那你真该看看你刚刚扑过来阻止我偷袭Scott的那张脸。”

 

Raven努力了一下用Logan的脸再度模拟了他刚刚那个表情，Logan震惊于自己在那一刹那居然会混合如此多地情绪在自己的脸上——对将要伤害Scott的敌人的愤怒，对Scott可能会受伤的恐惧以及为了保护他不惜一切的决然。

 

“很惊讶吗？一个Alpha为了一个Omega露出这样的表情。在我的记忆里有过这么一次，那是在古巴海边的沙滩上，这么多年来我一直试图忘记这个表情，却从来也忘不了。所以你可以继续宣称你对Scott没兴趣，反正我会继续在我的计分板上打分的，当然，你的这些表现我也会向Magneto汇报的，他的计分板也还在呢。”

 

Logan这一次没有还嘴，他呆愣在原地试图消化自己的那个表情，当他回朔自己刚刚那一瞬间脑袋里究竟在想什么时却只记起那个要救Scott的念头。

 

_我只是在救同队的队友，就像在战场上救身边的同伴那样，就……这么简单……不是吗？_

 

“还不想承认吗？又一个死鸭子嘴硬的家伙，你们这些雄性Alpha们啊……”Raven用Logan的脸叹着气一副看破众生的样子，而被自己教训了的Logan却说不出什么反驳的话来。

 

“算了，你们这些家伙都是不自己掉进坑里死不回头，谁他妈乐意劝你们这些死脑筋的Alpha们啊，要不是为了Charles和Scott……”Raven说着说着气就不打一处来，“还是先揍你一顿简单，反正除了皮糙肉厚你们也没别的优点了。”

 

Raven一个前空翻踹了还在发呆的Logan一脚，Logan也就干脆放弃了自己已经混乱的理智，本能掌管了身体后他迅速地架住了Raven的下一记回旋踢。

 

“不坏，你也总算不是一无是处嘛。”Raven侧翻过身，褪去伪装回归到蓝色的本体，她的柔韧性和协调性在本体状态下达到顶峰，融合了柔术的格斗技一度让Logan疲于应对。

 

“滑得跟泥鳅一样。”Logan再度对着空气插了一爪子，目前为止他的暴力输出全部都被Raven躲过去了，反倒是他自己挨了Raven好几下。

 

_要想个招赶紧搞定她啊…………_

 

*************************************************************

 

“该死的。”Toad的舌头又一次错失了目标，而随后到来的Scott的拳头毫不留情地砸在他身上，虽然Toad一次次通过爬到墙壁上躲过一劫但Scott逐渐缩小了他的运动范围，使他躲闪起来愈加困难。

 

“我们差不多该结束这场战斗了吧，我还得从Auntie Raven手下去把Logan给捞出来呢，希望Raven能手下留点情，别把他整的太惨了。”

 

Scott嘴上说得轻松手里却不停，终于他抓住了Toad躲闪间的一个破绽，一把揪住Toad的一条腿将他从柱子上扯下来抡到了地上。Toad于是像只真的蛤蟆那样面朝天摊开四肢一副缴械的样子，但是Scott怕他来装死反扑这一招，所以一点喘息都没有留给Toad而是直接又拎起他在空中滑过180°摔在另一侧，Toad喉间发出了类似蛤蟆嗝屁前的奇怪声响后就趴在地上不动了，这回Scott确定他是真的失去了抵抗能力了。他拍了拍手礼貌地说了声抱歉后朝着Logan刚刚的战斗地点跑去。

 

*************************************************************

 

Raven又一次击中了Logan的脑袋，不屑的表情写在她蓝色的脸上。

 

“空有蛮力的Alpha，就凭这就想打Scott的主意？”Raven的连招跟着她的话音一起再度袭向了Logan。

 

“等的就是你这一招。”Logan放开空门让Raven 攻了进来，却在外面用双手锋利的爪子将大门封死，而就算成功地袭击了Logan，Raven想要安然退出的打算却是落空了，除非她有壮士断腕的决心，否则她的这条手臂就被Logan控制住了。被限制了一条手臂的活动后Raven的机动力直线下降，Logan终于扳回了主动权将Raven控制住时铁门在一声巨响后被炸飞出去。

 

“Logan！！”Scott的叫喊声在一片烟尘中出现，他左右望了望后就看见了Logan他们俩，看见战斗的结果后Scott露出了一个赞赏的表情，而Logan情不自禁地因为这个表情而沾沾自喜起来。

 

_妈的，我这和跑出去接住飞盘叼回来等着主人表扬的狗有啥区别？_

 

“怎么处理这家伙？”虽然脑袋里闪过类似的自我鄙视，Logan却仍旧顶着一张快来表扬我的脸等着Scott的进一步指示，就差给自己安一条能摇的尾巴了。

 

“干的不错。”Scott给了Logan一个肯定的评价，后者得意地仰了仰脖子“打晕她就可以了，不过如果你不想看到老好人Hank化身野兽把你胖揍一顿的话，下手轻点。”

 

还在寻找生机的Raven听了Scott的话后翻了个白眼：“你个不知感恩的小家伙，亏我刚刚还在帮你，就不知道对女士对长辈尊敬一点吗？”

 

“Auntie Raven，就因为我知道您很厉害，所以才要确保待会您不会出来碍事嘛，因为光要对付Papa就很让人头疼了。”Scott及时对着Raven送上一记奉承，总算让她心情好了那么一点。毫无阶下囚自觉的Raven又警告了Logan几句后就被Logan“小心翼翼”地劈晕了。

 

“这都什么跟什么啊。”Logan实在是不习惯和敌人保持如此微妙的关系，这会让单纯的敌对关系变得像小孩胡闹一样，“X战警成天就干这事？”

 

“没办法……”Scott叹了口气也是一脸无奈，“当对面的首领是我方首领唯一完成了链接的Alpha的时候，事情就会变成这样一团乱麻的样子，习惯了就好。我们只需要牢记阻止Erik把全纽约市民杀死这个目的就可以了，其他的不用在意太多。”

 

Logan耸了耸肩接受了这个奇怪的解释，然后就跟着Scott一起登上自由女神像去找先行离开的Jean和Ororo了。

 

**12** **、天堂之吻**

 

事实证明了Scott对于Erik的担心是多么地明智，当他和Logan刚爬上自由女神头冠这里时Logan就发现情况不对了，之前在火车上那种无法自由移动身体的感觉再度出现。但是还没等他提醒大家，周围的钢条就跟冬眠苏醒了的蛇一样舞动起来，Jean、Ororo、Logan和Scott一个个被钢条固定在了金属墙壁上。

 

“啊，孩子们，欢迎。”Erik从容不迫地从天花板的洞里飘了下来，他回过头看了看Logan，然后操纵着钢条将他的双手骨节对准了自己的胸膛，“至于你，你的爪子最好是安分点，因为我想你可能需要更努力一些才能从我这里拿到更多的得分。”

 

“而你，我亲爱的Scotty，乖乖闭上你的眼睛。”Sabertooth从后面跳了下来拿走了Scott的护目镜。

 

Scott在原地挣扎了一下，而钢条纹丝不动：“Mag……”

 

“啧啧！”Erik伸出一根手指制止了Scott的称呼，“你知道的，Scotty，Charles和你们几个不叫我Erik的话我会很生气，那样后果就会很严重。”

 

“好吧……”Scott和Erik多年相处的经验告诉他有些时候不能和Erik犟，因为要指望这位妥协那是不可能的事，“Erik，你必须停下你的计划，它有问题。”

 

“Kelly议员死了，我亲眼看见的。”Ororo接过了Scott的话题，“而如果你还一意孤行的话，下面成千上万的人将要步上他的后尘。”

 

“你确定你看到的就是事实吗？”Erik对着Ororo轻哼一声，“为什么你们都不明白我的用意？那些下面的家伙们控制着我们和其他每一个变种人的命运，不过，很快我们的命运就会同他们的紧紧相连了。”

 

“你个倔老头你是听不懂人话吗？都告诉你这样行不通了！！”远处依稀传来Rogue的呼救声，Logan情急之下就直接和Erik扛上了。

 

_完蛋了……_

 

闭着眼睛的Scott仰天叹了口气，新来的Logan完全不懂怎么和Erik沟通，如果刚刚他们之间还存在谈判可能的话，这会是彻底不用指望了。

 

果然，Erik哼了一声，他操纵更多的钢条把Logan裹得像个蚕宝宝一样后就又从天花板里又飞了出去，而Rogue的呼救声听起来愈加凄惨起来了。

 

“先别乱动，让我想想……”Scott闭着眼睛努力思索对策，但这时他听见Logan低声咒骂一句后金属出鞘的声响。

 

“Logan！！！”Jean的惊呼声近在眼前，Scott什么都看不见，他只能尽力转向刚刚有东西落地声响的方向，空气里的血腥味无比清晰。

 

“Logan？Logan？！！回答我，你还好吗？Logan！”

 

突然打斗的声音从耳边传来，还有Sabertooth的低嚎，然后是一阵叮铃哐啷的各种声响，Rogue的尖叫，Erik的呻吟，总之战场应该混乱地一塌糊涂，但是Scott被紧紧地固定在原地，而Jean就在他面前，所以尽管他心中焦急万分却仍旧什么都做不了。

 

“你欠我一声尖叫……”Scott等了半天，结果却听到了Sabertooth的声音，一阵担心的情绪闪过Scott的脑海。

 

_千万别有事啊，Logan_ _。_

 

“你是不是弄丢了什么东西啊，Scott？”

 

好在 Logan的声音及时响起，他举着Scott的护目镜对着Jean点了点头。对于Logan没事的安心让Scott没有追究他在这种时刻还有心情开玩笑的不严肃行为。

 

“Scott，我叫你的时候你就把眼睛睁开。”Jean操纵着那幅眼镜漂浮到了Scott的面前，“就是现在！”

 

出于对于自己的队友和这两位Alpha的信任，Scott睁开了眼睛，镭射光在红石英上形成折射直直地朝着Sabertooth轰去。一声巨响之后，美利坚自由民主的象征的脑门上多了一个洞，不过要知道这可是在拯救全纽约的市民，所以这种连带损害就让纽约市政府头疼去吧。

 

摆脱了Sabertooth的纠缠后Logan三下五除二地解决了困住队友们的钢条。

 

“谢了。”Scott可不像Logan那么扭扭捏捏，算上刚刚Raven的偷袭这已经是Logan短时间内第二次救他了，这一声道谢完全发自内心，看起来Logan完全履行了他刚刚保护Scott的承诺。

 

“别客气。”Logan努力克制住因为被超级诱人的Omega道谢了而从心底升腾起的那一股得意之情，赶在自己脸红以前干脆利落地结束了这场对话。

 

_哼哼，看见了没有Scott_ _，有我保护你绝对是没问题的~~_

 

让我们装作没有看见那只使劲在Logan心里摇尾巴的大型犬科生物，此时此刻，Rogue的情况却是相当的危急。Scott没有把握击穿高速旋转的轮盘，一个不留意，也许他就会杀死那个小女孩。

 

_该死的，如果我平时的训练更刻苦一些，如果我的控制力能再精确一些……_

 

“Storm，你直接用能力把我送上火炬那里。”别无选择的Scott决定亲自冒险。

 

“不行，我没法控制高度，你可能直接越过那个火炬然后掉进海里去。”

 

“那是必要的风险，我是队长，我必须去。”

 

“让我来！！！”Logan直接打断了Scott和Ororo的对话，这种时候他可管不了什么服从命令，有个Omega要将自身置于危险境地，别的Alpha怎么想的他管不了，但是他绝对不会让自己安安稳稳地呆在原地而唯独让一个Omega去冒险的。

 

已经准备好要冒风险的Scott惊讶地回过头看着Logan，他甚至短暂地愣在了那里。因为Scott是个不同寻常的Omega，与那些脆弱的Omega们不同，Scott拒绝让与软弱沾边的字眼和自己扯上关系，他付出数倍于常人的努力训练自己，每一次带队都冲在危险的第一线，在X战警内部建立起自己绝对的权威。所以尽管他被Alpha们环绕，但其他人早已习惯了一切最危险的活由Scott来扛，而Scott也习惯于自己承担着保护周围每一个人的义务。就像刚刚他对Logan说过的那样，他以为在战斗中他要保护Logan这是天经地义的事情。

 

而现在，Logan保护了他——两次，同时又再一次地挺身而出要替Scott承担最有风险的任务。有一种安全感不可避免地在Scott心底悄悄地萌芽，他摇摇头让自己清醒一点不要沉溺于那种放松的感觉里。

 

“Logan，给我一个你来做这件事的理由，说服我你是比我更适合的人选，而不是出于什么Alpha保护Omega的天性，我不是那些Omega们，你大可不用这样。”

 

_别管他娘的天性了，要是由着我的天性来你现在应该就被我捆起来放到某个远离第一线的绝对安全的角落去了。_

 

“由我来的尝试话如果失败了，你至少还可以作为后备方案把那该死的玩意给轰掉。”

 

Scott想了想——这并不是逃避责任让他的队员替他承担风险，Logan说的双保险的确有道理。

 

“好吧，Jean，用你的能力帮着Storm一起稳住他。”Scott开始完善Logan的方案，尽最大可能性地帮助他。

 

在Jean和Ororo的共同努力下，Logan摇摇晃晃地飞起来，险险地够到了火炬外侧圆环的顶点，他看准时机跳了下去准备将Rogue从那台机器上救下来。

 

“这么做你问过我了没有？！”本来已经脱力的Erik突然从地上爬起来用能力定住了Logan。Scott眼睁睁地看着Logan脸上痛苦的表情，他的爪子甚至在Erik的能力下变了型。

 

“等等，Scott。”Jean出声的时候Scott才发现自己不由自主地将右手举起开始调解自己眼镜的能量输出。而Erik因为Jean的声音也转过头来发现了Scott的动作。

 

“Scotty，你要为了这个Alpha而攻击我吗？”

 

“Erik，停下，放了Logan和Rogue。”

 

“如果我说不呢？”

 

“那么我很抱歉，Erik……”一条细小的射线朝着Erik攻去，不足以致命却足够打断他的能力输出，Logan乘此机会直接扫断了那个发射装置，本来已经朝着四周扩散的能量在失去源头后自动消散了。

 

等Logan划开绑住Rogue的手铐的时候那个小女孩已经一动不动了，他慌慌张张地呼唤了几声但都没有任何回应，想起了之前Rogue吸收了自己的能力后自救的Logan脱去了自己的手套抚上了女孩的脸颊。

 

Scott在底下看着Logan紧紧地抱住那个小女孩，他的身上开始出现无数的伤口，一条条纵横交错，鲜血四溢。

 

_天哪，那些伤口，他究竟受过多少伤？！_

 

而就在Rogue苏醒的刹那，Logan彻底地失去了意识，他放开小女孩就朝后倒去，身体摔落在火炬边缘接着朝下掉落。

 

“Logan！！！！！！”Scott只记得自己叫了一声就朝着Logan摔落的方向扑了过去，他探出身体险之又险地抓住了Logan的手臂，但是Logan的体重大大地超出了Scott的预计，于是他整个被Logan带着大半个身体也滑出了围栏。

 

“Scott！！！！”Jean和Ororo一边尖叫一边各自动用了自己的能力，在强力的风压之下Logan和Scott被一起带回了安全的落脚地，而Scott刚刚放下的心却在摸上Logan的颈动脉的刹那再次悬了起来——

 

躺在他怀里的Logan已经没有脉搏了。

 

_神啊，想想办法，救救他！！！_

 

也许是神回应了Scott的祈祷，他突然想起一个传说，一个流传在Alpha与Omega之间的传说——如果一个Alpha和Omega之间属于基因间的绝对适配，那么他们彼此所释放的信息素就能形成一个双向反馈通道，在Omega的信息素的激励下，Alpha们能发挥出数倍于平常的自身能力，反之亦然。换言之，如果Scott可以同Logan建立起这个通道，Logan就能发挥出平常数倍的自愈能力，他也许就能凭此熬过一劫。

 

可Scott对此毫无把握，这之所以会被称为传说是因为千百年来，能形成这种配对的Alpha与Omega寥寥无几，绝对适配对于绝大多数的Alpha与Omega们来说如同绝对零度一样可望而不可及。而Scott能在这种时刻还会想起这个是因为他的两位养父就是这个传说的具现版本，虽然那两位几十年间持之以恒的打生打死让所谓的绝对适配看起来更像是上帝开的某个天大的玩笑。

 

可以说，能遇到一对绝对适配已经堪称奇迹了，Scott并不指望奇迹会在他身上再发生一次。更何况——他是个残缺的Omega，他自身的信息素微量到Alpha们根本感受不到的地步。自从被确认为是个Omega以来，Scott从未如此憎恨自己发育不全的事实。但是现实并没有留给Scott太多的选择了，已经有将近几十秒他感受不到Logan的心跳了。

 

**_坚持下来，不要死啊，Logan_ ** **_！！_ **

 

Scott不敢再耽搁，照着记忆中Erik和Charles建立双向反馈通道的方式——他低下头开始亲吻Logan。

 

Logan在决定用那种方式救Rogue时就做好了牺牲的准备了，上一次那孩子只是受伤就让他接近灵魂出窍，而这一次，他恐怕要用一命来换一命了。

 

人类对于死亡总是敬畏又好奇，很多有过濒死体验的人描述过当时的场景，一些信仰坚定的人甚至将那个场景描述成有天使高唱着哈雷路亚然后眼前出现一道圣光。对此Logan一直报以不屑的态度，直到这一道圣光在他的眼前亮起，周围是天堂一般的美景，碧绿的草地里点缀着各色鲜花，空气中弥漫着最最美妙的香气，那道圣光一点点变得柔和起来让Logan发现里面有个人影，Logan眯起眼睛试图看清里面究竟是谁——黑色的紧身衣，性感又瘦削的身形，红色的护目镜？？

 

Scott代替了天使的位置出现在了Logan的天堂里，但他却远比那些无机质的天使更为迷人，Logan想起那些美妙的香气就源于Scott本人，而基于这是来自上帝的馈赠所以Logan不再犹豫，放弃约束本能后他的身体自发地朝着光芒中的Scott扑了过去，如同一个捕获了生命中最甜美的Omega的Alpha那样，Logan忘情地亲吻着怀里的Scott。

 

Scott发现奇迹也许真的发生了，Logan身上伤口正在一点点的愈合，速度越来越快，而更重要的是，Logan开始回应Scott的吻了。并没有意识主导，Logan的身体自发地行动起来，他开始强势地宣告这个吻的主动权，舌头伸进Scott的口腔一点点夺去他的呼吸。Scott很想就此逃走，他本人的Alpha还在一边看着他却在亲吻另一个Alpha，他也不知道自己究竟是否真的在Logan激发自身自愈能力的过程中发挥了正面作用，但现在正是关键阶段，Scott也不敢冒险打断它，所以他任由Logan把一个以救人为目的“人工呼吸”升级成了热烈的舌吻。

 

Logan发现天堂中的Scott分外地配合，他放肆地一点点加深自己的亲吻，Scott的气味似乎因为Logan的挑逗而越发地香甜起来，Logan不用一秒就沉沦于那种气味的诱惑里，所以他开始不满足于亲吻本身而他的手开始不安分起来，但这样的举动似乎惹怒了他怀里的Scott，他的肚子狠狠地挨了Scott的一记老拳。

 

_喂，我好歹刚刚拯救了全纽约外加一个小女孩，这都已经是天堂的福利了，你怎么好意思用PG-13_ _就打发我，怎么说也要进入NC-17_ _的部分吧！！_

 

于是Logan愤然地睁开双眼准备对着Scott开始控诉——

 

刹那间，天堂飘着粉红花瓣的晴朗天空变成了纽约阴沉的夜空，温暖的草地变成了自由女神冰冷的青铜地板，可 Scott仍旧是Scott而他的肚子也是真的挨了一记狠揍。

 

最最重要的是——

 

**_老天爷啊，我真的在亲Scott_ ** **_啊，而且我的舌头还他娘的真的伸进去了！！！！！_ **

 

Logan迅速放开自发纠缠住Scott身体的四肢，而发现他没事了的Scott瞬间结束了那记亲吻逃出去十米远。

 

“S…S……Scott……那……那个…………”Logan已经连话都说不来了，关键是他也没想好该说什么。

 

“别在意，刚刚那个只是为了救你而已，现在看起来你已经没事了，那就好。”Scott转过脸去不看Logan，努力伪装的平静底下是遮不住的慌乱。

 

_好个屁啊，谁能他娘的不在意啊？！！你知不知道你亲起来有多么他娘的——_

**_棒啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！_ **

****

**13** **、谁动了我的啤酒？**

 

_强烈的烟草、皮革还有硝烟味，他的舌头丝毫没有女性的柔软细腻，进攻起来也比Jean_ _带有侵略性的多，他的舌尖扫过那颗虎牙，舔了又舔，将他的气味留在那里——_

 

“呃啊啊啊！！这种记忆赶紧给我忘掉啊啊啊！！”X战警的队长独自一人猫在房间里痛苦地挠着头，本来整齐的发型被他弄得和鸡窝一样，“别再想那件事了！！让我安静地写任务报告啊！！”

 

为了怕引起身边几位读心者的注意，Scott即使很想哀嚎却也只敢锁上房门偷偷用气声发泄一下。本来，如同平常结束每一个任务后他都会做的那样，Scott会仔细总结整个任务过程，写下不足或是心得以便下一次改进。原本这对于做任何事都一丝不苟的Scott来说并不是多么困难的任务，但是这一次Scott却遇上了大麻烦，他对着自己的电脑打下Logan这个词之后他的脑袋里就开始自动回放那天在自由女神之上的场景，接着他就被自己的记忆一波带走，原地什么都不留，以致一个小时过去了，Scott还对着屏幕上的那个Logan发着呆。

 

_那天到底最后我们之间形成了信息素反馈通道没有？_

 

在反复回忆这个吻的时候Scott试图让自己的思考不要纠结于那个吻本身到底辣不辣爽不爽之类毫无营养的话题。因为显然，从性质上来说那只是一个人工呼吸，作为一名对自己的Alpha负责任的Omega，那个人工呼吸最后变成了又辣又爽的舌吻其实完全不关Scott的事。

 

呃…………至少从道义层面上来说——不关Scott的事。

 

_你他妈能别再回忆那些细节了吗？！！！他舌头在舔我的牙齿的部分麻烦别再重播了！！_

 

尽管Scott对自己的本能动了粗口，但是那些画面仍旧还在那各种慢镜头特写加插叙倒叙颠来倒去地在他脑海里转个没完。于是Scott只能曲线救国地仔细回想那天他究竟有没有感受到Logan的信息素。因为理论上来说，这种加强是双向的：据教授对Scott形容的来说，当他和Erik在形成这种通道的时候，他本人不需要动用Cerebro就可以让他的精神力覆盖至全球范围。

 

_当时我的镭射到底有没有加强呢？_

 

无论Scott怎么回想，那天的整个过程都是一片兵荒马乱，但是他似乎并没有觉得自己在那一瞬间被强化了，所以很有可能其实放着Logan不管他自己也能愈合，他只是先吻了Logan接着对方开始自愈，这两者之间并没有什么必然的因果关系。

 

_瞎想什么呢？！！你都发育不全还指望绝对适配？何况他也不是你的Alpha_ _，那个吻感觉那么好也只是Logan_ _那家伙无意识间的行为而已，没看见他一直试图勾引Jean_ _吗？所以报告，快给我写报告,_ _别再乱想了！！_

 

Scott又在“Logan”那个词后面敲上了“当晚的行动”，接着他的记忆又开始从Logan接连救他两次直接滑向那段画面，彻底被自己的记忆打败的Scott抱着头“砰”地一声磕上桌面。

 

“烦死了啊啊！！算了，先去找瓶啤酒喝吧。”

 

时间往前倒回十几分钟，在Scott房间的楼上，Logan几乎以和Scott一模一样的姿势揉着自己的脑袋。他的记忆也在那给他一遍遍回放蓝光高清无码3D各种角度各种姿势的那一段热吻，而且比Scott更为夸张的是，Logan那一段还自带了天堂特效，一群明显体脂率略高的变种人小子不穿衣服拿着弓箭拍着翅膀在他脑袋顶上转着圈。

 

_真是够了！！_

 

身为硬汉的Logan这辈子也没持续受过如此漫长的一片粉红泡泡的场景的折磨。

 

_我喜欢的是Jean_ _，是Jean_ _！！！不是这个浑身闪着圣光的，笑起来可爱到犯规的，闻起来又香又甜的，亲起来辣到爆的，还救了我不止一次的Omega_ _！_

 

_操！！_

 

Logan的额头猛地磕到书桌上，刚刚他自己的那段自我催眠里那混乱的逻辑和口是心非的结论已经明显到他的本能和理智都统一战线一起站在一边鄙视他自己的地步了。

 

_重来，这次要用理智！！理智地思考问题！！我喜欢强悍的家伙，而不是一碰就碎的奢侈品，不用时刻小心翼翼地捧在手心生怕弄坏了，是可以和我并肩作战的，让我可以放心地把自己的后背交给他的——比如Scott_ _这样的。_

_操操！！_

 

Logan悲愤地抬起头又“duang”地一声磕了回去。

 

_我是让你理智思考，不是让你拐个弯又绕回那家伙身上去！！_

 

_再重来，这次要客观！！客观懂不懂？！客观地说，他是个Omega_ _，我是个Alpha_ _，他是个别的Alpha_ _都闻不到的Omega_ _，我是个闻别的Omega_ _都觉得气味冲地毫无吸引力的Alpha_ _，他亲我的时候那感觉像在天堂一样，我的自愈能力都好像在那种感觉下精神抖擞了无数倍似的，要不我怎么会第一次救仅仅受伤的Rogue_ _就接近灵魂出窍这次反倒还能活下来呢？_

_等一下，对啊，我怎么活下来的？？_

 

Logan开始翻箱倒柜地找这事的合理解释，身为老古董还不得已地用起了一种叫做Google的新玩意，一番折腾以后，全世界最靠谱的搜索引擎给了Logan一个意料之外情理之中的结论——绝对适配。

 

_看见没有！！我就跟你说就是他没错，绝对适配是啥你懂不？那就是说客观来说，你们俩是天生一对，所以你看我早就告诉你了你还就是不听BlaBlaBla_ _…………_

 

Logan的本能在他的脑袋里叉着腰仰着头得意洋洋地跟他阐述自己的远见之英明，忍无可忍的Logan给了他一爪子后他终于又回去睡了。

 

_该死的，烦死了啊啊啊！！！_

 

Logan一边抱着脑袋一边在脑海里哀嚎一边小鸡啄米一样不停地磕着面前书桌的桌面，当然，你们完全不用担心他那比钛合金还要高级的艾德曼合金狗头会有任何的损伤，倒是Charles的古董级核桃木书桌再这么被他折腾下去的话面临着散架的风险。

 

“算了，先去找瓶啤酒喝吧。”

 

完全破罐子破摔的Logan决定放弃思考这种问题，万事等他妈的他找到瓶酒再说。

 

Scott一脸阴沉地从他的房间里走了出来，路过的学生们仿佛看见Summers老师背后那一片低气压云团，纷纷打消了上前打招呼的念头。等Scott晃悠到厨房里时Bobby他们几个正在厨房里打牌，看见Scott时John轻声念叨了一句“怎么今天一个个都是这种表情啊？”

 

Scott并没有在意John的自言自语，他打开冰箱门看着放饮料的位置，原本应该有一瓶啤酒的地方现在空空荡荡的。

 

_谁干的？！！！！我都已经烦成这样了，可解忧的啤酒却不见了这是存心要和我作对吗？！！_

 

“是谁·动了·我的·啤酒？！！我明明记得应该还剩一瓶的！！！”Scott咬牙切齿一字一顿地在那里发问，语气阴沉到了冰人Bobby都在那发抖的地步。

 

“别看我们，我们发誓不是我们干的，我们还没到合法喝酒的年龄呢！！！”

 

“嘿，这个牌子的啤酒的口味也太赞了吧！！我这辈子都没喝过这么对胃口的。”这时厨房大门猛地被推开，Logan 拿着一瓶冰冻啤酒从那里面走出来，“可就是只剩最后一瓶了，你们谁负责采购来着，下次记得多买它个几打。”

 

………………………………………………谜之沉默

 

“诶？Scott你也在啊，Bobby，John，你们几个干嘛都这种眼神看着我？”

 

John迅速地在胸前划了个十字：“RIP……”

 

John刚刚念叨完那三个字母Logan就听见Scott在那叫他的名字，语气和Logan的本能时常给他自己播放的画面里的性感或温柔没有一毛钱的关系。

 

“Logan！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

 

“咻~~~~~~~~~~啪叽！”

 

Logan伴随着Scott的怒吼和镭射光在空中做了一个转体180°后完美落地，躺在地上等着伤口自愈的Logan百思不得其解自己到底哪里惹到Scott了——

 

**_不应该啊，我到底干了什么了我？！！_ **

 

**14** **、第一次是为了救人，那第二次呢？**

 

Logan的人生里有着无数段受伤的经历，他记得的，他不记得的，太多次以至于他在危机时刻除了其他人惯性的自保以外还经常有那个冷静思考的余裕去保护一点在旁人看来无关紧要的东西。举个例子，当地震发生时，所有人都在拼命出逃担心自己会被房子压死，Logan却会一边躲避一边习惯性地护住一只烟灰缸顺便再抢救一盒雪茄烟什么的，别人都在担心自己的小命，Logan却在担心灾后他抽雪茄的问题。

 

这会也是一样，Logan在被Scott轰飞出去正在空中转着圈的时候脑袋里想的不是自己会受多大的伤而是那瓶酒他刚刚喝了两口别给撒了，所以他以一个高难度动作好险保住了那瓶酒始终瓶口向上只是撒了一点点出来，有些微白色的泡沫沿着瓶口一点点流下来。

 

仰面朝天的Logan躺在那里思考着为啥他只是进来称赞了一口啤酒就得被Scott这么对待的时候在他的视角里Scott一步步朝他走过来，因为仰视的关系，他看起来姿态傲慢无匹，就像是只在巡视自己领地的雄狮。终于那只狮子踱步到了躺倒的Logan身边，像是发现自己领地里有什么奇怪的生物那样，Scott半蹲下身体，一个膝盖顶住Logan的胸口让他没法那么容易就翻身坐起来。Scott似乎完全没有注意到一脸WTF的Logan而是在专心致志地研究Logan手里的那瓶酒，当发现那酒还剩大半瓶的时候他露出了愉悦的表情。

 

“这是我的酒，我没同意的话，你不能碰，明白了吗？”Scott直接从Logan手里拿过了那瓶酒，后者因为完全没有见过Scott这样的一面而傻愣愣地僵在那里一动不动。

 

只有Logan一人能察觉的信息素在空气中弥散开来，Alpha的本能开始蓄势待发，而Scott依旧无知无觉。

 

“嗯，还好你保住了它，只撒了一点点出来，不能浪费了。”Scott说完就伸出舌头从下至上慢悠悠地将溢出的那一点点啤酒舔干净了。

 

他的，绝对适配的Omega，带着无比诱惑的香甜气息，单膝跪在他的胸口，至下而上缓慢地舔舐一个柱状物体——

 

**啪！啪！啪！啪！！**

 

Logan清晰地听见他理智的弦一根根崩断的声音，本能像是终于出笼的野兽，中间的记忆一片模糊，总之Logan也不知道怎么回事但等他发现的时候他已经翻身扑了上去把Scott压在地上了。

 

_糟了！！！_

 

Logan不用感受信息素光从表情也能发现——Scott火了。他掩饰性地迅速夺过Scott手里的冰啤酒给自己灌了一口下去。“现在我就当你已经同意过了。”

 

_妈的，抢我的东西很好玩吗？我还就不信了我会抢不过你！！_

 

本来就烦躁的Scott终于被踩过了最后一条底线，不再压抑之下他的野性本能也终于被Logan撩了起来，他完全忘记了这里是不适宜打斗的厨房四周还有未成年的孩子，直接对着Logan的腹部狠狠地来了一腿把他顶了起来，然后凭借着Alpha们此生难及的柔韧性在原地扭过身体又用脚踝对着Logan拿着啤酒的那个手踢了一腿。

 

Logan下意识地松手，Scott随手接住那瓶啤酒，他看着在两米开外已经重新稳定住自己身体的Logan挑衅地笑了笑，然后嚣张地喝了一口啤酒。

 

“同意了又怎样？我的还是我的。”

 

_娘啊，这个Omega_ _辣翻天了！！快给我上啊！！_

 

咕咚，Logan的喉结随着Scott吞咽啤酒的动作一起同步动作，根本没留给他的理智任何的空间，Logan在自己的本能指挥之下再度扑了上去，连带着快速的三拳攻向Scott拿着啤酒的那一只手。

 

Scott快速地闪过前两次攻击，但第三次Logan的已经封死了他可以闪躲的角度，Logan一手架住Scott的手臂然后对着自己的方向用力，那瓶酒看起来像是被Scott握着送到了Logan的嘴边，Logan不客气地喝了一口后对着Scott露出一个卖乖的笑容。

 

“Scott你还亲自喂我，太客气了，真是不好意思。”

 

_混蛋Logan_ _，再看这招！！_

 

这两个人开始为了瓶酒你争我夺，鉴于他们双方都是格斗行家，那瓶酒就像是杂技表演一样在两人中间扔上扔下却没有一滴洒出来，但因为双方实力相近，通常要互换好几招之后其中一个才能占到一点上风喝上一口。

 

从Logan第一次扑上去开始Bobby和John他们几个就像疯了似的开始起哄，青春期男孩们的叫喊迅速引来了更多人，没几个孩子能抵住Scott和Logan这么酷的过招，于是各种变种能力组成的环境特效在厨房里漫天飞舞。

 

终于第一个声音按耐不住了：“目前5:5平，我赌教授的三期大报告，Summers老师赢。”

 

“教授的三期大报告加上Storm老师的一次活动实践报告，Logan获胜！”

 

“全跟再加一次大扫除，Summers老师！！”

 

“啪”地一声巨响，带着兜帽的Rogue猛地一掌拍在厨房的桌子上：“本学期所有的厕所值日，Logan是最强的！！”

 

就在男生们被Rogue的魄力震慑住在犹豫到底要不要跟的时候教授的声音在除了Scott和Logan以外的每一个人的脑海里响了起来。

 

_“请文明观战，孩子们，这里只是厨房，滥用变种能力的话你会被扣绩点分。同时即使不涉及金钱，刚刚你们谈话的内容从本质上来说就是赌博，我不会允许未成年人有任何赌博的行为出现在我的学校。因此，刚刚所有的赌注取消，所有参与者写一篇关于智慧生命为什么会产生赌博行为以及我们应该如何看待这种行为的不低于1000_ _字报告，下星期一在你们的人类行为学课程上提交。”_

现场的Scott和Logan根本无暇理会一瞬间出现在在座每一个孩子脸上的世界末日一般的悲愤表情，他们的争斗目前还是平手，而酒瓶里只剩最后一口酒了，换句话说胜负就在最后那一口的归属问题上了，可现在的问题是Scott握着酒瓶的上半部分，Logan则抓着下半部分，他们的手臂还互相绞在一起，难舍难分。

 

“给我放手，我先抓到的。”Scott磨着牙低声警告Logan。

 

“不放，你看着办吧。”Logan自己都不知道他现在的表情有多认真。

 

_可恶，这样纠缠下去不是办法，只能这样了……_

 

“Jean，你来了？”Scott一本正经地对着Logan的身后发问。

 

_什么？！！我和Scott_ _这样被Jean_ _……_

 

Logan慌张地回过头，完全顾不上手里的那瓶啤酒，Scott直接利用了这个瞬间将主动权夺到手里，等Logan看清他身后并没有Jean的身影的时候Scott已经又得意洋洋地对着他笑起来了。他甚至还举起酒瓶对着Logan晃了晃做了个祝酒的姿势才一口饮尽最后胜利者的奖赏。

 

_这不算完！！那口酒是我的！！人也是我的！！！_

 

一个个大号字体的“我的”在Logan的脑海里来回飞舞叫嚣，他一个箭步冲上去掰过Scott的脑袋将自己的嘴唇贴了上去。没有任何犹豫，Logan强势地撬开Scott的嘴唇，连吸带舔地从他嘴里要回自己的最后那一口啤酒，混合着Scott的唾液的啤酒居然带着奇异的清甜，完美的气味萦绕四周，就像是漫山遍野已经成熟的枫树香，在初雪前的最后一天，直到地平线尽头那一片火一样的红色。

 

那是Logan早已经忘记的，却深刻在他基因里的，家的味道。

 

Logan流连在这个让他漂泊的心觉得无比安稳的亲吻里，他不停变换着进攻的角度想要获取更多。

 

而在他的对面，Scott从Logan扑上来的那一瞬间就已经傻了，他愣愣地站在那里，嘴巴因为惊讶而微张，在进攻的Logan面前门户大开，那个酒瓶从他的手上滑落掉在地上，周围的孩子们尖叫着起哄着，这些他都浑然未觉。

 

Scott只感受到一股洪流淹没自己的身体，直觉同时告诉他危险和渴望。清醒状态下的Logan更大胆更狂野，他的动作毫无温柔可言，充斥着原始的掠食动物般的索求，却因为迎合了本能而让它更贴近自然的状态。和这个比起来，Scott和Jean之间的吻平静的就像小孩子过家家一样。

 

_Jean_ _！！！_

 

Scott来不及想自己为什么直到这种时候才想起自己的Alpha，还是以一种比较的姿态，他猛地推开Logan退后几步靠在一边的橱柜上，举起手用手背来回地擦着自己的嘴唇。

 

“呃……我能理解也挺欣赏你这种为了胜利什么都能牺牲的精神的，但是为了一口酒你连情敌都亲的下去也真是……挺……拼的。”

 

Scott结结巴巴地说了一段不知道是为了说服他自己还是说服Logan的解释后就逃离了厨房，原地留下Logan以复杂的表情望着Scott离开的方向。而无论Scott还是Logan都没有发现的是，在厨房的另一端，隔着玻璃的走廊角落里，一个红发的窈窕身影默默地看着刚刚发生的这一切。

 

与此同时在学校地底的深处——

 

一个透明的塑料屏蔽室里，Charles和Erik面对面地讨论了一下对于自由女神上的那次事件的看法，一如既往地取得了相反的意见同时又一如既往地进入到了下棋的环节。而当Charles拿起一个棋子的时候他突然间笑了起来。

 

“怎么了，你的学院里发生了什么有趣的事了吗？”

 

Charles没有回答，只是将厨房里某个孩子的视角投射给了Erik，于是这两位一边下棋一边观看了Scott和Logan的全程打斗和热吻。

 

“又是这个Alpha，你能相信吗？Scotty那孩子居然为了他打我。”

 

“不，Scott是为了拯救纽约以及全体变种人才阻止了你。”

 

“哼，随便你说。对了，这个Logan和Scotty是——”

 

“嗯，又一对绝对适配。”

 

Erik握住棋子的手僵住了，隔了好一会他才吞掉了Charles的一个棋子：“那么Jean就彻底没指望了？亏我还挺喜欢那孩子的。”

 

“也不一定，”Charles拿起刚刚那个被Erik吃掉的棋子看了看，“绝对适配只是说明基因上讲他们互相很适合，但我想你比谁都清楚，那并不是什么喜剧结尾的保证书。”

 

“Charles。”Erik用力握住Charles拿着棋子的手，“于公怎样撇去不谈，于私，至少对于我来说我已经找到了我的喜剧结尾，对于生活的这一部分我很感激。”

 

“即使一年只有没几天还是在这样——”Charles伸出手指指了指周围，Erik站起身走到Charles身旁，他弯下腰小心翼翼地将Charles从轮椅里抱了起来。

 

“就算只是这样，我也很感激，Charles，谢谢你，这一生变成我一个人的Omega，忍受我的乱来和任性，这就是我的喜剧结尾了。”Erik轻轻地将Charles放到这个塑料房间的单人床上，然后爬上去紧贴着Charles的身体将他抱在怀里。

 

Charles终于放开了对自身气味和信息素的控制，让Erik可以念上一整段十四行诗的味道在这个小小的空间里弥散。永远以成熟睿智作为招牌的教授有些顽皮地戳着爱人已经不再年轻的额头上一条条的抬头纹。

 

“这次你会待多久？”

 

“你不是早就已经知道答案了吗？”

 

“是啊，到下一次，你认为变种人需要你的时候为止…………”

 

**15** **、Jean** **爱着Scott** **，Logan** **也一样**

 

Logan一个人坐在厨房里发呆，检讨着为什么他会从烦恼自己和Scott在自由女神上的吻直接变成又强吻了Scott一次，孩子们看见没热闹看后已经散去了，Logan还挺庆幸这会他能获得一点独处时间的。

 

有人叩响了厨房的大门，Jean的声音在门后响起：“我能进来吗？”

 

还来不及理清自己和Scott间到底怎么了，另一个大麻烦就接踵而来，Logan虽然很想说不行然后马上逃跑，但是作为一个Alpha来说，这样做未免太没种了。所以他起身拉开门请Jean进来。

 

“Jean，关于刚刚我和Scott的事情，呃……其实是……”他自己都没想好那是怎么回事，自然也没有可能流利地对Jean解释。

 

“哦，我听孩子们说了，作为X学院里负责后勤的人员，我觉得有必要请你配合我完成一个需求调查，以避免今天这种惨案再次发生，在Scott写任务报告的时候你要是敢动了他的啤酒他是真的会找你拼命的。”

 

Jean带着完美的笑容语气温柔地说着上面那段话，似乎完全不知道自己的Omega刚刚被眼前的谈话对象强吻了。Logan来不及庆幸自己的好运Jean就开始一连串地提出各种问题，从Logan偏好的剃须液到内裤品牌再到食物口味，Logan机械性地应付着那一串看似没有尽头的问题列表。

 

“冷冻披萨你喜欢哪种口味的？”

 

“奶酪味。”

 

“哈根达斯冰激凌呢？”

 

“朗姆葡萄。”

 

“啤酒就是刚刚那个牌子是吧？”

 

“没错。”

 

“Scott闻起来怎么样？”

 

“棒呆了。”

 

……………………………………

 

…………………………

 

………………

 

谜之沉默

 

“我说了吗？”

 

“你说了。”

 

“他妈我真的说了吗？”

 

“相信我你真的说了。”

 

“砰”的一声巨响，Logan又用脑袋开始祸害起Charles的餐桌。

 

“你也不用那么沮丧，你自己不坦白的话我也一样读的出来，反正结果都是一样，这样只是让我省掉了一些道义上的自责而已。”

 

“Jean，我…………”

 

“我一直在想象，如果我能闻得到Scott，他会是什么味道，如果我能感受得到的话，那该有多好……”Jean抬起头看着远处某个地方，“所以——那天在自由女神之上，Scott那个看似无谋的计划是真的起效了？他和你是绝对适配是吗？”

 

Logan不知道该怎么回答Jean，可Jean已经从他的沉默里得到了答案。

 

“我就知道没有那么简单的，每一个Alpha想要得到真正属于自己的Omega的过程总没有那么简单的。”

 

“Jean，这只是本能作祟，事实上我喜欢的是——”

 

“你以为本能是什么，Logan？”Jean笑着看着Logan。

 

“呃……某些不理智的必须被克服掉的东西？”不擅长理论的Logan磕磕巴巴地动用了一些他知道的高级词汇试图解释这个问题。

 

“生物亿万年的进化史，物竞天择，本能——是在每一个生物出生时写在它们身体最深处的生存法则，所有生存法则本身有错误或者不喜欢按照法则做事的生物早早地就被进化法则所淘汰了。进化的过程筛选着一代代的生物，拥有正确本能的生物得以生存繁衍，将它们的本能传给下一代，下一代又接着重复这个筛选提纯的过程。所以说，Logan，本能，就是我们生存的指导守则，它只是在告诉你如何正确地活下去。”

 

“追逐Scott？”

 

“没错，Scott。上帝啊，你们是传说中的绝对适配，还用我来告诉你你的真心吗？”Jean的语气里甚至带上了嘲讽的口吻，“而你的那些对我表面上的示好恐怕也其实是来自本能，让我差点就忽略了身边有这么一个大敌。”

 

“敌人？”Logan已经被Jean的理论震惊地只会简单重复关键词了。

 

“不然呢？Logan，你是一个Alpha，我也是一个Alpha，而Scott是个Omega，他完全搞错了你们之间的关系，我们俩才应该是情敌。不过感谢Scott的迟钝，那个习惯自我质疑的孩子如果你不当着他的面说三遍我爱你并且反复强调那不是开玩笑的话他是永远都意识不到这一点的，所以看起来现在仍旧是我领先呢。”

 

“那你又为什么要告诉我呢？假设像你说的那样，我们俩才应该是情敌，你又为什么要提醒我，让我这样浑浑噩噩地搞不清楚自己究竟喜欢的是哪个不是对你更有利吗？”

 

“你也许是Scott的绝对适配，但我自信我才是最爱他和最适合他的Alpha，我会堂堂正正地赢过你，这是我身为Alpha的尊严。”

 

“呵呵。”Logan突然笑了起来，被Jean点穿后他突然觉得一种前所未有的放松，没有挣扎也不必自相矛盾，顺从本能承认现实之后一切都变得如此简单，“Jean，要是没有Scott的话我大概真的会爱上你的。”

 

“我也是，假设没有Scott的话我大概早就接受你的追求了。”

 

“哈，所以我们三个人这算什么？”

 

“某种奇妙的三角关系？”

 

“那你看既然就像你说的那样虽然我们是情敌，但你也想堂堂正正地赢过我，我是不是可以要求一些公平的情报分享，关于Scott的。”

 

“什么问题？事先声明我是绝对不会告诉你Scott最喜欢的上床姿势是哪个的。”

 

Logan翻了个白眼，他必须承认他非常~非常~想知道那个问题的答案，虽然对他本人来说，如何绕过Jean把Scott弄上床这种问题也许更实际一些。但是Logan决定还是从最根本的问起。

 

“你那么爱Scott，而在我看来Scott也挺…………”Logan犹豫了好一会才心不甘情不愿地把那句话说完，“爱你的，为什么你们不完成链接呢？”

 

Jean笑了：“你倒挺会挑问题的，告诉你又何妨，反正债多了也不愁，情敌也不差那一个。”

 

“哪一个？”

 

Logan疑惑地皱起眉头，除了他和Jean难道还有第三个人和Scott纠缠不清？

 

“虽然Scott从来也没说过，可是我感觉得到，他心里一直有一个人。”

 

“什么？！！谁？？？”

 

“在Scott还没被教授领养的时候，那时候他大概7、8岁吧，变种能力还在刚刚觉醒的阶段的他被一个专门做变种人活体研究的组织绑架了。”

 

Logan瞪大了眼睛听着Jean的描述，关于那个组织如何残忍地对待那些包括Scott在内的孩子们，他努力地忍住自己弹出钢爪的冲动。

 

“那是Scott人生中最无助的时候，那时候的他又瘦又小，被那群人类像是动物一样关在笼子里，而就在他接近绝望的时候，从天而降一个大英雄，三下五除二地打倒了那些邪恶的人类将他们统统救了出来，从那一刻起，Scott就没有一天忘记过那个人。”

 

一股酸涩的感觉从Logan的胸口升腾而起：“那为什么Scott不去找那个人呢，如果他从来也没有忘记过他的话。”

 

“这就是整个故事里最讽刺的部分，从头到尾，Scott没见过那个人长什么样子，因为那个机构在研究他的眼睛，所以一直将他的眼睛用罩子蒙住，Scott只是听到其他的孩子的对话，从那里面得出有个人救了他们的结论。虽然Scott自己从不承认，但是这么多年来，他一直在试图弄清楚当年那个救他的家伙究竟是谁。这就是为什么尽管Scott认为时机已经成熟了，但我还是想着要等他彻底迈过这道坎才和他完成最后的链接。”

 

在Scott最危难时救过他一直不曾被他忘怀的无名英雄，多年来和他青梅竹马相濡以沫出双入对的Jean，和看起来一直在和他吵架，老是试图挖他墙角却在基因上奇迹般的和他是绝对适配的自己，Logan在这三者之间衡量自己最终获胜的可能性，但是客观来讲，他的胜率看起来小的可怜。

 

_操！！！！！_

 

算了，Jean都搞不定的问题Logan也懒得去想了，反正那个不知道是谁的白痴应该不会注意到当年一堆孩子里的某一个长成了一个超辣的Omega还一直在心里给他留了个位置。

 

_老兄，错过兑奖期不领彩票是你自己的问题，何况你还不一定是个Alpha_ _是吧？_

 

“Scott是因为那次人类的实验留下的后遗症才会在那之后变得第二属性发育不全的吗？”

 

“不是，刚被救出来的他除了身体虚弱了一点并没有任何的后遗症，在教授这生活了两三个月就变成了正常的活泼健康的小男孩了，我也是在那时候被教授带回学校认识的他。”

 

“那……我记得你提过青春期的误会什么的？”

 

“没错，你看起来大大咧咧的，关于Scott的事你倒是记得很清楚。Scott在被那个人救了以后就发誓一定要成为他那样的大英雄帮助别人，我和他会亲近起来就是因为有人试图欺负新来的我而Scott站出来保护了我，那时候的他完全不会打架，瘦瘦小小的被比他高一个头的男孩揍得浑身是伤，可是他还是一次次站起来，等他打跑那群孩子的时候自己也已经摇摇欲坠了，那一刻我就明白就是他了。”

 

“后来我们各自的能力稳定了，他是纯粹物理系的镭射光而我则是精神系的意念操控，所以理所当然的，我们认为他会在青春期觉醒成为一个Alpha而我会是一个Omega，我们对于这样的角色定位都很满意。他当时拉着我的手说：‘Jean，你放心，我会成为最强的Alpha好好保护你的。然后我们会完成链接，我们会成为比教授和Magneto还要幸福的Alpha和Omega。’所以他拼命地训练，给自己的量是普通的Alpha们的好几倍。我应该在那时候就发现的，因为那些Alpha们轻易地就能锻炼出肌肉，Scott却需要数倍的努力才会变壮一点点，他的身体根本不适合那些物理训练，而他却以为是他自己不够努力的原因，好几次他昏倒在训练室里却还是在稍微缓过来一点之后又重新开始训练。”

 

“再后来我先觉醒了属性——Alpha，Scott虽然有些意外却说没关系，Alpha和Alpha配的也很多。但是迟迟的，他一直没有觉醒，Scott对此很担心，于是更加拼命，直到有一天，例行检查给出了他是一个Omega的结论。在他的整个发育期里，违背自身属性的锻炼方式完全地抑制了他本身Omega器官的正常发育，把他变成了一个残缺的Omega。要是在第一次他挡在我的面前的时候我能站出来也保护住他，他就不会把所有的压力都扛在自己一人身上，如果他不是这么拼命地要求自己，他也就不会落到如今这样的地步，而我也就会有机会闻到他究竟是怎样的了…………”

 

“枫香。”Logan终于找到机会可以向Jean补充一点关于Scott的信息，“就像是置身于清晨的枫树林里，树脂的香气，带着一点点甜，比最清淡的那种枫糖还要淡一点，却无比的悠远，在他身边闻到那种味道感觉就像是——回家了一样。”

 

Jean带着羡慕的眼神看着Logan，然后她低头看了一眼自己刚刚的那张调查清单。

 

“所以就像这个牌子的枫糖吗？”

 

“最接近的就是这个了，但Scott闻起来比它还要棒得多。”

 

“好吧，那从此以后我也要把我的佐餐枫糖改成这个牌子。”

 

整整一个下午，这两个Alpha就坐在那里，讨论着他们共同爱着的那一位Omega。

 

没错，Jean爱着Scott。

 

而Logan终于肯承认，他也是一样。

 

**16** **、队长VS** **队长**

 

如果说上帝在人类创建每一座城市的时候都给它赋予过一个隐藏属性的话，那全世界里有两座城市一定是在诞生当年就被赋予了多灾多难的属性。这两座城市，一座叫东京，另一个就是纽约了。它们凭借自身的隐藏属性在地球上发生的各种灾难性事件——大到直面外星人入侵，小到实验室动物变异里很好地起到了拉仇恨的作用，使得它们身后的其他国际大都市得以幸存和蓬勃发展。而作为从小到大没见过一俩外星人小怪兽都不好意思跟人打招呼的这两座城市的居民也早已经可以做到路过爆炸场面从容避开的地步。

 

但是，就算是对久经考验的纽约市民来说，这漫天飞舞的外星人的数量也着实离谱了一点——谁能来解释一下那条在天上慢悠悠飞着的机械蛇颈龙究竟是怎么回事？！！

 

当愤怒的Hulk一拳击碎那玩意让整个复仇者摆出了那张事后在全世界各大媒体头条疯狂转载的集结POSE之后，Scott带着他的队员们一身便服从画面的左方走了过来。

 

“嗨，大家看起来都挺忙啊？”Scott在一片硝烟里没事人一样的举起手和复仇者们打了个招呼。

 

Steve回过头看了看这几位正朝他走过来的X战警们，他自然地走上前去站到了Scott面前。

 

“来得正好，Summers队长，请你们协助我们一起保护纽约。”

 

“别算上我们，Rogers队长，你看看我现在穿的这一身，我只是陪教授去联合国参加一个变种人权益大会而已，谁知道一出来就看见外星人在天上飞了。这次我们纯属躺枪的无辜纽约市民，复仇者自己惹出来的事情麻烦请复仇者们自己解决，据我刚刚得到的消息，这次看起来也是某位复仇者的家务事不是吗？”

 

Scott探出头看了看后面的Thor，正直的北欧男神坐立不安半天终于憋出来一句：“Loki是领养的！！！”

 

“你看，”Scott无辜地摊了摊手，“上次Magneto惹出来的事情，作为X战警的家务事我们也就自己料理干净了，我有向复仇者求助吗？没有吧，所以——”

 

Scott做了个请便的手势然后转身欲走，Steve一把拖住了他：“现在正是危急时刻，美利坚合众国和人类需要你们的帮助。”正直的美国队长一身大义凛然地对X战警队长动之以情，晓之以理。

 

“据我所知，Rogers队长。”Scott回过头笑了笑，“美利坚合众国和人类都恨变种人。”

 

Steve愣住了，在他所坚信的和平友爱民主平等的世界观里，美国政府并非主动地有意识地做出对少数人群的歧视迫害行为，但Scott描述的结论似乎又真的客观存在。就在他发愣的空档里四周响起一片嘈杂的环境爆炸声响，一块巨大的混凝土从天而降朝着两位队长的站立的位置砸了过来，Scott抬起头看了它一眼，一束镭射光直接将那块石头射地四分五裂，而Steve则随手举起盾牌挡在身后石头掉落的方向把那些仍旧朝着他们俩过来的碎石全部挡掉了。

 

“现在并不是讨论变种人权益问题的时候，Summers队长，说吧，你要什么才肯帮忙？”Steve凑上去用只有他和Scott才能听见的音量问了一句，这种私下交易多少有违他的初衷。

 

“这么说吧，Rogers队长，你现在正在招募整个X战警作战小队，我需要一点雇佣费，比如——复仇者的一个承诺。”Scott也压低了自己的音量，他只需要达成目的就好，正面形象完全可以留给复仇者们，变种人要的只是生存这么简单。

 

“等一下，我需要询问一下我的队员们。”Steve刚回头看了他身后的复仇者们，还没等他描述问题他们一个个都是一副你自己决定就好的说辞。

 

“你是老板，你自己决定。”Tony摊了摊手。

 

“只要不是事关Loki，我不发表任何意见。”显然这是某位男神的回答。

 

“什么决定都好就是快一点，没有敌人打我会很愤怒的。”不要指望一个爆发边缘的绿巨人还有工夫来仔细研究那边俩小人在搞什么私下交易。

 

“别问我，我没意见。”秉持俄国特工干净利落的传统，Natasha直截了当。

 

“喝~~~~~~”吸了口气正准备长篇大论的Clint硬生生地把原来的话憋回去了，“Nat没意见，我没意见。”

 

Steve耸了耸肩回过头：“那好吧，我代表复仇者邀请X战警加入这次保卫纽约的行动，作为回报，复仇者欠X战警一个情。”

 

“成交，保卫无辜市民一直是X战警为之奋斗的使命。”Scott大声地对身后的几位招呼了一下，好像刚刚在那要好处的人完全不是他一样。同样是保护人类的正面英雄，Charles可以不问任何理由直接站出来，Scott却在同样的目标下想着如何同时把变种人的利益最大化。这也许就是Charles和Erik截然不同的理念在他身上获得的融合。

 

“Jean，用你的心灵感应寻找周围有没有被困的市民，引导他们找到正确的避难路线。Storm，利用风压，将外围的这些敌人朝着复仇者的方向赶，剩下的他们会处理的，Logan，你和我沿原路返回，顺便处理路上的敌人，教授那里应该需要支援。”

 

“哦？就这么小打小闹就够了？”Logan点起一根雪茄咬到嘴里，双手的钢爪已经弹了出来。

 

“大家伙们留给复仇者就可以了，我们收了人家的好处就要好好干活，这次X战警就替复仇者把杂活干了吧。”

 

“了解！”Jean和Ororo一起对着Scott点了点头。

 

“那就上吧。”Scott率先朝着对面大街上的一位外星人冲了过去，镭射光瞬间击毁了他脚下的飞行器，那名外星人还在空中调整落地姿势的时候就被随后赶到的Logan一爪子插进了身体里。

 

“要比比吗，瘦子？”那个外星人还在Logan的爪子上挣扎，接着就被Logan像抛垃圾一样地扔到地上又从背后再给了他一爪子。

 

“专心战斗。”Scott转头看向了另一个方向，街角处一名外星杂兵刚转了个弯过来就被一束镭射光拦腰击中，连人带车一起飞出去撞在另一个杂兵身上，两架飞行器同时爆炸把两个杂兵炸成了碎片，“不过基于我们只是在干杂活，有点调剂也挺不错的，目前看来是2:0啊。”

 

“喂！！！你这种偷跑行为是犯规啊！！”Logan一边口头抱怨Scott一边原地跳起落到一个杂兵背后一爪子割了他的喉，“2:1。”

 

“3:1了，不好意思。”

 

“别老用远程攻击啊！！3:2！”

 

“比不过就老实认输，4:2！”

 

“给我等着！4:3！”

 

在曼哈顿街头，逆向市民们逃跑的方向，这两位就这样轻松惬意地一边记着数一边朝着那一眼望不到边的外星人堆冲了过去。

 

**17** **、瞎猫Logan** **和鸵鸟Scott**

 

“刚刚根本不是什么巧遇，你是故意带着我们来找Rogers的吧？15:12。”Logan随手将一个外星杂兵从他的飞行器上扯了下来，然后利落地干掉了。

 

正在和一个杂兵搏斗的Scott愣了一下，随后一记锁喉加错骨结果了对方的性命：“你知道你这样分散我的注意力并不足以拖慢我的进度让你获胜是吧？16:12。”

 

“不过——好吧，难得永远高高在上的复仇者们被自家人拖累没法掌握道德高地，你知道能让他们欠你一次情有多难吗？所以一旦出现这种机会就要牢牢把握住啊。”Scott暂时放弃了进攻，他朝着Logan的方向看了看“不过你是怎么知道的，我不觉得你会有这种分析能力，而我也有自信刚刚一路走来做得无比自然，我敢打赌就连Jean如果不读我的话也不会发现这一点的。”

 

一个杂兵从Logan的身后朝着他发起攻击，Logan看也没朝后面看一眼，就直接一拳击打在那家伙的脖子前方，接着他弹出爪子，那个倒霉蛋就被在脖子上插了三个洞。“如果我说关于你，我有特别的直觉你相信吗？16:13。”

 

“哼！这算什么，关于情敌的特别直觉？”Scott神色不悦地用眼睛扫过远处，好几个外星人当场灰飞烟灭。

 

_上帝啊，Scott_ _至今还以为他和我是情敌…………_

 

是了，这就是Logan现在碰到的问题了。自他想通自己对Scott的感觉后就陷入了下一个困扰里面——首先，Jean是个好姑娘，Logan非常喜欢她，他能确信自己不希望Jean受到任何伤害，来自自己的也一样不行。其次，Scott棒极了，Logan爱他，让Scott受伤那就更加是选项外的事了，嗯，不予考虑。最后，那就只剩下自己了，可Logan左思右想，自己也不是那种委屈自己成全别人的类型啊，自己也没做错什么总不该让自己受伤是吧是吧？

 

但问题是，在爱情里，三个人确实多了一点啊…………最后总会有某个倒霉鬼被踢出去的。

 

于是Logan某天以找Scott打架为由非常畅快地和他在危境室干了一架，然后欲言又止支支吾吾老半天后有了下面这段对话。

 

“Logan，你要是没什么想说的话那我就走了，我得赶紧上去把这身臭汗洗掉，要不待会就又要沦落到和那群小鬼一起抢热水的悲惨境地了。”

 

“Scott……”

 

“嗯？”

 

“有没有可能，我是说可能啦，就是……那个……”

 

“什么？”Scott歪着脑袋看着Logan，那样子无辜地Logan都快说不下去了。

 

“你和Jean，你们两个之间有没有可能有朝一日，就是……呃……那个……”

 

“你到底想说什么？”Scott认真地等待着Logan的下文，而Logan简直想一爪子插死这个结巴的自己省得大家麻烦了。

 

“分手！！！”Logan长吐出一口气咬着牙说了出来，要是让他客观点来评价，现在自己这种行为着实无耻了一点，但是管他呢，他可不想什么都不干就变成那个被踢出去的倒霉鬼，“对，我是说分手，但是是和平的那一种，就是你很开心，她也很开心，然后你们两个就又属于那种……你知道的，开放欢迎各方竞争的状态了。”

 

Scott了然地点了点头，是了，这个问题在这等着他呢。他虽然带着有色眼镜，但他不瞎，说实在的，就算瞎子也没法忽略他们三人中间的那种暗潮汹涌吧，上次他路过厨房还看见Logan和Jean并排坐在那里分享枫糖呢。关键是，这俩被自己这么看见了也没有什么不好意思的样子。

 

好吧，Scott也明白，人人都有追求真爱的权利，他只是来得更早，并不代表他是更对的那一个，但那是Jean应该思考的问题，他只需要做自己一如往常地爱着Jean就可以了，尤其是，当Scott自问他在一如既往这个词上出了问题的时候那就更加应该集中精神好好地管好自己了。

 

_Logan_ _，你有什么本事可以使出来，Jean_ _选择你那我无话可说，但别指望我自己退出，我还没有那么高尚。_

 

Logan一脸期待地望着Scott，有点像只花了两块买了张随机彩票就紧张地握着它等着电视机开奖那样，就算内心也觉得别傻了怎么可能，但却还是止不住地期待啊……

 

“我想应该还是有可能的吧……”Scott似乎认真思考过后给出了这么一个结论。

 

那一刻Logan心底的野草开始疯长，一朵朵花苞从草丛间冒出来，花瓣正一点点地张开，然后到了下一秒——

 

“当你做梦的时候。”Scott笑着给Logan判了个死刑就转身离开了危境室，在Logan看起来他嘴里尖尖的小虎牙就跟小恶魔似的，刚刚他心底里那些正开到一半的花瞬间全体枯萎。好吧，Logan得承认他的行为就像只瞎猫，原地瞎转悠地不知道上哪去找自己的死老鼠。

 

_还是要主动出击啊！！至少先把情敌这个错误的观念扭转过来再说！_

 

“Scott，关于上次我们两个在厨房里——”

 

正意气风发地揍着外星杂兵的Scott突然一拳打空，对面那个外星人本来已经做好了便当的准备了，结果发现面前这个家伙的战斗力刹那间诡异地消失了，留下一个大大的空门对着自己，于是他试探性地给了Scott一脚，成功地把后者踢飞了，结果这一位还没来得及高举双手庆祝一番就被一个愤怒的Wolverine用爪子大卸了十七八块。

 

“Scott，你没事吧？！！虽然只是点小喽啰但是好歹战斗中你也别发呆啊！”

 

_你还说，那还不是因为你的原因！！_

 

事实上Scott之所以会犯下在战斗中发呆的低级错误也是有原因的，这两天有个问题也一直困扰着Scott，不是Logan喜欢Jean的问题，那都已经是旧闻了。现在的新问题是——Scott发现自己似乎出现了一些背叛Jean的行为。对，就是众所周知闹得沸沸扬扬的自由女神和厨房事件。虽然在那两次事件里，Scott看起来都是被迫的，但他发现自己并没有自己想象当中的那样抗拒那两个吻，或者，让我们干脆直说吧——

 

他有感觉——Scott对于Logan的吻……有感觉，比对Jean更有……感觉。

 

这对于Scott来说，属于非常，非常糟糕的认知。本来在他们三个的问题里，Scott是可以独善其身的，不管Jean和Logan是怎么想的，至少他是问心无愧的。但有了这个认知之后，Scott发现自己问心有愧了，这就把原本已经复杂的问题进一步复杂化了。X战警的战斗队长有处理复杂问题的丰富经验，无论多麻烦都没关系，只要它是个任务就行，但如果这涉及到感情——

 

Scott直接就近找了堆沙子把脑袋往里一埋就算完事了。

 

_Logan_ _是你的情敌，情敌情敌情敌，不要对情敌抱有那些多余的非分之想！！专心地对Jean_ _，不管他不管他不管他！！_

 

所以可想而知，当Logan揪着Scott的脖子把他从那个安全舒适的沙堆里拎起来让他直面这个操蛋的现实时Scott有多么愤怒。

 

“关于厨房事件的问题，我们上次不是已经说好不再讨论了吗？”

 

“呃？我们说好了？等一下，为什么我完全不记得这事，我们啥时候说好了？”

 

“那天在走廊里我说厨房事件就这样吧，然后你默认了，这不就是了吗？”

 

“等等，我什么时候默认的？你说就这样吧，我在想这样是怎样啊，然后你就转身走掉了啊。”

 

“3秒钟不回答就是默认难道不是谈话的标准礼仪吗？像这样，我们今天算是彻底讨论过厨房事件了吧，就这样了以后都不要提了，没意见吧，3,2,1，你看你默认了，讨论结束！”

 

“等！！等等等等！！！”Logan被Scott那一段脱口秀语速的话绕晕了，但是一定有什么地方不对，所以先拉住Scott再说。

 

在这两位纠结着厨房事件的问题时，那群外星小喽啰觉得貌似有机可乘，这两个刚刚联手搞死了他们不少同伴，现在他们刚好注意力不在这边，不如悄悄地——

 

上一秒还在大声对质的Logan和Scott突然同时错身一人一拳打中了两个准备偷袭的家伙，这两个又顺势各自接了一个膝撞带倒了旁边的另一个围上来的喽啰，像商量好的那样，他们以对称的走位各自横扫着面前的敌人，一人干掉半圈后又后退一步背靠着背看着那些更外面的。

 

“我说，Scott，我们刚刚打到几比几了？”

 

“不记得了，因为你提起那个的原因谁还有心思计数，Logan，你这是犯规的行为。”

 

“Scott，我是真的想——”

 

“闭嘴，给我认真打架。”

 

就这样，Logan又一次错失了和Scott解释他们之间关系的机会。

 

看起来今天瞎猫Logan也依旧没有遇见他的死老鼠，而鸵鸟Scott探出头呼吸了一口新鲜空气后又把脑袋埋回了沙堆里，而至于那群外星人——自然有各自都觉得胸口憋着一大口闷气的Logan和Scott好好修理他们。

 

**18** **、传说中的绝对适配**

 

Scott和Logan背靠背站在一处空旷的马路中央，他们的四周以各种姿势倒毙了一地的外星人。

 

“呼，搞定了，剩下的都朝着复仇者那边去了。”

 

“嗯，那就快点去教授那里，我们被这些家伙耽误地有点久了，我有点担心他们那边，毕竟Bobby他们几个还小。”

 

Logan跟着Scott一路朝着他们刚刚和Charles分手的地方跑去，在临近处渐渐出现了各种火烧或是冰冻的外星人尸体，当他们终于在一幢摩天楼底下发现了Charles好好地在那里，Bobby他们几个围成一圈将他护在中间时Scott微微松了口气。

 

_Scott_ _，要相信你平时对这些孩子们训练啊，他们都已经是非常合格的X_ _战警了。_

 

Charles温柔的声音在Scott脑海里，但是他并没有看向Scott，Charles抬起头看着街道两边的摩天楼。Scott顺着他的视线望去，那种漫天巡游的机械蛇颈龙正以悠闲的姿态飞快地接近这边。

 

“有点不对……”Scott一边自言自语一边朝着Charles的位置走去，突然天空中的蛇颈龙开始加速，然后拦腰撞上一幢摩天大楼。

 

“教授！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

 

Logan在撞击发生的刹那愣了一下，然后整个空气里Scott的信息素爆炸一样传播开来，不用费劲解读Scott的意思，Logan飞速朝着Charles的位置跑去，而在他身后Scott也紧跟而上。那条机械蛇颈龙几乎半剖开整幢摩天楼，无数的混凝土和玻璃碎块从天而降。

 

Logan一路躲闪着那些碎块向前突进，Bobby正试图带着Charles的轮椅逃跑，而John正在尽自己所能地用火焰击飞那些滚落的碎片。

 

“Bobby！！！！！”Scott根本来不及说出什么具体的指挥语句，他穿梭在那些落石中间根本自顾不暇，在他尖叫着Bobby的名字的时候一块巨大的钢筋混凝土墙面朝着Charles他们几个的位置压了过去，John对着它发了几枚火弹，毫无作用，“Logan，顶住那块墙体！”

 

Logan一再加速，无论是他本人的意愿还是Scott的都在催促他更快一点，Logan蹿到他们几个中间，让那些孩子们趴下，巨大的阴影伴随着风压朝着Logan压了过来，就在他做好准备撑起身体准备用肉身直接抗住那块墙体的时候，直刺心底的风压突然诡异地消失了。

 

“上帝…………”Scott颤抖着叹息的语调几乎本能。

 

即使是胆大如Logan也不禁小心翼翼地抬起头，那块巨大的墙体在距离Logan头顶还有半米不到的距离停住了，它就这样悬浮在半空中。

 

“Scotty，X战警的反应太慢了，这样叫我怎么能把变种人的未来全部放心地交到你们手上？”

 

在街道的另一侧，Erik威风凛凛地穿着他的盔甲披风如同天神一般缓缓降落，随着他手臂的慢慢移动，钢筋带着混凝土墙体缓缓地飘离了Charles他们几个的头顶，在一侧无人的街道上轰然落地。

 

陡然放下一颗心的Scott原地单膝跪了下来。只有Charles依旧神色不改，从刚刚开始他脸上一直没有出现过任何惊慌或是恐惧的表情。

 

“Erik，你来了，现在是到了你认为变种人又需要你的时候了是吗？”Charles微笑地看着Erik，那句话似乎只有他们俩自己才明白。

 

“没错，对我来说最重要的一个变种人刚刚正需要我，所以我认为我出来地很是时候。”Erik很自然地走到了Charles的轮椅之后，Charles的轮椅在Erik的操控之下原地悬浮起了几公分。“现在，我们能先离开这个是非之地了吗，我刚过来的时候看见复仇者们准备上了。”

 

“现在恐怕还不行，Erik。”Charles抬起头看着那幢刚刚被撞过的大楼，那些碎片已经全部掉落干净了，现在可以清晰地通过那条巨大的裂缝看清大楼的整个内部结构。

 

“瘦子，告诉我这是我的错觉，我怎么觉得那幢楼的上半截好像正在朝着我们的方向偏过来？”Logan觉得好像有什么事情要不妙了。

 

“不是错觉，该死的！！！！！！！”Scott没戴自己的战斗眼镜，普通眼镜的聚焦根本让他没法对付这么巨大的目标，情急之下Scott将手伸向自己的眼镜。

 

_不用脱眼镜，Scott_ _，相信Erik_ _。_

 

在Charles在Scott脑海里说话的瞬间，Erik回过身张开双手对着那半截摇摇欲坠的摩天大楼，以肉眼可见角度正在偏斜的大楼诡异地放缓了速度，从Scott的角度看起来，Erik也撑地十分勉强，那幢楼仍在微微地朝着他们倒下来。。

 

“干得好，Erik，请再坚持一会，那幢楼里面还有大量的人类没有逃出来。”

 

“哼，Charles，我顶住那幢楼只是为了救你们几个而已，那些人类关我什么事，我撑不了太久的，Scotty，你快带着Charles他们几个离开。”

 

“Erik，我们是更好的人，我们应该做更好的事。你做得到的，我相信你……”Charles将轮椅推到Erik的身后，努力抬起自己的身体从背后抱住Erik，就像他们第一次见面时他跳入冰冷的海水里从身后抱住他那样。

 

“哼，还是一样老套的说辞，但是不知道为什么今天就觉得偶尔被说服一回也没有什么大不了的。”Scott发现Erik的脸上出现了缅怀的神色，每当他带领着X战警和兄弟会作战时他总是会忘记教授和万磁王是一对绝对适配的Alpha和Omega，而每次在这种时刻他又会瞬间回想起来，因为他们两个看起来就像是上帝制造的硬币的正反两面，只有当他们在一起的时候互相才能变得完整。“但是作为回报，我需要一点动力，Charles……”

 

Erik猛地转过身单手架住了Charles的身体，失去了Erik的阻挡后那幢大楼在那一刻直接向着地面倾斜了一大片，还没等Scott他们几个反应过来的时候，Erik低头亲吻了Charles——绝对适配的Alpha和Omega之间双向的信息素反馈通道正式建立，双方的能力都被同时放大，Erik一反刚刚吃力的样子，他从容地向身后伸出一条手臂，那幢大楼的倾斜瞬间静止，接着一点点被他慢慢地推回到了原来的位置，一些原来已经绝望地趴在幕墙玻璃上等死的人类正划着十字感谢上帝用奇迹拯救了他们。

 

“这就是…………绝对适配吗？”Scott不知道自己脸上是什么样的表情，这是他一辈子都无法理解的感情，一个Alpha和一个Omega契合地就像两块拼图，只有当他们合二为一时，世界才是完整的，即使他们互相是对方最大的对手，可他们仍旧是灵魂伴侣。

 

_切，不就是绝对适配嘛，我们也能啊，Scott_ _，只要你和Jean_ _和平分手的话…………_

 

这话Logan也就只敢在脑子里想一想而已了，基于刚刚Scott是那么急于地否定他们之间的那些片段。

 

“唉…………”Logan只能长叹一口气看着面前一脸纠结的Scott。

 

无数惊慌失措的人类像蚁穴覆灭之下的蚂蚁般从大楼里逃了出来，脸上带着劫后余生的不敢置信的神情，他们似乎没有注意到在他们逃跑时路过的那一对老人，这两位老人完全没有被附近的末日景象所影响，如同在自己家的后花园一样平静地拥抱接吻。在Charles的大范围群体精神暗示之下，没有人发现其中一个高瘦的普通老头就是电视上大名鼎鼎的那个通缉犯，变种人恐怖分子万磁王。他们也没有意识到，正是那个恐怖分子救了他们一命。

 

_不用在意人类的无知，Scott_ _，我们并不是需要他们的感激和怜悯才能活下去的种族。_

 

Scott并没有介意Charles看穿了他的心思，比起这个，他更在意的是现在那种莫名缠绕在教授和万磁王周围的氛围，那种，两个人之间无可摧毁的强大链接。虽然他曾经信誓旦旦地和Jean说过他们能成为比教授他们俩更幸福的Alpha和Omega，如今看起来当初的自己真是狂妄地可以，他和Jean之间的第二属性不仅倒置过来，更加重要的是，他只是个残缺的Omega，没有Alpha能感受到他，有时候夜深人静时，Scott偶尔也会想象如果他能将自身的信息素传递给自己的Alpha，同时也能收到来自对方的回馈的话会是怎样的感觉，哪怕只有一瞬间也好。也许是源于Scott本性里潜藏的危险，比起他和Jean之间那种安稳而平淡的幸福，Scott心底里的野兽却在渴望追逐这种刹那间的电光火石——瞬间的永恒。

 

Scott明白这种感觉叫嫉妒，但是管他呢，哪个Alpha和Omega不嫉妒那些传说中的绝对适配，谁不想找到自己灵魂的另一半。只可惜……

 

_嘘，Scott_ _，相信我，孩子，总有一天你会亲自感受到的。刹那永恒还是平淡却久远的幸福都在你的一念之间。_

 

以为教授只是在安慰自己的Scott此时此刻并没有明白Charles对他说的那段话，他只是用羡慕的神情看着Erik和Charles。

 

却不知在另一边，Logan一直在默默地注视着他。

 

**19** **、你发情了！重复一遍，你·发·情·了！！！**

 

在复仇者们的努力之下，这次纽约的外星人事件终于告一段落了。当然，事后复仇者们作为抗击外星人入侵地球的英雄在全球范围内受到了广泛的表扬，而在整个事件里只是打了个酱油的X战警自然是没什么人记得他们了。

 

对此，整个学院里似乎并没有什么忿忿不平的感觉，这么多年下来变种人们早就习惯了。人类不把什么事情都怪到变种人头上他们就觉得挺满足了，至于人类的感激什么的，就连主张人类和变种人共创和平未来的教授都不敢这么教。

 

所以今天整个学校仍旧是一片该干嘛干嘛的平静气氛，Logan刚刚结束了自己的一节课。关于这点有必要要解释一下，Charles坚持他虽然是个土豪，但是他绝对不会养一个吃闲饭的，于是Logan在抓耳挠腮半天后提出什么《百年美语脏话黑话进化史》，《伐木该注意的一百零八种技巧》，《如何在地下酒吧里勾搭出一个美女不被围殴》这一系列被Charles速度否决加上花样十八脑的教案后终于认命地当了一个历史老师。

 

这位一直记忆混乱的历史老师在对着学生说了几十分钟自己也不知道到底有没有发生过的事情后好不容易熬到了下课的点。在他刚走出教室时就看见走廊尽头的Scott对着他打了个响指勾了勾手做了个“过来”的手势。

 

Logan刚走过半个走廊就觉得哪里好像不对，他使劲地嗅了嗅后确定那不是自己的幻觉。

 

“Logan，待会有空吗，陪我去趟复仇者总部，听说你和他们挺熟的。”

“Scott，你你你你发情了？？？”

 

两句话几乎同时响起，只不过其中一句话的语气平静，另一个则差不多要把这层走廊的天花板都要掀下来了。被Logan的大嗓门一吼，那些下课后的小鬼头们集体看着Scott和Logan这边。

 

_妈的，你们这群小鬼才多大难道也想打Scott_ _的主意？！！_

“看什么看！！再看加课后作业了！！！”Logan突然发现了当老师的好处，那群小鬼头在Logan满脸的快滚蛋要不我揍人了的威胁下一哄而散。

 

“谢谢你替Hank提醒我又到了Omega该死的尴尬生理期的时间段了，但是你也没必要叫的全校都知道了吧。”Scott皱着眉毛表达着他的不满，“不过算了，反正也没什么大不了的，说正经的，下午有空吗，我真的得去复仇者那一趟。”

 

“刚刚叫得太大声我真的很抱歉，Scott，但是你难道没听到我那句话的重点吗？你·发·情·了啊！！”为了强调，Logan故意放慢速度一字一顿地把那句话又再说了一遍，“你要在发情期跑去复仇者总部那个遍地Alpha的地方吗？”

 

之前提到过，整个人类种群的精英们不是Alpha就是Omega，作为人类超级英雄大本营的复仇者总部自然也是一样。

 

“没错，这次复仇者的事也算告一段落了，是时候去找Rogers拿我的雇佣费了。”

 

_你要在发情期跑去找Rogers_ _那个生怕自己还不够Alpha_ _特意还弄个大写的A_ _顶脑门上的家伙？？你是嫌你周围还不够腥风血雨吗？_

 

“等一下Scott，你注意我的发音，我再重复一遍啊，你~~发~~情~~了~~~”

 

“是啊，那有什么关系吗？”

 

_你是外星来的吗？！发情期！！发情期啊啊啊！！！_

 

Logan简直觉得自己要被逼疯了，Scott那一脸淡定地过头了吧？？他真的以为学校里和复仇者那里满地的Alpha（尤其还包括Logan自己）不会乘他发情打他的主意吗？

 

“哦，你是在担心那个啊~”Scott露出恍然大悟的表情点了点头，“Omega发情期的那个？”

 

_呼……总算听明白了，Scott_ _你在理解能力上真是个天才…………_

 

“Hank叫你告诉我的时候难道没告诉过你我其实完全不会被发情期影响吗？这也算是发育不全里几点我最喜欢的部分之一了，我本身完全不会像那些一到发情期不靠抑制剂就迈不动步的正常Omega那样，因为不会有Alpha闻到我也自然不会有一群人因为这种发情期的气味丧失理智打起来，安全、无害、清洁又环保。我自己甚至完全都感觉不到，每次都要靠Hank来提醒我，大约目的也只是告诉我我的生理排卵期到了而已。”

 

“就这样？？”Logan有种憋足力气一拳打上了棉花的无力感。

 

“不然你还想要哪样啊？”Scott一脸无辜的疑惑表情怎么看都是对Logan最深刻的嘲讽。

 

要怎样的话，Logan对着天花板翻了个白眼后在脑袋里构想了一下——

 

Scott皱着眉头低低地喘息，黑色的紧身衣下的躯体因为一层薄汗而显得滑腻腻的，紧身衣的拉链被慢慢拉开，露出他锻炼了很久的紧致肌肉线条，发情期敏感的皮肤仅仅因为外力指尖的触碰就猛地收缩战栗，若有似无的喉音夹在喘息声里，以及空气中弥漫开的甜腻腻香喷喷的味道——

 

“Logan，Logan？？你是不是自愈因子出了什么问题？”Scott走上前一步仔细地凑过来看着Logan的脸，“你这里有血啊。算了我自己一个人去吧，你赶紧去让Jean或者Hank给你看看？”

 

Scott用手指擦过Logan的鼻子底下，把那一点点的血迹擦掉了，他的指尖上发情期Omega的气味钻进Logan的鼻孔直达他的颅腔。

 

**_！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！_ **

**狂喜乱舞？**

**午夜狼嚎？**

**欲求不满？**

**一柱擎天？**

↑

**_妈的智障！_ **

 

“我没事！！你等我十分钟，不，给我五分钟我马上就回来！！！”Logan赶在被Scott发现真相前转身直冲电梯——目标Hank的实验室。

 

“Hank！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

 

砰地一声巨响，Logan撞开Hank实验室的大门，然后亲眼目睹了一个多米诺骨牌式的悲剧，正在做实验的宅男被那声巨响吓了一大跳直接进入了兽化模式，他的蓝毛碰到了自己正在配置的药剂，那瓶稳定的药剂迅速产生了剧烈的反应接着砰地一声爆掉了，爆炸一路追根溯源，一层层的反应瓶试管之类的一个个开始了连锁爆炸。Logan傻傻地看着，Hank也是拿着手上还剩的那半截烧杯愣在那里。

 

一连串砰砰乓乓的声响结束后，实验室里飘起可疑的蓝色烟雾，Logan其实很想直接关门走人装作自己从没来过这，但是他实在是很需要Hank的帮助，于是他只能摆出他力所能及范围内最诚恳的笑容。

 

Hank黑着一张脸慢慢转过来对着Logan，后者脸上那诡异的微笑让Hank抖了抖身体。

 

“说吧，找我有什么事……”Hank决定不和这个脑袋里也是肌肉的家伙一般见识。

 

“你有没有能让Alpha在看见Omega发情后别那么激动地像个白痴的药？”

 

_What the F***_ _？！_

 

Hank提醒自己他是个文明人。

 

“你说的那是啥？！”

 

_不想变成白痴的话就别干白痴的事啊！！！我以为当年Charles_ _和Erik_ _这俩已经够白痴了，我错了，我太高估恋爱中的人的智商了！_

 

Hank砰地一声关上实验室的大门，无视Logan在门后面努力的叫喊声。

 

“闭嘴滚蛋，再敲门我揍人了！”

 

_切，我就是想要个能在Scott_ _的味道下保持清醒的药而已啊，你们这群闻不到那美妙的味道的家伙纯粹是在嫉妒吧？！_

 

Logan叹了口气看着自家蠢蠢欲动的小弟弟——

 

_你说，我们要怎么才能不引起Scott_ _注意，免得把我在他心里仅剩的那点好印象全都丢光呢？_

 

_他现在那味道实在让人太他妈想把他按在地上操一顿了啊啊啊！！_

**20** **、神一样的脑回路**

 

被Hank鄙视了的Logan一个人站在他的实验室外发呆，时间紧迫而他却又找不到任何可以咨询的对象。也许教授勉强算一个，如果Logan甘愿冒着被教授把他脑袋里对着Scott的那些OOXX的画面都看光的风险的话。于是实在没辄的Logan只好在那里开始请教起自己的本能，据Jean所说又被称为生物生存指导法则的东西。

 

Alpha生存法则——当你心爱的Omega发情了的时候你该怎么做？

 

Logan接过脑袋里自己的本能递过来的生存法则认真地打开来看了一眼，第一页硕大的黑体写着两个大字——

 

**“操他。”**

 

_我他妈要是能操他还用得着来问你？！！！先不提我还没冲上去大概就会被镭射光射出十七八个洞眼，就算我成功冲上去把他压倒了操一顿你觉得以Scott_ _的性格我接下来的日子还能有好？要知道我的目标可是今后能一辈子都操他的你懂不懂，你要我为了一棵树放弃一座森林？！！_

 

Logan叹了口气翻到下一页，下一页上字倒是多了一点，Logan刚一心喜低头仔细一看发现是如下内容：

 

“道理我都懂然而难道不是因为你太废才会这样吗？他都发情了你都不上更待何时，总之不要怂就是想尽一切办法操他！！”

 

Logan一激动伸出爪子在生存法则上捅了三个洞，然后“不要怂”三个字就成了这三个洞眼的牺牲品。他又叹了口气翻到了再后面一页。上面密密麻麻地写着一大串内容。

 

“你个怂货你捅我也没用啊，你捅我就能成功操到他我给你捅多少个洞都没问题，你也不给我想想到底是怎么会变成现在这样的。从第一次见面我就叫你上你就是不听非要对着他那个Alpha女友乱勾搭BlaBlaBlaBla（以下省略一千字说教内容）………总之就是上啊，排除一切万难想尽一切办法操他懂不懂你个白痴！！”

 

“你才他妈白痴呢！！！”没有意识到被本能骂白痴和骂本能白痴好像归根结底都很白痴的Logan大怒之下把那个生存法则小册子直接撕成了碎片。最后他的本能叹了口气从背后拿出一张纸又递给了Logan。

 

“我就知道你个有贼心没贼胆的家伙不敢硬上的，算了，如果你发现暂时没有操他的可能，至少要想尽一切办法阻止别人操他。”

 

**_有道理！！！！！_ **

 

所以Logan以比来时更快的速度又冲回了Scott身边，Scott看着他满脸通红一头热汗的样子担心地摸了摸他的额头，然后好像感觉Logan的状况反而更加严重了。

 

“你真的没事吗，Logan？我一个人去复仇者那也没关系的，你要是身体不舒服真的要去找Jean或者Hank知道吗？”

 

“我没事~~！！”Logan努力甩甩头试图吸入一点不包涵那么多发情期的Scott的味道的新鲜空气，“我必须得去复仇者那儿，没错，那帮混蛋我和他们非常熟，简直可以想象他们会干出什么事来！！”

 

“他们能干出什么？”Scott愣愣地反问Logan，“等一下，我们不是去打架的，我今天只是去要好处的，你没必要从这里开始就一脸气势汹汹地跟他们每人欠了你100万似的。”

 

对于Logan现在一副要上战场的决绝姿态，以X战警战斗队长的战斗思维，他也只能联想到那个传说中的AVX这里了，问题是现在也不是什么重要关头，没必要X战警还要跑去复仇者总部打群架吧？

 

等到Scott带着满腔的“我把Logan一起带来到底是不是个好主意”的自省来到复仇者总部的时候他们首先在踏出电梯的地方碰见了这的主人，天才亿万富翁花花公子慈善家Tony Stark先生。

 

“嘿Scott，稀客啊。”Tony自来熟的个性直接贴了上来，“难得X战警队长大驾光临，有什么我可以为你效劳的？”

 

Scott侧过头瞄了Tony一眼，后者凑过来说：“在那之前，不知道X战警能不能先帮我一个忙。上次国防部要Stark工业解释为什么在联合国峰会期间有大量Stark的无人机因为天气原因而损耗，他们要求我出具相关恶劣气候条件下我的无人机的可靠性实验报告，否则就要终止明年的采购意向，我觉得在这方面Summers队长应该能为我的报告提出一些合理化建议。”

 

“我只是一个文学老师，Stark先生。”Scott装作听不懂的样子，一脸的无辜，“对于无人机这种东西我实在是一窍不通，这种报告还是由您的工程师们来做比较擅长吧。”

 

“我恐怕事情并没有那么简单——”Tony提高了自己的音量，“当晚在爱丽丝岛的政要们都亲眼目睹了自由女神上的可疑白光了不是吗，地震局也观察到当天那里的磁场很反常了，至于原本纽约应该在未来24小时内都是晴朗天气的预报下突然变成了强雷暴天气……”

 

“我想这些也只是巧合，你知道的，小概率事件撞在一起了，毕竟伟大的概率论不是吗？倒是你提到的那款无人机，Stark工业出产的型号是S335-D型吧？我好像某次听Erik提起过他感受到那款无人机的外围电路上有个在他看来很像后门的模块，旨在向某些特定的目标发送一些特定的隐秘数据。而另一次我也刚好从Hank那里听说在他看过的Stark工业提交给五角大楼的产品设计说明里，并未提起过这一个模块。不过你也懂的，我毕竟只是学文学的，所以他们俩说的具体是什么我也没有怎么听得太明白。”Scott一脸纯良地对着Tony，而对话的内容是否纯良那就另当别论了。

 

“没错，Scott，你说的没错。”Tony一口恍然大悟的语气，他猛地勾住Scott的脖子。“如同文学作品里的戏剧性一样，一切都是小概率事件的巧合，我同意你的看法。为了庆祝你我达成共识，今晚一起喝一杯你觉得如何？”

 

Logan从这俩见面开始打哑谜起就全程属于有听没有懂的状态，直到Tony这家伙提出喝一杯的建议的时候他才又回到了状况里。

 

_该死的，我就知道这个花花公子没安好心，绕了一大圈还不是为了约Scott_ _喝酒！！身为一个Omega_ _还要打Omega_ _的主意这守备范围是有多宽广！！！_

 

“滚蛋！！门也没有！别以为我看不出你打的什么主意，有我在你休想听见没有你个滥交败家子！！”Logan直接强行挤进Tony和Scott中间把他俩分开，然后借助身高优势拎起Tony就往走廊另一端送，天才企业家完全没有料到会在自己地盘上遭到这种野蛮人肉搏式攻击，还没反应过来就已经被送出去老远了。

 

“喂喂，干什么？放我下来！！”等Logan把Tony带出Scott面前几米远的时候在场除了他以外其他两个人对于这种突如其来的攻击的反应都是一脸懵逼，Scott果断开始后悔没跟Logan解释清楚就把他带过来。

 

_Logan_ _，拜托，我们真的只是来要好处不是为了来AVX_ _的啊！！_

 

“Wolverine你是吃枪药了还是被狗咬了？Scott你要不要赶紧带这头大型犬回去来一针狂犬病疫苗？”好不容易站定了的Tony一脸没好气的样子，他完全不明白Logan的敌意从何而来，在他的思维模式里他刚刚只不过就之前自由女神事件里Stark工业的损失和Scott讨价还价了一番而已，最后怎么看都是Scott占了便宜啊，他都已经认赔了Logan也不知道突然在那激动个啥。

 

有的时候当双方智商差距太大就会造成这种鸡同鸭讲无法理解的状况，就像每次我看着我家那位内心戏其实极其丰富但每一开口却只能发出“汪”这么一个音的家人时候，也经常感受到这种来自智商碾压难以理解对方的无力感。

 

就在Tony还在试图给Logan的行为找出一个狂犬病以外的解释的时候，电梯大门再度打开，金发的Steve一脸严肃地走了出来，看见Scott后他朝着对方点了点头。

 

“很准时，Summers队长，会议室在那边。我带你——”Steve刚做了个指引的姿势准备带Scott去会议室时，突然一阵风扫过他的面门，战斗本能已经融入血液里的Steve一个后仰架住了那个攻击，然后他才发现面前的Logan一脸的愤怒表情。

 

“你，还有你那个不知道在哪里的盾，给我保持三米距离！！”Logan一发现那个常年在脑门上顶个大写A的Alpha出现在Scott周围的时候他的战斗意志就已经在那熊熊燃烧了，要是Logan有尾巴的话，大概现在他尾巴上的毛已经完全都炸开了。

 

Steve保持着架住Logan攻击的姿势在那发愣，他稍稍歪过头朝着Scott的方向看了看，后者已经捂着脸不想看眼前的场面了。

 

“以防这是我的误会什么的，时下年轻人打招呼的方式都变成这样了？”

 

“不，Cap，时代没你想的变得那么快，只是今天Wolverine这家伙不知道在发什么疯而已。”Tony拍了拍这位古董队长的肩膀以示安慰，这位常常担心自己表现地太过老派而跟不上时代的节奏，但尽管如此他还是时常感叹跟不上如今年轻人的思维。

 

“哟，Wolfy你带着Cyke来了？”从会议室里探出一个脑袋然后对着Logan的方向挥了挥手，Clint嘴里塞着不知道是什么的食物在那里轻佻地打着招呼，然后下一秒他突然觉得下巴底下凉凉的，Logan以迅雷不及掩耳之势突破了他的防线用三根爪子抵住了对方的下巴。

 

“再给我说一遍，你管他叫什么？”

 

Clint好险没被嘴巴里的食物给直接噎死，这年头打个招呼都有生命危险了吗？

 

“Cyke啊，哪里有问题吗？”随着Clint喊出那个昵称Logan的爪子又往前顶了一顶，Clint发誓那股阴嗖嗖的感觉更甚了。

 

“你再给我这么叫一遍试试？”

 

Logan嘴里的威胁已经再明显不过了，所以已经被战士近身的弓手迅速按照国际惯例赶紧认怂：“Cyclops，我说的是Cyclops！！”

 

等Logan收回爪子后Clint翻了个白眼然后对着Tony比了个“他在发什么疯”的口型，Tony回了他一个爱莫能助的摊手。

 

“你们几个干嘛都愣在这里不进去会议室？”Natasha从走廊那端走了过来，Bruce则一边思考着什么问题的样子跟在她的身后。

 

“Nat，来得正好，帮我们分析一下，Wolverine到底在发什么疯，这家伙见人就咬，他已经在这攻击了一圈人了。”

 

Natasha挑起一边眉毛看了Logan一眼，后者正在我不能主动攻击一名女性与她是个红发女Alpha而Scott最好这一口这个两难选择间徘徊。

 

“不知道，他来大姨妈了吧。”Natasha无情地做出一个判定后连一个眼神都懒得浪费在这帮男人身上直接走进了会议室坐了下来，而沉浸在自己的思考中的Banner博士也沿着惯性直接跟了进去。

 

“来大姨妈这也太扯了吧？Javis这有可能吗？”Tony也只是习惯性地在吐槽而已。

 

“理论上来说没有这个可能性，先生，但是鉴于Howlett先生是一名变种人，结合小概率事件的发生可能性来说——”

 

“够了Javis，不要再跟我提小概率事件了。”Tony今天之内都不想再听见这个词了。

 

等到Scott和Logan两个被引进会议室的时候Logan差不多已经把大半个复仇者联盟都得罪了一遍了，根本来不及阻止Logan莫名其妙的攻击性的Scott已经在脑子里盘算起如果AVX真的发生的话X战警们的应对策略了。这时候会议室外突然间一阵电闪雷鸣，金发男神摇着他的锤子降落在了外面的阳台上。Logan抬起头望了对方一眼，然后就在对方身上闻到了同样苦闷的味道——当然那是个比较文艺的修饰方法，通俗点来说就是他身上带着一个一直伴随着他的Omega的气息却完全没有性的味道。

 

感同身受的Logan几乎以同情的口吻开口：“很难搞吧，你那位？”

 

Thor当然还在烦恼Loki的事情，这很正常，他的人生差不多一直都在烦恼Loki的事情，突然之间有个不太熟的家伙用一种我懂你的口吻跟他说了那句话，Thor简直有种在地球找到了知音的感觉。

 

“是啊，根本无法用常理去衡量他。你能相信吗？就在不久前，他还捅了我这里一刀。”

 

“很正常啊，我也一直被镭射光射出去5米远啊。”

 

“唉……”

“唉……”

 

异口同声叹气的两个Alpha各自交换了一下眼神，然后彼此间露出了那种惺惺相惜的表情，这让等着看Wolverine大战雷神的其余复联众们都傻眼了。

 

“等一下，我错过了什么吗？这两个什么时候这么要好了？”Clint瞪大了眼睛确认不是自己的眼神出了问题。

 

“我不知道，我完全无法理解今天的Wolverine，鉴于此，我只能得出这么一个结论了。”Tony示意旁边几个凑过来听。

 

“什么结论？”

 

“这大概就是传说中的神一样的脑回路吧，只有神才能理解了。”

 

没错，今天的复仇者总部大楼里，对自己的发情期毫不在意的Scott和完全不知道Scott正在发情的复联众们依旧没有发现事情的真相，而Logan的“保卫我心爱Omega的贞操”的独角戏也依旧在激情上演着。

 

**唉………………**


	3. Chapter 3

**21** **、人类所信仰的神啊，不是他妈的外星人就是他娘的变种人**

虽然两位X战警到访复仇者总部的行程一开始充满了各种意料之外的小冲突，但是总算最后双方还是在相对友好的气氛下分成两边坐好了。

 

作为东道主的一方，Steve看了看他的队员们后首先开启了话题：“Summers队长，你给我们来了个邮件说要谈谈，但是必须在一个非公开的场合直接和我们面对面，所以我们有了今天的会面，我现在可以请问究竟是什么事了吗？”

 

Scott拿出一份档案夹将它推到Steve的面前，封面上附着一张照片，看起来是一位上了年纪的军人，但是从他的眼神可以看出他的意志并未随着他的年龄增长而消磨。在Steve翻看这个档案夹的时候Scott则开始了他的解说。

 

“William Stryker上校，18岁入伍，参加过越战、海湾战争、科索沃战争等等，军功赫赫，深得五角大楼和总统办公室的信任。但是我有一个秘密线人，根据他的情报表明，这位模范军人在加拿大的阿卡丽湖有一个秘密基地，他在那里囚禁了大量的变种人用于非人道主义的研究和实验，作为X战警的队长，我必须带队前往解救我的同胞们。”

 

“抱歉，我并非故意不相信你的说辞。”Steve粗略地把那份档案夹翻看了一遍，“但是从这份情报里我看不出Stryker上校囚禁研究变种人的任何证据，恕我直言，以我的角度来讲，这位军人的履历无可非议，或者说他干得相当的不错，我恐怕无法把这份情报和你的说法对应起来。Tony，你的高科技情报网络有点什么关于这个Stryker上校的其他信息吗？”

 

“Javis。”Tony对着会议室喊了一声。

 

“稍等，先生。”几秒的沉寂之后，一个光屏在会议室的中央出现，上面不仅包含有Scott向Steve提供的那一切，甚至包括了一些非公开的信息，比如总统刚刚任命Stryker上校为总统国家安全事务秘密顾问，而Scott所提到的阿卡丽湖基地也的确有所涉及，它的正式身份是美军特别军事管理区第63号基地。

 

“哇喔，我刚刚是不是亲耳听见了X战警要攻打美军军事基地的计划？”Tony夸张地举起双手，“我不知道你是这么有趣的人呢，Scott。”

 

“不过先生，”Javis的声音再度响起，“在我搜索63号基地的时候的确发现军方提及该基地的目的在于防范变种人可能造成的危害，在那份文件里附有一段相当有趣的视频。”

 

“放来看看。”在Tony的命令下一段视频在会议室里播放了起来，一名长相诡异的蓝色类人生物在总统办公室里穿梭跳跃，最后一把写着“变种人从此自由”的匕首落到了离总统的脑袋不足十公分的地方。

 

“谢谢Javis，你替我们还原了这两天的爆炸新闻的真相，但是有一点请注意一下，虽然我个人认为现任总统比起Lincoln和Kennedy来不值一提，但是无论怎样你都不能使用‘有趣’来形容刺杀总统这件事。”

 

“我知道了，先生。”

 

“这个视频可是相当清楚的事实呢，比起你提到的Stryker上校来倒是这位更值得注意，不知道X战警针对这位有什么行动，如果贵方需要帮忙的话，复仇者很乐意在拘捕这名变种人的行动中提供帮助。”Steve看完视频后对着Scott提出了他的建议。

 

 

“打断一下，我没有要贬低咱们的意思啊Cap，不过你确定就算我们去了能抓住这家伙？他一个传送我们压根就找不到他吧，这种情况要怎么打？”Clint在脑袋里预演了一下战斗场面，然后无奈地承认自己拿这家伙没辙。

 

“那就要问问我们这里对传送这件事最有经验的人了。”在Natasha的提醒下所有人一致看向了Thor，而Thor正在看着视频里的那名变种人发呆。

 

“我觉得我好像见过这个。”

 

“你见过他？？”Clint不太相信Thor在地球居然交友如此广泛。

 

“不，我没见过他，但我见过和他差不多的。”Thor努力地搜索着自己的回忆，在他几百年前光临中庭之时的确见过一个差不多类型的，“对了，我想起来了，他叫Azazel。”

 

“Azazel？谁会照着地狱七君主的名字给自己取名，那差不多就是邪恶的化身了。”Bruce终于从自己的思考里解放出来，在他寻求心灵平静的旅程里，世界上所有的主流宗教都被他彻底地研究了一遍。

 

“各位，我确实找到了一位，不过好像他也是位变种人，目前他似乎是变种人兄弟会的正式成员。”Javis给出了一个全身红色的变种人的画面。

 

“没错，我见过的就是他，他就是那个Azazel。”Thor平静地对着所有人解释，好像那不是尘封了千百年之久的秘辛而是今天网络上的明星八卦一样，“也就是你们人类传说中那地狱七君主里的其中一位，你们人类那时候还管他们叫恶魔的，现在改称他们叫变种人了？”

 

“上帝啊……”整个会议室里一片叹息声，只有Scott和Logan没有吱声。

 

“我应该先惊讶恶魔其实是真实的还是恶魔居然是变种人？”

 

“每一种生物总要有承上启下的起源过程吧，既然今天有变种人，以前也有这是很正常的事啊，只不过对于同一种事物的代称一直在变而已，以前我来的时候你们管年轻女性叫姑娘，现在叫妞但其实不是一回事吗？”Thor无法理解他的那些同伴们的惊讶。

 

“等一下！”Bruce突然觉得有不太好的预感，“如果恶魔指的是变种人的话那天使……”

 

“也都是变种人啊。”Thor理所当然地点点头，“他们当时自我介绍的时候自称为Cheyarafim，只不过你们人类在记录里管他们叫天使而已，而这一群人的敌人就是那个Azazel所属的Neyaphem，你们称之为恶魔，他们归根结底都是变种人但就和我们现在差不多分成好人那方和坏蛋那方，坏蛋要行凶然后好人就出动保护当时的人类，然后大家一场大战咯，我还亲眼目睹过其中两场战斗，地点好像是……我想起来了，索多玛和蛾摩拉。”

 

Thor完全不知道自己刚刚说的那些话给复仇者们的三观造成了多么巨大的创伤。

 

“所以那两座城市并非因为罪恶而毁灭？”Bruce觉得他再听下去大概Hulk就要出来了。

 

“恩，其实真实情况就是和我们上次在纽约大战时差不多，只不过现今人类自保的手段远胜当年，所以虽然有战损但不至于达到灭城的地步，否则纽约就会被写成另一座因为充斥着罪恶而被那个你们称为上帝的变种人毁灭的城市了。”

 

“说起来纽约最大的罪恶是什么？”Clint在巨大的打击之下已经决定破罐破摔了。

 

“我不知道，堵车算吗？”Tony自暴自弃的程度也不遑多让。

 

“难道没人惊讶他刚刚说了一句‘你们称为上帝的变种人’吗？那是什么意思？”Steve犹记得复仇者刚成立那会他信誓旦旦地和Natasha说世上只有一位神，而显然他不是穿成Thor那样的。

 

“这个有点复杂，我每次来的时候你们人类叫他的方式都不太一样，不同地区的叫法也不太一样…………”

 

“比如？？？”哪怕三观尽毁，这也是一个解开人类千古之谜的机会，毕竟在座谁也没有Thor活得那么久足以见证整个人类的历史。

 

“Ra，Krishna，Yehowah，挑一个你们喜欢的吧。”

 

“这三个其实是一人？而这个人也是变种人？”

 

“是的以及是的。”Thor无视在座一片哀嚎之声点了点头。

 

“我到底是应该高兴一神论被证明是对的还是应该悲伤我们多年来的信仰其实是名变种人？”Clint两眼望天的样子看起来已经完全绝望了。

 

“我的……老天，今天真是令人振奋的一天，继北欧神系被证明为是外星人以后，埃及神系，印度神系以及基督教体系被证明成了是变种人。我现在是不是可以高喊科学万岁真理永存了，在这些信仰沦为睡前故事以后，等我有了孩子我要告诉他该向谁祈祷呢？尤达大师吗？”

 

“先生，容我提个建议，我认为瓦肯人是更好的选择，他们的纯粹逻辑性令人着迷，如果您想在这之上保留一部分的人性的话，Spock简直是再完美不过的答案了。”

 

“刚刚那个只是个反讽，以及我知道你是星际迷航系列的粉丝了，我不会再要求你重播星球大战系列了。”

 

“谢谢先生您的体谅，不过其实我也很喜欢星球大战系列，只是不喜欢您每次看完后的那些奇怪点子而已。”

 

在Thor开始了人类宗教史大揭秘以后整个会议室里的话题早就歪掉了，而两名与传说中的神话人物同一种族的变种人全程就在那里默默地听着，等到Steve终于想起来这事的时候他转过头看着Scott。

 

“我们刚刚说到哪了？对了，那个蓝色的恶魔系变种人，鉴于他试图刺杀总统先生，而那位看起来和他有些关系的另一位恶魔系变种人是已经证实的恐怖组织变种人兄弟会的一员，如果Stryker上校的基地是用来防范他们的话，我认为他才是正义的那一方吧，对于你刚刚提到的要进攻那个军事设施，我很抱歉，如果X战警实施这一行动的话……”Steve停顿了一会后终于给出了结论。

 

“除非你们能提供一些更切实的证据证明那个设施是非法的，否则复仇者会出面阻止你们的行动。”

 

**22** **、队长 VS** **队长 2**

 

“很抱歉，恐怕我除了那个文件夹外提供不出别的什么了，我只是个变种人老师而已，Rogers队长你总不会以为我有渗透国防部和总统办公室的能力好揭穿那些被他们隐藏在光鲜外表下的肮脏事实吧。我所能告诉你的只有我百分之百相信我的那位秘密线人在这个情报上的信誉，所以尽管我没有证据，但我仍旧相信这是事实。”

 

“那么这样的话——我能不能问问那位线人是谁，看看我是否能相信他的信誉。”

 

“抱歉答案仍旧是否定的，我不能暴露那位线人的身份，这很有可能给他的人身安全造成危险。”

 

“难道Summers队长你不相信我们复仇者联盟在保护情报来源上的信誉吗？”

 

“呵呵。”Scott笑了笑，有一点很奇怪，无论是复仇者的队长还是X战警的队长笑起来都是一副阳光四射纯洁无暇的模样，但是他们两个本身却都并非外表所显示的那样单纯，“从刚刚到现在，Rogers队长你不是也一直在质疑X战警在情报真实性上的信誉吗？”

 

两位队长对视了几秒，各自得出了一个对方不可能就此退让的结论，于是大家默契地揭过不提。

 

“有鉴于此，你应该知道复仇者对于此事的立场是什么了吗？我知道这个世界不是公平的，我也相信政府里肯定有那些龌龊见不得光之处，但是Summers队长，那并不足以让我对Stryker上校做出有罪判定，所以我认为你们将要采取的行动是危险的，我必须予以干预。”

 

“当然，我能理解智慧生命对于事物的判断很多时候并不是依赖客观的逻辑或是法理程序而是依赖于自己的本心，当你的心对你说无罪时，你可以无视那些有罪的证据仍旧做出无罪判定，反之如果你的心说有罪时，没有证据也并不是什么大不了的事情。这是我们每个人自己的选择，我们要做的只是对自己的选择负责就可以了。说实在的，我从来也没有指望过一个人类会因为一个变种人对另一个人类无中生有地做出有罪判定。无意冒犯，我并没有暗示你歧视的意思，如果我猛然进入一个场景一名人类和一名变种人正打得不可开交，我也会本能地站在变种人那一边的，这只是你我各自立场的外延而已。”

 

“那么你特地跑来私下通知复仇者是为什么？在AVX以前遵循古典礼仪先来一封战书吗？”

 

“我可没有那么高尚，当然我也不至于那么蠢。”Scott耸耸肩，“我想复仇者应该还记得在前不久的纽约大战里你们欠X战警一个情吧。”

 

“那个情是在复仇者不必违背自身的道义的前提下的！”Steve稍稍提高了自己的音量，尽管欠了别人人情的确一定要偿还，但这不是让他违背自身行为准则的理由。随着他的话语会议室里的气氛明显紧张起来，复仇者那方都在暗暗地调整自己的坐姿以便随时进入战斗状态，而X战警这边Logan的肌肉也全都绷地紧紧的，他的眼神扫过每一个复仇者，准备等他们发起攻击时第一时间挡在Scott面前。

 

“别急，请先听完我的完整建议再说。”Scott丝毫没有被AVX的紧张情绪影响，他抬头看着半空，“请问管家先生，在你的情报里有没有这座军事基地的防御等级？”

 

Javis并没有回答Scott的问题，直到Tony点了点头。

 

“63号基地的防御级别被标注为星球大战级。”

 

嘶，会议室里响起一阵倒吸凉气的声音，Tony甚至出声再度确认一下：“你确定它的防御级别那么高？？总统的世界末日安全屋也不过就是星球大战级了。”

 

“我很肯定，先生。”

 

“依你之见，Rogers队长，你们复仇者攻破这样一个设施需要多久？？”

 

“大约……5个小时。”Steve并不太确信，毕竟他们也没有真的正面强攻过一个星球大战防御级别的军事基地，但是Steve相信实际数据不会差太远。

 

“既然复仇者都需要5个小时的话，我相信X战警出手应该也需要差不多的时间，那么我的提议就是，希望复仇者在接到有X战警企图攻击这座军事设施的警报以后晚两个小时再进行干预，只要你们等上两个小时，你们欠X战警的就还清了，等你们到达现场以后如果仍旧保持今天的观点，那么我不介意你们当场攻击X战警。”

 

“哦？你那么有自信在两个小时的攻击之下就能拿到证明你的说法的证据？星球大战级别可不是开玩笑的。”Steve以己度人觉得即使有这种证据，它都会被隐藏在最核心的地方，他似乎没有什么办法在两小时之内就到手，何况这之后还要面对一个几乎与自己的队伍同级别的强大超英团队的攻击和骚扰。

 

“这是我要思考的问题，就不劳Rogers队长操心了。请问想好了没有，要知道X战警的情也不是那么好还的，坐等两个小时就能搞定的买卖在我看来已经不能再好了。”

 

Steve左右看了看自己的队员们，大家似乎都没有异议的样子。

 

“好吧，复仇者同意X战警的提议，我们从接到警报起只会等待两小时，不会多一分一秒，我希望到时候X战警已经找到了可以让人信服的证据，否则复仇者会连之前你们攻击那个基地的帐和你们一起算了。”

 

“感谢复仇者的慷慨。”Scott起身对着Steve伸出手，Steve迟疑了一下后起身同样握住了对方的手。

 

“希望下次你我见面时，你不会是我的敌人。”Steve对着Scott笑了笑。

 

“我也一样。”

 

**23** **、你是我的Plan B**

 

Scott和Logan正在从复仇者总部回到X学院的路上，他们来时是Scott开的车，所以为了公平回去时的驾驶员就变成了Logan，Scott坐在副驾上看着Logan数次想要开口但是握了握方向盘又放弃了以后就干脆点明了。

 

“你有什么想问的尽管可以提，Logan，我想我还是会诚实回答的。”

 

“你在打算什么Scott？至少Rogers有一点说得对，两个小时我们根本不可能攻破那个基地的。等我们轰了两小时大门后等着我们的就是复仇者们无穷无尽的后方干扰和狂轰滥炸了。”

 

“两个小时的确是不够的，”Scott毫不避讳地承认，而不等Logan接着开口Scott又继续下去，“如果我们执意要从外部进攻的话。但是我从来也没和Rogers保证过我们会从外部着手攻破那个基地吧？”

 

“那就是从内部发起进攻？你知道怎么进去？有什么秘密通道吗？”

 

“我怎么可能知道，你真以为我万能的？”

 

“Scott——现在不是玩笑时间。”Logan的声音里带上了严肃。

 

“我没有在开玩笑，我不知道怎么进去，但是Stryker的人知道。”

 

“知道又如何，他们还会给你指路不成？”

 

“那倒不会，但是如果我是他们到手的猎物的话，他们总会把我带回老巢里去了吧。”

 

一阵轮胎摩擦地面的巨响，Logan的车猛然在路边刹住了，巨大的惯性让车里的两个人都朝着前方栽去，还好这次在Scott的强烈要求下两人都系了安全带才没有发生Scott刚碰上Logan那会的惨剧。

 

“Logan，你要是敢再当着我的面这么开一次车以后我们俩出门你永远也别想再拿到钥匙了。”

 

“我们可以待会再讨论驾驶权这个问题，你知道你刚刚说了什么？你要让Stryker的人把你抓回去？在你明知道他在拿变种人做实验的前提下？”

 

“是啊。”Scott略带疑惑地点了点头，他不知道Logan在那里激动个什么劲。

 

“你疯了吗？！！如果像你说的真的会有人来抓你，我能肯定他们不是来请你去喝咖啡的，你知道自己会面临什么场面吗？”

 

“囚禁？我在危境室里模拟过二十八种脱逃大师的密室逃脱方案；逼供？同样的，我完成了包括CIA、KGB和摩萨德等组织的特训在内的专业反逼供训练；至于药物，我一直在让Hank用低纯度的药物增加我对于致幻剂和吐真剂的抵抗能力。我自信我是整个X战警里能最快从被囚禁状态里摆脱并和外部人员里应外合攻破这个基地的人员了。”

 

Logan震惊地看着Scott用像在说他今晚吃什么的平静语气说那些光是听起来就很渗人的内容，虽然Logan知道不能用一般的Omega准则去衡量Scott，但即使是一个Alpha通常都不会在自己身上施加如此残酷的训练，并且毫不犹豫地把自己当成一个饵直接洒出去引诱敌人上钩。

 

“你以前就一直这么领导整个X战警？”

 

“这么是怎么？”Scott看了Logan一眼，他看起来非常不赞成的样子。

 

“这么的……我想不好那个词，不择手段？不计后果？你怎么可以把自己都这么算进去这么冒险，要是事情不如你计划的那样呢？要是你没有成功脱逃呢？那时候X战警白白失去一个指挥，我们就更加攻不下那个基地了。”

 

“Logan，”Scott扯了扯嘴角笑得很是无奈，“你是不是忘了，本来我在外面也攻不下那个基地的，按照我的计划我们还有成功的机会，要是正面强攻我们没有一丝一毫的可能的。”

 

“那又怎样？！！正面强攻不下我们还有下次机会，你的计划要是失败敌人对你做点什么我们就可能永远失去你了你明不明白！！”

 

“下次？你知道里面关着多少个变种人孩子吗？你知道那些拿他们做实验的人会怎么对待他们吗？你知道……”Scott深吸了一口气，“他们当中到底会有几个还能再等到下次的？”

 

Logan到嘴的话卡住那里，他从Jean那里得知了Scott的过去，是啊，今天的这些孩子们就是昨天的Scott，而Scott想做的就是像小时候出现在他生命里的那个英雄那样给那些孩子们一个明天。

 

“可是……可是那也太冒险了，我不知道你以前的队员们是怎么想的，我是绝对不会看着一个Omega去冒最大的危险然后坐享他的成果的。你想要人打进内部，可以，我去。我虽然没有受过什么药物逼供训练，但是我的变种能力本身就不怕这些，没有比我更合适的人选了。”

 

Scott这一次沉默了很久，像是在思考Logan的建议的合理性，良久之后他还是摇了摇头：“我很抱歉，虽然我相信你也能毫发无伤地从囚室里逃出来，我不得不承认这一点上你会比我做得更好，但接下来的行动需要非常强大的现场应变能力，以及短时间内从内部形成足够的破坏力，我相信给你时间你一定能一点点干掉内部人员，但是我们没有时间，只有靠大威力镭射从内部开始大肆破坏现场，另外对于外部进攻的人员我还能事先做好几套预案，但是里面那个内应需要更灵活随时配合现场做出调整，所以我还是坚持认为我去比你去更适合。”

 

“可是Scott——”Logan还想争辩点什么但是Scott毫不客气地打断了他。

 

“就这么决定了，开车吧。”

 

Scott把头转向窗外不再关注Logan的状况，而Logan一腔热血被冷脸对待心情也好不到哪里去，结果车里的两个人都开始不说话，然后这种冷战就莫名其妙地持续了一路，甚至连他们回到学校后这种冷战仍旧在继续。

 

晚餐后Logan一个人躺在床上发了一会呆，还是觉得这样不行，他起身准备下楼再找Scott谈谈，结果刚拉开门就看见Scott在门外一副正要敲门的样子。

 

“Logan，能谈谈吗？”Logan没想到Scott甚至比他更早一步释放了和解的信号，他侧身示意Scott进房间，假装没有看见Scott看见他房间里那一地垃圾后皱起来的眉头。

 

“我知道你的建议是为了我好，我也的确想过你说的那个可能性。”Scott站在了Logan那张除了放啤酒罐和披萨盒子外压根没别的用途的书桌前，他随手拿过一罐啤酒，在征求了一下Logan的同意后打开易拉罐喝了一口。“我承认我这么做的确是在冒险，但是你看我做足了充分的准备并非有勇无谋，何况我当然也会注意自我保护的，所以你能理解我的决定的是吧，Logan？”

 

“好吧，你说了算。”Logan哼笑了一声，“其实我理不理解又能怎样呢，反正你也从没打算要听我的不是吗？”

 

“假设……”Scott放下啤酒转过头看了Logan一会，“假设我最终还是说服不了你，你会因为服从我身为X战警队长的命令而去做你认为不对的事情吗？”

 

“废话，我当然——”Logan说到这里自己愣住了，虽然他爱Scott被他的气味所吸引，他的本能时时刻刻都在引诱他服从Scott的信息素的命令，但是他却觉得如果他真的发自内心和Scott的意见背道而驰的话，他恐怕……

 

“Logan，如果你真的不想听我的话，你是不会服从命令的。”Scott比Logan自己更快地看穿了Logan的本质，而奇怪的是，他在说这种话的时候并没有露出任何气愤的表情，无论从Logan感受到的信息素还是Scott脸上的表情看起来他都是相当轻松的。

 

“我不听你的，你不生气？”Logan也从Scott身后摸出一罐啤酒给自己打开。

 

“我领导队伍的方法和Rogers不太一样，他平常用一种相对平等民主的方式在领导复仇者，一直尽量征求队友的意见，而我则要专制地多。”Logan刚想开口反驳Scott的自嘲就被Scott用一个手势制止了，“X战警不光是一个打击邪恶的超英组织，在它的身后，是一整个种族的存亡。我们没有那么多时间来个内部辩论再投票什么的，也许在我们自我争论的时候无数同胞的性命都在受到威胁，所以我只好要求自己以绝对的专制替整个X战警迅速做出决定然后让大家照章执行。”

 

Scott放下啤酒靠在书桌上抬头对着天花板发了会呆后又再度看向Logan：“但是Logan，其实我每次做决定的时候比谁都恐慌，要是我错了怎么办？Scott Summers可以犯错，但变种人的领袖Cyclops不可以，Cyclops必须是对的。”

 

Scott说到这里自己笑起来：“但是你想也知道，就算主观上我做再多的努力，把一个计划做得再细，一再地催眠自己让我相信Cyclops是对的，但客观上我也只不过是一个变种人而已，我又怎么可能永远是对的呢？”

 

“Scott别这样，你已经……”

 

“别说我已经尽力了，我再尽力可如果我带着变种人走向灭亡那我也还是个罪人。”Scott走到Logan的正前方，然后弯下腰和坐在床沿的Logan平视，“但是今天我终于发现解决方案了，Logan，你就是我的Plan B。”

 

“什么？？”Logan一脸茫然地看着面前的Scott，处在发情期的Scott跑来他的房间，离得这么近地对着Logan露出只有在他的想象里才会露出的那种温柔的笑容，只可惜这一切的发展并不是像Logan的想象那样朝着那些旖旎的画面进发，他们之间的严肃对话让Logan恍然间产生了一种这一刻的Scott神圣不可侵犯的感觉，他开始有点理解之前Erik对他滔滔不绝时说的他发自内心崇拜着Charles是什么感觉了。

 

“整个X战警都太习惯于听从我的命令了，即使是Jean，只要我下定决心的话她也不会有任何的异议。只有你，Logan，只有你，你如果觉得我的命令是不对的你就不会去执行。我在做一个计划的时候把能考虑的都已经考虑进去了，而你恰恰相反，你可能什么都没有想只是凭着直觉就去做了，而有时候说不定你的这种简单直接下的野兽直觉会比我的迂回算计更直指事物的核心。所以假设有朝一日，如果你的本心告诉你Cyclops是错的而我无论如何都说服不了你的时候，请你一定要遵照你的内心行事，我相信你，因为无论你做什么决定，你的出发点一定是和我一样的，都是为了变种人的生存。”

 

Logan呆呆地看着Scott，半张着嘴说不出话来，许久之后他才勉强把他理解的部分重复了一遍：“你是说……你相信我，因为有朝一日我会背叛你？”

 

Scott的笑容加深了，空气里的信息素闻起来更甜了：“不，Logan，应该是我相信你，就算有朝一日你会背叛我。”

 

“为什么？”Logan觉得这样的Scott太难以理解了，他为什么可以笑着说出这种话。

 

“因为啊，在存活策略里有一个最古老却也最保险的方法。”Scott拿着自己的啤酒罐子和Logan手里的那个碰了一下，“永远不要把鸡蛋放在同一个篮子里。你我其实都不能保证自己是对的，但是我会遵从绝对的理智，而你则是最强的本能，这已经是我能想出的最保险的策略了，只要在这个策略下最终变种人能生存下去，不论你和我之中是谁被淘汰了，我们都是最终的胜利者，因为我们最初的目标完成了。”

 

那天晚上，Logan像是重新认识了一次Scott一样，他之前一直不理解教授和万磁王这样互相敌对了那么多年为什么还能随时放下斗争心爱得那么真切。可今天之后他明白了，就算有一天他会做出背叛Scott的选择，那也一定是因为——

 

**他爱他。**

 

**24.** **携手两位Alpha** **，共创“和谐”X** **学院**

 

谈完心的Scott和Logan两个人仍旧在他的房间里喝酒聊天，只不过谈话的内容变得轻松了很多。突然一个声音同时在他们两个的脑子里响起：“Scott，Logan，很抱歉打搅了你们的轻松时光，请两位来我的办公室一下，关于进攻Stryker的基地的计划我们还需要商量一下。”

 

当然现在学院里能做到这个的只有Charles，Jean被Scott派去协助Ororo找那个前阵子去总统办公室刺杀的有瞬间移动能力的孩子了。Scott和Logan都没有耽搁直接朝着Charles的办公室走去，而当Logan打开办公室的门时他愣了一下。

 

“为什么这个混蛋也在？”

“为什么把这个混蛋也叫来？”

 

两句差不多的抱怨之词同时响起，站在Charles办公室里的Erik和门外的Logan两个人大眼瞪着小眼。

 

“Charles，为什么把这个完全靠肌肉思考的家伙也一起叫来商量，除了用爪子砍砍砍这家伙会有其他什么建设性的对策吗？”没错，Erik就是还在为了上次自由女神的事情耿耿于怀。

 

“你还有脸说我？我们商量我们的计划为什么要让你个反派知道，好给你机会再把全球首脑连着整个纽约市民一起干掉吗？”是的，Logan也完全没有揭过上次自由女神的那一茬。

 

“看起来你是这两天Scotty给你好脸色看了就完全忘记我手上也有一块打分板的事实了，我是不是现在就应该就给你上他一课，Charles你觉得这个主意怎样？”

 

“你才是刚从那个塑料监狱里出来没两天就忘记自己干过什么了的人是吧，Scott我能揍他吗？”

 

“你指的是哪个‘能’？”从刚刚Logan和Erik杠上后就一直靠在门边处在看戏状态的Scott随口问了句。

 

“什么？”Logan完全没反应过来Scott问的是什么意思。

 

“这都不懂，果然是个白痴。”Erik露出那种居高临下的鄙视表情看着Logan，“首先，从客观上来说答案是不能，因为你完全不具备这个能力。”

 

Erik边说边张开右手手掌随意一挥，Logan放在身侧的双手突然就握起了拳头，然后他的爪子完全没有经过他本人同意就伸了出来，接着又缩了回去。

 

_我操！！！！！_

 

Logan总算想起来对面那个家伙不光是个中二反派倔老头，他还是大名鼎鼎的万磁王，也是金刚狼的克星，只要他还带着他那一身艾德曼金属骨骼，任何时候Logan碰见Erik只有被虐菜的分。其实按理说以平常Logan的战斗直觉不应该忽略如此明显的事实而做这样无谓的挑衅的，但是你们也知道的，虽然从Scott开始发情的那一发掉落到今天已经过了地球时间的两个多月了，但是以福克斯电影宇宙编号8241-ABO的时间来说，其实也才过了大半天而已，于是Scott自然还是处在他如假包换的发情期里，而Logan的Alpha无差别向其他靠近的Alpha释放敌意机制也仍然启动着。

 

于是Logan就撞到Erik的枪口上了，正愁找不到借口光明正大修理Logan的Erik愉悦地操纵着Logan的身体，他紧握的拳头从两侧慢慢举起靠近自己的脸部，看起来就像用慢镜头准备自己殴打自己一样。

 

“差不多就可以了，Erik。”一直没有出声的Charles终于开了口，“要知道你现在的立场可是和我们一起的。顺便Logan，就因为Erik现在和我们算是同伴了，所以我很抱歉主观上你也不能揍他了，因为我们从不攻击伙伴。”

 

Logan从来没有那么确信过面前这三个人真的是一家子这个事实。

 

“好了，玩笑时间结束。”Charles赶在Logan能提出异议前迅速端正了话题的走向，“Scott，你知道我从不过问X战警的具体行动方案，但是关于这一次突袭Stryker的基地的行动，我想听听你的计划。”

 

“是的，教授。”Scott毫无隐瞒地将整个计划和盘托出，包括和复仇者的交易以及他自己决定故意被俘的那一部分，Logan注意到在Scott讲述计划时Erik脸上隐约的自豪之情。

 

“关于你那个诱饵的部分，你打算怎么实现？”Charles思考了一会后问。

 

“周末在华盛顿有个国际会议，我已经宣布以X战警队长的名义参会了。而且我也放出风声说X战警其余人员会有别的任务，我的公开行程表里也有一段非常适合袭击。这应该足够——”

 

“不够。”Charles打断了Scott的发言，“的确对于一个致力于研究变种人的人类来说X战警的队长是个很诱人的诱饵，但是考虑到你自身的武力手段，即使在单独一人的情况下活捉你的难度也很大，而研究你的能力又无法在短时间内带给对方足够的好处，所以我认为对方不会上钩的。”

 

“那我们还是要放弃这个计划？”有种感觉在心底一闪而过，Logan都搞不清究竟是庆幸还是遗憾。

 

“不用，我们把饵料再放大就可以了。”

 

“什么？”

 

“Scott，告诉组委会我有篇最新的有关变种人的论文想在那个会议上发表，届时你和我一起去，没有别的随行人员，你还要兼顾一个残疾人的安全，这样捕获的难度大大降低，而到手的成果却直接翻倍，没有一个研究变种人的人类会拒绝这样的诱惑的。”

 

“我不同意！！”Erik的吼声差不多连办公室门外都能听见了，“Scotty一个人去冒险也就算了，毕竟你我都知道这孩子在这方面给自己的训练有多严苛，你去干什么？？他们要是用你要挟我和Scotty怎么办？”

 

Charles启动了办公桌上的投影仪，一副影像出现在办公室的墙面上。画面本身相当模糊却能看见其中一角的建筑部分呈现出与周围不太相符的未来感。

 

“我自然有我要去的理由，这是Raven最新送回来的，你觉得这个是什么？”Charles回过头看着Erik。

 

“看起来像是……Cerebro？！！”Erik仔细地盯着那个画面看了许久后下了结论，“你是说那个叫Stryker的家伙在基地里又造了一台Cerebro？！那你还自投罗网干什么？没有你Cerebro就是一堆废铁，可加上你以后它比全世界所有的核武器加起来还可怕。”

 

投影仪切到下一个画面，一个神态憔悴，气质阴郁的男人出现在屏幕上。

 

“还记得他吗Scott？”Charles并没有回答Erik的反问而是直接转向了Scott。

 

Scott盯着那个男人思考了很久终于从那个面部轮廓里还原出一个记忆里的影子：“这是……Jason？”

 

“没错，但是你大概不知道Jason的全名吧，他叫Jason Stryker，William Stryker上校是他的父亲。”

 

“我记得之前他来学校里呆过很短的一段时间，后来不是听说家里要搬家所以要把他带回去，他的能力我记得是——”

 

“他是和我一样的读心者。他的家人来信说要搬家不忍他独自一人远离家人的时候我并没有彻底地调查清楚就同意了，我以为他有幸有一个不计较他是变种人爱他的家庭，而事实上你现在也清楚这位Stryker上校对于变种人的态度了，这一切都是我的疏忽，是我害了那个孩子。”

 

Scott一脸震惊地看着Charles：“教授，你是说Stryker在拿自己的亲生儿子……上帝啊……”

 

“嗯，他在用Jason做Cerebro的使用人，而Jason虽然同样是读心者，但是他大脑的承受能力并不足以负担Cerebro的强度，让他使用Cerebro就是在要他的命。”

 

Charles将画面切到下一帧，刚刚那个男人了无生气地躺在一张医疗床上，五官不同程度地在流血，这明显是大脑已经超负荷后带来的副作用。

 

“Stryker已经让Jason试过一次了，再来一次的话这个孩子就死定了，我觉得他不会放弃的，除非他手里有真正的可以使用Cerebro的人，是我的疏忽造成了这个孩子现在的悲剧，我必须亲自去弥补这一切，这就是我必须加入这场行动的原因。”

 

至此为止，Erik和Scott就明白他们根本没办法阻止Charles把自己当成一个诱饵故意陷入Stryker的陷阱里去了，他们所能做的就是尽可能地完善那个两小时的外部攻击/营救计划，Logan作为除了Erik之外的另一个外部攻击人员的负责人被Erik嫌弃了一大堆，当然Logan也毫不示弱地指出了Erik的一箩筐毛病。

 

在反复了数次之后这个计划终于被大致敲定下来，当Logan和Scott离开Charles的办公室时，Erik叫住了落在后面的Logan。

 

“记住，在我做完我负责的Charles那一部分之后你要是没搞定Scotty的那一部分，你知道你会有什么下场的。”

 

“放心混蛋，你不会有那个机会的。”

 

没错，今天的X学院里，Alpha们彼此间的关系依旧相当之——

 

“和谐”

 

**25** **、两小时攻略开始！**

 

“滴、哒、滴、哒……”规律的滴水声持续作响，Scott在黑暗中将自己的意识锁定在这个声音上，慢慢地他将那些分散在各处的意识碎片合拢而再度睁开了眼睛。Scott重新回忆了一下之前的记忆，Stryker派出了一位女性前来捕获他和Charles，Scott本着收集数据的目的和她纠缠了一会，对方手指上锋利的金属尖刀令他联想到Logan，不过Scott也没有忘记自己的本来目的，他故意卖了个破绽而那名女士丝毫不客气地拿过来用了，那扎实的一拳让他差点就昏过去了。本来Scott还打算在运输途中装昏迷继续获得一点情报的，但是Stryker的手下非常谨慎，在把他和Charles运上直升飞机后就又给他来了一针，而等Scott再度睁开眼睛时已经是在这处囚室里了。

 

Stryker的人并没有卸去他的战斗眼镜，Scott快速地环视了一下四周，好消息是以他们现在对Scott的禁锢手段他轻易就能挣脱，坏消息是他听见外面有一阵脚步声，感觉是冲着他来的，Scott迅速垂下头继续伪装成昏迷的样子。

 

囚室的大门被打开了，有个人走进来绕着Scott审视了一会，然后他迅速地抓起Scott的头发将他的脑袋拎起来露出脖颈，以非常娴熟的手法又往他的后颈那里注射了一针，来人大概对于自己的药物非常有自信，所以没有检查Scott的状态就离开了囚室。

 

不管刚刚那一针是什么，Scott确信那不是什么好玩意，如果只有他一个人Scott一定会慢慢弄清楚这是什么再动手，毕竟他和复仇者们约定的两个小时是从他们正式发起进攻开始计算的，而作为线人已经混进外围的Raven和在基地外待命的X战警们都是以他的行动作为发动攻击的信号的。但是Charles的加入让Scott没有那么多时间来走稳妥策略了，他耽搁的每一秒都有可能带给Charles意料不到的危险。

 

Scott盯着地上的一块钢板看了几秒，他的视线并没有模糊的现象，所以这一次的药物里应该并不含有镇静剂的成分，而当他将思想集中到那些滴水声的时候，Scott发现那个声响出现了重音。

 

_应该是某种致幻剂，该死的，我就知道没那么容易。不管了，还是先脱困再说。_

 

在Scott刚刚环顾这间囚室的时候他就已经制定好了脱困方案，Stryker的人将他反剪双手用铁链锁住，然后又在他脖子上套了个铁项圈，从上面引出一条锁链串联到双手和双脚之间，锁链的长度限制了他只能以一个固定的跪姿保持在那里，寻常人等被这么一绑自然是没辙了，但这其中并不包括模拟过二十八种密室脱逃方案的Scott。

 

我们通常以为脱逃大师们是凭借一些我们没有看穿的魔术手法逃出那些必死之境的，比如事先偷藏下手铐的钥匙什么的，事实上，一名真正的脱逃大师一直是凭借着自己的身体逃出生天的，而这其中最关键的部分就是柔术。举个最简单的例子，让大拇指脱臼就可以将拇指收到手掌内侧从而轻松从手铐里挣脱。在Scott多年持之以恒地对自身的锻炼中发现，虽然Omega比起Alpha来说在训练自身的耐力力量速度等等硬性指标时存在太多的劣势，但有一项素质Omega却远远领先于Alpha，那就是身体的柔韧性，这也即是通常我们所说的Omega们人甜腰软易推倒的原因。Scott自然不会放过自己的优势，在他的刻意训练之下，他身体的各处关节都可以主动地暂时性错位而使得他能做出各种常人无法想象的姿势。至于这种为了战斗所做的训练最后以某种意外的表现形式便宜了某头狼那就是后话了。

 

不过几秒钟的功夫，Scott已经从后往前举起了自己的双手，但是为了配合锁链的长度，他同时保持着跪姿向后下腰，那根锁链堪堪地维持着绷直的长度让Scott的手举到了半空中。在超过肩胛骨的位置后Scott主动让左肩关节朝下错位，而右肩关节则朝上，在身体发出两声喀拉的声响之后，他后仰脖子脑袋穿过那条锁链使得它从吊在自己的身后变成垂在身前。

 

接下来的故事就无比简单了，能用眼睛看到那条锁链之后Scott用一束镭射光熔断了它，接着失去牵制的双手迅速从身后翻过头顶，镭射光再度熔断了双手手铐和双脚间的锁链后Scott重新获得了自由之身。

 

_“干掉他们。”_

 

一种低喃的碎语在他的耳边响起，Scott猛地晃了晃脑袋，他已经开始出现幻听了，Scott捏了捏眉心后直接用镭射光击穿了囚室的锁头，他小心翼翼地推开囚室的金属铁门，走廊尽头有两个持枪的士兵，Scott以潜行的姿态悄悄接近了他们，然后瞬间出手结果了两人的性命。

 

_“干掉所有的X_ _战警。”_

 

Scott一个踉跄后靠在了建筑物的金属墙壁上，手掌努力地拍打了几次脑袋试图保持清醒，他必须加快速度把属于他的那一部分任务完成。辨别了一下方向后，Scott朝着整个设施的核心主控区前进。他努力地干掉了几波巡逻的士兵并且成功地没有引起任何的注意，但是那个困扰他的声音却也越来越响以至于渐渐开始影响他的行动。

 

终于在已经快要接近核心区域的时候Scott被发现了，发现内部有不受控状态的变种人的基地立即向外部发出了救援指令， X战警和复仇者约定的两小时正式开始计时了。于是Scott立即改变策略，镭射光开始在基地的内部肆虐，他迅速给自己轰出了一条前往主控室的道。

 

当和银行金库一样厚的主控室大门在镭射光的进攻下呻吟一声报废之后Scott如愿看见了门后的William Stryker还有他身边的Jason Stryker。Stryker上校正在和他的儿子耳语着什么，听见身后的动静后他平静地回过头对着Scott笑了笑。

 

眼前的景象突然开始变化，也许换个人过来还不明白这意味着什么，但Scott突然如临大敌起来，这是精神系变种人开始入侵他的思维的前兆，因为对方对于能力的控制并不完善，而Scott的成长轨迹里又充斥着精神系变种人的缘故，所以他还暂时可以抵抗对方的入侵。按照Charles和Jean平时给予他的训练，Scott开始构筑一个简易的屏障，并且不断加强一个自我的暗示。

 

在做完这一切后，Scott只来得及对着总控台发射了一发镭射光线就陷入了彻底的幻境之中。

 

**26** **、In a Station of The Metro**

 

在Scott的成长过程里，精神系变种人一直是不可或缺的一部分，被这些精神系变种人包围着长大的他在他们的训练之下有着自己对抗这一类变种能力的方法。用Charles的话来描述的话，精神的世界是一片繁茂大树的枝桠，一条河流纵横的脉络，一处有着无数出口的迷宫；只要找对了钥匙，就能去到想去的地方。

 

Scott现在就坐在一张塑料压制的座椅上，他的耳边传来规律的“咔哒咔哒”的声响，他抬起头看见对面的玻璃背后忽隐忽闪的灯光，而他自己的身影扭曲地倒映在玻璃的表面。

 

**Scott** **知道自己被困在精神的世界里了，现在的他需要的是一把钥匙。**

 

当Scott用镭射废掉了Stryker所在房间里的基地总控装置后，基地的控制权限就自然地被下放到各个下级部门，Raven在之前就已经混进了外围部门，在获得了权限的第一时间，她就干掉了周围还在发愣的同事们然后从内部打开了基地的大门，哪怕这里有着星球大战级别的防御等级，在打开了大门以后依旧嫩地像块豆腐。

 

Logan和Jean以及Ororo几个一路长驱直入，按照事先的计划，由Ororo带着Bobby和John几个负责去营救那些被Stryker关押的孩子们，Erik和Raven负责Charles的部分，Logan则先行和Scott汇合然后再去支援Erik和Charles，而Jean则居中策应，利用她的心灵感应能力来弥补行动中可能出现的缺失。

 

Erik在Raven的引领下迅速朝着Cerebro的方向去了，Logan则看向了一旁正在集中注意力的Jean。

 

“找到Scott了吗？”

 

“有点头绪了，跟我来。”

 

基地里的干扰实在太多了，Jean也只是大概有一点方向而已，在跟随她在基地里拐了几道弯以后，Logan终于能从那片阴湿的空气里分辨出一点Scott清新的气味，渐渐地引导者变成了Logan，Jean跟着他在这个错综复杂的基地里绕了好几个圈后终于远远地看到了那个熟悉的身影。

 

Scott看起来一切都好，Jean放松地吐了口气，就在她想迎上前去的时候Logan突然上前挡在Jean的面前对着Scott说了一句：“我讨厌离开纽约，这乡下地方连个地铁站都没有。”

 

Jean和迎面而来的Scott都因为Logan没头没脑的一句话愣在那里，Scott笑了笑对着Logan说：“这也是没办法的事，我们总没法挑选任务地点的。”

 

Jean并没有觉得Scott的回答奇怪，但Logan突然低声咒骂了一句“该死的”就一把将Jean推开然后朝着Scott扑了过去，而比这更令Jean惊讶的事情同时发生了，甚至在Logan做出动作以前Scott已经对着Logan射出了一道破坏性极强的镭射光线。

 

“Jean，你先离开这里，这家伙的气息和能力都是对的，他的确是瘦子本人但不是被洗脑就是被控制了。”Logan保持着一副咬牙切齿的表情扑倒了Scott，他的左半边身体被Scott轰出了一大片伤口正在以肉眼可见的速度愈合，可想而知如果不是他事先推开了Jean的话Scott的这一下会造成多么不可挽回的后果。

 

耳边“咔哒咔哒”的声音停了下来，Scott发现有光亮从一端照进了这个空间，他站起身后看见外面是一个站台，车门在他面前自动打开，Scott踏上站台后发现身后是一列空无一人的地铁，在他下车后地铁再次开走了。Scott在站台上朝着对面走了几步后发现那里还是一条黝黑的铁轨，他在站台上等了一会，又一辆地铁进站停在了他的眼前，Scott左右张望了一下仍旧没有人影便再度踏上了那列车。

 

Logan一拳猛地打上Scott的左脸，将他的脸打地一歪，那道原本要轰到他胸口的镭射光线擦着他的肩膀过去了，将Logan左肩那一整片肌肉直接汽化成了残渣，Logan朝天怒吼一声，一张咧开的嘴里露出满口的白牙让他看起来就像一头彻底被激怒了的狼。

 

“混蛋他妈痛死我了，我再也不要相信什么Omega都是脆弱的花朵了。还要听你这种Omega的指挥来这种破地方执行什么任务！他妈倒是有个地铁站啊！”

 

Scott仍旧在寻找着那把钥匙，他盯着车门外面漆黑的地下甬道直到亮光再次出现，这一次站台上好像有一个身影，Scott想追上去叫住他，但是他的列车还未停稳开门，对面就再度来了一辆车，那个身影从容地走进了那辆列车。

 

“等一等！！”Scott在车门掀开一条缝后就挤出去朝着对面那辆列车跑去，“滴滴”的警报声在他的耳边响起，Scott以一个绝对灵巧的身姿侧身滑进了那扇即将关闭的车门。但是上车后的Scott左右看了一下，望不到尽头的地铁车厢里仍旧是空无一人。

 

Logan和Scott扭打在一起，他们一路翻滚一边仍旧互相攻击着，这次Scott对着Logan完全是以命相搏，他的出拳毫不留情，时不时地伴随着镭射光的攻击，而Logan却不能像Scott那样毫无顾忌，如果对面真是他的敌人，中途有几次他露出空门的时候Logan就能伸出爪子一下子插进他的胸膛结束这场战斗了，但是Logan明白Scott既然把这个任务交给他而不是Jean就是相信他能比Jean更好地控制住自己能力的同时还能在Scott的猛攻下生存下来。

 

所以Logan咬牙坚持着，既要防止自己被Scott轰成渣滓，也要防止自己真的打出火来伤到Scott。

 

“妈的这架打得太不爽了，老子再也不接你的活了！！就算下次任务地点有地铁站也不接！！”

 

Scott在那列行驶的地铁里奔跑着，他穿过一节又一节的车厢，这辆地铁看起来似乎永远没有尽头，但是Scott并没有放弃，他感觉到那个身影就是他在寻找的钥匙，那就是能指引他走出这个思维迷宫的关键。终于在车厢尽头处Scott看见那个人影站在了车门面前，地铁又停靠在了一处站台之上，还差着几节车厢的Scott看着他走出了地铁车厢，于是他也就近找到一扇打开的门蹿了下去。

 

这一次外面如同纽约寻常的地铁站台一样挤满了各色的人群，Scott看不清他们每一个人的脸，那些脸庞如同一些模糊的斑点在他的眼前跳跃。那个人影像一粒水滴汇入海洋那样消失在了人群里，可Scott知道自己必须把他找出来，他嘴里说着抱歉挤开那些三三两两的人群朝前走去。Scott在那个站台上左右张望。之前他甚至没有看见那个身影的脸，但是他知道只要看见对方自己就能认出他来。

 

地铁开走了，重新裸露出站头后面黑色的隧道，那些人影点缀在黑色的隧道表面，让他们看起来像是雨后森林里落在黑色焦木上的水珠，这幅画面在Scott的脑海里转瞬即逝，同之前的人脸一样最终模糊在了他红色的视线里。而突然间他眼角瞥到了一丝银色的反光。Scott追寻着那道光芒而去，那是人群的一个角落，一个高大的身影站在那里是如此明显，Scott惊讶于自己为何刚刚没有认出他来。而引起Scott注意的银色反光正是来源于那个人指关节顶端额外伸展而出的三根锋利的爪子，Scott开始思考为什么一个人的拳头表面会有爪子。

 

思维的迷宫看似精巧复杂，但只要找对了钥匙，它的坍塌也不过是在转瞬之间，无数的人影在Scott的面前清晰起来，他看见了Charles，他看见了Erik，他们正在对着自己交代什么事，银发的Ororo在和他确认这个任务的具体细节，而他的Alpha，Jean正担忧地看着他。

 

“Scott，关于这个计划你去和Logan商量了些什么，假使你有任务要交给我们，我觉得我一定会比他完成地更好的。”

 

“Jean，我只是担心你过度使用能力会引出凤凰的力量，我相信Logan能胜任这个的。”

 

**_Logan_ ** **_？_ **

 

那个满是人的地铁站消失了，代之的是一个黝黑的地下建筑，一个人影正压在Scott的身上保持着握拳的形态，Scott并没有看见他伸出爪子，但这并不妨碍他认出那就是Logan。在Scott适应着眼前的变化的时候那个拳头没有停顿地直奔他的面门而来，他甚至能感受到一股风压吹在他的脸上。

 

“停手！！这几张脸在人群中幻景般闪现，湿漉漉的黑树枝上花瓣数点！”

 

Scott说了一句看似毫不相干的话语，而Logan的拳头瞬间在Scott的鼻尖面前停住了，他仰天长叹出一口气，保持着身体跪在Scott身上的姿势喘息了好几声。

 

“我的老天你总算清醒了，再打下去要不就是我被你打死要不就该我失手打死你了。”

 

这就是Scott事先跟Logan间约定的预案，他不知道独自面对Stryker时会发生些什么，基于最坏的情况分析，Scott罗列了他被敌人洗脑控制，或是敌人派出一个有着Raven类似能力的变种人模拟成Scott的样子来偷袭等等情况。

 

“所以就算我站在你的面前看起来情况一切正常你也不能相信我就是我。”

 

“那我要怎么才能判断出你是你？”

 

“你会给我一个关键词，而我会说出我们之间约定的暗号。”

 

“蛤？？”Logan一脸的疑惑，要他打打杀杀倒是很简单，但要他搞这些像是电影里特工们干的活就有点为难他了。

 

“别担心很简单的，你给我的关键词是‘地铁站’，我的正确回答则是‘这几张脸在人群中幻景般闪现，湿漉漉的黑树枝上花瓣数点’。”

 

“这都什么跟什么啊？！这他妈后面那句话和这个关键词有什么关系？”

 

Logan自然不知道这就是美国诗人Ezra Pound一首著名的意象派代表作，诗名就叫做《在地铁车站》，这是身为一名文学老师的Scott想出来的暗语。足够文艺到不会有任何一个伪装成Scott或是控制了他的家伙会想到要和Logan说这个，又足够简短到即使文盲如Logan也能背得下来。而Logan不断重复的“地铁站”则是Scott用来走出思维迷宫的钥匙，在意识到自己即将被困时，他就在反复地给自己施加精神暗示，使得这个迷宫对于Scott的外在表现形式变成了一个纵横交错的地下铁网络。

 

借助于Logan的帮助，Scott终于从那个迷宫里挣脱出来，当然整个过程中Logan能保持着不被全力输出的Scott打到无力反抗并且还能顾忌到不真的下狠手把Scott打到伤筋动骨也是非常地了不起。事实上这就是Scott之所以选择将这件事交给Logan而不是Jean的原因，在他看来自己全力输出之下太容易引诱出Jean身体里的凤凰了。

 

“Scott，你没事了吗？！”

 

Jean从她之前躲藏的地方出来朝着Scott奔去，刚刚Logan和Scott打得太激烈了所以她只好先行离开以免误伤，等到她发现战斗结束后就迅速地赶了回来，而她一转过弯迎面而来的就是一副Logan整个人压在Scott身上的画面。

 

“咳咳。”Jean干咳了两声后看着Logan，后者讪笑了一下后赶紧爬了起来，还躺在地上正适应着Logan那些拳头对自己的身体所造成的伤害的Scott发现Jean和Logan两人之间气氛微妙。顾不得浑身的肌肉和骨头都还在那里隐隐作痛，Scott赶紧爬起来对着剩下的两人做了个跟上的指示。

 

“时间紧迫，我们还是赶紧去找教授他们吧。”

 

  1. **MVX** **？AVX** **？**



 

“这边！”在Jean的带领之下，Scott和Logan匆匆地在这座地下建筑物里穿梭，Cerebro被建造在了建筑物的核心之处，过去的道路相当地复杂。

 

“瘦子既然你也被控制了，那教授那——”

 

突然一阵针刺一样的疼痛充满了在场所有人的大脑，他们几个一起捂着脑袋倒下。

 

“你说对了，教授当然也被控制了。”Scott扭曲着一张痛苦的脸回答Logan的问题。

 

“Magneto那死老头之前还威胁我，结果他妈自己动作比我还慢。”Logan感觉他的脑袋整个像被推土机在来回碾压，他只好靠着数落Erik转移一下注意力。可话音刚落如同出现时一样突兀，那种剧烈的头痛又一下子消失了。

 

“那死老头成功了？”Logan一边从地上爬起来一边问Scott。

 

“不，教授和Erik的争斗现在才刚开始。”

 

“什么？他难道不是去救教授的吗？”

 

“这只是计划其中的一小部分而已，你以为Stryker是怎么会建造Cerebro的？”

 

“呃……”

 

“最初教授认识Erik是在1963年，当时提出Cerebro计划的是Hank，这么多年过去了这世上真正能搞清楚它的运转机制的人仍然只有他们三个，而他们三个都说自己没有泄密，你觉得这其中到底是谁撒了谎？”

 

“不要告诉我你和教授事先都知道这其中的猫腻还由得Magneto参与这次行动？！”

 

Scott短暂地沉默了，在前面带路的Jean奇怪地回过头看了他们一眼。

 

“你知道墨菲定律吗？”Scott问了Logan一个貌似不相干的问题。

 

“我以为你已经放弃给我补习文学课了，这又是一首什么狗屁不通的感人肺腑的诗歌吗？”

 

“不，这只是一位工程师的一个理论而已，大意就是如果事情可能会变糟，那么它多半就真的会变糟。从某种意义上来说，我和Erik都是墨菲定律的信奉者，所以我们两个做计划的时候都会事先估计最坏的结果，然后提前做出止损的策略。比如我让你和我对暗号来防止我被洗脑或者Erik会针对人类搞些恐怖活动来防止变种人被人类灭亡。”

 

“这和现在我们正在讨论的有什么关系吗？”

 

“你知道世上并没有绝对的放之四海而皆准的理论，在我们相信墨菲定律的同时，教授就坚定地相信着——呃，让我姑且叫它泽维尔定律的东西，他相信就算事情已经糟糕地一塌糊涂看起来无可挽回了，但只要我们心存希望并为之努力，事情总还是会变好的。”

 

“我并不是没有反对过教授让Erik参与这个计划，我的反抗可比你那纯粹的雄性Alpha领地意识似的不满要激烈地多，但教授愿意相信Erik而我则愿意相信教授。所以——现在是墨菲定律对上泽维尔定律的时间了，让我们看看事情究竟是会变坏还是会变好吧。”

 

Logan被这一家三口复杂的脑回路搞得一愣，在前面奔跑的Scott停下身回过来催促他：“快点跟上，我们现在就是教授所相信的希望，虽然我信奉着墨菲定律，但内心还是祈祷着泽维尔定律可以获胜的，我可不想因为我们的原因让事情整个变糟糕了。”

 

Jean带着他们两个终于到了Cerebro，另一边Ororo也到了。

 

“Jean，事情好像不太对，我们之前都突然被一阵头痛袭击，我就暂停解救孩子们的工作朝着这里赶了。”Ororo看见迎面来人后迅速解释了一下自己这边的状态。

 

“教授和另一个变种人在里面，他果然是陷入了某种幻觉……哦上帝，Cerebro被Erik重置了，现在它不是针对变种人了。”

 

“那现在它是……”Ororo有点不愿意相信Erik真的做了这种事。

 

“除了我们变种人之外的——所有人类。”

 

“我就知道！！”Scott狠狠地说了一句就开始调解战斗眼镜的旋钮，但是Jean抬手阻止了他。

 

“等一下，现在教授正连接在Cerebro上，你轰开大门会导致他的死亡从而导致他正连接着的每一个人类的死亡。”

 

“那……Kurt，我需要你把我传送进去。”

 

“果我看不到要去的地方，传送多半会失败的，后果会很可怕！”Kurt蓝色的脸上闪过不自信的表情。

 

“我对你有信心。”在Ororo的鼓励之下Kurt再度向上帝祈祷了一番，然后一阵烟雾后他们两个消失在了原地。现在一群X战警等在门外，等着属于他们的希望的Ororo和Kurt能够成功地阻止Erik的计划。

 

“这算不算另一个泽维尔定律的信奉者？”无事可干的Logan刚发扬乐观主义精神开始吐槽就发现了一个熟悉的味道，一种非常嫌恶的感觉从他的记忆里泛起，想起那些夜夜折磨着自己的梦魇Logan开始朝着这种味道前进。

 

“Logan？”Scott正紧张地盯着Cerebro的大门，突然一转身就发现Logan不见了，“这家伙又一个人跑去哪里了？”

 

Logan顺着他的嗅觉和直觉的指引前进，在一条岔路的尽头，他发现一间实验室一样的房间，当他看见房间正中央的那个水池时一些片段一样的记忆开始在他的眼前闪现。这时实验室尽头的门那边传来一些声响，Logan跑过去透过玻璃朝着里面张望了一下，里面是一排排巨大的透明水罐，里面盛放着某种不知名的透明绿色液体，有好几个浑身肌肉的赤裸男性睡在那些罐子里。而Scott情报里的那个Stryker上校正低头在里面的操作台上摆弄着机器。

 

配合着这个场景更多的记忆片段开始浮现，Logan没有多想直接冲上去给了Stryker一拳。Stryker一惊之下想去按操作台上的那个钮来释放他周围的那些Weapon X的半成品，但是Logan一爪子穿过他的手背将他钉在了操作台上。

 

“你现在觉得怎样啊，杂种？”

 

“你为什么又回来了？”尽管身体被Logan的钢爪刺穿，Stryker仍旧保持了一名职业军人的尊严并未大喊大叫。

 

“你撕开了我的身体，夺走了我的性命！”Logan能回忆起的不多，但他确信自己的梦魇和眼前这个家伙有关。

 

“说的好像我偷了你什么似的，明明是你自愿参加实验的。”

 

“我到底是谁？”

 

“你只是个失败的试验品，如果你真的知道你的过去，你知道你到底是什么样的人，那些我们曾一起干过的勾当……人总是本性难移啊Wolverine，你以前是个禽兽，现在也一样。我只是替你安了个爪子而已。”

 

Stryker的嘲讽轻易地撕开了Logan的心理屏障，Scott曾经交代过的那些活捉Stryker从他手上套取更多的细节等等的交代一时间都被Logan抛在脑后，他伸出另一个手的爪子直接朝着Stryker的脖子那里插去。

 

“等一下！！！！”

 

有什么物体快速破空飞出的声音从身后传来，Logan暂时放弃了Stryker的脖子转身挡住了那个物体，艾德曼金属和那玩意撞击在一起后擦出了一阵火花，它在Logan面前转了一圈后就完成了自己的使命又倒飞回了他的主人的手里。在这处实验室的大门口，几名复仇者站在那里，显然刚刚是Steve替Stryker解了性命之忧。

 

“Wow~~”Tony环顾了一圈Stryker的实验室后发出了阵阵感叹的啧啧声，“Cap，无论X战警能提交什么变种人受迫害的证据，这位上校看起来的确是在做人体实验啊。”

 

“Rogers，你也看到了这家伙不是什么好人，现在复仇者还要阻止X战警攻击这个基地的计划吗？”Logan用单手的爪子对着那些复仇者们，另一个爪子还将Stryker和实验台插在一起以防他逃跑。

 

“Stryker的确有罪，但是身为现役军人，他的罪行必须由联邦军事法庭审核和裁定，你并没有权利给他执行死刑Wolverine。”

 

“嚯，瞧瞧，多么标准的人类霸权主义。变种人身为Stryker的受害者为什么不能审判他还要把他交给你们人类的法庭？”

 

复仇者们转身看向身后，以Charles为首的一群变种人正从那里走来，Tony瞪着眼睛看着在他认知里属于反派的Erik居然也在那堆人里面。

 

“Holy Shit！！！他居然也在？！我出发时说要带反磁力装甲以备后患你还说用不着，这下好了，待会一开打你的盾就被吸走，我整个人被吸走，就只能靠一锤子在那打了，也不知道那锤子的构成成分里有没有磁性金属，要有的话连锤子都没有了我们干脆集体投降好了。”Tony一看见对面的Magneto就开始喋喋不休，也不能怪他未战先怂，毕竟他的代号特色就是“钢铁”而对面简直就是所有钢铁的主宰者。

 

Charles在Logan的脑袋里交代了点什么，后者收起爪子拎着Stryker绕过复仇者们回到了X战警们的阵营那边。Logan看了看己方的人员构成后凑到Scott耳边低声问了句：“所以刚刚泽维尔定律赢了？”

 

Scott用一个含蓄的微笑代替了回答，Logan耸了耸肩把Stryker交给了Scott。现在X战警与复仇者们分成两边站好了，一方有个家伙看起来明显地克制着另一方的好几名主要队员，而且那个关键的犯人也是在这边，看起来形势对于X战警大大地有利。Steve对着Tony点了点头然后一个光屏出现在了他们中间。

 

“在我行动之前已经通知了总统先生，所以以下并不是复仇者的立场，我们只是在此负责转达总统先生的意愿。”Steve做了一个简短的介绍后现任美国总统出现在了光屏里，他对着对面的X战警露出一个职业政客的标准笑容。

 

“总统先生，我想请您就您的总统国家安全事务秘密顾问刚刚犯下的反变种人罪行做出解释，我们所能提交的证据里包括但不仅限于他参与了绑架、囚禁、胁迫、利用变种人进行一系列非人道的活体实验以及不久前才刚刚发生的针对全球变种人的一级谋杀未遂。”Charles坐在那里，但是他的气势丝毫没有弱于站在一旁的Erik。

 

“Xavier教授，我可以向你保证这是Stryker上校的个人行为，美国政府以及我本人对此毫不知情，而对于你所提交的证据我们会仔细审核，一定会给全体变种人一个合理的交代。但是请你们务必将Stryker交给复仇者们带回来，他必须经过一个审判程序才能定罪，这是美利坚的司法正义。”

 

“那是你们人类的司法正义，不是我的！你那套作秀的说辞也只能骗骗那些无知的选民罢了，我们都清楚只要我把Stryker交还到你们手里他是绝对不会受到‘公正’的审判的。他研究了变种人那么多年，我怎么能相信你不会借着审判的名义转身给他安排个别的身份然后让他继续为军队服务好替你们制造更多的针对变种人的武器？”

 

“Lehnsherr先生，你对于我及我们的政府的指控是没有依据的。我必须提醒你，Stryker上校仍是美利坚合众国的公民以及一名现役军人，联邦政府和军队对其负有相关责任，我是不会允许你对他动用私刑的！”

 

“呃呃……总统先生不好意思打断一下。”Tony并不会因为对面是美国总统就直接变成乖宝宝了，“如果，我是说如果啊，你们俩谈崩了让我们进入了武力对话的环节，我得事先提醒你一下由于我没带反磁力装甲而对面又是个磁控专家，所以基本上我可以跟你保证这会复仇者是肯定打不赢的。除非你能用言语拖住他们俩小时让我回纽约总部一趟不然不要指望我们能用武力把Stryker给你抢回来。”

 

已经习惯了在国际上用武力开道的美国总统被Tony的一席话噎住了，他的一张脸维持在了一个很尴尬的表情上。

 

“总统先生，如果您能代表美国政府作出以下承诺的话，我们也不是不能相信美国政府会给Stryker一个‘公正’的判决。”比起Erik的咄咄逼人，Charles的提议瞬间让美国总统感觉到了一个和解的契机。

 

“请说，Xavier教授。”顺坡下驴是每一个合格的政客都具备的基本素养。

 

“既然在我们看来Stryker上校犯罪的证据确凿，那他之前对于Xavier天才少年学院所提出的指控就是无中生有的诽谤，我的学校完全是一所符合联邦法律的合法机构。联邦政府没有理由再对它实施那些监控措施，作为那块土地的合法持有者，我希望联邦的军队从我的土地上撤出去，并且保证删除所有在政府以及其下属机构里关于我的学校的所有资料。如果政府能保证从此不打扰我们这些变种人的安宁，那我们也愿意相信政府能给予Stryker的受害者们一个公正合理的交代。”

 

相比起Erik那个完全就是在打联邦政府的脸的要求，Charles的看起来就显得合理了许多，这一招红脸白脸Charles和Erik一起合作运用了很多年，互相之间默契到根本不用预先套词直接张口就来。虽然总统内心对此仍旧有些不太情愿，但总算Charles的要求还在他的心理承受范围之内。所以最后总统还是点头同意了他的提议。

 

Scott正式代表X战警将Stryker移交给了Steve，在Steve接手的一刹那，Scott轻声说了一句“谢了”，而一旁听见这句话的Logan和Tony同时挑了挑眉。

 

“谢了？”Tony的思路在他天才的大脑里转了一圈，然后他把Steve拉到一个无人角落压低声音问道，“你不是没有想到Magneto可能会在对面，而是故意让我不带磁力装甲的？Cap，你这种做法很危险知道吗？要是让总统知道你阳奉阴违故意让复仇者降低战力什么的……”

 

“复仇者不是美国政府的鹰犬。”Steve算是间接承认了Tony的推测，“今天他可以用我们来逼迫X战警和变种人，明天他就会让我们去对付别的他看不顺眼的人类，我们不是他的工具。”

 

Steve拍了拍Tony的肩膀然后就带着Stryker和其余的复仇者们离开了，留下Tony一个人在原地保持着一个难以置信的表情。

 

“Javis，我现在才发现在这群人里我大概算是难得的好人。”

 

“您当然是个好人，先生。”AI对于主人是绝对忠诚的，Tony刚要表示这句话相当受用时Javis就补上了下一句。

 

“在您不搞发明创造的时候。”AI也是绝对诚实的。

 

在Tony一副受打击的样子离开这栋建筑物后现场又只剩下X战警了，于是Charles就开始分派起任务来，刚刚时间紧迫Ororo只是解救了一部分的变种人孩子，现在危险已经解除后Charles让大家两两一组分散开来寻找其他被关押的孩子们。Scott又被分配到Logan一组，他们俩朝着Charles指定的方向一路探索，突然间安静走廊的另一端突然传来一个轻佻的声音——

 

“我说为什么整个X学院的大宅里看起来就剩两个人了，原来全体都在这呢！”

 

**28.Deadpool** **！！Superhero Landing** **！**

 

Scott和Logan循着声音的方向走去，眼前豁然开朗变成一个巨大的空间，这里看起来是这个水坝底下的发电机组，Scott眼神扫过一台台巨大的机器，终于在最顶上那台发电机外壳顶端看见一个人影站在那里。

 

“那上面有啥，这家伙站那干嘛？”Logan不解地问Scott。

 

“吁~~爬了半天发电机好不容易到了最顶上了，终于等到我英俊的出场了——”

 

Scott和Logan站在底下保持一致的动作抬头看着那个家伙站在上面挺胸举手做了几个体操运动员的亮相动作，天知道他还朝着底下并不存在的观众们挥手示意了。

 

“那家伙是白痴吗？这是敌人？自己人？”Logan维持着抬头的姿势继续提问。

 

“我不太想相信那家伙是敌人，我觉得我们的敌人没那么糟。”Scott即使吐槽也能保持一本正经的画风。

 

“Yooo~~~hoooooo~~~Deadpool！！Superhero Landing！！！！！！！！！！”

 

Scott他们俩目睹了那家伙一边鬼吼鬼叫一边完成了一个难度系数4.3的5257B向后翻腾两周半转体三周半屈体后落在他们两个面前。凑近了看那个家伙穿着一身红色的紧身衣，戴了个像是你家老妈过节打折买来就直接压箱底一次都没穿过的那种尼龙袜子样的头套，也就他身后背着的两把武士刀看起来稍微正经一点了。

 

“Yes~~”那家伙似乎自己也被自己的表现征服了，他挥舞着拳头一副陶醉其中的表情，但是在他独自庆祝了半天后发现Scott和Logan对此都没有什么反应，“喂，如此完美的Superhero Landing此处不是应该有掌声外加尖叫再加上大量的‘Deadpool我要给你生猴子’之类的宣言吗？”

 

回答他的是Scott加上Logan两张出奇一致的冷漠的脸。

 

“你来这干嘛？”这是Scott的问题。

“你他妈谁啊？”这是Logan的。

 

“没有生猴子有点失望啊，算了，让我们一个个来好了，我来这是干嘛的？我调查了老半天，Google、Yahoo还有报纸小广告什么都翻遍了，上面说的，加拿大专业技术认证，肌肉再生骨骼移植，专注X因子30年，你明智的选择。”

 

“我再给你一次机会重新回答一遍，你来这干嘛？”Scott通常来说都是有耐心的，但是大概是因为对面那家伙太不按常理出牌了，所以他的眼镜底下闪过一道红光。

 

“喂喂，别这样！！我是和平~素食~去咖啡因~我就爱油炸高卡路里不服去死~主义~~等等我还没说完呢，我们能不能不要一言不合就上镭射啊~~”Scott在对面又开始胡扯的时候伸手摸上了镭射调节钮。

 

“好吧我是来整容的。”没有在5档镭射光下坚决不认怂的Deadpool，如果有，那就请把镭射光再调大两档。

 

“我也不指望整成和Hugh Jackman一样帅了，至少也要跟Ryan Reynolds一样吧。但是我进来发现这里的医生都理个平头背着枪，然后全部用——的姿势趴在地上了。”为了让他的话更有信服力和表现力，这位现场表演了一个嗝屁的姿势。“这个世上难道就没有靠谱一点的整容机构了吗？！！我只要求像Ryan Reynolds啊，难道这要求也算高？！！”

 

对于他的控诉Scott和Logan完全不想接茬的样子。

 

“你废话了一堆有的没的，能不能麻烦回答那个最关键的问题，你他妈·到底·是·谁·啊！！”继Scott之后Logan也怒了。

 

画面暂停，拉伸，刚刚面向着Scott和Logan的家伙转过头来——

 

_我叫Wade Wilson_ _。_

_在我十二岁的时候我的小学主办了一次世界名画模仿大赛，那时候就能理解印象派表现主义的我选择了《呐喊》作为我的主题。我自信我的表现是超越了人类极限的，但结果却是隔壁的死胖子Billy_ _凭着躺在浴缸里露点模仿《马拉之死》拿了冠军——肤浅的评委们！！_

_于是我在那届比赛所有的评委包括校长还有年级主任之类的人身上一人插了一刀作为报答——在他们留在我卧室里的毕业集体照上。从那时候起，我就知道大多数人类对于艺术的认知都是庸俗的——他妈这么经典的“呐喊”姿势为什么你们都看不懂？！！_

 

_所以在我之后的成长路上我一直致力于模仿这个姿势并向周遭这些“庸俗”的人类们传达真正的艺术，来吧，看看我完美的“呐喊”——_

 

Wade摆好姿势又转头看向了Scott他们两个，刚刚暂停的画面再度继续。

 

“你不记得我了？你居然不记得我了？！！想当年我们整日厮混的时候你都叫人家‘小贱贱’，如今你居然问我你是谁？！”

 

……………………………………谜之沉默

 

“噗……哈哈哈哈！！！！”Scott忍了半天终于还是没成功地憋住直接爆笑出声。

 

Logan完全没有想到Wade居然会给他一个这么无耻的回答，所以他发愣的时间有点长，等他发觉Scott的反应的时候好像已经有点来不及了：“等，等一下Scott，我能保证这种事情绝对没有发生过！！”

 

“也不是没可能啊，考虑到你失忆了啊，不过‘小贱贱’哈哈哈，不好意思让我再笑一会。”

 

要是换个场合，Logan很乐意看到Scott笑得这么开怀的样子，平常的他一直板着个脸让人觉得他实在背负着太多东西活得太沉重了，可只要他一笑起来那种活泼的少年感就一下显现出来了。Logan倒是很愿意Scott露出更多的像他的年龄的人本该有的样子，只要那不是建立在自己和眼前这个莫名其妙的家伙的莫须有的奸情上就好。

 

“混蛋！！赶紧给我解释一下啊！！”Logan以他能摆出的最为凶狠的表情看着Wade。

 

“解释什么？哦~我想起来了，以前咱们一起出任务我为了出场还得先替某个家伙撸一发呢，我不能告诉你们他叫什么，但是——”Wade故意做了个咬耳朵的姿势，但说话的声音可响的谁都听得清清楚楚的，“那家伙的名字读起来和Polverine差不多~”

 

Scott开始在一旁吹起口哨了。

 

“没有！！！！肯定没发生过！！！”而Logan的语气则已经接近咆哮了。

 

“不过我不得不承认，他下面的那对澳洲蛋蛋真挺性感的~”

 

“Wow~~~~”Scott开始起哄了。“没有冒犯的意思Logan，不过你守备范围还真挺宽广的。”

 

“没有的事！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”而Logan绝对已经恼羞成怒了。

 

“你是说他替你撸了一发是没有的事还是你的澳洲蛋蛋挺性感这是没有的事？”Scott笑着反问。

 

“我是说我的澳洲蛋蛋，不是我是说他没见过我的澳洲蛋蛋，妈的我干嘛要纠结在蛋蛋上，虽然我可以跟你保证它们真的很性感。”已经完全语无伦次的Logan居然还没忘记在Scott面前自夸一句也是挺不容易的一件事。

 

“你的表达能力真是令人绝望啊~~”Scott和Logan奇怪地发现Wade指着Logan说着说着突然头转向一边朝着一个无人的方向——

 

“你们觉得呢，女孩们？”

 

**29.Deadpool No** **，Deadpool Yes** **！！！**

 

“你怎么了，那里哪有女孩？”Scott奇怪地问。

 

“你们俩看着这里，看见什么了吗？”Wade突然用了一种很正经的口气引得Scott和Logan也不知不觉地又严肃起来了。

 

“墙？”

 

“水管？”

 

“生锈的水管？”

 

“生锈的水管上有血迹？”

 

“你确定？我可没看到血迹。”

 

“当然，你看不出来是因为你那副红眼镜看啥都是红的。”

 

“唉……我就知道你们俩个迟钝的……指望你们俩自己发展我还不如指望世界和平呢，你们好好给我看着这里——”Wade像是拍卖师一样用隆重而夸张的手势展示了一下他身后的墙壁，“这里——是许多Beta少女们期盼而饥渴的眼神，她们等着你们两个开操很久了。”

 

“蛤？？？？？？？？”Scott和Logan歪着头努力试图从一面阴湿的混凝土墙上看出“少女们饥渴的眼神”，很可惜由于能力不足而未果。

 

“但是由于你令人绝望的表达能力——”Wade拿手指着Logan，“还有你令人震惊的误解能力——”他又转向了Scott，“让这件事请一而再，再而三，三而四五六七八地拖在那里。我本来也是懒得管你们的，但是——”

 

Wade突然一个箭步冲上去抱住了Scott的腰，一侧的脸隔着头套贴着Scott的腹部，感觉就像在仔细听里面的声响似的，他一边听还一边“嗯嗯”地点头。由于Wade从正经到脱轨的转换太自如了，无论是被贴了身的Scott还是一旁的Logan都没第一时间回过神来。

 

“混蛋！！！！你给我放手啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”大约三秒以后Logan的怒吼姗姗来迟。

 

_娘的老子都没有这么对Scott_ _干过啊，你个混蛋居然这么轻易得手了，还有没有天理了啊？！！_

 

就在Logan决定不管这家伙是什么来路都一律插死的时候他又突然放开Scott做了个投降的姿势：“我刚刚也问了Nate了，他也觉得你们这样下去不行，他在那呆地都无聊死了。”Wade一边说一边指着Scott的腹部，好像那里真的有个人似的。

 

“你们再这样一路磨磨蹭蹭下去，什么时候Nate才能得见天日啊，我还等着他拍第二集呢！！”Wade自说自话地点了点头，“所以你们也不用太感谢我——我这么做完全是为了Nate。是的没错，Logan这家伙一开始打Jean的主意只是为了要拆散你们俩而已，他肖想的一直是你Scott，不用这么惊讶地看着我，我刚刚说的意思就是Wolverine喜欢Cyclops很久了。”

 

Logan因为犹豫着是要直接原地插死Wade还是冲上去给他一个感谢理解的熊抱所以还没有行动，而Scott则差不多直接在原地石化了。似乎没有意识到自己刚刚说的话给对面两个家伙造成了多大的影响，Wade朝着他们挥了挥手。

 

“好了，我的使命也差不多完成了，我得继续去找找还有没有活着的整形医生了。对了，你们俩是在这里找什么东西吧，我刚刚来的那条路上旁边有个扳手，你把它扳下去后后面会露出一个隐秘的通道，我觉得那里看起来不像有整形外科的样子就没进去，如果你们在找什么东西的话倒是可以进去看看。”

 

交代完这些的Wade直接大摇大摆地离开了，而他所丢下的那颗重磅炸弹才刚刚在Logan和Scott之间爆炸。

 

“Logan，他刚说的那些……是开玩……”Scott似乎还想垂死挣扎一下。

 

“都是真的。不是当然那个蛋蛋的那部分不能算，可我喜欢你的那部分是真的。”虽然这个告白的方式大概也算得上史上最烂，但是有告白总好过Scott还误会自己喜欢的是Jean。

 

Scott现在的心情简直难以形容，Logan没在打Jean的主意这听起来很好；但Logan在打自己的主意这听起来就挺……不错？糟糕？Scott的内心现在就跟滚动抽奖屏幕一样，那两个词不停地在他眼前翻滚而他死活按不下那个暂停钮得出那个真正的答案。

 

“要不我们还是先把任务给完成了再来想这件事吧，刚刚他说这有秘密通道什么的？我们得去看看那有没有被关着的孩子们。”Scott本着能拖一会是一会的精神一马当先钻进了那个通道，Logan倒也没有步步紧逼，只是默默地跟在Scott后面走了进去。

 

“唉……我就知道会这样，这两个家伙简直就是谈恋爱界的耻辱！！”此时在这个基地的另一个角落里Wade歪着头看着墙壁上一个鲜红的按钮，“不过你们以为我辛辛苦苦跑来这种地方跟他们墨迹半天半天就是为了替Wolverine告白一下就OK了？NoNoNo，你们也太小看我的计划了，让我看一下啊，从Cyclops被抓到这里打下那一针到现在……嗯，时间应该差不多了。”

 

“但是到底要不要按下去呢？”Wade一会拿手支着头一会挠着头套，一边思考一边把整套瑜伽猫的姿势在那个按钮面前轮流摆了一遍。

 

“怎么说这招都有点狠啊，这都能算变相囚禁了吧，反正都已经告白了要不要做得那么绝呢？？”Wade抓耳挠腮老半天后向右转起步走离开了那个按钮。“不行，要是被Nate知道我玩他家俩老爹还玩那么大我会被爆头的。No，Deadpool No！！”

 

“但是万一我一走他们又开始接着磨蹭呢？那样我连被Nate爆头的机会都没有了。”Wade又摆出了呐喊的姿势，“不行这绝对不行！！Yes，Deadpool Yes！！”Wade又向后转走了回来，他对着那个按钮点了点头后直接猛地按了下去。

 

在Wade一个人在那个按钮面前纠结的时候，Scott和Logan一路顺着那条长长的通道往前走，这条路看起来真的非常隐秘的样子，Logan在这里都闻不到别的人类遗留的气味，似乎Stryker手底下的人平常也不怎么来这里。凭借着感知Logan觉得他们俩正在朝下方走，按照地理的角度来看他们似乎一路深入地下来到了阿卡丽湖的湖底。

 

在拐过最后一个弯以后一阵凉风迎面吹来，他们两个发现了一个自然形成的地底钟乳洞穴，洞穴的内部空间相当地大，进门的地方建有一个简易仓库，里面似乎堆放了相当多的补给品。

 

“看起来这里是他们的一处紧急避难所，Stryker的人在这里囤积了足够的物资以便进行长期对抗，只可惜我们进攻地太快让他们没有机会使用这里。我们搜索一下这里确定没有遗漏的变种人就可以离开了。”

 

“你有没有听到什么声音？”在Wade按下那个红色按钮的同时Logan听见了那种陈旧的金属齿轮重新运转的吱吱嘎嘎的声音。

 

“好像是……”在Scott凝神倾听的时候突然面前的通道里缓缓降下了一座厚重的金属铁门，在Scott朝着大门的方向冲过去的时候看见走廊里有好几道门一起降了下来。Scott和Logan刚在关闭的大门口前汇合就听到了门后传来一阵轰然的声响。

 

“这是水声，我们现在的位置是在阿卡丽湖的湖底，看来Stryker的避难所的设计是直接利用天然形成的地下洞穴，而在洞穴外面用整个阿卡丽湖的湖水封住来路来抵挡敌人的进攻。我们被困在这里了。”在Scott做着分析的时候Logan伸出爪子试图摧毁挡在他们面前的金属大门，“不要！！你现在如果把这几道门弄开了我们会被洪水冲走的！”

 

“那我们总得想办法出去吧，正面不行还有别的路吗？”Logan开始沿着整个山洞巡逻对着岩壁敲敲打打试图寻找隐藏的出路。

 

“你可以试着找找，不过我不抱什么希望，这种地下工程挖出一条通道就已经是惊人的工作量了，你还指望能有第二条？不过别担心，一会教授发现我们俩失踪了就会想办法来救我们的。”

 

“所以你的意思是你看见那个红色的按钮下面写着‘警告，无关人士请勿按下’然后你就按下去了？”在整座基地的外面，被派去执行任务的X战警们已经顺利返回，被Stryker抓回来研究的变种人们也都被顺利地解救出来了，现场还差Scott和Logan两个人没有回来，而Charles正在就他们两个的行踪询问最后的目击证人Wade。

 

“是的，X·Stewart版本·教授。”Wade用一种小学生回答老师问题的乖宝宝姿态诚恳地点了点头。

 

………………………………谜之沉默

 

“算了让我们来想想怎么把他们俩弄出来吧。”Charles直接放弃了Wade转向了他的X战警们。

 

“我没办法，教授，他们现在的位置就像一个地底下的水泡，整个阿卡丽湖都压在他们俩头顶上，我得把整个湖里的水都移开才能救出他们，但这会造成这里周围形成洪灾的。”Ororo对着Charles摇了摇头。

 

“不要指望我，刚刚传送就隔了一扇门我都是好险才成功的，这都隔了一整个湖，我肯定会把自己卡在水里或是石头里的。”Kurt也坚决地摇了摇头。

 

“那看起来我们只能用Stryker自己预留的逃生方法了，这需要多久Hank？”

 

“我研究了一下传送回来的结构图，估计大概要一周才能重新排干那整段通道里的水然后打开那个避难所。”

 

“所以事情的经过就是这样，这次的行动你们俩都辛苦了，我给你们一周的时间休假，不用担心学校里的孩子们，Ororo和Jean会替你们去给孩子们上课的。这里环境是艰苦了点但好在补给什么的都管够，何况你们两个一起也不算孤单，就把这一周当成是某种特别的人生体验好了，一周后Hank会来接你们的，那就这么说定了，再见。” Logan目瞪口呆地听着Charles在他们脑子里传达的讯息，Charles还给他们传达了一幅黑鸟上全体变种人笑着和他们挥手再见的画面。

 

“你能相信他们就这么欢快地把我们俩抛弃在这了吗？教授的口气也有点太愉悦了吧？”Logan回过头习惯性地想征求一下Scott的意见却发现身后并没有人，“咦人呢？瘦子？”

 

Logan赶紧环顾了一下整个山洞，然后发现Scott一个人躲到了一个偏远的角落里，他扶着身后的岩壁弓着身子，整个人看起来不太对劲的样子。

 

“瘦子？Scott？！”

 

  1. **重复一遍，这次不是演习，你发情了！！**



 

人体和药物之间的相互作用是一个复杂的过程，通常我们为了某个目的而研发药物，但不可避免的，这些药物大都会在服用或注射后产生一些我们没有想到的作用，这也就是为什么几乎所有的药物说明书里都会有副作用这么一栏的原因。当然有些时候有的副作用会带来意想不到的惊喜，比如鼎鼎大名的拯救了无数濒临崩溃的婚姻的伟哥最初研发时是一种治疗心脏病的药物，只不过在临床实验时有许多男性患者在报告里列举了他们的小兄弟在服用了这款药物后重新焕发青春，这款药物才改变了主治方向。所以由此可见，对于任何药物来说，只有大规模的临床实验才能最终确定一款药物对于人体的全部影响。

 

那么让我们回到我们的故事里，Stryker上校的确利用黑科技的手段研发了一款暂时控制思维的药物，但是想也知道这位在干这事的时候绝对是见不得光的状态，所以别指望它能有什么FDA注册也别指望它在全美各大医疗中心对那些同样见不得光的变种人群体进行了临床试验，它有副作用那简直就是一定的。而我们的Scott非常不幸地就被这玩意的副作用影响了，在发情期和药物的双重影响下，他从来也没有正常过的Omega性器官终于正常了那么一回，而对于对此毫无经验的Scott来说，这种正常可就要命了。

 

对现在的Scott来说，空气里仿佛有某种说不清道不明的东西散发开来，尤其以Logan站立的地方为核心，粘稠似张网般罩住他的呼吸。他逃去尽量远离Logan的角落，周围的气温好像还是在不断升高，没一会的功夫他就出了一身的薄汗，Scott不明白发生了什么，但本能地知道大概不是什么好的情况，他弓着身子祈祷着这是什么一阵急性的反应症状熬一熬就过去了，结果耳边的声音却吓了他一大跳。

 

“Scott！！你没事吧？！”

 

“啊？”Scott猛然抬起头发现Logan居然已经站在他面前了，本来对方就比他高，现在这种状态就差得更远了，Scott抬头看着Logan，他无意识地张嘴喘气，Logan的距离好像太近了，他似乎还有进一步过来查看Scott的状态的意思，Scott摆出一个防御的姿态后退，半步后他的身体直接靠上了身后的岩壁，岩壁凸起不平的部分刚好顶到了他的后面，Scott直接倒吸了一口冷气。

 

“喂！！”Logan眼看着Scott腿一软就快跪下去了，刚刚他抬头瞬间把Logan吓了一跳，Scott整张脸全是不正常的潮红，一头热汗的样子体温估计已经不正常了，Logan一个大步过去直接一把把他架了起来，“告诉我你到底哪里不舒服，是伤到哪里后的炎症吗？我去给你找药！！”

 

当Logan凑近Scott的时候他突然意识到Scott今天的气味特别明显，他当然知道Scott还在他所谓的发情期里，但是这几天这种只能闻不能尝的日子Logan也差不多习惯了，Scott真的是完全不受自己发情期影响地在一堆Alpha里自如地晃来晃去，倒是Logan跟在他屁股后面一副吃枪药的样子惹了不少的麻烦，最后还是教授和Jean都跑来给Logan做了点“思想”工作才把他给摆平的。所以虽然Scott身上的状况是再明显不过的发情期征兆了但一时之间他和Logan却都没往那个正确的方向上想。

 

“我……我没事……离我远……Logan………”他似乎真的是烧糊涂了，Scott觉得自己的理智是想离Logan远点的，但不知怎么地他的身体自发地靠上去了，迷迷糊糊间Scott听见自己在叫Logan的名字，那软软的尾音甚至带着点撒娇的情绪，他从来都没对着Jean用过这种语气。

 

“抱……抱歉！！”想到Jean又清醒了一些的Scott双手抵着Logan的身体想把他推离一点，但是他现在全身发软，而Logan硬的和一堵墙一样，逼得Scott只能继续朝后缩紧身体，凹凸不平的岩石摩擦着Scott身体表面的敏感点让不禁发出一声“呃”的轻吟。

 

Logan皱着眉头看着眼前明显状况不对却又固执地想硬撑的Scott，刚刚那一会Scott靠过来的时候Logan觉得他好像抓住了什么灵感了，但是Scott推开他时那玩意又一闪而逝了，直到Scott忍不住哼了一声的时候Logan才想起来了，现在他的状态不是和他想象里Scott真正发情的样子一模一样吗？

 

“Scott，你该不会是……发情了吧？”

 

“你说……什么？我本来就在……发……啊！！”Scott断断续续地回答，尽力地想让语气保持平静，但是在Logan架住他身体的手轻轻刮擦他后颈的腺体的时候Scott猛然颤栗尖叫起来，他本能地抓住Logan以免自己直接跪倒在地。

 

这下Logan的表情和Scott一样不正常起来了，他全身上下一起全部硬起来了：“你发情了，我说的是真正的发情。”Logan的语气无比严肃，“而你现在需要一个Alpha。”

 

“Jean才是我的Alpha！！”Scott的情绪终于爆发了，在刚刚那个莫名其妙的Deadpool替Logan告白完后Scott的情绪就一片混乱，而现在这种混乱终于到达了他所能承受的临界点，在意识到自己恐怕正在面临人生中第一个真正意义上的发情期，而现在的情况只会把原来已经复杂的情况进一步复杂化，Scott彻底放弃了，他只想把已经困扰了他很久的问题大声地喊出来。

 

**_Jean_ ** **_才是我的Alpha_ ** **_，而我他妈该死的却对你有感觉！_ **

 

Logan闭上眼睛哼了一声，那个红头罩的家伙虽然出现的不合时宜，但他至少替Logan迈出了最艰难的第一步，他的确不想伤害Jean和Scott，虽然他好得快但他也是会疼的，也许乘这个机会一次性解决也好。

 

**_我知道Jean_ ** **_才是你的Alpha_ ** **_，可我还是想试一试。_ **

 

“是，我知道！我他妈第一天认识你们的时候就知道你是Jean的Omega，真抱歉不该插进你们这对天造地设的金童玉女中间。但是你要我怎么办？！我他妈第一次认识一个好闻到让我抵抗不了的Omega，第一次发现一个Omega居然骑那么疯狂的机车喝那么对我胃口的啤酒，第一次知道那个Omega打架厉害地要死，第一次看着那个Omega背负着一整个种族的责任对自己严苛到残忍，第一次在生死边缘被一个Omega用一个吻救了回来。你要我怎么办？！！你以为我他妈没有挣扎过吗？你知道当你发现你的绝对适配的Omega却不是你的Omega时是什么感觉，当你看着他在面前发情时你却没有任何理由碰他时是什么感觉？你觉得这一切对我真他妈那么容易吗？啊？！Scott Summers！！”


	4. Chapter 4

  1. **Mission Impossible**



 

“我们是……绝对适配？？”Scott震惊地张着嘴，“可是为什么我感觉不到……”

 

“你以为我在撒谎博同情吗？”Logan带着嘲讽的表情笑起来，一根钢爪从他的指尖伸了出来，Scott烧糊涂的脑袋以为Logan被自己的质疑气疯了要拿自己出气了，已经没有抵抗力的他闭上眼睛等待事情的发生，可他发现他什么感觉都没有而空气里的血腥味却蔓延开来，Scott焦急地睁开眼睛，然后看见Logan几乎从肋骨中间将自己对剖开来，Scott简直难以想象他是如何忍受那种巨大的痛苦却一声不吭的，面对这种巨大的伤口，他的自愈能力虽然在起作用，却非常的缓慢。

 

“Logan！！！！”

 

Logan晃了晃身体倒在Scott身上，被眼前的状况惊呆了的Scott迅速抱住了Logan以免他摔倒，但是下一秒Logan粗暴的吻就落在他的嘴唇上，他抓住Scott的手摸上刚刚伤口的位置，本来还应该在慢慢愈合的伤口却瞬间就消失了，除了绝对适配以外Scott想不出别的可能性。在他惊讶的间歇里，Logan的吻却没有停止，绝对适配之间的吸引力岂是仅靠意志就能摆脱的，虽然是Logan先开始的，但Scott的投入度却一点也不输给对方，等他们彼此都快换不过气的时候Logan才依依不舍地离开。

 

“现在你相信了吗？”Logan强迫自己的嘴唇停止亲吻Scott，这已经是他的意志力下能做到的全部了，他们仍旧额头相抵，Logan的手指仍旧沿着Scott的面部轮廓轻轻摩擦，Scott以微不可查的节奏喘息，而Logan像吸食什么毒品那样试图把Scott呼出的气息全部吞咽下去。

 

“我……让我想想……”Scott的思绪在道德和本能之间来回挣扎，Jean的面孔此时此刻在他的脑袋里一片模糊，他所能想到和感受到的全部都是Logan，他强行制止自己想要用四肢缠绕住Logan躯体的冲动，“这次回去以后……回去以后我……我会去找Jean，我们谈谈，我们三个人一起……找出一条解决的道，那之后……那之后……但是现在……现在不行……Jean还不知道……我们不能这么伤害她……”

 

Scott一边喘息着一边断断续续地说出这段话，Logan看着他的样子觉得骄傲又心疼——Scott就是这样为了自己爱的人可以完全不顾自己的人，被他爱着的人是何等的幸福。Logan看着他一边说一边用自己的身体摩擦着身后的岩壁，Scott自己甚至都没意识到他现在摩擦的频率和力度有多强。

 

“Scott你听我说，这是真正的发情，这和你以前经历过的那些完全不一样，发情期没有抑制剂也没有Alpha的Omega会变成怎样你完全想象不到，这不是熬过几分钟就能解决的问题，热潮会一波接着一波让你根本无从抵抗，而且看起来你的第一波热潮比起那些寻常Omega发情还要更厉害，说不定是多年压抑下的反扑什么的，你真的没法靠自己一个人撑下去的。我可以现在走开放你一个人在这里，但是两个小时后等我回来就会看到你早就找了块石头把自己捅穿了，我不是在危言耸听，你听懂没有？！！”

 

Logan双手抓住Scott的肩膀来回摇晃他的身体企图引起他的注意，这种发情期的Omega的诱惑在绝对适配的两者间是双向的，其实Logan自己也已经快要憋到爆炸了，要不是有着无穷的自愈能力大概早就内伤了好几百遍了，但是Scott的样子却要严重地多，他一会神经质一样的猛地抓住Logan下一刻却像触电一样地又推开他。

 

“Logan……我……我……”Scott一脸茫然地看着Logan，像是在挣扎又像是在求救，Logan觉得自己再也忍受不了看着Scott这么自我折磨了。

 

“你能他妈别再这么逼自己了吗？就当是我的错，就当全部都是我的错，我们回去以后Jean和Charles怎么生气都是我一个人的事，告诉他们是我逼你的。”Logan边说边拉开了Scott的战斗服的拉链，Scott整个人都湿哒哒的，Logan内心雀跃又悲哀——他终于要得到他梦寐以求的Omega了，但却是以他最为不屑的强迫的方式。

 

“Scott，我爱你……”Logan一边舔舐这Scott脖颈后的腺体一边低语，他其实完全可以乘着这个发情期标记Scott，反正绝对适配间的标记是牢不可破的，Jean和Scott之间的誓言在这面前根本不值一提，但Logan知道如果他这么做的话Scott一定会恨他一辈子的，Logan不知道自己何时变得这样浪漫主义地儿女情长，大概Scott改变了他的整个人生观和爱情观吧，比起让Scott恨一辈子，他居然情愿放手，只要Scott可以快乐。

 

在Logan的告白声里Scott突然清醒过来，Erik曾经跟Scott描述过Charles发情时他的感受，Scott猛然意识到这种挣扎和痛苦并不是单方面的，在他强忍住自己本能冲动的时候，Logan的感受也是一样的，他更多是凭着对于Jean的愧疚而不是爱意生生熬到现在，而Logan却凭什么也能和自己一样撑下来？

 

_“那一刻我觉得我能为了Charles_ _做任何事，就算牺牲自己也在所不惜。”_

 

Scott意识到自己正被何种强大的方式爱着守护着，一种前所未有的安全感瞬间包裹住他，尽管身体仍旧疯狂而燥热，但精神的平静却又再度笼罩了Scott，他任由Logan的双手在自己的躯体上游走，却用手遮住Logan的嘴唇将他稍稍推离自己让他们可以平静地对视。

 

“Logan，答应我一件事我们之间就不存在强迫了……只要你答应我，我们之间接下来要做的就是你情我愿的了。”

 

“什么？！”Logan在Scott推离自己的时候几乎已经绝望了，他最终还是要被迫扮演那个不光彩的强迫Scott的角色，他几乎不敢想象今后Scott恨着他时他该如何自处，可下一刻Scott却说他们是可以你情我愿的，喜形于色的Logan立即脱口而出：“我什么都答应你！”

 

“别急着答应……我的…我的要求很难，你可以上我，在我的整个热潮期都请你上我……但是不管多少次，Logan，你都不能成结。只要你能做到……我们之间就还像上次自由女神上那个亲吻那样是问心无愧的，这是你为了从热潮期里救我而不得已的行为，只要你不成结，不要屈从于本能的标记和意外的怀孕，我们就可以一起坐下来和Jean好好谈谈，给我们三个人一起找出一条出路，一个没有人会受到伤害的未来……”

 

Logan真是要被Scott打败了，他苦笑地看着Scott：“你就对我的承诺这么有信心？你知道热潮期通常要维持一周而我是一个不能更健康的雄性Alpha，我所面对的是我心心念念的爱人，他还是我的绝对适配吗？你确定知道这是在让我违背生物本能吗？”

 

“我知道。”Scott也笑了，“但是如果你不答应的话我现在就把你轰出去，你敢过来一次就轰出去一次……直到我自己撑不下去找块石头把自己捅穿为止。怎样？要么我来挑战人类极限……要么……你来对抗生物本能，我提要求你来选择……很公平不是吗？”

 

当Scott露出那种胜券在握的笑容，Logan就知道自己只剩投降一条路，这个Omega总是危险又爱乱来，但Logan知道从理智到本能，他都爱死这个Omega的危险和乱来了。

 

“Scott，你真是给了我一个不可能完成的任务。”Logan一把扒掉了半挂在Scott身上的紧身衣，“但是老子就是不相信不可能，这个任务我接了。”

 

  1. **Only Fools Fall For You 1**



 

褪去了那一身碍事的紧身衣后Scott赤裸地暴露在Logan眼前，健康的肤色微微地透出一点潮红，一层薄薄的潮汗覆盖在他的皮肤表面，让Scott摸起来滑腻腻的。枫树的香味在空气里蒸腾弥漫，让Logan一瞬间分不清自己究竟在哪里，他一边露出那种欠揍的笑容一边用手指探索着Scott的后穴。

 

“湿成这样看起来是可以直接上了啊……”Logan的低语声在Scott的耳边响起，仿佛带着点那种流氓调戏少女的调调。

 

Scott白了他一眼无奈地开口：“Logan，虽然我不让你成结……你也不用非要演出一夜情性交易的样子。”

 

“废话！”Logan直接拎起Scott的双腿让他架在自己的腰上，让他们像是那些酒吧后巷里保持着站姿野合的流莺与恩客一样，“老子倒是愿意深情款款，但是万一我入戏太深结直接出来了算你的还算我的？”

 

能言善辩的Scott噎住了，不是因为他想不出回应的话来，而是因为Logan架起他双腿的同时用他巨大的性器直接顶了进去。那一瞬间的满足感仿佛填补了Scott一辈子的空虚，就像他生来就是为了等待这一刻一样。Scott觉得自己的灵魂在颤抖，一个他从不认识的Scott从他的内里滋生增长直到填满他的整个身躯，他觉得自己像根藤一样地蔓延开来，紧紧地缠绕包围着Logan这棵参天巨树。

 

在Scott完美地配合之下，Logan毫无障碍地直插到底。

 

“妈的！！！”Logan大吼一声。

 

“很……烂吗？”Scott已经不太清醒了，他似乎不记得他刚刚还将这场交合定义成人工呼吸的性质，但他忍不住询问Logan自己在这其中的表现，他自己都搞不清这是为什么。

 

“你太……他娘的棒了，操！！这叫人他妈的怎么忍！！！”

 

比起一般人来，Logan的人生太长了，他操过很多人，一些他记得的，更多他不记得的，但他相信他从没有操过这么一个人，热切的，美丽的，生机勃勃的。Logan觉得不仅是自己的性器，他的整个身体在那一瞬间和Scott融为一体，而他们似乎本来就该是这样一般。本能在告诉他他们互相间的对接已经完成了99%，只差最后那一点，让自己的性器在成结下再度挺进地更深，顶开埋藏在Scott身体最深处的生殖器官的大门，埋下自己的种子，让它在里面生根发芽，直到结出那颗最甜蜜的果实。

 

可他答应过Scott，所以他不会这么做。

 

“混蛋！”Logan粗暴地摘下Scott眼镜，还好Scott反应够快及时闭上眼睛才没出什么事故。

 

“还给我……要是待会我不小心……”Scott一边夹紧Logan的身躯一边夹杂着喘息的抗议听起来实在是没有什么说服力的样子。

 

“给我忍着。”Logan边说边把Scott的眼镜往身后一扔，“哐镗”几声后那玩意也不知道掉到哪些石头缝里的犄角旮旯了。“也不能就我一个人死憋着是吧？”

 

“Logan别乱来，我要是待会不清醒了睁开眼睛……”

 

“那就干脆点轰掉我的半个脑袋，正好让我忘掉答应过你什么我就能顺着本能标记你了。”

 

**_傻瓜才不标记你。_ **

****

**_而我就是那个傻瓜。_ **

 

Logan慢慢退出一点Scott的甬道，接着深呼吸了一口空气里Scott的味道，他仰起脖子看着地底无数倒挂林立的钟乳石，然后再度挺身将自己送了进去。Logan像个无知的小学生那样研究着那些钟乳石的形状以期将自己的注意力从Scott的身体里移开一些。但是他的脑袋却忠实地关注着下半身传来的反馈，每一处细微的褶皱是不是看起来像是这些钟乳石万年长成的年轮，而无论它看起来是怎样的，它都如此契合着自己的分身——

 

所谓的“绝对适配”。

 

大自然就是如此神奇，两个完全不相干的人，像是两个毫无规则可言也看不出形状的碎片，但是他们跨越时间和空间的阻隔找到彼此，将两块碎片拼合在一起，变成一个完全密合的瑰丽图案。

 

唯有找到彼此。

 

Logan终于再也无法忍受这些无聊的千篇一律的钟乳石，他低头开始亲吻Scott。因为没有限制条件，所以Logan极尽可能地深入，舌尖舔过Scott尖尖的小虎牙，再近乎深入他的舌根。然后下一刻——Scott动了，并不如Logan想象的那样要将他排斥出去，Scott开始迎合Logan的亲吻。在Scott的举动之下，他们的舌头和他们的身体一样纠缠地难舍难分。

 

简直像在天堂一样，只除了——

 

金属的爪子从Logan的拳头前伸出来，他的拳风扫过Scott身侧的岩壁，一阵令人牙酸的声响后岩壁上石屑纷飞留下三条长长的爪痕，Logan借着这一下取回了一点清醒的意识硬是抬头中断了和Scott的亲吻。

 

Scott张着嘴像只嗷嗷待哺的雏鸟那样漫无目的的索求，他同那些雏鸟一样看不见只能摇摆自己的脖子试图追索Logan的痕迹。

 

“Scott，别玩火，会出事的。”Logan凭借着仅剩的意志力提醒Scott。

 

“啊？”Scott一愣，然后他才意识到刚刚自己做了什么，“抱……抱歉……”

 

Scott发现自从Logan进来后他对自己的控制力就完全丧失了，他那些从来都没起过作用的Omega器官像是埋在深山老林里的某处尘封的遗迹，今天才在机缘巧合之下露出真容，然后那处寂寞已久的处所刚出世就遇见了命中注定属于它的那位住客，他简直是迫不及待地对那位初次到来的访客扫榻相迎。

 

他居然是如此地盼望着Logan操他，羞愧感让Scott浑身的潮红更甚了。Scott知道自己的理智在这场性爱里已经完全靠不住了，他觉得Logan的理智也不会比自己好过多少，他开始相信自己给Logan的是一个根本不可能完成的任务了，可他别无选择，唯有相信Logan。

 

“你不会成结的……对吧……Logan？”Scott不确信地问着。

 

“我这不在努力着嘛……你能不能别操他娘的夹那么紧啊。”Logan也不知道自己到底在抱怨还是在赞美，他也搞不清自己到底是痛苦还是舒服，更加不确定自己到底是希望Scott这样还是不要这样。他本来也不是什么理智思考的类型，现在脑袋里更是一团浆糊。只有几个字像是一个巨大的霓虹灯招牌一样在他的脑海里闪烁。

 

**不能成结。**

**_哪个傻瓜会答应这种要求？_ **

****

**_而我就是那个傻瓜。_ **

****

  1. **Only Fools Fall For You 2**



加拿大的夏末时节，枫树就要成熟了，经过了一年的蕴藏和滋养，甜蜜的汁液充盈在它的身体里。阳光透过茂密的树冠层照射到树干的表面，高温炙烤着枫树的躯体，让那些绵密的树脂融化开来。

 

一只锹形虫悄悄爬上枝干，舔舐着那些渗透在树木表皮上的汁液，因为这丰饶的赠与而雀跃。夏天的微风从树林间穿过，一滴久悬在树干顶层的树脂终于不堪负荷自身的重量而滴落下来，它包裹住锹形虫的身躯，与它一同翻腾旋转着掉落在了地面上。虫子并未感觉疼痛，因为厚重液体的裹挟缓冲使它未受到任何的伤害。相反的，它感到如此地满足，因为它被大量的食物包裹在其中，液体里那高浓度的糖分带着浓郁的醇香。所以这只锹形虫慢慢地、慢慢地吸吮，并未察觉到自己赖以维生的氧气被隔绝了开来，然后它带着此生最为满足的表情死在了那滴树脂里。

 

最后的夏日远离，枫叶林一片火红，仿佛整个山岭的轮廓都在它们的映衬之下燃烧，那滴包裹着锹形虫的树脂仍旧在原处，落叶覆盖在上，腐化消解，新的生命在旧的尸体上诞生然后再度死亡形成新的轮回。千万年弹指一瞬，只有那滴树脂和那只锹形虫还在那里，在岁月的积累之下，树脂固化成了透明美丽的琥珀，包裹着那只虫子，将它固化在此生最完美的时刻。

 

Logan觉得现在的自己就像只锹形虫一样，他仰面躺在地上，那颗还没来得及凝结的琥珀躺在他的怀里。对于现在的Logan来说，那真的是一种甜蜜的折磨，在前所未经的热潮之下，彻底向本能投降的Scott融化成了一滩蜜糖。Logan从来不知道正经八百的X战警队长挑逗起人来也这么有天分——他能明显感受到Scott的生疏，那些不得其法的舔舐和啃咬完全是顺从本能的应激反应。但也许这也是绝对适配的命中注定吧，那些看似笨拙的小动作完全戳中Logan的死穴，让客观上纵横情场上百年的Logan恨不得直接把这个不断撩拨的小混蛋就地正法。

 

可正因为Scott已经迷失在了本能里了，所以Logan愈加不能这么做。正如他们来这里前Scott和Logan的那场谈话一样，他是Scott的Plan B。Scott信任Logan，在刚刚他们攻入这个基地的行动里他把唤醒自己的任务交给Logan，同样的，他将自己第一个真正意义上的热潮期也交给了Logan来掌控。

 

_因为Scott_ _信任我，所以我绝不能搞砸了。_

 

躺在Logan身上的Scott动了动，刚刚的整个过程对于他来说是一种人生中从未有过的过程。他还是清楚地记得自己做了什么，只是刚刚他完全没有能力阻止自己。他记得自己的身体多么不满Logan始终只在门外徘徊不突破最后那一道防线，他记得自己报复一样的挑逗，他也记得Logan一脸纠结地一边用爪子挠石壁一边替他们两个一起守住最后一道防线。

 

“对不起……”Scott现在勉强还算清醒，他不知道下一波热潮何时会到来，只好乘此机会赶紧为他刚刚拖队友后腿的行为道歉。“刚刚……我太……”

 

Logan低头看着Scott一脸脸红地在那喃喃自语，窘迫了半天终于把那句话憋出来了。

 

“我不该……那么放荡的……”

 

Logan明显一愣，然后他突然大笑起来，声音在空旷的地下洞穴里回荡，听起来好像有无数个Logan一起在笑一样，要不是Scott浑身发软一点力气也没有，他恨不得就地挖个坑把自己给埋起来。突然间，Logan把手伸进Scott的棕发间狠命地揉了揉，换得Scott皱着眉头将脸朝向Logan的方向，因为紧闭着眼睛的缘故，那个方向还并没对得很准。

 

“放荡？虽然你才是文学老师，但我得重新教教你这个词的定义，你这孩子就是太干净了才不知道什么叫做放荡。”Logan将Scott的脸扳向自己，那个一直老神在在的变种人领袖此时看起来和学院里那些困惑的青春期少年一样，只有这时候Logan才相信Scott并不像他始终表现的那样无坚不摧，他也有他的弱点，他也不过是个普通人，他只是早已习惯把一切不确定埋在自己的心里，而把自己坚强的一面表现在人前。Logan像哄小孩那样轻轻地拍着Scott的背，“相信我，你并没有做错什么，这只是每一个Omega的本能而已，这就跟人饿了要吃饭一样没有什么大不了的。别担心，我们会安全地趟过去的，不会有本能违背我们理性导致一些无可挽回的结果发生的。”

 

Scott发誓他闻到了一种叫做安心的味道，无法用具体的语言形容，他发现一件从没在他和Jean之间发生过的事：他在向Logan示弱，而他表现出的软弱并没有让他觉得很糟糕，相反的，他觉得自己前所未有的轻松，即使他放任自己失控，还是有人替他守着他的底线。

 

_Logan_ _你知不知道，这种感觉太容易让人沉溺了，你用这种强势的姿态插入进来，逼迫我思考那些和Jean_ _在一起时从没思考过的问题。我不知道这是某种风险还是机会，你让我引以为傲的冷静思考变得一文不值了。_

 

就在Scott的思想出现了那一阵放松情绪时，隐藏在他身体里的热浪终于完成了一波调整再度袭来，措不及防地他慌张地面向Logan的方向，却只听见他隐隐叹了口气。

 

“唉……我只知道你比一般Omega能打很多，没想到你的间歇期也比一般Omega短那么多，我简直不知道该夸你还是骂你好。这一个礼拜里我要是能完成你那个不可能完成的任务，你要怎么来谢我？”

 

Scott的身体本来已经又在那里开始蠢蠢欲动了，但是Logan的问题让他突然僵住了。

 

“我……我……”Scott不知道自己有什么可以用来报答Logan的，他不在乎他是出局的那个，他早已习惯了牺牲自己成全别人，可当他才是那个决定谁该出局的人，Scott突然间不知道该怎么办才好了。

 

“好了好了别担心，我开玩笑的……”Logan看见Scott紧张成那个样子突然又不忍心起来，“你之前放任我在Jean那里晃来晃去是想尊重Jean的决定吧，我也……尊重你的决定。关于我们三个人的未来，我尊重你的决定。不要想着报答什么的，我不是因为想报答你在自由女神顶上用吻救了我才爱上你；我也不是因为你是我的绝对适配才会爱你；我甚至不是因为你是个Omega而爱你。我爱你，因为你是Scott Summers，因为你的每一个决定而爱你。不要觉得你欠了我什么，虽然对自己的绝对适配忍住不成结真他妈不是人干的活，但谁让我爱你呢。这一次，当你决定我们三个人的将来的时候，你要自私一点，不要先想着我和Jean，想想你自己。”

 

就是这种安心的味道，从Logan出现在他生命里开始，一次一次都更加强烈。Scott不敢去仔细思考这对自己究竟意味着什么，就让他堕落一次，把一切解释成本能，他寻着那种味道源头张开自己的嘴唇，一点点吞下那种味道。他收紧自己的身体，满意地发现Logan在自己体内重拾他的欲望。而Scott被热潮灼烧的大脑拒绝思考的是——

 

**这一切是否仅仅只是出于他的本能。**

  1. **Only Fools Fall For You 3**



Scott被Logan压在洞窟的地面上，身下隔着一层薄薄的紧身皮衣。全身的皮肤暴露在十几度的室温下。照理说这样的环境怎么都算不上热，但是他仍旧觉得自己要烧起来了，像是那些能点燃一切的镭射开始让他的身体不堪承受。这些红色的光芒在他体内横冲直撞，激起一次又一次的战栗，它们会在Logan的安抚下稍稍平静个几秒，接着食髓知味的身体开始无限渴求，他的手指抓挠着Logan的背肌，留下一道转瞬即逝的浅薄痕迹。不知怎么地，Scott心底升起一股不甘的情绪，仿佛不满足于自己什么也不能给Logan留下，他甚至都没有考虑就对着Logan的肩膀一口咬了下去。

 

“牙尖嘴利的小野猫……你要不就松口要不就再用力到干脆咬块肉下来，这样吊在半空到底是想挑衅还是挑逗，我可警告你啊老子的结就快要憋不住了。”

 

那些镭射光大概已经把Scott脑子里所有的理智都烧光了，所以此时他脑中的想法并不是赶紧道歉然后停止这种挑衅行为，相反的，Scott斗志满满，他稍稍用力，牙齿半嵌进Logan硬的像什么似的肌肉里，一点点带着铁锈味的血丝顺着他的齿逢流进他的口腔，Scott的舌尖追随着那味道的源头，抵着自己的牙齿像是要用舌头翻开Logan的伤口表面那样来回地舔舐着。

 

Logan倒吸了一口冷气一把抓紧了Scott的头发。他又一次深入Scott的身体，太过用力的撞击让那一声响变得无比清晰。

 

“该死的，操！！”Logan嘴里不断地吐出各种无意义的骂人的脏话，这大概是他阻止自己跟着Scott一起失控的最后方法了。

 

Scott的喉咙里发出一连串哼哼哈哈的声响，半是傻笑半是呻吟，但是牙齿却死死地咬住Logan的肌肉不放，他似乎迷恋上了这个，Logan的变种能力让他的肌肉一直无视Scott对他造成的微小伤害试图自我愈合，他几乎能感受到那些正在新生的肌肉不停地压迫他的牙齿，像是要连同他一起长进Logan身体里一样。前所未有的欲望让Scott像个吸血鬼那样开始用力吸吮那个鲜活的伤口，直到更多的铁锈味在他的口腔里蔓延开来。一种过量的满足感让Scott猛地松口，他仰起脖子面对着地下洞穴的顶部，紧闭的双眼前一些画面的片段开始闪烁。

 

天空一片暖红色，遥远的地平线上夕阳正在西下，逆光里几个孩子互相追逐着绕着一个小池塘疯跑，手舞足蹈的样子昭显出他们是多么地快乐，他回过头看见一幢小小的木屋，完全比不上教授豪宅的大气精致却充满着家的温馨，一个身影从屋后的森林里缓步而来，看见Scott在屋子边等着他时那人露出了满足的表情。这一切看起来是如此该死地平凡，平凡到了让Scott动容的地步，因为这种平凡不正是所有变种人所追求的吗？普通、平常却又安心的生活，不必每天醒过来就开始担心世界末日种族毁灭，强迫自己一次又一次地走上战场，即使背负骂名也要为整个种族撑起一片天，没有这一切的惊天动地，而是像所有每一个的正常人一样，只有日复一日普通的工作、伴侣、孩子和家。于是Scott对着那个向他走来的人笑起来，他终于看清了对方是谁，劳作后的汗水贴着Logan隆起的肌肉表面让他整个人看起来在夕阳下闪闪发光。

 

这就像是Scott为之奋斗了一生的，平凡的，却又无比珍贵的——

**幸福。**

 

Scott并没有意识到自己感动到哭了，直到有手指轻轻地擦过他的脸颊。

 

“别哭了，没事的Scott，那种小伤口而已，压根就不疼。”Logan以为Scott是在怨恨自己无法控制自己发情期里各种脱轨的行为，可他的安慰让Scott哽咽地更厉害了。”

 

“Logan……”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我有说过谢谢你吗？”

 

“为什么突然问这个——”

 

“谢谢你，”Scott用力环抱住Logan的颈项，侧脸靠着侧脸，Logan毛茸茸的胡渣刺地Scott有点痒痒的，所以他又再度笑起来，“为你所做的一切。”

 

Logan很不擅长处理这种温情桥段，尤其当他的小弟弟还在Scott身体里的时候，难得厚脸皮的Logan也开始害起羞来，他对着上方翻了个白眼，嘴里念念有词，却又不敢大声到能让Scott听清的地步。

 

一直到后来Nathan和Daken还有Rachel真的都长大到能绕着学校草坪疯跑的时候，一次Scott和Logan聊到他们这场不知如何定义的第一次，Logan才终于肯承认，他当时说的那句不敢让Scott明白的话是：“真想谢谢我的话，就和Jean结束然后和我结婚吧。”尽管怂到Logan自己都不忍直视的地步，但从严格意义来说，这真的是Logan第一次向Scott求婚。

 

在Logan的帮助下，Scott终于度过了最可怕的前两天的热潮期，Scott对这段记忆一直停留在一种第三者的视角，那个像只发情的母猫那样对着Logan又抓又咬努力摩擦着他的敏感部位试图引诱他成结的人一定不是Scott Summers，而是某个长着和他同样面孔的淫兽，这让在第三天里稍稍取回了点理智的Scott羞愧地无地自容。

 

但是尽管如此，Logan却真的做到了，虽然过去48小时里他大部分的时间都花在了操Scott上，但他的确真的忍住了没有成结。即使自认对坚忍颇有认识的Scott都不得不承认Logan能做到这一切真的是靠着非人的意志力。

 

所以第三天里Scott决定不能把重担完全交给队友，这也就是为什么他和Logan目前隔着三米的距离对峙着的原因。他的眼镜已经被Logan重新找出来还给了他，除了这个以外他和Logan身上再没有别的人造物品，所以Scott可以清晰地看见Logan巨大的家伙直挺挺地竖在那里一柱擎天，他自己的情况也没有好多少，Scott双手紧紧抓住岩壁上凸起尖利的岩石背靠着冰冷的岩壁不停地喘息，汗水不停地沿着他的皮肤流淌，而他下面已经又湿的一塌糊涂了。

 

“可以了，你已经忍了够久了，让我来帮你吧，两天都忍过来了，挺简单的。”

 

“再一会，我只是表面看起来快不行了而已，其实这也挺简单的。”

 

同时意识到双方都在嘴硬的两个人难得的一起笑起来了，突然仿佛一阵电流穿过Scott身体，他闷哼一声猛地收紧身体，后脑勺撞击岩壁发出“砰”地一声响。

 

“操！！”Logan骂了一句就瞬间冲了过来，他强硬地掰开Scott紧抓着岩壁的双手直接抱起他放到了他们用衣物在地上铺就的简易的“床”上。

 

“Logan我还可以的，让我再坚持一会，不能老是这样委屈你，对你太不公平了。”Scott无力挣脱Logan的怀抱，只能用言语试图让Logan继续再相信他一会。

 

“闭嘴，看着这个。”Logan在把Scott小心放平后掰开他的手掌举到他眼前，掌心里横贯着一条长长的伤口，虽然不算很深，但血液依旧沿着Scott的掌沿流淌开来，“我们说好的，你只能坚持到伤到自己为止。”

 

Scott太过专注于抵御体内正在侵袭的热潮，连自己抓得太紧以至于被尖利的岩石伤到都没发觉。而一直注意观察着Scott的Logan并没有忽略岩石上那些暗红色的痕迹。

 

Logan又一次将自己深深地埋进来时，Scott发出一声满足的叹息。Logan却还是皱着眉头研究着Scott掌心里的伤口，他的生命力旺盛地就像是野草一样，无论怎样的野火硝烟都毁灭不了他，可他生命里好不容易出现的珍贵之物虽然坚强却又如此地脆弱。这么小的一个伤口居然可以留出那么多的血而久久无法愈合。

 

Alpha强大的原始本能开始笼罩Logan的思维，他举起Scott的手掌，从最外延开始一点点舔干净那些血迹，最后是那道伤口，粗枝大叶的Logan从没如此谨小慎微，仿佛他稍稍用点力就会毁掉Scott那样。

 

“疼吗？”

 

“那里？”沉浸在Logan充满自己的身体的快感里的Scott疑惑地看着对方，“这都是你操我的第三天了，就算再紧也该适应了吧，何况第一次就感觉挺好的不怎么疼啊……”过去两天大概真的释放出了一个新的Scott，这种话以以前的他来说是无论如何没办法一次说完这么顺溜的。

 

“不是，谁问你下面了。”Logan难得被Scott的直白噎住了，“我问的是手心这里，疼吗？”

 

“这么小个伤口能有多疼，大概就跟你每天爪子伸出来时差不多吧，比起以前受重伤那会这根本不算什么。”

 

“你放心，以后不会了。”

 

“什么？”

 

“有我在，不会让你再受重伤了。”

 

“教授说过，Alpha边插Omega时边发的所有的誓都不能信。”

 

“该死的瘦子，你就不能假装感动一下让我好满足一会吗？”

 

Scott抬起双腿盘上Logan的腰，手臂又再次环上他的脖颈，在新一轮的撞击里他抬起身体嘴唇凑到Logan的耳边：“我很感动，真的……”

 

在这种气声一样的撩拨下，Logan毫无意外地射了。

 

  1. **变种力治愈药剂**



 

Scott局促不安地拉着自己的紧身衣领口，今天是预定Hank来打开这个地下避难所带他和Logan回去的时候。虽然整整长达一周的热潮期好不容易在昨天过去了，但是他可没Logan自愈的本事，所以那些Logan加在他身上的淤青吻痕之类的可是到处都是。Scott觉得自己现在简直全身都是爱欲的痕迹，好在紧身衣把基本上所有的皮肤都遮住了，但他多少还是担心会被Hank看出端倪来。

 

“你能别瞎操心了嘛，我都跟你保证多少次了，你现在看起来就是完美无缺的X战警小队长的样子，没人会发现的。”

 

“以你这种粗放型的观察力我要是全盘相信你的话就该出事了。”

 

就在Scott和Logan在完成日常任务拌嘴的时候，关闭了多日的那座厚重的金属大门发出一阵吱吱嘎嘎的声响，Scott透过门缝看到Hank站在后面，但是那蓝色的一瞥让Scott意识到这是Hank的战斗形态。

 

“很好，你们俩看起来都挺精神，跟我来吧。”神色匆匆的Hank根本没仔细看Logan和Scott就转身带路。而他反常的表现让Scott皱起了眉。

 

“我们不在的时候出事了，把具体情况和我说一下。”Scott并没有用疑问句，他太了解Hank了，他这种表情那事肯定小不了。

 

“还是瞒不过你，具体的数据都在黑鸟上，你待会自然就会看到了。我先大概解释一下，就在你们被关在这里的第二天，Worthington集团旗下的生物实验室发表声明，他们研发了一种变种人治愈药剂。”

 

“治愈？”

 

“能够彻底消除变种能力，包括像你我这样由于变种能力导致的某些身体器官的‘非正常’变异。”

 

“什么？这个药剂目前在研发的第几阶段？效力呢？”

 

“事先没有任何风声，但这款药剂直接在那天宣布上市了。”

 

Scott发誓他从这里面闻到了阴谋的味道，这种东西打着“治愈”的旗号背后却有如此多的蹊跷。

 

“目前变种人的反应怎样？”

 

“唉……”Hank深深叹了口气，几乎能从他的语气里听见他的悲观，“Worthington宣称这完全是一项免费的慈善公益活动，所有深受变种能力困扰的人可以通过接种治愈药剂后重回社会大众的怀抱，世界其他范围内的变种人不好说，但全美的各大医疗点外面全是排队等待接种的人群，据说接种的效果非常好，许多像我这样外表异常的变种人在接种完后就直接重新回到了人类形态。这样的结果鼓动了更多的人蜂拥而至，就连学校里的好几个孩子也偷偷地去了。”

 

“一期临床试验也没有的药物居然直接上市了，FDA未免太不把变种人当人了。”Scott话语里的愤怒已经显而易见了。

 

“不，讽刺的是，它的FDA手续完全是齐备的，你能相信吗，他们的报告上写着，该产品通过了长期的大规模临床试验，在广大受体中表现出杰出的稳定性和安全性，药物治疗效果明显，安全无副作用，予以核准上市。”Hank这样勤劳踏实的科研人员很少嘲讽别人，毕竟若他真想的话，以他超过200的智商，几乎全人类都是他的嘲讽对象，他尊重那些基因造成的差异性，认同每一个普通人的努力和成就。而现在，浓浓的嘲讽写满了他兽化后的整张脸孔，“我都不知道主持Worthington实验室的家伙居然是如此地有才能，这种东西我都做不出来。”

 

“让我们退一万步来说，就算这个药剂是真的如FDA所宣称的那样只有疗效而完全没有副作用，也真的能‘治愈’变种能力，你以为当他们宣称自己已经痊愈后歧视就会不再存在了吗？”

 

“怎么说？”Hank反倒有点不理解了，以他的逻辑思维来说1就是1，2就是2，既然如果是真的治愈了，那就如同人类无异了，那为什么人类还要歧视他们呢？

 

“假设现在有种能够完全治愈AIDS的药物，从头到底彻底清除，安全无副作用，然后AIDS病人接种了，医院的报告也告诉你他的结果呈阴性了，你看到那个报告后能立即不带套子和他做爱吗？”

 

“这取决于他的实验手段是否科学，是否存在未检验的遗漏项……”

 

“你看，你已经开始质疑报告的科学性了，Hank，这就是生物的自我保护机制。我们对于所有潜在可能会对我们有害的一切事物习惯做有罪推定。我们先假设他是有害的，然后自动开始远离或是清除这些可能会威胁我们的东西，这就是歧视的根源。你也许能在彻底研究整篇报告以后相信科学和逻辑的判断而消除这种歧视，但世上能像你这样理性思考的人能有几个？他们根本不会在乎什么科学报告，只要你曾经是个变种人，或者曾经是个AIDS患者，这种歧视就会伴随你一生，而当在你有变种能力时你尚且可以使用能力抵抗这些歧视，当能力消失后你拿什么来对抗？”

 

在Hank给Scott交谈的时候他们已经一路绕出了Stryker的地下基地，Logan对这俩在说的一堆术语听不太懂，他自觉也不需要听懂，Scott让他干嘛他就干嘛就可以了。

 

在登上黑鸟后，Scott直接打开了机载的卫星通讯系统后转过头向Hank习惯性地确认：“教授在家的吧，有些想法我需要和他商量一下。”

 

而Hank则直接关掉了那套系统：“教授和Erik两天前出发去旧金山去和那位实验室的负责人交涉，要求他们提供更为详尽的实验数据和报告以证明这种药剂的安全性。Erik还在那举了金门大桥，真是的，我可是很喜欢那座建筑物的，那可是抵抗了旧金山大地震的奇迹大桥啊，就被那家伙这么拔起来了。”

 

Hank一边解说的时候Scott一边在翻手边的各种报纸头条，的确最近一周的新闻都是这个药剂和金门大桥：“教授昨天也发表谴责了？还说他目前也不清楚Erik在哪？”

 

“听着，Scott，Logan，这件事目前只有我们三个人和Raven知道，那个发表谴责声明的教授是Raven变的。真相是，从Erik举完大桥两小时后我们就失去了他们的消息，教授，Erik连同陪他们的Jean一起，全都失踪两天了。”

 

“什么？！！！！”Scott的惊讶之情溢于言表。

 

“现在Ororo留在本部努力劝说变种人在情况尚未明确前暂停接种。所以Scott，下一步X战警要怎么做？”

 

  1. **Like a moth to a flame**



 

“我们直飞旧金山。”Scott只思考了一会就下了决定。

 

“就我们三个？不要其他支援？现在前方的情况未明，我们这样在没有任何情报支持前一头栽进去是不是鲁莽了一点？”理科生的理性通常代表了谋定而后动，在这一点上Hank一点也不例外。

 

“他们失踪两天了，你有收到任何的人质赎回要求吗？”Scott嘴里在说话手上却不停，黑鸟已经在他和Hank的操纵下从阿卡丽湖上起飞了。

 

“没有，没有任何人向我们提起他们中任何一个人的行踪。”Hank的眉头紧锁，“这也就是为什么我和Raven非常担心的原因。”

 

“我的判断是——”Scott迟疑了一会最终还是说出了他的结论，“教授他们肯定是遇到麻烦了，但有Jean和Erik在我不信这世上有任何人，我指的任何人甚至包括复仇者们的那些外星人伙伴，没有人可以悄无声息地在短短两天之内将他们抹杀掉。所以没有赎回要求其实是个好消息，这代表了不管他们遇到了怎样的麻烦，敌人都还没还没有真正控制他们。而有教授在却没有消息……这代表了敌人即使还没真正控制他们但恐怕也已经不远了。Hank，我们没有时间仔细规划整个营救计划了，我们早到一分钟好一分钟，这一次我们恐怕得靠着直觉和运气了。”

 

Scott在说的时候看向了Logan的方向，他在等Logan是否会有不同的意见，尤其当那些失去消息的人都是他生命中如此重要的存在而他又没有十足的把握的时候。Logan的表情凝重，刹那间他开始理解了一直被Scott背在身上的责任是何等之重，他难得地仔细斟酌了一番最后还是点了点头。

 

尽管黑鸟的速度高达三倍音速，但从加拿大东北部斜穿几乎整个北美洲到达旧金山还是需要点时间的。乘此机会就让我们把时间倒回到两天前，那时候的Jean正在检查飞机起飞前的各项参数，在她身后教授的轮椅悬浮着飘进了机舱。

 

“这次Scott不在就麻烦你了，Jean。”Charles坐定后拍了拍Jean的肩膀。

 

“没什么的，教授。”Jean的兴致不高，她只是回过头看了Charles和Erik一眼就又专注于自己的起飞准备了。

 

“怎么，还在想那档子事？”Erik接过了话题，Jean为了什么在烦恼这简直一目了然，或者说那么地似曾相识。

 

Jean没有回答而是直接将操纵杆前推，引擎被推到最大动力后慢慢离开地面，Jean沉默地操纵着飞机，直到它到达预订的高度后被设定成自动巡航模式。飞机上一直保持着安静，可有两个心灵感应者在的场合完全可以做到表面一片沉默脑波却暗潮汹涌。

 

“教授，您是否有过这种……这种明明是你无比珍视之物，却觉得早晚会抓不住的感觉？”Jean毕竟年轻，即使城府再深，但那种感觉如鲠在喉让她还是想向她的导师寻求帮助。

 

“让我想想啊……”Charles沉吟了一会后笑起来，“最符合你描述的应该算是我的头发了。这么多年我们遇到了这么多不同的敌人，我从没怨恨过谁，该死的天启除外。”

 

教授带着和蔼微笑一本正经地开玩笑的样子终于让Jean彻底放松下来，她憋了一会还是轻声笑了出来。

 

“这样才对嘛，我知道Scott和Logan是绝对适配这件事让你一直很烦恼，尤其这一次他们又意外地被困在阿卡丽湖底必须单独相处一周，我能感受到你的焦虑。虽然我个人希望你们每个人都能获得幸福美满的结局，因为你和Scott就像我的孩子一样而我真正认识Logan已经40多年了，但你也知道的Jean，这是感情，三角在绝大多数情况下都是稳定的结构，但这其中绝对不包含感情。”

 

“我知道教授，这不是Scott的错，这甚至也不能算是Logan的错，就像我跟他解释的那样，本能是无可抵抗的，何况是Logan那近乎野兽直觉般强大的本能。我只是，我只是……我也无法形容这种感觉，但我能肯定它并不是什么正面的情绪。我……”

 

“我也许无法给出什么建设性的建议。”Erik打断了Jean的陈述，“我觉得现在这种情况有点像当年的Raven和我们俩，我们都爱她，Charles和他一起生活了十多年，而我则在她身上看见了年轻冲动的自己，那一切就这么自然地发生了，等我发现的时候我不仅已经伤害了Raven，也伤到Charles了。”

 

“还是多少有点不同的。”Charles接过了Erik的话，“当年你是突然出现在我和Raven的生活里，把一切原本的轨道都打乱了，而Jean和Scott毕竟相濡以沫将近二十年。他们之间的感情早就已经超越了普通的恋人了。”

 

“或许就是因为相处太久太像家人了所以才缺少那种飞蛾扑火的爱情的感觉啊，要不为什么你和Raven能同时看上我。”Erik明明刚刚嘴上说着抱歉，现在一脸骄傲的样子好像又不经意间透露了什么。

 

“Erik，现在是自恋的时候吗？”Charles神情严肃地瞥了Erik一眼，后者赶紧收起那个洋洋得意的表情。

 

“没关系，也许……Erik说的是对的，即使我和Scott都知道我们是真的爱对方的，但我也知道有时候或者是我，或者是他，我们多少都觉得这段感情太过平淡了。我们不敢去坦诚这种不满足，任务这么艰难，外面各种危机四伏，每天光是健康地活着就足够感谢上帝了，飞蛾扑火的感情什么的根本只是自找苦吃。我们都知道这一点所以谁也不去拆穿，如果没有Logan的强势介入的话，我和他绝对能乖乖地维持这种平和的表象一辈子。那样我们回顾一生时也绝不会说自己不曾幸福，只是……”

 

“只是没有过丧失理智不顾一切刻骨铭心地爱过一场？”Charles的眼睛看着Jean，可思绪却飘回了几十年前，“Jean，刹那的烟火或许绚烂，但这背后的心酸和痛苦也是无法想象的。飞蛾扑火的代价就是自身的毁灭，那个刹那越是美丽，失去它时你便越是失落，然后你为了重现它而下的注就越是疯狂。它让我变得甚至都不是我自己了。”

 

“我知道教授，正因为你拥有过、失去过、又重新找回来才有资格说这样的话，而如果连体会都不曾有过的我们哪里有资格可以说放弃？如果时间倒回你和Erik相遇的那一天，你会因为知道那些痛苦失落就选择就此放手屈服于平淡吗？”

 

Charles沉默了，他似乎再次感受到夜晚冰冷的海水包围着自己，无数年过去后那种窒息的压迫感依旧如此清晰。他能清楚地听见自己的心跳，当他第一次链接上Erik的思维，被他的记忆和情绪包围，的确就算他明知前路是一片荆棘，就算他知道他的选择伤害了Raven的感情，他却仍旧不会放手。

 

“你说的对，Jean，我刚刚大概是做了多余的事……谁都帮不了你们，而我只能祈祷你们之中最后那个选择退出的人能和Raven一样找到属于自己的结局。”

 

  1. **记住Erik** **，给我低调一点**



 

“好了，我们到了，记住Erik，这是一场潜入行动，给我低调一点。”在Charles的心灵伪装之下，Jean控制着黑鸟在旧金山海湾恶魔岛附近的水面降落，没有人发现靠近海湾中间的两座寂静小岛周围的异样。

 

“这两座岛屿一座代表罪恶另一座代表歧视，我很难相信会在这里建立实验室总部的人是个博爱友好坚信众生平等的慈善家。”Erik的刻薄嘲讽总是他的标签，对于这位变种人新的“救世主”Worthington先生的评价也同样不例外。

 

“不要随意地给人贴标签，何况他还是Warren的父亲。”Charles低声制止道。

 

“就因为他是Warren的父亲，他就更应该了解变种是天生的而根本就不是什么疾病，他所进行的根本就是一场退化而非治愈，那玩意和宣称能用前额叶手术治疗同性恋一样可笑！他凭什么剥夺我们生而被赋予的权利！！”

 

“冷静，Erik。也许Worthington先生只是出于好意，只是他努力的方向出现了偏差，这就是为什么我们必须找他好好谈谈的原因。”

 

“教授，Erik，这里的警备级别好像有点高啊。”作为一名资深的X战警，Jean深知怎么缓和那两位大佬间一触即燃的火药味。

 

“的确，Charles，我们对这个老Worthington的观点到底是对是错一会就会揭晓，但保险起见，我们还是……”

 

“我知道，那里有一处藏身地，待我先调查一下实验室人员的记忆确认安全。”Charles虽然一贯主张和平道德的手段，但这并非表示他傻，在情况不明的时候他也不会贸贸然地就把自己送出去给队友增添不必要的麻烦的。

 

“这里居然会有干扰心电感应的装置。”Charles的语气变得凝重，他来回看了看四周，“Erik，想办法在天使岛上弄出一点动静，把这里的守备吸引走，我试试能不能突入他们的内部。”

 

“没问题。”Erik露出他招牌式的笑容，张开的手掌面向了金门大桥的方向。

 

钢结构斜拉索的桥梁在Erik的磁场之下开始扭曲震动，很快混凝土的桥面开始像一条两段有人在拉扯的面条那样左右摆动起来。经历过旧金山大地震的人们在桥上停车，尖叫着爬出汽车趴在桥面上，期待这座曾经抵抗了大地震的奇迹大桥再一次拯救大家的生命。

 

“上帝啊，看那！！”

 

一个胆子稍大的青年抬起头看向桥边，随着他的叫喊越来越多人的视线集中了过来，震动已经停止了，他们本以为主震过去已经没事了，结果一看后无数人叫得更响了——因为金门大桥飞起来了。人们眼睁睁地看着漂浮的大桥越过海湾向东北方飞去，直到它飞到布拉夫角和天使岛的正中间。坠落产生的失重感再一次捕获了桥上的人们，伴随着他们震天的尖叫声金门大桥直接砸落在这两段陆地中间。

 

Charles只看见实验室外的警告红灯不停闪烁，一个个全副武装的保全人员举着奇怪的武器坐上快艇和直升机朝着天使岛的方向而去，他刚想表扬Erik说干得好的时候转头就发现了飞在天上的旧金山地标。

 

“我有说过让你低调一点的吧Erik！！！”Charles的声音虽然压低了，可那个感叹的语气却丝毫没有压抑。

 

“你也说过要一座桥啊。”Erik一脸平淡。

 

“我那是类比！！暗喻！！你小时候上学老师没有教过你吗？！！！”

 

“本来是要教的，结果隔天盖世太保就冲进学校把我带去集中营了。”

 

“我……我很抱歉……Erik。”本来一腔怒火的Charles瞬间化成绕指柔。

 

Erik忍住心底的得以表情轻声说了句：“没关系Charles，现在你能读到内部的人的思维了吗？”

 

Charles换回一脸严肃地表情，甚至为了集中精神，连多年不用的手势也带了出来，渐渐地，他开始链接上实验室内部的人的思维，里面的保全已经剩下不多了，各种穿着白大褂的科研人员来回走动，他的思维潜伏在了一名看起来要去哪里报告的实验人员的身上，跟着他一路潜入了实验室的深处。

 

“Worthington先生，关于我们的治愈药剂的接种情况的报告。”

 

“进来吧。”

 

当实验人员推开门的时候，Charles的思绪突然一阵晃动，尽管过去了几十年，但门后坐着的那位那独特的体型实在是太好认了：“是他！！”

 

“谁？”

 

“Trask。”

 

“那个Trask？”

 

“对，就是那个Trask。”

 

“该死的，我就知道这里面一定有阴谋，那家伙到底是怎么出来的！！”

 

“Charles，看看他们的计划到底是什么！”

 

Charles用手势制止了Erik继续集中精神。

 

“看起来我们的接种比例非常高啊，已经有将近50%的变种人接受了免费接种，估计最多再有两周除了个别顽固分子以外所有的变种人都会接种我们的标记试剂了，Trask，您确定您的哨兵病毒能认出这种标记吗？”

 

“当然Worthington，我以前之所以会失败的原因是因为我的机械哨兵识别的是基因中的潜在可能性，所以才会混淆以隐性基因形式表达的人类和真正的变种人。但是这次是变种人主动接种我们的标记试剂，哨兵病毒只会循着标记试剂的痕迹进行繁衍然后杀死母体，而普通人因为体内没有试剂的标记可以完全可以躲过我的哨兵而免疫这种病毒。”

 

“你确定一个星期足够你的病毒扩散至全球然后爆发吗？我的标记试剂最多可以掩盖他们的变种能力5-6周，在那之后，最初接种的那批人就会意识到这是个骗局了。”

 

“足够了，这种病毒会进入地球的水循环系统，借由洋流和云朵扩散，接种后的变种人即使躲到撒哈拉沙漠中心只要有朵云从他头顶飘过，他也逃不过病毒哨兵的追击。”

 

借着实验人员的视角目睹了整场对话的Charles一阵强烈的情绪波动，这时候Trask随身携带的那个侦测变种人的装置突然报起警来。一时间Trask和Worthington的视线都集中到了那个实验人员身上。

 

“糟了！！”Charles猛地退出了实验人员的思维，甚至来不及做一些撤退前必要的善后工作，“快，Erik，Jean，我们回到黑鸟上去，我被他们发现了，我也知道他们想要干嘛了。”

 

  1. **Is it a moth to a flame?**



 

在Charles惊慌的叫喊中，Erik运用磁悬浮的力量托起Charles的轮椅试图和Jean一起带着他迅速撤离。但是四周的掩体突然打开，从里面走出几具巨大的机器哨兵，和多年前的版本比起来，这些大家伙的设计线条看起来更加流畅，全身多出了很多悬挂武器让它们看起来更加威武了。它们身上只有一点和过去完全一致，那就是这些哨兵整体都使用专门针对Erik的非磁感材料铸造。

 

“该死的，怎么会有那么多！！！”Erik低声诅咒了一句，一边迅速调动恶魔岛上为数不多的金属在他们三人面前筑起了一条防线。这些材料大多来自岛上荒废多年的那座联邦监狱里的钢筋，好在这里以前关押的是重刑犯，监狱特别使用的特种钢材才能抵御旧金山湾常年咸湿水汽的腐蚀。

 

“瞧瞧是谁来了，真是稀客啊。”研究所的大门打开，侏儒身形的Trask带着一脸玩味的欠扁表情和Worthington一起慢慢走了出来，“Xavier教授，Lehnsherr先生以及Grey博士是吗，真是好久不见了。”

 

“立即停止你的计划，Trask，这样的做法是反人类的。”Charles试图读取和控制眼前两个人的思维，但是很显然他们在察觉了刚刚的窥探后启动了某种针对他的能力的屏蔽装置。

 

“是吗？我不觉得，宪法里对于反人类的定义对象必须是人类是吧，变种人可不算人类。”Trask好整以暇地玩着文字游戏，就像一只准备开始戏弄老鼠的猫。

 

“那你呢，Worthington先生，你又是为何要同Trask一起为虎作伥，Warren可是真真正正的变种人，你应该十分清楚他是个好孩子，难道你也要把他定义成某种不是人的‘东西’然后随意将他抹杀掉吗？！！”

 

“住口！！Worthington家族的血脉是干净而纯洁的，绝对不会有什么肮脏的变种人后裔。”那位看起来体面的企业家在被提到自己的儿子后露出一脸狰狞的表情。

 

在Charles努力和对方两位大佬打嘴炮给己方争取时间的时候Erik和Jean终于粗略地构建了一个防守的掩体，主体的钢筋外面加上了Jean用念动力移来的大量填充材料，而Charles也在他们的脑海里简单解释了一下Trask和Worthington的计划以及他们目前的状况。

 

“这里对于思维感知的屏蔽干扰是区域性的，我的思维覆盖范围最多只能到这个岛的大小，根本没法把消息传递出去。”Charles解释道，“还好你之前弄出的动静够大，可以给留守总部的人员一个作为参考的时间点。我们只有在这里坚守，等到Hank和Ororo他们察觉到问题启动备用计划来接应我们，届时Scott和Logan也大概能从阿卡丽湖底下出来了。记住我的话，事关整个种族的存亡，而我现在在这里是个纯粹的累赘，机器人我毫无办法，而这两个人类又启动了屏蔽我的感应的装置，必要的时候立即放弃我，你们中必须至少要有一个人坚持到救援，答应我一定要把这个消息传出去。”

 

Charles像是在交代遗言一样的悲观论调让Erik深深地皱起了眉头：“这些年那么多大风大浪我们都一起趟过来了，Apocalypse这种统治了人类世界数千年的灭世级别的对手都无法威胁到我们，何况是区区这两个人类。”

 

“我知道，我只是以防万一，现在你和Jean要注意轮流休息，这是一场漫长的马拉松，我们大约只需要坚持48小时，等Scott他们的支援到达以后，一切就会像过去那样迎刃而解的。”

 

于是Jean和Erik轮流承担防御的主要责任，因为缺乏材料的缘故使得Erik的攻击力大减，所能只能不停修补掩体外被哨兵摧毁的部分。但是毕竟随着年纪的增长这种持续的能力输出对于身体的负荷也渐渐加大，再加上在此之前Erik还很奢侈地把整座金门大桥移了个位置，所以在大约24小时候，他所承担的防御工作量就开始渐渐地降低，使得Jean的负担越来越大。

 

“该死的！！！”Jean猛地一推手将一个哨兵直接推飞出去落在旧金山的海湾里，她的眼睛里燃起了红色的火焰，头发也渐渐地向着赤红色转变。

 

“Jean！！Jean！！冷静……放松……千万不要让凤凰的毁灭念头占据你的思维，我们会坚持过去的，Jean……”

 

Jean浑身一个激灵，直到听到Charles不停在他脑海里的呓语她才意识到自己完全失去了过去好几分钟的记忆，差一点又让凤凰控制了她的身体。Erik安慰地拍了拍她的肩膀示意她先休息一会就接过了防守的任务，Jean这才放松地开始喘息。

 

“还有多久，教授？”

 

“大约还要坚持12个小时左右。”

 

听到教授的回答后Jean叹了口气，她透过掩体的缝隙望向外面，除了她刚刚差点失控时干掉的那一具以外，所有的哨兵看起来都还弹药充足。

 

“我粗略地计算了一下，因为材料的缺乏，如果我们坚守这里的话，大约只能坚持10-12小时，但是我大概能感受到一部分地层里的金属成分从而感知到这个岛的三维地形图。在这里过去往北有一处非常适合防守的自然地形，如果我们携带着这些材料撤退到那里，保守估计我们至少能再守上20个小时。可问题是即使我们两个一起带着周围这些材料和Charles一起移动，总会有防守上的疏失，到时候我怕会有危险。”Erik一边操纵着掩体外的钢筋扭动着填补哨兵攻击出来的空洞一边回头对另两位做了说明。

 

“如果你们俩不带上我呢，那样会简单很多吧，需要防守的面积也会小很多。”Charles又提起了之前那个话题。

 

“想也不要想，Charles。”世上完成链接的绝对适配的Alpha和Omega里能持续对抗Omega的意愿和命令的大概目前也只有Erik一个人吧。

 

“这样吧，教授，我们先在这里坚持，万一Scott他们到得早呢？如果实在不行我们再考虑撤退的事。”

 

“好吧，那就先这样吧，但愿Scott他们能及时赶到。”

 

在Charles他们焦急地等待的时候时间一分一秒地过去，而此时的Scott一行三人已经乘坐着飞机进入了加州的领空。因为他们现在乘坐的这架黑鸟是Hank的备用机，尽管速度和平常用的那架一样，但是上面配备的侦查设备远远不如那架主力机型。所以尽管Hank花了很多心思还是在距离旧金山没几分钟的路的时候才弄到了恶魔岛上的实时监拍画面。

 

而当画面一接进来时，机上的三人都一起倒吸了一口冷气，Erik和Jean正试图带着Charles撤退，他们的防守左支右拙而对面的攻击铺天盖地。

 

“打开后舱门，给我坐标准心！！！”Scott大喊着走到了后舱，机尾的舱门直接在空中打开，Scott一手拉着扶手一手调整着眼镜上的镭射控制按钮，“还有多久我能看见他们？”

 

高空狂乱的气流把Scott的头发吹得乱七八糟，有严重恐飞情节的Logan看着Scott就这样面对着舱外吓得腿都软了。可比起恐飞，那种担心Scott会出事的恐惧却严重地多，而那奇妙地又给了Logan站起来的勇气，他歪歪斜斜地扶着舱壁的扶手一路走到Scott身后一手紧紧抱住他的腰把他们两个人的重量捆在一起防止Scott被高空气流卷出去。

 

“还有15秒进入射程，准心我已经投射到你的战斗眼镜上了，顺着这个方向给我狠狠地射！！”Hank的叫喊声从驾驶室那里传来，看来教授他们的险境也让老好人动真怒了。

 

“别管我，快逃Erik！！就是那个药剂会让病毒哨兵认出你要了你的命的！！”地面上的三人已经到了最后的紧要关头，机器哨兵对着他们疯狂地发射着装有那种标记试剂的弹药。

 

“不，我不会给你机会死在我前面的！”在最后可以用来遮挡的材料用尽后Erik转过身用身体挡住了Charles。

 

Jean尖叫着试图用念动力停下所有高速向他们射过来的针剂，而就在此时，一束巨大的红光从天而降，一路扫过所有的机器哨兵，将它们化为了齑粉。如同被电影画面定格在半空中的那些针剂随着Jean单膝跪下像下雨一样落地，而她的怔怔地看着跪在地上和Charles紧紧相拥的Erik和他背上的那剂被她漏过的针剂，那两个古稀之年的老人拥抱地如同第一次热恋那样认真。

 

**这就是飞蛾扑火一般的感情吗？**

  1. **Chuck** **也有说错的时候**



Scott的那一发超强力镭射过后，在Charles他们面前的半个恶魔岛几乎被整个犁过了一遍，继两天前的金门大桥飞天事件后，旧金山恐怕又一次要登上全美各大新闻网的头版头条了。唯一的好消息是岛上不知隐藏在何处的心电感应屏蔽装置也一并被他摧毁了，于是Charles的思维几乎立即连接上了还在机上的三人。

 

“教授，你们怎样？”Scott焦急的声音在众人的脑海里响起。

 

“暂时没事，敌人的种族灭绝计划是这样的，你刚刚的那发攻击肯定惊动了Trask，我担心他会提前释放病毒哨兵，如果他动手，目前所有被注射过标记试剂的变种人……包括Erik在内，都会被病毒哨兵杀死，Scott，阻止他们！！！”

 

自从Scott被Charles找到以来，还是第一次听到他这样动真怒的语气，看来Erik的生命受到威胁这件事让Charles的本能防御机制完全启动了。

 

在Scott向Charles了解了Trask和Worthington的情报后就在机上迅速制定了作战计划，他拿出机上配备的简易背部滑翔翼穿戴完毕，又命令Hank打开了后舱门。

 

“对方在天使岛上，时间紧迫，没时间等你慢慢降落，我先从这里直接飞过去，你和Logan自己找地方着陆接了教授他们三个后一起过来。”

 

“喂！！”Logan还没来得及开口反对Scott的计划，他就直接松开扶手任由自己被高空气流吸出了舱外。Logan迅速地看向黑鸟上的航拍画面，Scott在半空中做了一阵自由落体后直接张开背部的金属滑翔翼朝着天使岛的方向飞去。

 

“不行，他一个人去太危险了，我必须跟着他。”Logan刚站起来看了一眼后舱门外啥也没有的天空又觉得自己想扶着点什么了，“Hank，你的那个滑翔翼我能用的吧？”

 

Logan本来只是想让Hank给他一点信心保证什么的，通常这种时候X战警的首席技术官都会露出那种胜券在握的表情来上一句“我出品你放心”之类的话，但是此时Hank居然一脸凝重地在思考这个问题。

 

“你的体重是300磅，那个滑翔翼的设计最大承重是200磅，毕竟那只是备用机上的备用品，它的金属支架无法长时间提供300磅重量所需要的升力。理论上来说，你不能太早展开滑翔翼，那个支架可能会中途断裂，但是你也不能做太长时间的自由落体，否则当你的速度达到一定的程度，那个支架会直接在展开的一瞬间在空中散架。我算了一下，你如果在这个高度启动的话，还是有可能安全在天使岛上着陆的。”

 

Hank那一连串的解释让Logan的心都凉了，但是他想了想Scott独自面对未知敌人的画面和他的那种为了完成任务对自身安危毫不在乎的态度：“我还是想试试，毕竟等你慢慢降落和教授汇合也不知道多久了，如果我着陆失败会有什么后果？”

 

“后果？这周围就是旧金山海湾，如果着陆失败你会直接沉底，等我找到打捞船把你捞出来以前，你会在水底不停承受窒息的折磨，这根本是难以忍受的痛苦。我能理解你担心Scott的心情，但相信我，即使你死不了我也绝对不建议你这么做，你在这里老实等上30分钟就能和他汇合了。”

 

Logan真的被Hank说得腿软了想接着坐下老实等待降落了，可是很奇妙的是，恐飞和恐水是来自于他的生存本能，而此时他的本能却又发出了另一个声音，那音量之强几乎完全盖过了前两者带来的恐惧。

 

_我好不容易让Scott_ _明白我的心意了，他也同意去找Jean_ _谈谈了，而且他给的那个不是人能完成的不许成结的任务我也完成了，我的好日子说不定终于就要来了，要是这个节骨眼上他人出了什么事，我找谁哭去！！至少试过就不存在后悔的可能，哪怕失败也不过就是有那么一段时间在旧金山湾底下和邓杰尼斯螃蟹闲磕牙而已，但成功的话就能帮上Scott_ _了，我已经答应过他以后不会再让他独自面对危险，咱可不是Magneto_ _那种边插自己的Omega_ _边发不靠谱的誓的Alpha_ _。_

 

终于下定决心的Logan又找回了他的勇气，他将那套简易滑翔翼穿戴完毕后走到后舱那里：“Hank，到底什么时候该打开滑翔翼就拜托你了。”说完后他横下心眼睛一闭身体往外一倒，下一刻失重感就捕获了他。

 

Logan小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，他从没从这个角度看过整个湾区，从天空上看起来海湾的整个形状和那两座大桥都非常明显，只不过海湾大桥还老实地呆在原地而金门大桥就整个挪移了位置，他奇怪地并没有什么恐惧的感觉，说不定这次经历能连恐飞和恐水一起治好？这样他高大伟岸的硬汉形象就彻底没有破绽了。

 

Hank紧张地盯着Logan身上的高度计传来的参数，随着那上面的高度读数迅速降低和速度读数迅速上升，Hank的肾上腺素也在大量分泌。

 

“就是现在，打开滑翔翼！！！”Hank的声音在耳机里响起后Logan毫不犹豫地照做了，瞬间他就觉得自己被谁从背后狠狠地拽了一把，而他下落的速度也迅速地降了下来。天使岛的整个轮廓已经非常清晰了，Logan按照Hank的指示操作着滑翔翼朝着那个方向飞去。

 

Hank紧张地盯着Logan的航拍画面，脑子里一点点地计算着各种复杂的公式，而那些流体力学材料学的复杂计算在Logan这里变成了更直观的表达方式，他清晰地听着身后的轻金属支架开始发出吱吱嘎嘎的声响，那怎么听起来也不像是什么好现象。

 

“宝贝儿，再坚持一会啊！！Scott还在等我呢！”Logan也就用这个称呼叫过Scott和他“共同”拥有的那辆摩托车而已。

 

在Hank和Logan共同的祈祷声中那架早已不堪负荷的滑翔翼将Logan的身体歪歪斜斜地带到了天使岛的上空，在离陆地大概还有4,5层楼的高度的时候它终于光荣地完成了自己的历史使命断成了两截，于是Logan又直直地朝着地面摔去。

 

不过这个高度对于任何超级英雄来说都不是什么大不了的事，不像之前Deadpool的那种浮夸表演，Logan只是在空中调整了一下自己的身体重心后就以一个标准的卸力姿势落在了地面上，一声巨响过后在他着陆点周围几十公分的小范围地面都被他的重力加速度压出了一个小小的坑。

 

Logan抬头看了看岛上的地形，因为有Hank的全程关注和微调整，Logan几乎是直接着陆在任务建筑正前方。而全凭着自己肉眼操控的Scott着陆地点反而有了一点偏差，所以当Scott从那跑过来的时候惊讶地发现Logan居然就站在那幢废弃的大楼门口。

 

“Logan你怎么会在这里？怎么过来的？”即使任务紧迫Scott还是被眼前的景象震惊地发了几秒的呆。

 

“别在意，我只是为了证明Chuck他也有说错的时候。”脚踏实地后Logan又开始神气起来了，他露出一脸拽拽地不在意的表情示意Scott跟在他的身后。

 

“教授说错了什么？”Scott不解地反问。

 

“我啊——”Logan回过头对着Scott露出一个超大的笑容，好在建筑物内部光线阴暗，Scott才没让Logan发现他因为他接下来的那句话整个脸红了。“对于在插你时说的每一个字可都是认真的。”

 

  1. **It is a moth to a flame.**



 

Scott和Logan现在在的地方是一栋背靠天使岛悬崖边的被废弃的大楼，当年排华法案成立时这里是专门用来隔离审查大量的华人移民的。Charles在之前扫描Trask他的部下的思维的时候发现这座废弃的大楼被他们改造成总控室了，但是那个研究人员的级别不够，所以Scott也无法得知这幢楼内部的结构图。

 

“时间不够了，他们随时可能释放那种病毒，我走这边，你走那边，谁先发现敌人就弄出点动静出来。”Scott随意指了一边示意Logan去那个方向搜索，他自己则是快步跑向了另一边。

 

事关种族存亡，Logan也把刚刚那个开玩笑的表情收了起来然后迅速地朝着Scott指示的方向跑去，这幢大楼的结构非常蔽塞狭小，那窄窄的通道完全不符合美国一般建筑物内部宽敞通畅的结构，Logan一间间踢开那些虚掩的大门，然后一层层地搜索上去。

 

终于在顶楼的一扇门后的装饰看起来和其他的完全不同，Logan在里面发现了一扇银行保险库才会使用的夸张铁门。不过再厚的钢铁在艾德曼合金面前也就是块厚豆腐而已，Logan一爪子直接插进门里，一阵令人牙酸的声响后那扇铁门被切割出一个巨大的洞。

 

Worthington在门后露出惊慌的神情看着从那个洞里钻进来的Logan，他此时正在这里的计算机上试图销毁所有的研究数据，而看到Logan来了后，他迅速朝着身后的露台跑去，一台已经启动的直升机停在了那里。

 

“休想逃！！”在Logan跑向露台的时候那架直升机已经起飞飞出了平台的范围朝着悬崖外的海面飞去，Logan一个纵跃朝着直升机而去，双手的爪子挡在身前然后迎面撞向了直升机高速旋转的螺旋桨叶。无数螺旋桨的碎片在天空四散飞舞，只剩下一小截还在旋转的桨叶压根无法提供足够的升力，于是整架直升机带着Worthington和Logan一起从十几层的楼顶开始往下掉。

 

落在直升机顶的Logan一手从机舱里将在尖叫的Worthington揪了出来，又一个大跳跃向建筑物的墙壁，另一手的爪子直接插进了外墙壁。他的爪子不停划开混凝土结构的外墙，但是阻力让他们下落的速度慢慢降了下来，Logan终于瞅准空隙带着Worthington从一扇破旧的窗户里又跳回了大楼内部，而就在他们落在房间的地板上的瞬间，落到了悬崖下方的那架直升机爆炸的巨响将房间里摇摇欲坠的另一扇玻璃窗户彻底震碎了。

 

平日里道貌岸然的上流社会贵族Worthington先生此时一脸的狼狈不堪，他的裤裆上有一片可疑的深色痕迹。Logan四下看了下房间里的东西，在角落里找出一根废旧电线将Worthington整个五花大绑起来扔在了角落。

 

“看在Warren的份上饶你一命，你的帐待会再找你算。”就在Logan撂狠话的当口，大楼的另一边传来一声巨响。Logan头伸出窗户看见一束红光从楼顶的方向直射天空。

 

“Scott！！”顾不上已经在求饶Worthington，Logan直接朝着那束光发射的地点跑了过去。Scott的位置看起来是在大楼另一侧的天台，而Logan刚刚带着Worthington已经往下跳了好几楼了，所以Logan这会只好继续绕着楼梯朝着顶楼跑去。

 

还差一两楼的时候上面的动静听起来就像是要拆房子一样，等Logan撞开天台的大门时，发现一只巨大的机器哨兵正举起手炮对着Scott方向。Logan一阵助跑后跃起堪堪够到了哨兵的手腕，他大吼着挥动爪子，将哨兵的手炮整个肢解下来，已经充能完成的手炮在空中翻转对准了地板，然后炽白色的能量将大楼从顶层到底楼的地板彻底打穿，连带Scott和Logan两人还有那个哨兵集体从那个贯穿十几楼的大洞里掉了下去。

 

但是Scott和Logan两人却没有惊慌，乘着掉落的哨兵无法掌握自身的平衡，Logan和Scott在下落的过程里不停地进攻，最后他们俩踩着到处都在闪着火花的哨兵支离破碎的尸体在一声巨响中落在了大楼的地下室。

 

“你没事吧，Scott。”这一串大运动量下来，连Logan都开始喘气了。

 

Scott没有回答他，只是爬到机器哨兵的胸口掰开了它的胸部挡板露出掩藏在其下的操作舱，浑身是血的Trask奄奄一息地躺在里面：“说，那个控制病毒投放的机器在哪里！！”

 

“咳……哈哈……哈哈哈………那东西在上面………看见那台机器上的倒数了吗？”Trask的手指着顶层房间墙边的一台机器，上面的倒数计时已经不到一分半钟了，“要是你们在天台打败我我是死也不会说的，但现在反正也来不及把它停下了，顺便告诉你一个不幸的消息，那台机器是远程控制病毒的释放的，真正的病毒不在这里，一旦启动，除了按下那个停止键，你就是直接摧毁它也是没有用的。”

 

回光返照的Trask兴奋地说了一大段话终于还是咳出了一大口血：“我是要死了……咳咳……但是有那么多变种人给我陪葬……哈哈哈……”

 

Logan在Trask开始咒骂的时候一爪子给了他一个痛快，他看向一脸愁容的Scott：“现在怎么办。”

 

“我来不及了，你我谁能在一分钟内跑回十几楼把那个关掉。”Scott露出了绝望的神情，他从来不怕自己死，他怕的是同胞无法生存下去。

 

“等一下，你能从这个角度用镭射从那个房间的屋顶上打下点什么东西然后让它落下来正好按下那个停止键吗？”

 

“你让我在这里试上一万次我说不定能瞎猫碰上死耗子蒙中一次。我又不是神，这怎么可能做得到。”

 

“是时候看看绝对适配能如何加强你的能力了，反正现在也是死马当成活马医，你试着集中注意力，看看你的能力有什么变化。”Logan说完就侧过头开始亲吻Scott，他还刻意露出Scott的一侧视线让他能看见那个机器。

 

_这怎么可能，你亲了我那么多次，我从来也没感觉自己的镭射被加强了。_

 

虽然Scott这么想但他还是照着Logan所说的那样集中注意，而突然间，他好像看见了什么奇怪的东西，他以自己的角度看见自己用一束镭射光打下了龟裂的天花板上的那一块残片，也看见残片如何从上空掉落，撞到墙壁反弹后落在了那台机器的停止键上。他甚至可以反复重播倒带那一段，以慢镜头观看那一块残片的掉落轨迹。然后突然意识到倒数时间不够的Scott一怔后退出了那种状态，可是他发誓在自我感觉里已经至少过去一分钟的情况下Scott发现那个机器的倒数秒数还和Logan刚开始吻他时一样，接着又以正常的速度一秒一秒减少。

 

Scott再也没有犹豫，已经牢牢记住了刚刚那个奇怪场景里的整个过程的他丝毫不差地瞄准了那块碎片然后发射，还没有观看结果却有种自己已经成功了的笃定直觉，果然，他的镭射光射中了那块碎片，同他之前看见的一样，那块碎片掉落，撞在墙上，反弹，落到了机器的停止键上，而那台机器上的倒数计时停在了最后1秒上。

 

_教授，我感觉到了，原来这就是你说的刹那永恒。_

 

Scott突然开始忘情地回吻Logan，这下反倒是被这么主动的Scott吓了一跳的Logan先结束了这个吻：“成功了？”

 

“成功了！！”Scott笑得那么甜，让Logan也跟着傻笑起来，这时候这两人才有空注意周围的情景，而整幢大楼似乎都在不正常地震动。本来这就是一幢被荒废了多年的危楼，独自伫立在天使岛上被日晒雨淋几十年，他们几个刚刚这样拆房子一样的地动天摇终于给了这个老房子最后一击，从那个哨兵刚刚打穿的那个大洞开始，整幢楼的这一侧开始向着内部塌陷。

 

“好像还不到最后庆祝的时刻啊。”Logan直接拉起Scott把他藏在那具机器哨兵的残骸下，然后整个人覆盖在他的身前，用自己的身躯和那架哨兵替Scott搭建了一个临时掩体，“无论待会发生什么，都躲在我身下不准动！”

 

说完Logan就又低头亲了下去，同时举起双手将Scott露在外面的最后一点空隙赌上了。与此同时，混凝土的碎片夹杂着各种杂物就开始从天上往下掉，最顶层的楼板先支撑不住掉到下一层，然后迅速压塌下面一层又朝着更下一层落去，塌陷的连锁反应越来越快，最后整幢楼一起垮塌了下来。长条形的建筑由一侧开始倒下去，牵连着旁边的建筑结构一起崩溃，一直到最旁边那间Logan丢下Worthington的房间，那惊天动地的垮塌最终停下了。被绑着动也不能动的Worthington看着外面一无所有的半空终于崩溃地哭了。

 

这时地面上和Hank汇合后的Charles也已经通过探测精神信号锁定了他们俩的位置赶到了那栋已经变成废墟的建筑前，Erik中了Worthington的试剂暂时失去了变种能力，于是只剩Jean一个人疯狂地使用念动力移动面前堆积如山的废墟。

 

“Jean，冷静点，他们都还活着！！”

 

在教授的安抚下Jean好险才忍住了让凤凰出来的念头，这已经是短短两天内的第二次了。不过Jean仍旧在拼命地调动能力，终于那些残骸一点点被移走，当她掀起最后一块巨大的楼板的时候终于发现了那台哨兵的残骸和撑着整个身体跪在哨兵前方的Logan。

 

当楼板被移开的时候背上插满了各种残片和钢筋的Logan大吼着将这些东西排出了体外，然后他僵硬地挪动了下身体，露出了身下毫发无伤却一动不动的Scott。

 

“快点……救救他……他窒息了……”说完这句话后Logan就整个人倒在了Scott身上。

 

Hank和Erik迅速地冲上前去施救，只有Jean愣在原地看着Logan和Scott，嘴里不停地喃喃自语。

 

**“这就是飞蛾扑火一般的感情啊。”**


	5. Chapter 5

  1. **我们分手吧**



 

Scott是在医疗仪器的滴滴声里醒来的，而Jean正坐在仪器的旁边观察上面的读数，发现他醒来后Jean直接起身走了过来。

 

“醒了？感觉好点了吗？”

 

这时候Scott的意识才渐渐回拢，他发现自己正躺在学院的医务室里，而突然间Scott猛地坐起身：“Logan呢？他怎样了？”

 

“放心，他没事，Hank正在隔壁看着他呢，你们两个都像是能力消耗过度的样子所以直接睡了两天。不过既然你醒了，他应该也快了吧。”Jean温柔地笑着回答了Scott的问题。

 

此时Scott才发现这是自从他和Logan被困在阿卡丽湖底后第一次看见Jean，而这过去不到十天的时间里在他生命中发生了一连串翻天覆地的变化，让他再看见Jean时有种恍如隔世的感觉，他这才想起来他刚刚醒来看见自己女友的第一句话居然是在问另一个人。于是在个人问题上脸皮很薄的Scott又僵硬地咳了两声。

 

“你和教授他们没事吧？Trask藏病毒的地方找到了吗？”

 

“我和教授都平安无事，Erik中了那种试剂暂时会失去几周能力，没了能力折腾的老爷子终于可以闲下来陪着教授，于是这两天教授整天乐得都找不着人，这会儿估计他们还在楼上下棋呢。至于那个病毒的藏匿地点，Hank终于从那堆废墟下的资料里把它找了出来，Ororo正带人前去回收。所以我的小队长，情况一切都好，你才刚从昏迷中醒来，能别操那么多心了吗？”

 

“那……”在可以暂时用来作为逃避的公事被制止后Scott不得不又开始想起私事来，他可是在阿卡丽湖底向Logan说过回来就会找Jean谈谈的，而在天使岛上发生的事似乎已经让他的心找到了最后的答案，他只是不知道如何对着Jean开口而已。

 

“听着Scott，这几天我一直都在想一个问题。”在Scott还在绞尽脑汁的时候Jean平静地开口。

 

“你说。”一向彬彬有礼的Scott自然让女士先开口。

 

“我觉得我们两个还是分手吧。”

 

“好的。嗯？”Scott习惯性地答应才意识到Jean刚刚说了什么，他半张着嘴愣愣地看着Jean。

 

“别那么惊讶地看着我，这并非是出于先提分手的那个比较体面，不全是，这种事一旦有了决定不快刀斩乱麻迅速解决的话，一定又会被你搞得复杂化的。”Jean不愧是和Scott一同长大的青梅竹马，对于他处理感情问题的不擅长简直一针见血。

 

“好吧，我确实不知道如何开口，Jean我真的很……”

 

“别说很抱歉，Scott，我这两天一直在想这个问题，然后终于发现这个决定不单是帮了你一个忙，也是在帮我自己的忙。”

 

Scott不解地看着Jean。

 

“你我都是教授的乖孩子，太乖了。以至于我们在处理感情的时候永远都把对方的感受放在第一位，而忽略自己内心真正的渴望。我们并非天生完美地适合彼此，而是不停地改变着自己适应对方。当然这并没有什么不好的，世上99%的情侣也许配合地还不如我们，但可惜的是我们并非使用那99%作为参照物，当没有不好比上了完美，高下立判。”

 

Jean缓缓地道出她对于他们这段十多年的爱情马拉松的看法，Scott静静地听着。

 

“真正的完美并不是永恒的相敬如宾，光和影是永远并存的一对。以前我们俩一直不明白为什么教授和Erik对立成这样却还是绝对适配，可我们都也承认无法想象他们中的任何一个和另一个人在一起的场景。然后我看见了你和Logan，你和他相处地远远不如我们俩之间和谐，我们从不吵架，而你看见他第一天起就又吵又闹的。可在那些孩子气一般的争吵和打架过后你的感受是怎样的？是疲惫的，还是放松的？”

 

Scott顺着Jean的提问审视自身，他一直以为自己很早熟。当你一人肩负着整个种族生存的命运，被自己的导师和父亲和他的对手共同视为身后的接班人，你不得不变得成熟。可他和Logan在一起时却会露出绝对幼稚的那一面，他们因为那辆摩托车的归属问题争吵，像小孩子计较冰淇淋的大小那样计较油箱里的油量，他们争抢冰箱里的啤酒，争论能否在学校的公共区域吸烟，然后当他们怎么都吵不出一个结果的时候，一场在Danger Room里酣畅淋漓却依旧没有任何结论的战斗就是最佳选择。Scott明白他其实并不想要结论，他只是要找个地方毫无顾忌地发泄自己身上的压力和不安而已，他一直担心会伤到周围的人，可他却从不担心会伤到Logan，他用镭射轰他的时候从不留情，因为在他心目中Logan坚不可摧。而Logan也许光用他的直觉就能感受到Scott的不安，所以他放纵着Scott的行为，把他惯地像个任性的坏小孩而不是教授十项全能的乖宝宝。

 

“多年来我一直觉得你我之间缺少了点什么，以前我觉得是我太贪心了，直到这次我看见你躺在那片废墟里，在Logan身体的守护之下，我才意识到那是什么。Scott，你是个Omega而我是Alpha，我的能力其实也很强，无论是心灵障壁还是念动力移物，我都有资格挡在你的身前，但是我回想过去那么多年的任务里，永远都是你挡在我的面前，你甚至从来没给我过一个机会保护你。”

 

Jean闭上眼睛，似乎正在回想当时她看见的那个画面。

 

“你知道那天你昏迷时的表情是怎样的吗？你在微笑，你们被无数废墟掩埋，如果我的清理速度再慢上一点你也许就会窒息而死，可我在你的脸上看不见任何的恐惧，你是那么地信任Logan的保护，将自己完全地交托给他。说真的，那一刻我是真的有点嫉妒他的。”

 

“哪个人会没有自己的恐惧，你一直担心整个变种人族群的命运，我害怕凤凰占据了我的思维毁灭整个世界。我们都明白彼此的恐惧，可过去十多年里你我何曾将自己的恐惧托付给对方？我们彼此默认的标准是，对方的人生已经够糟糕了，别再给他添加负担了。所以尽管我们是彼此的爱人，可这么多年我们依旧独自扛着自己的心魔。而Logan呢，你对他分享过了你的恐惧没有？”

 

Scott想起了他们关于潜入阿卡丽湖底的方案争论的那个夜晚，他去Logan的房里说的那些话：“是的，我告诉他如果有一天他直觉认为我的判断错了，请他毫不犹豫地背叛我。”

 

“是吗？哈哈……”Jean笑起来，“还真是Scott Summers式的分享恐惧的方式。”

 

“你和Logan的例子给了我鼓励，说不定我也能找到那个真正让我能将我对于凤凰的恐惧交托出去的人呢，那个真正地坦然地接受我的保护也愿意保护我的人，那个属于我的完美的人。所以我不仅在给你们机会，也是在给我自己一个机会。”

 

“谢谢你Jean，祝你找到那个真正完美地配合你的人，你值得更好的。”

 

  1. **分手赠礼**



 

Logan迷迷糊糊地醒来，好像还是他第一次在学院里醒来的那间医务室，只是这次身边的红发美人变成了腼腆的技术宅男。他努力地调动自己老是拒绝配合的记忆，等那些碎片渐渐理出个头绪的时候Logan猛然起身拔掉了身上所有的那些连接仪器的贴片，机器的警报声把Hank吓了一跳转身看着正准备冲出门的Logan。

 

“喂，你去哪儿啊！！”

 

“Scott人呢？他没事吧？！！”

 

“哦~~Scott啊~~~”Hank居然露出一脸调侃的表情开始卖关子，Logan其实很急又不好武力威胁，终于Hank观察了好一阵子抓耳挠腮的金刚狼的样子算是报了他上次毁了他的实验室的一箭之仇，“Scott在隔壁，Jean正看着他呢，他也是除了能力使用过度以外没什么事，估计这会也差不多醒了吧。”

 

“谢了。”得到想要的情报的Logan头也不回地就冲出了门，隔壁也就是几步路的事，Logan刚冲到门口就发现大门虚掩着露出一条缝，隐约从门缝里能看见Scott背对着门外和Jean正在谈着什么。只不过他们坐的离门有点远，所以Logan也听不清他们在说什么，而靠在门上听壁角万一弄巧成拙那就很尴尬了。于是Logan只好装模作样地靠在走廊上抽烟，眼神专注地盯着那条缝里的Scott和Jean。

 

_Scott_ _在和Jean_ _谈了，是不是他马上就属于开放欢迎各方竞争的状态了？_

 

就在Logan在外面走廊露出那种期待晚饭的二哈眼神的时候，房间里的Scott和Jean的对话已经到达尾声了。

 

“对了Scott，在分手以前我有个礼物要送给你。”

 

“什么？”

 

Jean将手指按在Scott的太阳穴上：“这是我上周替那些从Stryker的基地里救出来的变种人做心理辅导的时候看见的，那个可怜的孩子被Stryker抓住很多年了。”

 

“那孩子和我有关吗？”

 

“那孩子以前见过你哦~”Jean闭上眼睛将自己读到的那段记忆投射给了Scott，“不得不说，Scott，命运还真是垂青你和Logan啊。”

 

Scott的视线里出现了一个个铁笼子，每个笼子里都关着一个孩子，每个孩子看起来都充满着恐惧和怨恨。那个视角朝着右边转过去，Scott看见角落里的一个笼子里一个男孩安静地抱膝坐着，他的眼睛上被蒙上了一个黑色的罩子。

 

Scott没法不注意到过去的自己。

 

突然这处监牢的大门开始移动，每一个孩子的注意力都被吸引了，Scott也不例外。在午夜梦回里重复过无数次这段记忆的Scott明白他生命中的第一个英雄就要出现了。而顺着别人的记忆视角，Scott看见Logan走了进来。

 

从不相信命运的Scott彻底惊呆了，他看着Logan伸出双手的爪子，在一片电光火石之间摧毁了关着所有被抓做实验品的变种人孩子的笼子，拯救了包括他在内的每一个人。Scott看见自己走出铁笼，隔着数人与Logan对望，唯一可惜的是，他没看见他的样子，而他忘了他。

 

好在命运又给了他们第二次机会，经历无数磕磕碰碰和吵吵闹闹，可他们还是发现对方才是自己要找的那个人，于是Scott笑了。

 

可门外的Logan就笑不出来了，那个门缝实在太小了，走廊上人来人往的他又不敢真的凑得很近，看起来好像Jean把手指放在了Scott的太阳穴上。

 

_这大概是要读他的记忆？所以这到底是成了还是没成啊？_

 

而屋子里的Jean也笑了，她不是故意的，只不过屋子外面的Logan脑子里不停地碎碎念“分手吧，分手吧，求求你们分手吧~~”实在是想地太大声了。于是作为Logan真正情敌的Jean打算实施一下报复手段，就当成是她身为Scott正牌女友这么多年的权利好了。

 

“那么，在我们俩彻底恢复单身以前，我要一个临别的吻，这次我可不要你以前那种礼貌的绅士亲吻，那个不够，我要你以最激烈的感情、粗暴的、带着强烈的占有欲的方式吻我，我想试试如果我们两个间如果是那种激情相爱的话是什么感觉，我不说停不准停。”

 

“诶？”Scott虽然有点疑惑Jean提的奇怪要求，不过他也没有反对，毕竟他在这里吻完Jean转身就要投入Logan的怀抱了，Jean有点不爽要求点什么那绝对是天经地义的。只不过激烈的、粗暴的、带有强烈占有欲的吻对于Scott来说有点困难，他压根就不是这个性格的人啊。

 

于是Scott开始翻着白眼回想Logan吻他时的状态，他是怎样对待他的，让他如何觉得被珍视、被追求、被占有。Scott很不熟练地握住Jean的下颌将自己的嘴唇猛地覆盖上去。

 

_我靠！！这是什么情况！！！_

 

虽然那个门缝让人看地不太清楚，但是Scott动作太激烈了，Logan绝对不会看错的。Scott那么激情主动地热吻着Jean啊，他从来也没这么对自己做过啊。

 

_这不是热吻，这是吻别！！这不是热吻，这是吻别！！我操！！！吻别哪有亲那么久的啊啊啊！！Jean_ _的手在胡乱摸Scott_ _的背了啊啊啊啊！！下一步他们要开操了啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！不！！这不是真的啊啊啊！！！_

 

拒绝接受自己失恋现实的金刚狼先生朝着走廊外就冲出去了。

 

“可以了。”Jean总算放开了Scott，后者为了学Logan亲人的样子已经浑身都僵硬了，在听完Jean的那句话后终于如释重负地活动了一下身体。

 

“你觉得怎样？”Scott还不忘打听一下使用心得。

 

“果然怪怪的。”Jean努力地摆出一张一本正经脸，刚刚Logan在走廊外的那一串鬼吼鬼叫的脑内活动差点让她没憋住当场爆笑出声，要是被Scott发现她搞这个鬼，就算看在过去多年感情的份上，他也不会绕过她的，“好了，祝你和Logan幸福，现在赶紧走吧，我要接着看实验报告了。”

 

双手推着Scott的背把他送出门又把门给关上后Jean才终于忍不住躲在实验室里一个人狂笑，这么玩过一次似乎连刚刚失恋的阴霾都差不多完全消散了。离开了Jean的实验室后Scott转身去了隔壁间，敲门后Hank给他开了门。

 

“Logan还没醒吗？”

 

“醒了啊？他不是去找你和Jean了吗？”

 

“啊？”Scott奇怪为什么自己刚从Jean那出来却没看见Logan，于是他沿着走廊来到学校大厅，正好看见坐在那里的Bobby。

 

“看见Logan了吗？”

 

“我看见他用很快的速度冲出去了，就刚刚没多久，方向好像是车库那里。”

 

Scott突然有种不祥的预感，他迅速地冲向自己放摩托车钥匙的地方，那里果然已经空空如也。

 

_又偷我的摩托车！！_

 

“Logan你给我等着！！！”Scott也以最快的速度冲向了车库。

 

原地只剩吃瓜群众Bobby一人露出不解的表情：“今天怎么了，每个人脸上都杀气腾腾的？”

 

  1. **欢迎光临Lee** **的爱情小屋，我是你们的好朋友Stan** **。**



 

Logan骑着Scott和他“共同”的宝贝儿在路上狂飙，拒绝承认自己目前的状态属于得不到人得到车也好的懦夫行为。

 

_不，老子只是先战术性撤退，不给Scott_ _开口拒绝我的机会，等我找个地儿好好想想，一定能想出辄来再把他抢过来的，我好不容易等到自己绝对适配的Omega_ _，这么能打又这么辣，你以为老子会就这么算了？！！_

 

也不知道Logan在说服谁，总之事情就这么不太愉快地决定了。

 

只不过Logan的这种逃避行为可苦了Scott了，他好不容易恢复单身准备去找Logan告白了结果人不见了，人不见了也就算了，车也给我不见了。所以Scott现在坐在他的跑车里把一脚油门踩到底，怒气冲冲地看着GPS上的那个点。

 

Scott四个轮子的那辆车没怎么改装过，所以速度不如两个轮子的那一辆，但好在两个轮子的那辆车的油箱不大，于是Scott终于在Logan第三次进入加油站的时候追上了他。他们俩从纽约出来一路往北这都快接近加拿大了。

 

“Logan，我们得谈谈。”在便利商店拿了热狗刚咬了一口的Logan看见身后过来的Scott心里卧槽了一声夺门而出骑上摩托车就跑，看店的男孩以为那是个吃霸王餐的以非常严肃的眼神望着Scott，Scott悲叹一声掏出钱把俩人的帐一起结了。

 

不过好在那也耽误不了多久，所以Scott在出加油站几英里后追上了Logan，他们所在地压根不是什么主干道，弯弯绕绕的公路在满是森林的丘陵里穿过，除了Scott和Logan一辆来往的车辆也没有。

 

Logan飚的很快，Scott没有办法也只能跟着快，他看见Logan又打算按那个加速按钮时赶紧摇下车窗大喊：“别按那个！！那很费油，你要按了铁定进下个加油站！！”

 

车速很快，风很大，他们俩得用吼的才能让彼此听见说了什么，Scott觉得在这种情况告白也未免太不浪漫，还是先让Logan停下来再说啊。

 

“别跟过来，我有事！！”

 

“Logan，不要多久的，就很快！！”

 

“不行！！没那个时间！！”

 

于是这俩你追我赶，互相喊话，但是就像当初Wade评价的一样，两边的表达能力和理解能力都让人绝望，所以误会迟迟都没有解开。终于Logan不耐烦了在某个拐角处刹车把摩托车扔在了路边就朝着树林里跑去了。

 

“喂！！你去哪儿啊！！”Scott不得已在一旁也把车停了下来赶紧追了上去。

 

“别跟上来，你的‘宝贝儿’还停在外面呢，你要是不管她随便来个人就给你骑走了你难道不心疼？”

 

“那也是你害她弄丢的，我总有办法让你赔。给我停下，Logan！！有种你别逃！！”

 

“有种你别追啊！”喊话有朝着完全低龄幼稚化的方向发展。但两人的脚步不停，在林子里跑得飞快。但到底是Logan对于这种地形更为擅长，所以Scott到后来完全顾不上注意脚下全力地追赶Logan。

 

“唔噢噢噢！！！”林子里的地面并不是到处都结实的，Scott踩到一处结构松散的地方，那个土坡直接塌方连带着Scott整个一起滑了下去。

 

“Scott！！！”听见Scott惊慌叫喊的Logan回过头刚好看见Scott摔下去的身影，他赶紧顺着那个坡滑到Scott身边，“你没事吧，伤着哪里了吗？？”

 

Scott坐在地上没有回答，只是双手握住自己的右脚脚踝。

 

“回答我啊，哪里疼？！！！”Logan这会已经急坏了，让Scott受伤的自责后悔充满了他的脑海。

 

Scott依旧皱着眉头，Logan只听到“咔”的一声响，然后Scott终于放松身体，用手撑着将重心换到左脚重新站起来，又从地上捡了跟树枝当成拐棍，然后他一脸严肃地看着Logan，看起来他这回也是真火了：“你接着去你要去的地方，我就跟着，你什么时候有空了，我什么时候和你谈。”

 

“你刚刚是脱臼了吧，脱臼了你还想走？”

 

“我没想走，是你要走，我不得已只能跟着。”

 

“唉……”Logan终于认命地叹了口气，走上前去直接横抱起Scott，后者本来还想挣扎却被Logan粗暴地制止了，“别乱动！！脱臼了还想走，你以为你是我啊！”

 

于是Logan一路抱着Scott又从林子里走了出来，好在这里真的很荒凉，Scott的两辆车都还在原地，要不这会估计他已经把Logan射飞好几圈了吧。Logan打开那辆轿车的车门，把Scott抱上副驾驶的位子，又扛起摩托车架在后备箱里，然后就回到了驾驶座。

 

Scott刚想开口Logan就非常严肃地转过身来看着他：“什么也别说，我不想听，我们先找个地方处理你的脚伤。”

 

Scott被噎在当场加上脚上又很疼还有对于Logan行为的莫名其妙于是也就真的赌气什么都不说地看着窗外。所以他们俩就一直这么沉默地开着车，从他们一早从纽约出发现在已经接近傍晚了，而公路两边就是无穷无尽的树林子连个人烟也没有。

 

好不容易远处出现了一点光芒，Logan决定无论如何也要在那停一下，找个急救箱或者冰袋什么的给Scott处理一下，车里狭小的空间很不适合他放松腿部，Logan已经瞥到他暗自调整了好几个姿势了。

 

开近了以后Logan发现那是个汽车旅馆，为了这个Logan这种老古董还和那个GPS死磕了半天才终于确认这是这个前不着村后不着店的地方的唯一的休息处，只是那个汽车旅馆的装饰也未免太过艳俗，那娘到一个不行的粉红色外墙和到处画着的红色心心简直就是在挑战Logan的硬汉神经，招牌霓虹灯上的画看着像一个波涛汹涌的脱衣舞女郎，旁边依旧用粉色的灯管写着“Lee的爱情小屋。”

 

“要不……我们今天就先在这过一夜？”Logan惴惴不安地询问，但Scott完全不理他，“Scott？”

 

“你不是让我什么都不要说吗？”

 

“不是……我……那个……好吧，随你的便了。”Logan基本上已经破罐破摔了。

 

_本来都进展地挺顺利的啊，到底哪里出了问题？难道是那幢楼塌下来的时候我亲得太狠了？_

 

他都要失恋了，地点偏偏却还是个爱情旅馆，Logan简直不能更恨这个地方了，但是无奈他不忍心看着Scott继续忍着脚伤，于是他在停车场把车停好，把后车厢的摩托车也搬下来一起锁好，又把Scott从副驾驶座上横抱了下来。

 

“不用你抱，我自己走！！”

 

“走什么走，脚都肿了！”

 

在他们俩个吵吵闹闹的声音里旅馆的自动门滑开了，在门后的接待处坐着一个头发雪白的干瘦老头，看起来少说也有90岁了，发现门口有动静后老头抬起脸微笑地看着抱着Scott的Logan，嘴里说着一成不变的欢迎词。

 

“欢迎光临Lee的爱情小屋，我是你们的好朋友Stan。”

 

  1. **你色诱试试？**



 

Logan别别扭扭地来到柜台对着那个老头点了点头。Scott实在是不想让人看见自己被人抱着这副丢人的样子，于是将头埋在Logan胸口任由他处理现在的情况。

 

“你好，我想要两间单人房。”

 

“好的客人，一间大床房。”

 

Logan的额角抽了抽——好吧，老人家耳背再正常不过了。

 

“我要两·间·单·人·房~~~”Logan一字一顿，用非常响亮的音量字正腔圆地又把要求重复了一遍。

 

“升级成Super King Size，好的没有问题客人。”

 

“两！！间！！单！！人！！房！！！！！！！！”Logan已经在那怒吼了，爱情旅馆老旧的天花板都好似震动了一下。

 

“放心，客人，我们这的床绝对结实耐用，3个500磅的大胖子一起在上面玩双飞都没有问题。”

 

Logan翻了一个大大的白眼给这位Stan老先生，这都他妈什么破比喻，Logan脑内构想出来的画面可把他给恶心坏了。于是他又小声地吐了个槽：“待会你是不是他妈还要说润滑剂有枫糖口味的？”

 

“润滑剂要枫糖口味的，是的，一会送到你房间里，客人。”

 

Logan彻底傻眼地看着这位老爷子：“这会儿你就不耳背了啊？”

 

听见了Logan和老爷子全程对话的Scott整个身体在那诡异地颤抖，显然他忍笑忍地非常辛苦。

 

_你就给我笑吧，待会吃亏的还不是你！！你真当我不敢霸王硬上弓啊，想想天底下有哪个Alpha_ _能舍得和自己绝对适配的Omega_ _躺一张床上盖棉被纯聊天的？_

 

总之油盐不进的老爷子硬塞给了Logan一把房间钥匙，他也不能真的把人老人家怎么样不是？所以Logan只好抱着Scott进了那个房间，传说中的Super King Size的确看起来给3个500磅大胖子玩双飞滚来滚去都绰绰有余了。

 

_我居然要在这么适合滚床单的房间里，被Scott_ _拒绝，然后失恋，接着还要忍受他的气味诱惑还不能动他，太他妈操蛋了啊啊啊！！_

 

尽管内心悲愤欲绝，Logan还是没有忘记先替Scott处理脚伤，他替Scott除掉了鞋袜露出受伤的脚踝，果然刚刚伤到了韧带，现在那里又红又肿的。Logan拿出急救箱里的外伤药油倒在手心里揉搓开来。

 

“会有点疼，忍着点。”Logan边说边开始用熟练的手法按摩Scott的伤处，按着按着就开始发现气氛又不太对了。

 

_Scott_ _的脚真纤细啊，真不愧是瘦子，不过样子很可爱啊，架在腰上果然正好。卧槽不能继续想下去了，要不然就要硬了。_

 

Logan浑身一抖抬起脸瞥了Scott一眼，发现对方居然笑着看他替自己处理伤处，那种完全不设防的天真状态简直就像是在教唆Logan赶紧做点什么吧。

 

_不行，真他妈硬了。_

 

“这……这样应该差不多了，你先去把澡洗了，尽量别让伤脚受力，我下去给我们弄点晚饭。”Logan一说完还没等Scott回应就一溜烟地跑出门了。

 

Scott愣愣地看着又被Logan甩上的大门，刚刚Logan尽心尽力地帮Scott处理伤处的时候他基本上已经消气了，而且那按摩真的挺舒服的，Scott发现气氛也好打算等他弄完就告白的，谁知Logan又莫名其妙丢下他跑出去了。

 

_他为什么要躲着我呢？难道我做错什么他又决定不喜欢我了？该怎么办啊啊！！_

 

本来这种事最适合的咨询对象是Jean，但鉴于他们才刚分手，Scott也不好回头就向前女友咨询如何搞定新男友，所以他躲进浴室给Ororo打了个电话。

 

“什么事啊，Scott？”

 

“嗯，那个……Ororo，我有个朋友是个Omega，他本来有个Alpha女友，但是后来他发现他好像爱的是另一个男的Alpha，所以他和他女友分手了想去找那个男的告白，结果那个男的不知道怎么回事老是躲着他，你觉得会是什么原因呢？”

 

“Logan躲着你？”Ororo在电话那头翻了个教科书式的白眼。

 

“不是我……是我的……一个朋……好吧Logan躲着我。”在个人问题上Scott对于撒谎实在是非常地不擅长。

 

“你让他操一顿就什么都解决了。”

 

“我都还没告白呢！”

 

“你以为对于那头蠢狼来说还有比你张开腿让他操更棒的告白？！”

 

“怎么才能让他操我呢，他看起来完全不想要啊。”

 

“我的上帝啊。”Ororo快被Scott蠢哭了，“你们俩可是绝对适配啊，你啥也不用干光站在那Logan就想操你了好吗？”

 

“不，不是你说的那样，相信我，他看起来真的完全没有要操我的意思。”

 

_要不是门口那位可爱的老先生帮忙，这会我们俩应该还在不同房间呢。_

 

“那要不——你色诱试试？”

 

“嘎啊？！！！”听到那个词后Scott立即在原地石化，舌头都打结了“色色色诱……怎怎么做啊？”

 

“Scott，你真的不能把全部的脑容量都用来思考变种人的事了，再这样下去你就要变成一个个人感情问题的白痴了，你也不能仗着以前有Jean现在有Logan喜欢你就觉得自己可以心安理得地变得这么蠢。”

 

“对不起……”

 

“我不是要听对不起啊啊啊！！！我是要你长点心啊啊！！”Ororo在电话那端开始吼了，“算了，我也指望不上你自己能想出来怎么做了，你听好了，先这样这样，再那样那样……”

 

Logan拎着两盒楼下餐厅打包来的食物又重新回到了房间，他刚刚买完还特意在底下磨蹭了一会，估摸着按照平常Scott洗澡的速度，这会他应该已经彻底搞定又把自己收拾回干净整洁又威严的X战警小队长的样子了。

 

结果Logan一开门吓得把自己手上两个餐盒都掉地上了。Scott靠着浴室的门站在那里，不知为何他这会才居然刚刚洗完。眼镜被他扔在床头了，所以现在的Scott双眼紧闭。刚洗完的头发卷成一小簇一小簇的还在轻微地滴着水，顺着他脸颊的线条慢慢地滚落至他的下巴。而这还不算什么，更加夸张的是他全身只在下半身那里草草地围了一条浴巾就算完事了，剩下的皮肤完全裸露在Logan的面前，青苹果味的沐浴乳与枫树的香气充满了整个房间。

 

听见门外的动静Scott慢慢转过头，他不太确定地歪过头：“Logan，是你吗？”

 

Logan“砰”地一声又把门给关上了。

 

  1. **Imperfectly Confess, Perfect Love**



 

_冷静！！！！_

 

Logan靠着门背不停地大喘气，刚刚那个画面的香艳刺激程度早就已经超过了他的最大承受范围，就因为Scott完全做不来色诱的事，所以他拘谨地照着Ororo的指示行事的时候才会有一种仿佛带着禁忌的诱惑。

 

_你个天杀的Omega_ _，你是还嫌老子没动手强奸你吗？！！娘的，你这么作死我也就不怕死了！！Chuck_ _和Jean_ _怎么追究起责任来也不全是我一个人的错！！_

 

于是Logan又气势汹汹地打开了门。

 

“Logan？你在那儿吗？”一个脚受伤了的Scott只能扶着墙单脚朝着门口的方向跳过去，眼睛看不见，下面的浴巾又绑的松，于是他一脚踩上了自己的浴巾。

 

“哇哦！！”被自己的浴巾绊倒的Scott整个人直接朝前扑去，Logan想也没想直接冲上去接住了他。

 

_真是史上最丢人的色诱计划啊，我果然做不来这个。_

 

Scott保持着被Logan接住的姿势，全身的皮肤因为窘迫而发烫。而Logan也比他好不了多少，他的血压已经飙到了够正常人中风100次的水平了，Scott的浴巾已经完全被他踩得掉地上了，这会儿他可是全裸地扑倒在他怀里啊！！

 

Logan不太记得接下来的几十秒里发生的事了，等他回过神的时候，Scott正被他压在地上狠狠地吻着。

 

“该死的，该死的，你这个该死的…………”Logan在一个又一个吻的间隙里不停地咒骂，身体却牢牢地牵制着Scott不让他有反抗的余地。他知道等Scott睁开眼睛把他射飞出去他这辈子就完了，可他对于Scott的渴望已经压倒了一切理智和可能。自从遇见了Scott他的人生就变得乱七八糟的，对方把他变成了一个彻底屈服于本能的笨蛋，可Logan对天发誓，如果上天再给他一次机会，他仍旧会毫不犹豫地变成Scott的俘虏。

 

“是啊……是啊……对不起……我也不想这样的……”Scott在Logan的那一串激烈的吻的间歇里终于断断续续地把话给说完了，他实在是脑子坏掉了才会听Ororo的用什么见鬼的色诱计划，果然搞得一团糟不是吗？

 

“你这个Omega，一边说着自己没有办法诱惑Alpha一边无穷无尽地散发着那种让我恨不得扑过去的味道，明明是你先勾引我的，结果人人却只觉得要是我真扑过去就是耍流氓。你知道从第一天开始我他妈忍得多辛苦吗？！！”

 

已经决定把流氓耍到底的Logan直接抱起Scott扔到床上，接着他一边剥掉自己的衣服一边爬上床跪在Scott前身体前倾从上至下地俯视着他，右手顺便打开了床头柜的抽屉。

 

“他们居然真的给了枫糖味的润滑剂……他妈这里这么一大堆有的没的就是没套子，套子呢？！！！”Logan翻出了一大堆奇奇怪怪的情趣用品，唯独就是没有最基本的套子。

 

而在此时的大门口，一个穿着可疑的红色紧身衣的家伙在那装模作样地用个吸尘器吸地毯，他左右观望了一下发现没有人就又赶紧把耳朵贴上了Scott他们那一间的房门。如果你仔细观察他裤子那的口袋的话，会发现那里露出一个小角的东西正是房间里失踪的保险套。

 

“你个家伙！！我雇你来是让你打扫卫生的，你又给我偷客人房间里的保险套！！”刚刚门口的Stan老先生不知从哪个角落突然冒了出来，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度拿起一个大汤勺一勺子敲在了那位打扫人员——也就是Wade的脑门上，发出了响亮的一声“当！”

 

“别打脑袋啊老头，会打坏的。”Wade双手抱头抗议着。

 

“你那个脑袋我就是不打也已经烂的可以了。”Stan老爷爷举着汤勺的样子依旧看起来光芒万丈充满了威严。

 

“你懂什么？！！没有了套子他们就只能不带套子做，不带套子做就只好射在里面，射在里面就会怀孕，怀孕了我家Nate就出现了~~”Wade双手比了个桃心，仿佛已经看见了Nathan正在向他招手。

 

“还敢顶嘴！！”Stan老爷爷又一勺子砸到了Wade的脑门上，于是Wade只好放弃了他的小心心接着抱头，让我们忽略门外的两位接着转回门内——

 

“为什么一定要套子？”虽然色诱计划不太成功，好歹Logan是打算做了，但Scott不太理解他这会对于套子的执着劲，难道Logan要的不是那种终身的互相标记而是炮友那种关系？于是Scott一手按住Logan，“等一下，如果你只是想操我一次就跑的话，我是不会接受那种关系的。”

 

“说的好像我还有机会操你第二次似的。”Logan满腔的愤愤不平。

 

“为什么没有？”Scott觉得Logan的反应怪怪的。

 

“嘎啊？”

 

Logan突然间愣在那里，Scott好像也发现有什么不太对，于是他从床边摸出眼镜又给自己戴上了。两个全裸的家伙用无比暧昧的姿势互相盯了对方几秒。

 

“你找我谈是打算拒绝我吗？”

“你躲着我是不想标记我吗？”

 

他们又用了几秒消化对方的提问所代表的信息。

 

“怎么可能？！！”

“怎么可能？！！”

 

………………………………谜之尴尬

 

“我就说这俩个白痴的表达能力和理解能力都很让人绝望吧。”在门外偷听的Wade摊了摊手表示无奈。

 

“不要乱评论，给我专心听他们进展到哪了。”又是一勺子，已经被敲习惯了的Wade自动自觉地又把耳朵贴门上给老人家继续做现场转播。

 

“所以，你和Jean是——”

 

“分手了啊……”

 

“Yes！！！！！”Logan迫不及待地做了个庆祝动作，但立马发现好像有点不合时宜，所以那个手尴尬地举在那里，“那那个你一直想了很久的小时候救了你的人呢？我可不像Jean那么谦让还会给你机会让你跨过那道坎啊，待会我们完成链接这一辈子就都不许你后悔了。”

 

“哦那个啊~~”Scott决定小小地报复一下，谁让Logan莫名其妙地跑出来还害得他的脚受伤了，“抱歉我是不会忘记那个救了我的大英雄的，有朝一日我还打算给他生孩子呢。”

 

“什么！！！你打算给那个混蛋生孩子？！！！”Logan觉得这个世界不能好了，他好不容易摆脱了一个情敌怎么又来一个，他连对方是谁都不知道Scott居然一脸甜蜜地宣称打算给对方生孩子。

 

“不行，标记了你就是我的人了，不准给他生孩子！！那家伙不就救你一次嘛，老子以后找到他救他十次就当报恩了行不？”

 

“真的不给他生孩子？”

 

“绝对不行！！！！”

 

“那好吧。”

 

Scott答应的如此干脆，Logan直觉觉得好像有哪里不太对了，他是不是无意中中了什么陷阱？

 

“你……还不知道那混蛋是谁是吧？”

 

“不，Jean告诉我他是谁了。”

 

“什么？！他是谁？！！”

 

“他啊，现在正压在我身上呢。”

 

“嘎啊？”

 

Logan又一次傻了：“等等等，那混蛋是我？！！不是我不是混蛋，我是说以前救了你的那个人是我？”

 

“是啊，不过好像有人打算替我还那个情了，所以不用太在意这事了。”

 

“怎么能不在意！！！你刚刚明明说要给我生孩子的！！！”Logan现在的心情就跟手拿500万乐透彩票却错过最后兑奖期限似的。

 

“你也明明说了不准了啊~”

 

“我不知道那是我！！！拜托，Scott，刚刚那句话能不能不算重来？”Logan死乞白赖地哀求，依旧是那个欠扁的期待晚饭的二哈眼神。

 

“噗……”Scott被那个眼神彻底打败，又露出了那个不管多少次都让Logan觉得甜的快要融化的笑容，他抬起头凑上去给了Logan一个轻吻，“好吧，我的Alpha。”

 

“Yes！！！！！Nate~Nate~~Nate~~~~”Wade在门外哼着完全走音的曲调跳着奇妙的舞蹈。

 

“小声点，别让他们听见了！！！”可想而知，Stan老爷爷又给了他当头一勺。

 

“那么，Scott——”Logan刚准备说准备好了吗我要彻底地标记你了的时候Scott又突然按住了他。

 

“又怎么了？”今天这情况一波三折跌宕起伏地都快把Logan折腾出心脏病来了。

 

“从刚刚到现在你有没有听到门外一直传来当当当的响声？”

 

“管他呢！”Logan一边说一边重新脱下Scott的眼镜确保他不会做到一半又后悔跑掉，“今天谁要是再碍着老子把你操到怀孕老子和他不共戴天！！”

 

**就这样，不完美的告白带来了完美的爱情，而变种人二代家长们闪瞎众人的旅程才刚刚开了个头。**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Imperfectly Perfect** **完结**

****  
** **

“诶诶诶？？怎么他妈的这就完结了？！！我家的Nate在哪儿呢？？！！！”

 

“当！！”

 

“就算是作者也不能这么敲我脑袋啊，老头和女人你们俩听见没有？！！！”

 

“当当！！！”

 

“再敲我脑袋我就向读者们控告你们俩虐待角色！！去Facebook和Weibo上挂你们！！！”

 

“当当当！！！！”

 

“Logan，我发誓我又听见‘当当’的声音了……”

 

“闭嘴，专心标记我……”

 

FIN


	6. 番外篇

**番外1.** **结合热**

 

结合热：一种当Alpha与Omega完成链接72小时内产生的荷尔蒙沉淀，来源证实不明，临床表现多样，包含但不限于超出正常限值的支配与被支配欲、焦躁感与不安全感，Alpha会因此而产生超过平时水平的保护欲。诊断建议：新完成链接的Alpha与Omega尽量多地呆在一起以平衡互相的荷尔蒙水平，避免接触他人以防产生不必要的连带损害。坊间又名：标记完虐单身狗综合征。

——《其实并不存在的ABO知识大全》by 不靠谱的misslucifel

 

Logan最终还是没在那一天把Scott操到怀孕，不是他不努力，他真的辛勤耕耘了差不多整整一宿。得亏对方是一直勤于锻炼的Scott才能撑完整场，这要是放在当年腿脚灵便时都不爱运动的Charles身上，Erik他敢这么通宵折腾早被Charles花式十八脑了。但是很无奈的是Scott的发情期刚过去没多久，换言之就是错过了排卵期，于是在没有种子的前提下，Logan往地里施再多的肥也依旧发不了芽。不过好在Logan体质特殊天赋异禀，肥料无限供应，所以他也没有太在意这回事就是了。

 

第二天的中午，还在睡梦中的Scott侧身枕在Logan的胸膛上，不知道梦到了什么他开始一边傻笑一边在Logan身上小幅地拱来拱去，一头软软的头毛在对方的脖子下面来回地蹭啊蹭啊。其实一直没怎么睡的Logan越过Scott看了一眼下面那里的一柱擎天然后轻轻叹了口气。

 

_我现在要是不管三七二十一直接把他拎起来接着操一顿会不会直接被射出门然后在整个链接蜜月期全部都只能睡地板？_

 

_唉……就算已经完成链接了好像日子也没有变得好过多少啊。_

 

“Scott，醒醒，我们快要错过退房时间了。”为了整个链接蜜月期着想，Logan还是放弃了把Scott操醒的计划改为轻轻摇了摇他的身体。

 

“唔~~再睡5分钟嘛，Jean。”

 

_虾米？！！！！！_

 

Logan刚想赞叹他家严肃认真的小队长居然也有起床气实在太可爱的时候就被最后那个名字搞得原地爆炸了，他直接起身跨坐在Scott身上准备真的操他一顿让他好好记得现在是自个儿的人了。

 

“咳……唔……重死了…………”

 

确切地说，Scott是被Logan那300磅的体重直接压醒的，他本来睡得好好的梦见变种人和人类签完和平协议他终于可以有一天睡到自然醒就突然觉得胸口一阵泰山压顶，连气都喘不过来的Scott于是直接度过了刚睡醒的那个迷蒙期直愣愣地看着气势汹汹跪在他身上的Logan。

 

“Logan？怎么了，麻烦挪开一点，重……重死了……”

 

“哦。”Logan刚自动自觉地把屁股抬起来点就想到了刚刚Scott叫了Jean的事，于是他又一屁股坐了下去，这次好像太过激动又忘了控制力道，结果就是Scott又被压得一口气喷了出来。

 

“搞什么！！！！！”

 

“咻”地一声，Logan倒是没用操的叫醒Scott，但结果依然是他被射出了门。

 

5分钟后——

 

“好了好了我知道了，是我错了Logan我不该叫Jean的名字的，我真没有别的意思，就是这么多年Jean叫我起床已经习惯了，我一时没有反应过来，我发誓我真的跟她分手了。你能不能振作一点起来穿衣服，我们好去退房了？”

 

是的，在Logan像只遭受了主人不公平待遇的二哈啊呜啊呜地控诉了主人整整5分钟后，Scott发出了深刻的自我检讨。

 

“不行，你得让我操一顿，我得再标记地牢一点，省得你又跟Jean跑了。”

 

“这又不是波士顿龙虾打产地环还有标记地牢不牢这种荒谬理论。”Scott一脸的不以为然，“真的Logan我们得赶紧了，要是接着再做一次我们就要多付一天的房费了，为了这么一个小时的放纵浪费那么多钱太可耻了，回去就让你再做一次好不好？”

 

_你不是Chuck_ _和Magneto_ _那俩土豪老头的儿子嘛，居然会在意不到100_ _美金的房费……老子来出行不行啊，不然就又要憋十来个小时啊！！！_

 

总之勤俭持家的Scott还是无情无义地拒绝了Logan再标记一次的无理取闹，Logan只好耷拉着脑袋悻悻地跟在他身后离开了那间有着Super King Size大床的旅馆房间。

 

“呀啊啊啊~~”刚拐到大厅门口他们俩就听见柜台后面传来一声尖叫，接着很诡异的，大厅里就响起了烈火战车的主题曲，那个阿卡丽湖底穿着红色紧身衣的家伙用一种夸张的慢镜头一样的动作朝着他们两个奔了过来。

 

“N~~~~~A~~~~~~T~~~~~~E~~~~~~~”

 

“噗嗤！”以运动励志剧的背景音乐进行了一段台湾偶像剧般的奔跑后终结在了暴力凶杀剧的画面上，Logan很干脆地伸出了爪子，艾德曼金属穿过Wade的身体在他后背露出三个小小的刀尖。

 

“哟~~Wolfy~~今天看起来也很健康啊~~~插我插得很带劲啊~~~”Wade整个人挂在Logan的爪子上以一种暧昧的语调打着招呼。

 

“老子他妈插起你来一向精神。”两位肉搏自愈系的家伙进行着乍一听很容易让人误解的对话。

 

Scott本来是想阻止Logan见面就随意往别人身体里捅刀的，但是不知怎地他听到他们俩在那说的那个插来插去的话后就完全进入了非常恶意的捅死活该的诅咒状态了。Scott假装自己没有听见耳边响起的“结合期妒妇”的自嘲声，专心地跟这位目前肚子上有三个可以看到对面风景的洞的Wade交涉着退房事宜。

 

“我们要退房，那位Lee老先生呢？”

 

“老头去Stark大楼送快递了，赚那么多外快也不知道分我点。”Wade边说边拿出账本开始计算，“本酒店提供两人入住三人退房优惠打折服务请问客人——”

 

“你想干嘛？！”Logan挡在Scott身前用那种防色狼的眼神盯着Wade，上次他一时不慎让Scott被Wade这混蛋抱了好一会儿，这种错误不会再次发生在他身上了。

 

“喂，诶……听一下都不行啊？我又没打你的Omega的主意……让我听听Nate来了没有嘛~~~”Wade在那变换着方向和Logan周旋，但可惜的是所有可以突破的进攻线路都被Logan防死了。

 

“打谁的主意都不行！！”如果现场有一面镜子的话，Logan就会发现他现在的表情和他最不屑的Erik基本上一脉相承。

 

总之在Logan的严防死守之下Scott的“清白”（？？？）这次总算是守住了，没听到Nate动静的Wade赌气不给他们俩打折，不过毕竟是土豪Charles和土豪Erik的孩子，Scott也没在意那最多20美金的折扣就是了。所以Wade只好边挥舞着小手绢边祝愿他们“早日搞出Nate来”然后把他们送出了这家爱情旅馆，而Logan和Scott则正式踏上了回归纽约的旅程。

 

在稍稍争夺了一下驾驶权后，Logan就以“脚伤未愈，想也别想”利落地结束了双方的对话，一向在X战警内惯于发号施令的Scott听见那个一锤定音的命令居然内心还觉得不错，这大概就是Jean所说的找到了依靠的感觉？？

 

“想什么呢？”Logan瞥了一眼望着窗外发呆的Scott，虽然天亮以后Logan总算收敛下来让他睡了一小会，但明显不足以补充他被操了整整一夜的体力消耗，“别想那么多了，刚解决了Trask和Worthington还有Stryker哪来那么多大反派，好好睡一觉一会我们就到纽约了。”

 

Logan以为Scott又在为变种人的事情烦心，不过Scott也没有辩解，午后的阳光透过车窗照在他身上感觉暖洋洋的，和Logan间新建立的牢固链接传达着可靠的安全感，于是他再一次沉入了梦乡。

 

Scott这一次真的睡得非常地熟，除了中途傍晚进加油站时Logan把他弄醒哄他吃了个苹果派以外他直接一路睡回了学校。Logan听说有些野生动物为了保持警惕应对危险终其一生也不会进入深睡眠状态，所以大概这大概可以算是野性的Scott第一次找到了自己和社会的链接而终于得享一次安静的沉眠。等Logan把车都停会原位又把还睡得很熟的Scott从车上抱下来的时候遇上正好准备开车去镇上寻找夜生活的John。

 

“卧槽！！”John忍不住叫了一声换来Logan狠狠的一瞪眼。

 

“吵什么，弄醒他你负责啊？”那语气和护崽的老母鸡也没啥区别了。

 

_我还没投诉你们两个身为老师在公开场合搞得这么肉麻影响学生情绪你们到先说起我来了，威权主义果然无处不在啊。_

 

没办法，谁叫人家是老师他是学生呢，虽然John也不知道X学院的GPA到底在面试的时候能有啥用，但总之也不要搞得太难看就是了。

 

“唉…………”John一边唉声叹气一边搓着手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，浑身抖了抖。

 

“有那么冷？”Logan边走边回头看了看John那副原地发抖的样子决定还是把Scott抱紧点以防他感冒，殊不知看见他那副硬汉柔情的肉麻样，John在他身后抖得更厉害了。

 

Bobby刚打开学院大门准备出去就看见门口站着的Logan抱着Scott，于是没忍住的他直接来了句：“哦哦哦~~好刺眼啊！！”

 

“刺眼？”Logan左右看了看天色，“这都快半夜11点半了，刺眼什么呀？”

 

“太刺眼了，我的狗眼要瞎了，我啥也没看见…………”Bobby以一种避瘟神的态度直接绕开Logan他们快速离开了，留下Logan在进屋后一愣一愣地抬头看着那个吸顶吊灯的暗黄色光芒。

 

“暗成这样哪里刺眼了，这帮小鬼一个个都怪怪的。”

 

接着是走廊转角的Pietro，二楼楼梯口的Ororo，还有Kitty，Marie，一个个看见Logan都露出了那种难以形容的表情。

 

终于在走到他自己卧室大门口的时候Logan的脑袋里响起了Jean的声音。

 

_“真是够了你们这群绝对适配的家伙们，先是教授和Erik_ _，然后是你和Scott_ _，能不能稍微体谅一下周围的单身人士的心情啊！！”_

_“啊？”_

 

_“进房间去阳台上看一眼。”_

 

于是Logan把Scott抱进房间在床上放好，然后他打开阳台大门发现底下草坪上用烛火围了一个大大的爱心，在那正中间，教授和Erik正坐在那拥吻。

 

“卧槽！！！！！！这俩老头！！！”Logan总算对于刚刚一路走来路遇的群众们开始觉得感同身受了。

 

_“链接50_ _周年纪念日，那俩老头在那花式秀恩爱整整一天了。”_

 

所以其实啊，结合热啥的其实压根就不靠谱，哪怕链接完成50周年后还不是一样占有欲支配欲旺盛外加狂虐单身狗，而这一天回荡在整座X学院上空的脑内片段全都是类似——

 

**_够了啊！！你们这群虐狗的绝对适配们！！！！！_ **

 

**番外2.  Logan** **的梦魇1**

 

Logan把Scott抱回屋后他还继续睡了大概一个多小时才醒了过来，人生第一次真正睡到自然醒的Scott醒过来时还愣了一愣。

 

“我们回来了？”Scott望了望天花板总觉得哪里有点不太对，他坐起来后看见周围一地的垃圾，“这是你的房间？”

 

“现在是我们的房间了。”Logan发现Scott皱着脸在那扫视着房间，这恐怕宣告着他今后随地乱丢的单身汉生活彻底结束了，“Jean把你的东西都打包搬上来了，你被字面意义上的扫地出门了。”

 

说到这Logan心情还小激动了一把，没错，Scott和Jean的最后一点点关系也终于撇清了。

 

“这样啊，那我先把房间和我的东西一起整理一下，你今天开了一天车也累了吧，赶紧洗完澡就先睡吧。”Scott说完就开始找了个垃圾袋开始收拾地上的垃圾。

 

“Scott……”Logan的语气突然变得非常地犹豫，“我们商量一下。”

 

“什么？”Scott仍旧埋头在Logan制造的生活垃圾堆里，对于今后要一直过日子的地方，他可不会马虎。

 

“我睡觉的时候你能不能先去外面呆着？”Logan也知道他提的要求过分了点，那语气别提有多忐忑了。

 

“怎么？”Scott放下手里的打扫工具回过头看着Logan，挑起一边眉毛的样子尽显一家之主的威严，“我们才刚完成链接你就打算要搞离婚前分房睡这一套了？”

 

“不是！！你听我解释！！！！”Logan本来已经昏昏欲睡的精神直接就被吓醒了，“你也知道之前我睡到半夜Rogue进来后发生了什么吧？我实在是控制不了我睡着后会发生什么，还好那孩子能吸收我的能力让那个致命的伤口自动愈合了，可如果是你……Scott如果我因为噩梦而伤了你……”

 

光是想到他从噩梦中惊醒，爪子穿透Scott的胸膛，而Scott带着被至亲之人伤害的不可置信的表情在他怀中逝去这就足以成为Logan最可怕的梦魇。

 

“这样啊……”Scott歪过头思考了一会，“这样吧，我先看你睡一夜看看到底会发生什么，反正我之前也睡了好久了今天晚上也不会有睡意了。”

 

“可万一——”

 

“万一什么？”Scott笑了，“你该不会认为清醒的我会连做梦的你都打不过吧？”

 

于是Logan被打发到了厨房替Scott泡他通宵阅读时的饮品作为刚刚不经大脑就提出分房要求的补偿。

 

“热巧克力？”Ororo正好在厨房里给自己准备睡前的热牛奶，看见Logan进来冲调的饮料居然是这个的时候忍不住问了一句，“和Omega完成链接后会连口味也一起变掉吗？”

 

“没，这是Scott要喝的。”正在往可可粉里拼命倒牛奶的Logan不在意地接话。

 

“哦~~~”Ororo一副我懂了的高深模样，“链接会把我们狂野的金刚狼变成甜心先生啊。”

 

不理会Ororo在身后不知和谁在那里的窃窃私语，Logan小心地捧着Scott指定的特调热巧克力回了房，Scott接过那杯巧克力抿了一口后露出猫咪般满足的表情在沙发上伸了个懒腰，把Logan看得心痒痒的，但是好在他还记得提醒自己来日方长，于是赶紧跑回床上准备睡觉。

 

严格说起来的话，Logan也有快40个小时没睡了，之前在爱情旅馆里他就担心自己的梦魇问题所以压根没睡，然后又一路了开了十来个小时的车，这会也是真累了，所以很快Logan就迷迷糊糊地失去了意识。

 

“Logan……Logan…………”

 

Logan在渐渐清晰的呼唤声里睁开眼睛，房间空气里是清醒的枫树和青草香味，一扇落地窗被打开，清晨的风卷起白色窗纱在半空中漂浮，一整束温暖的阳光透过落地窗洒在Logan的床头，而背光的Scott坐在那里一身白色衬衫的简单装扮，仿佛同他身后那束晨曦散发着同样的光芒。

 

“唔…………”Logan一把勾过他的晨光天使忘情亲吻，然后他翻了个身把Scott压在身下企图乘早来上一发。

 

“等一下！！”Scott一本正经地推开了Logan，“你半个小时后有课，我的课就跟在你的那节后面，你要是敢上课迟到或者让我在上课时身体露出任何异样，你知道后果的。”

 

得，一看Scott的严肃脸Logan就知道乘早来一发的计划彻底泡汤了，但这并不妨碍今天成为Logan记忆中最美好的一个早晨，他从没在任何一次醒来的时候如此感谢生活。

 

“昨天睡得如何？做噩梦了吗？”

 

“诶？！！”已经跑去卫生间刷牙的Logan突然因为这个问题愣在那里，带着满嘴白色泡沫傻傻地看着镜中的自己。

 

是啊，昨天居然一个噩梦也没做过！！Logan直到被问到这个问题才意识到今天这个早上究竟是多么地不同，他享受了一个什么都没有的深沉睡眠，心灵和大脑都得到了最佳的休息，所以才会在早上醒来时心情好到看什么都像在闪闪发光。

 

“没做噩梦……睡得很好。”Logan转过头看着Scott。

 

“我想也是。”Scott自顾自地点了点头，“呼打得响得跟什么似的。”

 

“(⊙o⊙)…”Logan是想挽回一下自己在Scott心目中的形象的，但是半天都没想出词来只能保持着这个呆愣愣的表情含着满嘴的牙膏泡沫跟个傻子似的看着Scott。

 

“快点刷牙，”最后还是Scott看不下去他那个发呆的样子了，“我在下面餐厅等你。”

 

Logan人到餐厅的时候Scott正在泡咖啡，Jean和Ororo几个已经各自拿好早餐坐在餐桌上了。

 

“Scott，今天咖啡要弄那么浓吗？”Jean发现了Scott今天的配方有点和往常不一样，

 

“没办法啊，一夜没睡，今天除了课还有个例行任务，我得保持充沛体力啊。”

 

Jean和Ororo突然转过头看着刚进餐厅的Logan，后者一副吃了十全大补的样子哼着小调走了进来。

 

“哼，某人昨晚倒是享受得很啊，一大早的精神就不错嘛。”Jean恨恨的语气也不知道是出于前女友的嫉妒呢还是一种老母鸡护崽的心情。

 

“是啊，昨天太棒了，所以今天精神很好。”Logan没听见他们和Scott的前半段对话，还很认真地赞美了一下昨天的睡眠质量。

 

谁承想Jean和Ororo一致露出那种鄙视的眼神看着Logan，尤其Jean当场拿起自己的餐盘说吃饱了，端着盘子走过Logan身边的时候还凑在他耳边来了一句：“给我悠着点，他还要出任务呢，你又不是不知道他一碰到任务就喜欢拼命，要是体力不支出了什么事我不会放过你的。”

 

“啥？？”Logan完全没听懂Jean到底在说啥，接着Ororo又走了过来。

 

“一杯热巧克力就换一夜啊，真是不错的买卖呢，但是记得给我适可而止，他可不像你那么皮糙肉厚。”

 

Logan一大早莫名其妙地连续被两位警告，不免露出那种受伤哈士奇的表情望着一旁的Scott。

 

“唉……”Scott叹了口气把自己刚拿的早餐推到Logan面前以示安慰，这一下子又重新点亮了Logan这个前所未有的美好早晨。

 

没错，世间人情炎凉，只有Scott的安慰还有一点温暖了。

 

**_对了，如果你肯让我乘早来上一发那就更温暖了。_ **

****

**_闭嘴，Logan_ ** **_，专心吃你的早饭。_ **

****

**番外3  Logan** **的梦魇2**

第二天晚上，Scott正靠在床上看书，而洗完澡的Logan这时走过来拿起他那一边床上的枕头。

 

“你要去哪？”Scott抬起头看着Logan一副又要跑去外面的样子不禁皱起了眉头。“昨天不是没做噩梦吗？”

 

“这个……昨天很有可能是太累了，所以也许干脆就做不了噩梦，今天养足精神了说不定就会拼命做噩梦了。但你已经熬了一天了今天一定得赶紧睡，我还是去外面沙发上睡一晚。”

 

“难不成你还打算今后一直这样？”Scott不以为然地撇撇嘴，“我们总要面对这个问题的，过来旁边躺好，大不了我再熬一夜看看你的情况如何。”

 

“别，真的别！！！你再熬一夜明天警告我的就会变成那俩老头了。”

 

“我说，过来躺好。”虽然Scott并没有学过用信息素指挥，但一个如此简单的命令他还是有点取巧的办法的，他在脑中不停重复强调这一指令，全身心都专注在这个命令上。卓见成效的，Logan四肢僵硬地抱着他的枕头躺上了床。

 

“Scott，等……等等！！！！”Logan急了，深怕Scott接下来直接再给他来个立即睡着的指令。完成链接后他对于Scott信息素的抵抗力又下降了很多，“如果你硬要我睡旁边的话，必须先把我的双手铐在床头，以防我半夜突然把爪子伸出来。”

 

“真麻烦。”Scott嘴上抱怨着，还是起身去工具箱里拿了两副平常他们用来铐住反派的手铐一手一个把Logan铐在了床板的柱子上，“现在可以睡了吧。”

 

第二天天没亮——

 

Bobby，John，Kitty和Marie早早地起床偷偷摸摸地在黎明时分集中在Logan的房门外。

 

“先说好了，我进去瞄一眼就算完成赌约了，不管看到没看到你们都不能怪我了。”Kitty义正言辞地声明着，昨儿个打赌输了的结果就是要替小伙伴们看一眼Logan和Scott上床的姿势。不过身为学生偷窥两位老师那绝对是风险巨大。

 

于是Kitty偷偷摸摸地穿过墙壁朝着卧室里望去——

 

赤裸着上身的Logan双手被铐在床头睡得正香，而Scott倒是穿着衣服头枕在了他的胸膛上。

 

“唔哦哦哦哦！！！！”Kitty一个没忍住叫了出来，然后吓得赶紧又逃了出来。

 

几个小伙伴们一看Kitty出来了迅速按照预定路线撤退，而房间里的Scott和Logan迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。

 

“谁啊？Logan？”

 

Scott很努力地在Logan胸前磨蹭着脑袋，他昨天坚持到了凌晨4点多，可Logan看起来和前一晚毫无二致，除了打呼就是打呼，后来实在坚持不住了Scott才以一个非常扭曲的姿势靠着Logan睡了这么不到3个小时。

 

Logan又一次在充足的睡眠过后醒来，倒是身边的Scott看起来熬了两夜已经累惨了，看着对方坐在床上头一点一点地似乎又要趴下去Logan赶紧扶住了他轻轻地拍了拍Scott的脸颊：“你要不要接着睡一觉，今天别去上课了？”

 

“不行！！”听见这句后Scott似乎一个激灵又醒了，“今儿个还有Danger Room的实战模拟课呢！！！”

 

于是等Scott打着晃走进Danger Room的时候Marie小心翼翼地走到Logan身边：“我都听Kitty说了，虽然我也知道你和Scott老师好不容易才走到这一步，但来日方长，连续这么折腾连手铐捆绑play都弄出来了实在是有点超过了啊……你看Scott老师都吃不消了。”

 

而Logan也总算知道今天那帮子小鬼在他背后小声议论的具体内容了。

 

_这都哪儿跟哪儿啊，还手铐捆绑play_ _，我倒是想——_

 

 _“嗯，原来你果然还是想的啊。”_ 脑中突然响起一个带着一点调皮的和蔼声音把Logan着实吓得够呛。

 

 _“教、教授你听我解释！！！！”_ 不怪Logan紧张地都结巴了，实在是教授那个我把你脑成5岁编辫子小女孩的威胁杀伤力实在太大。

 

“原来你在这里，你小子给我过来！！！”整个X学院里够资格叫Logan小子的也只有这会暂时失去能力在学院里休假的万磁王Erik了。老爷子看来也被学院里私下传播的Logan和Scott在床上玩的花样气得半死，连莎翁腔都顾不上用了。

 

_卧槽，这老头怎么出现了，落在他手里还能有好？又不能真对他动手反抗，要不就不止被Chuck_ _脑成5_ _岁小女孩这么简单了，不赶紧乘着他不能用能力逃掉那就要被他折腾死了。_

 

于是Logan一溜烟地绝尘而去，留给Erik一个欢脱逃走的猫耳背影，把老爷子气得够呛，发誓能力回来后就把这该死的折腾他家宝贝Scotty的混蛋顺着全世界钢结构著名桥梁挨个挂一遍。

 

 _“真是的，Charles_ _你要再不好好管管这家伙，Scotty_ _就要被欺负死了。”_ Erik继续在脑海里对着Charles抱怨。

 

_“没事的，真相其实不是你想象的那样，只不过大家以讹传讹误会了而已。”_

 

_“那也得防范于未然，你也不是不知道Scotty_ _这老实孩子……”_

 

_“行了行了，知道啦，对了我在阁楼准备了红茶和小饼干，棋盘也备好了，要不要乘晚饭前再来一局？”_

 

本来还气呼呼想说点什么的Erik瞬间被红茶小饼干棋盘俘虏，屁颠屁颠地去了，让逃到一个角落发现后面没人追杀过来的Logan着实地松了一口气。

 

就这样，Logan忍受了众人一天的白眼，好不容易等到晚上回到房间，发现已经整整熬了两天的Scott穿着衣服已经倒在床上睡着了。他所有的忿怒委屈在看见Scott的那一刻都烟消云散了，过去两天充足的睡眠告诉他一个事实，身边这位就是能带走他一切梦魇的人，只要有他在的地方就是Logan的家。

 

Logan小心地抱起Scott走到浴室，他已经放好了一缸热水，准备把Scott洗干净再放回床上，因为他的Omega多少有点轻微的洁癖，要不是实在累惨了是不会不洗澡就睡觉的。可是——虽然出发点是好的，但等Logan解开Scott的衣服后，他吃饱睡足闲了两天的小弟弟开始蠢蠢欲动起来。

 

_就占点小便宜不会吵醒Scott_ _的吧~_

 

于是他开始对着Scott上下其手，他家Omega哪里都好香啊，练得匀称的肌肉手感太棒，皮肤太有弹性——太他妈好操了！！！有点得意忘形的Logan没有注意到浴室里红光一闪。

 

Scott迷迷糊糊地从昏睡里醒过来，只觉得累得都不行了，但他身后那个不安分的家伙动作越来越大实在是让他没法好好睡过去。

 

“大半夜的不睡觉你想干嘛？”正占便宜占地高兴的Logan没有听出Scott语气里的危险成分。

 

“瘦子，既然醒了，我们就做吧，我被全校的人误会了整整两天了，我不能白吃这个亏~~~”

 

“你倒是睡足了思淫欲了是吧，我他妈已经快48个小时没好好睡一觉了！！今天你他妈睡外面！！”在Logan还没反应过来之前，他就光着屁股被一道红光射出了他俩的浴室窗户，还好是晚上所以才没让学生们发现他们的历史老师大半夜的在大草坪上裸奔。

 

是的，Logan固然在Scott身边治好了困扰他多年的梦魇，可他依旧拿Scott的起床气没辙——

 

So~~~Sad？！

 

**番外3.5** **二代家长的不孕不育史和漫威宇宙的半毁灭？**

 

Scott和Logan链接完成以后一直保持着虐狗一般的甜蜜关系，Logan那个完全下半身思考的动物简直逮到机会就要扑倒他家小队长一回。于是地点上的选择就成了问题，他们自己的King Size大床只是最基本款，什么学院里的Danger Room或者更衣室啦，没人看见的草坪和小树林啦，反正用Ororo翻着白眼的吐槽来说就是你永远无法知道这里是不是残留着那头色狼的种子。

 

然而，在如此勤快地耕耘之下，Scott依旧没有怀孕。第一年的时候Scott还自我安慰说有可能是运气的问题，等到第二年的时候他就多少有点心理准备地找到了Hank。反正Hank的智商足以在任何人需要他的时候去市面上随便啃几部大头书就变成这方面的权威，于是在Scott找上他一周后，啃完了最后一册医学参考的Hank成了X战警里专治不孕不育的权威。

 

本着科学严谨的精神Hank着手开始调查Scott和Logan双方的体质问题，但是在个人问题上脸皮很薄的小队长还不敢真的跟Logan坦诚这件事的前因后果，所以当晚他和Logan的睡前对话就变成了——

 

“Logan，今天你能不能带个套子做？”

 

“咦？为啥？”已经脱光光的Logan一张脸充满了疑惑，“我以为你挺想要个孩子的。”

 

“闭嘴，你还要不要做了，不带套子就给我睡沙发去！！！”Scott红着一张脸恼羞成怒了，然后Logan自然屁滚尿流地滚下床从角落里翻出了一个套子。

 

第二天Hank就收到了一保险套的精子样本用来实验观察，在他研究了Logan的精子活性差不多十来天后，脸色铁青的Hank怒气冲冲地走出实验室下令在整个X学院的范围内展开一次彻底的大清洗。

 

“那个混蛋的精子在体外条件下我都没用营养液保温居然十多天了还活跳跳的！谁他妈知道我们平常坐的地方下面有没有那家伙以前留在那儿还活着的精子啊！！！”老实人Hank控诉完之后连教授都有点紧张了，看起来变种人所需的避孕措施也不是能用普通人的设备就糊弄过去的。

 

得知事情严重性的Scott立即给Logan订立了只要走出他们的房间就不许发情的规矩，搞得这两天Logan完全像头欲求不满的熊一样顶着一头低气压在学院走廊里徘徊。

 

但不管Logan有多不爽，Hank至少证明了一点，他的生殖能力是完全OK的，然后问题就又回到了Scott身上，虽然在他和Hank开始这项研究前他们俩就多少有点预感，毕竟Scott本身的Omega器官发育都不太完全，但之前Hank粗略地检验过Scott是能成功地排卵进入子宫的，所以他们也就存着也许Scott这边没有问题的心思。

 

“要不，我们来试试体外受精吧？”Hank看了看旁边忧心忡忡的Scott，“我来实际观察一下到底哪里出了问题。”

 

于是在下一次Scott的发情期的时候Logan先是发现Scott在Hank的实验室逗留了一夜，接着第二天又要求他带套子。

 

“你是不是又想找别的Alpha了？！！”Logan一脸的哀怨，那可是所有Omega最依赖他的Alpha的发情期啊！！可是他的Scott先是冷落了他一个晚上接着又要他带套子做，Logan已经在脑子里构想怎么在收到离婚协议的时候表演一哭二闹三上吊总之抵死不从了。

 

但是Scott完全没有感受到Logan的哀怨，他只是在发情期里不停地往Hank的实验室跑，然后第七天的时候Logan杀气腾腾地带着双手的爪子直接刨掉了Hank实验室的大门。

 

“我再警告你一次，你这样勾引我家Scott下去我一定会去和Raven告状的！”通常来说，嫉妒使人丑陋，但Logan现在这张脸就不能简单地用丑陋来形容了，那简直是凶神恶煞啊，拍下来打印完贴门口能驱邪的那一种。

 

“啥？”异口同声的Scott和Hank从巨大的显微镜照片那回过视线聚焦在了Logan身上。

 

下一秒——

 

“痛痛痛痛！！瘦子拜托，别揪头发，我道歉，我道歉还不行吗！！！！”

 

“总之就是这样，Scott的卵子活性太低，当Logan的精子进入的瞬间还没来得及结合成受精卵就被Logan的自愈基因同化覆盖了，从这样的情况看起来，要么Logan的精子活性水平降低到常人水平，要么你的卵子活性能远超正常人，否则你们两个很难有孩子了。”Hank解释完毕以后现场的气氛一阵凝重。

 

“哎呀别担心啦~学院里那么多小鬼我们管都管不过来，咱们俩就别再添乱了你说是吧，瘦子？”Logan发现Scott又升起了一股巨大的自责情绪，好像他们俩没法有孩子都是他一个人的错似的，“再说了，你以前还老是借口说什么未来几个月有大任务啦，不许我做的太勤快以免怀孕啦，这下不是更好，完全没有后顾之忧，我终于可以随便做啦哈哈哈哈哈！！！”

 

“Logan……我……”Scott的语气有些哽咽。

 

“不是你的错，Scott。”Logan转身抱住了Scott，果然，近距离接触之下他微微颤抖的身体无所遁形。

 

“按照我的性格，在我没有记忆的过去的时间里我一定跟很多很多人做过，对吧，你看老子这么有魅力一定四处留情的。”不知为什么，Logan在说这么欠揍的话但Scott却一点也不生气，“所以我要是有孩子早就该有了嘛，可见不是你的问题啊，说不定就是精子活力太高了的错，我们可以继续让Hank想想办法啊，再不济，到处都是受苦的变种人孩子们，他们都可以是我们的孩子啊，何必执着于自己来生呢，你说是吗？”

 

“Logan。”

 

Scott紧紧地回抱了Logan，让对方露出一个雄性Alpha特有的胜利笑容，他才不会和Hank分享他的Omega躲在他怀里哭了呢。当天晚上的Scott达到了Logan认识他以来的柔软温柔的极致，X战警那个喜欢将一切握在手中受了重伤都一声不吭的骄傲小队长躺在床上张开自己任由Logan操弄，当他哭喊着自己Alpha的名字在对方手中释放自己的欲望的时候Logan简直想仰天长啸一声不孕不育万岁，好在他有最后的理智压抑住了自己的兴奋才使得这一晚成了Logan终身难忘的美妙夜晚。

 

从那以后，Scott和Logan依旧持续着他们的虐狗生涯，即使标记完成近6年后依旧没有怀孕的迹象，但他们双方都不再在意这回事了。于是时间就这么来到了2018年的4月底，对于纽约来说，这依旧是一个非常平凡的早晨，今天Scott和Logan上午都没有课，所以Scott也就没有让例行惯例从早上醒过来就格外精神的小Logan失望，但是等他们做完的时候Logan突然对着窗外远方的天空愣住了。

 

“瘦子，那里的天上是不是有一个圆环一样的UFO？”

 

本来已经瘫在床上不想动弹的Scott瞬间跳起来拎起床边的战斗服就开始往身上套，然后Logan收到了他的复仇者那里的内部通讯。

 

“我收到了Bruce的联络，那好像是一个叫Thanos的外星人的飞船，Tony，Strange，还有Peter都被那艘船带走了。”

 

“Peter？他不是个高中生吗？我们X战警这边是没办法，复仇者什么时候也开始用童工了？”

 

然后Scott收到了自己老哥的视频，已经和Sean修成正果住去对方的爱尔兰老家的城堡的哥哥为什么突然间有空联络自己了。

 

“Hi，Alex。”Scott刚刚打了个招呼就发现Alex的身后一片狼藉。

 

“Scotty，我和Sean这两天来苏格兰玩，但是我刚刚在街头看见复仇者和几个外星人打起来了，Vision好像受伤了，我看见纽约的新闻了，X战警要不要介入啊？”

 

“看起来这次事件很严重啊，我们要马上介入吗？”Logan看了眼关掉视频后陷入沉思的Scott。

 

“再等等，等Rogers或者Stark联系我们吧。他们内战之后我们的立场就更加需要谨慎，Ororo人还在瓦坎达吧？”

 

“是，原定的访问行程今天结束，她说那的人对她友好的要命。”

 

“让她推迟行程先不用回来，万一瓦坎达那里成为战场，关键时候她也可以帮上忙。”Scott这时已经穿好了全部的紧身衣到达了Charles的办公室。

 

“教授，我需要你用Cerebro向全球变种人发起警告，这次的事件看起来不寻常，为了避免复仇者处理不了造成连带损害，我需要全球的X战警全部进入戒备状态。以便随时接受征召加入战场。”

 

Scott征集了他能找到的所有传送系变种人，Azazel、Kurt、Clarice、Illyana等等以便随时策应各处可能的战场。然而他等到了下午，Ororo突然来了一个视频电话。

 

“呃……我不知道怎么和你解释，Thanos非常恐怖，好像比天启更加吓人，前面复仇者们打得很绝望，但是突然之间那个Thor和Loki出现了，非常不合时宜的是这边打得快死了那边他们俩在战场上亲吻了，接着Loki打了个响指后昏过去了，奇怪的是Thanos就这么不见了，所以我们这边目前也不知道是什么状况，只好等Loki醒过来再解释，总之我们还是不要掉以轻心吧。”

 

于是复仇者们和X战警就这么提心吊胆地过了一个月，只有Loki一副老神在在什么都不肯说的样子。等一个月以后Loki来到纽约在复仇者和X战警共同的见证下要求解释一下这次事件的最终结果，Loki只是指了指在座的Scott。

 

“带他去做个全身检查。”因为Loki坚持Scott的检查结果出来前什么都不会再说，Thor又完全变身成了那种初次链接期为了保护自己的Omega见谁都攻击性爆棚的Alpha，所以众人只能坐在那里默默地等待Scott的检查结果。

 

“奇怪。”由Hank和Bruce两个一起确认的检查报告绝对可信度能达到100%，但是Hank还是对这个检查结果感到惊奇。

 

“你怀孕了，Scott。”

 

“Bingo。”Loki又打了个响指，“这就是你们要问的结果了。”

 

**番外4** **傻爸爸成双**

 

像每一个自己辛苦养大了的孩子却被路边来的野狗叼走了的爸爸一样，Erik对此也是满腔怨愤，如果自己的能力刚巧又克制那条野狗的话，身为爸爸的Erik会作何反应简直非常容易预测。自从Logan和Scott完成标记之日起，他就收到了一张来自其中一位岳父大人制作的《全球著名钢结构桥梁大全》让他做参考笔记。然后6年过去了，Logan对于这些著名桥梁的各种参数倒背如流，因为这都是他靠着脑充血倒挂来的切身体会啊！！

 

但是今天，在Erik早起习惯性地注意了一下英雄酒馆和反派咖啡厅的最新推送，头条都是“震惊！！在复仇者和X战警众位英雄齐聚的场合里，邪神Loki指出X战警队长Scott Summers怀孕了，并暗示这和前一段时间不了了之的Thanos入侵地球事件有关，我们的前方记者将会及时跟进，为您带来后续报道。”

 

堂堂万磁王还穿着他的老头睡衣就原地爆炸了。

 

于是Erik穿好一身中二装备气势汹汹地来到X学院准备质问Logan究竟对他的宝贝Scotty干了什么，等他打开学院办公室的门，一堆X战警包括Charles在内围着其中的Scott有说有笑的，Charles还回过头来对着Erik露出一个超大的笑容。

 

“恭喜你哦，咱们要正式当爷爷了。”

 

Erik的智商一秒离家出走露出了他的招牌鲨鱼笑。

 

但是——等Erik清醒以后思考的方向又从我的宝贝Scotty怀孕了变回了你个混蛋搞大了我家Scotty的肚子，但是考虑到孕夫的心情问题，所以Erik连载了快六年的《金刚狼与大铁桥不得不说的故事》世界篇宣布搁置，就近家门口挂挂就可以了。

 

于是某月某日美国东部时间下午 1:00，纽约布鲁克林大桥下——

 

“你好，911吗？我发现有名白人男子被倒挂在布鲁克林大桥下，情况十分危急，请派个人来——”

 

“谢谢你的报案，女士，那哥们在那锻炼身体，每天从中午十二点到下午两点已经持续一个月了，不用在意。”

 

而此时此刻的复联总部——

 

“先生，我又接到一起NYPD局长的抱怨电话，热心纽约市民最近老是企图拯救那位被挂在布鲁克林桥上的金刚狼先生，警局热线电话实在不堪其扰。”

 

“我们去处理过了，Friday，你又不是不知道我拿那个万磁王也没辙，要是老是坏他的事的话说不定下次就是我和Logan一起被挂桥上了，我堂堂天才科学家杰出企业家时代周刊人物可丢不起这个人。”

 

“Tony~~~~！！”正准备再度埋首工作的Tony转身看见整个复联成员都站在门外。顺便一说，在Thanos事件之后复仇者们终于弥合了内战造成的创伤，大家都觉得还是要联手向前才比较重要。

 

“午后组织集体散步，去布鲁克林桥参观被挂的金刚狼去！！！”Pietro一边说一边在Tony的实验室里上蹿下跳的，Tony还没来得及出声阻止，就已经听见叠在一起的一声巨响，他大约能明白那是一连串相隔微秒级的叮叮咣咣的声音的合体吧。

 

“住手你个多动症患者！！拜托你不要再进我的实验室了，我这就跟你们去看金刚狼！”在放任Pietro继续在他的实验室里瞎逛和抽出一点时间参观金刚狼的窘况之间Tony果断地选择了后者。

 

“看吧，我跟你们说叫Tony出门很容易的~”Pietro一副得了便宜还卖乖的表情对着其余的复联众炫耀了一番。

 

于是在东部时间下午1：10分，Logan的眼睛里出现了一群倒过来的复联成员们——当然，那是因为他本人被吊着的原因。

 

“不行，这太搞笑了，我得照下来发给Remy看看！！！”就说话这会功夫Pietro已经绕了Logan拍了上百张照片了，Tony估摸着以这家伙的速度Iphone就是出到100再加上AT&T的1000G移动服务都满足不了他的需求。

 

“你瞎起劲个啥，照你们俩这趋势下去，我现在的位置就该轮到他了。”Logan就是倒吊着依然不会影响他的吐槽力。“还有你们几个都那么闲是要干嘛？”

 

“NYPD希望我和你们X战警沟通一下，你这样太影响纽约市容和交通了。”严肃的复联队长Steve解释道。

 

“我是听Jean说你被挂的很搞笑，所以出来见识一下。”Natasha毫不犹豫地卖了Jean，反正Logan也没胆子找人家算账。

 

“我就是跟着Nat来嘲笑你的，啊哈哈哈哈哈。”Clint双手叉腰仰天长笑的样子在Logan看起来分外欠扁。

 

“我……我不知道原来是来看你，队长说有个任务我就跟来了。”腼腆的Bruce用手指挠了挠脸颊有点尴尬的样子。

 

“伙计们，大家都见识过了，很搞笑，哈哈哈，请问我能回家了吗？”Tony敷衍地干笑了几声后打算结束这场集体出动。

 

“哟~大家都在啊，我赶时间今天就不和大家打招呼了~~亲爱的Nate我来了~~~”一个贱贱的声音在复联众们的耳边响起，他们余光里他们看见一辆车从桥上开了过去，车窗里诡异地伸出一颗红色的脑袋在那招摇地晃来晃去。

 

“你个混蛋！！！你给我站住！！！！！”刚刚还一脸淡定地挂在桥上的Logan突然进入了暴走模式，他一个翻身从桥上跳了下来拽住Pietro就往前冲。

 

于是原地留下五脸懵逼的复联众们——

 

“原来那哥们自己能下来？”Natasha对着Logan跑走的方向翻了个白眼。

 

“我眼睛没瞎的话的确如此。”Clint跟着翻了个白眼。

 

“那很好，看来我能和局长交代了，问题解决，复联收工。”

 

“哦，队长。”Steve和Bruce似乎完全没有在意这件事的诡异之处仍然一板一眼地对话着。

 

“所以说我们这个完全是瞎浪费时间的散步结束了，我能回去了是吧？”Tony摊了摊手就启动盔甲上的动力装置直接朝着他的大楼飞去，简直一分钟都不想在这个智商欠费的地方多呆了。

 

而在数秒之后，被Pietro以超音速带回大宅的Logan正撑着自己的房门打着恶心。

 

“我说Logan，你既然每次都晕Pietro的高速移动的话下次就不要用了，明明是我怀孕，结果搞得像你一直在孕吐一样。”房间里正靠在沙发上看书的Scott抬起头看了Logan一眼。

 

“不，这完全就是有必要的，待会那个混蛋——”

 

“N~~A~~T~~E~~~~~”Logan话音未落那一声怎么听起来都有点淫荡的叫喊就从楼梯口传来了，接着那位自Scott怀孕后经常来报到的红色紧身衣老兄就出现在了走廊上双手高举着夸张地飞奔而来，然后就在他快要跑到Scott的房门口的时候，早就埋伏在那里的Logan突然冲出来一爪子又插进了对方的身体里。

 

“哟~~Wolfy~~今天也插我插得很带劲啊~~~就让我进去去抱一下Nate吧，就一下嘛~~~”Wade整个人挂在Logan的爪子上以一种暧昧的语调打着招呼。

 

“老子见你一次插你一次，无论是我老婆还是我儿子都不准你抱！！扣五分！！”Logan从来不会自认是个绅士，所以别指望他玩己所不欲勿施于人那一套，那套他自己一直深受其害的打分板系统迅速被他继承过来用在了Wade身上。

 

“你们俩想怎么打都请便，但如果你们敢把血滴在我刚擦干净的地板上的话你们就死定了。”沙发上的Scott把书一合起身走到正扭打成一团的Logan和Wade面前，毫不留情砰地一声就把门给关上了。

 

_我的Omega_ _就是辣啊~~_ _连生气也好性感~~_

 

“你个小子！！两个小时都没到！！谁准你自己下来的！”

 

“F***！！”当Logan听见走廊另一端响起那熟悉的莎翁腔的时候操了一句。

 

下一秒他连带着还被他插着的Wade一起飞出了X学院的窗户直直地朝着布鲁克林大桥的方向飞去——傻爸爸们护起崽来都一个样是吧。

 

数分钟后——

 

“你好，911吗？我发现有名白人男子和一个奇怪的穿着紧身衣的家伙一起被倒挂在布鲁克林大桥下，他们看起来正在扭打，情况十分——”

 

“嘟，嘟，嘟——”

 

“喂？喂喂？”

 

“够了不要再打来了！！911的公共资源很宝贵的！！就让那个傻X金刚狼安静地挂在那吧！！！！”一声咆哮在911接线办公室里回荡。

 

看起来今天的纽约也是一样多姿多彩呢。

 

**番外5  Scott** **的妊娠反应和Logan** **的产前抑郁**

 

Scott知道由于自己的Omega器官先天发育不足的原因导致他在各种性生理反应上都表现地非常迟钝，但是他没想到的是，居然那还会影响到他的妊娠期反应。

 

在被发现怀孕后没事人一样过了近三个月的Scott差不多到了第16周才出现了第一次的孕吐反应，场合居然还是他带着队攻进一处反派的基地的时候。

 

那时那位反派正在滔滔不绝地施展反派必备debuff——话唠技的时候，Scott突然毫无征兆地弯腰吐了起来，由于他的身材比例真的是非常纤瘦而修长，而即使怀孕16周也没有放松任何的锻炼，于是他一出门行动穿上作战服看起来只是有个微微的小肚子，仍旧比99%的美国佬的身材要好地多，也正因为如此，那位反派完全没有看出对面这位怀孕了，还以为自己明明琢磨了很久觉得辞藻华丽的演说把这位看起来一本正经的家伙给恶心到吐了。

 

于是反派瞬间遭受了不可避免的巨大心理打击，直接跳过了第一阶段互相试探、第二阶段的拉锯战、第三阶段的大势已去而进入了暴走+逃跑双模式。

 

“等着吧！！你们这些该死的变种人，和我还有这个基地一起下地狱吧！！！！”反派大声嚷嚷着就通过了事先看起来啥也没有而主角们也从来都发现和开启不了的暗门回到了基地中心启动了自毁按钮。

 

好不容易熬过了一阵孕吐的Scott直起腰来傻愣愣地看着眼前的场景：“这BOSS脑子秀逗了吗？我还啥也没干呢他就要同归于尽了？”

 

“你不会想知道真相的，亲爱的。”Jean上来安慰性地拍了拍Scott的肩，虽然他们已经分手了可Jean对Scott的昵称还是没有变，简直就像是分分钟在提醒Logan你要是干砸了我就会继续接手的样子。因为Scott没有对着Logan分享过他和Jean分手的具体内容，于是可怜的Logan就快当爹了还一直活在Jean说不定哪天就又杀回来的阴影下。

 

_让那家伙再焦虑两天好了，谁让他早些时候拼命追Jean_ _来着，让我还以为是我要失恋了呢。嗯，就再两天就好了。_

 

当然，没人告诉Scott这其实也是妊娠期的反应之一，由于激素大量分泌导致的生理内部失衡诞生了一种奇妙的患得患失的情绪，而比谁都擅长反省自身的迅速地将这种情绪处理成了一种对自我某种程度上的否定，这种否定又被进一步扭曲成了某种对于造成这一切的元凶的任性要求，然后Logan就被莫名其妙地被牵连无辜了。不过大体来说正事当前，Scott不过偶尔任性一下就又转向了当前的行动。

 

“时间不多了，不能让这个基地自毁，我们分头行动——Jean你和Ororo负责这两扇门，Logan你去那边那个通道，剩下的那个交给我来，尽快找到刚刚逃走的那个家伙，停止基地的自毁程序。”

 

说完后Scott就一马当先地进入了他负责地那个通道，但是很显然地是，他身后有个脚步在那亦步亦趋地跟着，尽管时间紧迫，Scott还是回过身尽量好声好气地说：“Logan，你负责的通道在那边。”

 

“你怀孕了，让你一个人走有危险怎么办？”

 

“我只是怀孕了，又不是受伤或者生病之类的，我能处理好自己这一边。现在，给我回去你的通道那去。”

 

“什么叫你只是怀孕了？！！你知道别的Alpha这时候恨不得给他家的Omega画个安全区，列一整张禁止执行的危险事物列表，像这种潜入反派基地这么明显的危险事项我肯跟在你后面看着你做已经放宽了无数标准了好吗？”

 

“所以你现在是要对我的决定说不了咯？！”Scott皱起眉头抿起嘴角，双手交叉的姿态把他现在的不满充分地表达了出来，“我给你3秒钟的时间回去你负责的通道给我好好进攻，或者我把你射进你的通道里去也是一样。”

 

Logan看了看对面明显已经上火了的Scott，脑子里飘过Jean和Hank对他的交代，其中有一条明令禁止他在自己Omega的孕期和他对着干。

 

_“Scott_ _可能会在妊娠期内显得特别脾气火爆，这是因为雌性激素大量增加的缘故，而男性Omega_ _更是会成倍地受到这种激素紊乱的影响从而使得他们的妊娠反应较之普通雌性更为剧烈。你别看Scott_ _表面看起来云淡风轻的，那是因为他什么都喜欢忍着，但这种影响并不会因为忍耐而消失而是会累积到下一次一起爆发，他自己可能都意识不到这一点。所以任何时候如果他的情绪状况变得非常激烈，无论他说什么你都要说是，懂了吗？”_

 

Logan想了想当时Jean和Hank那两张严肃的脸，万般不情愿地点了点头：“那我过去了，你自己小心，千万小心啊，打不过别硬上，等我把自己的清掉就来帮你。”Logan在那一步三回头地交代着，而Scott只是不耐烦地朝他挥了挥手就直接从他负责的那条通道那跳下去了，动作之大把Logan吓得整个一惊。

 

_唉，我怎么摊上这么个不拿自己当回事的Omega_ _，为啥孕期都要无条件地顺从Omega_ _呢，Alpha_ _也会得“我家Omega_ _怀孕时太不老实了我实在太担心所以抑郁了”的产前抑郁症啊！怎么就没人来关心一下我的想法呢？！！_

 

基于Logan现在充满了抑郁情绪，那沿路上的敌人可就倒了血霉了，被暴风骤雨一般的饱和攻击犁过一遍的现场简直惨不忍睹，某个倒在地上被揍到只剩一口气的喽啰怎么都想不明白他们到底招谁惹谁了，那个亮着爪子的哥们好像和一路所有人都有杀父之仇似的疯狂进攻，他差点就相信自己欠那家伙好几百万了。

 

_至于这么狠吗？咱们也只是混口饭吃啊兄弟。_

 

在Logan毫不留手的推进下，他终于打穿了自己负责的那条通道到了基地的指挥室，刚进门就听见另一处入口那里打斗的声音，他就往那瞄了一眼就吓得肝都颤了，Scott在那同那位反派BOSS肌肉男打得不亦乐乎，拳拳到肉的样子别提有多扎实了。还没来得及经过任何的思考，本能就驱使着Logan红着眼跟头疯牛似的冲过去了。

 

“你过来碍什么事，乘我牵制住这家伙了还不赶紧给我去总控台把自毁倒计时给关了？！！”

 

充耳不闻的Logan三下五除二解决了Scott的对手，那股疯了一样的狠劲把Scott吓了一跳：“你还好吧Logan，没被什么奇怪的精神力脑控之类的吧？”

 

“你说呢？”Logan没好气地看了一眼他怀孕四个月的Omega，刚刚Scott还给地上这位仁兄来了记回旋踢，看得Logan想立即带他去Hank那做个全面孕检以防他或者孩子出点什么事，“我好不好取决于你好不好，你能不能有一点怀孕了的Omega的自觉啊！！”

 

“我挺好啊。”Scott一面回答一面走到总控台顺手关掉了倒数，而这时Jean和Ororo也终于打穿了各自负责的那一区来到了这里。而在他们和Scott交流刚刚的任务经过的时候，已经被打趴下的BOSS突然间回光返照一般抬起上半身朝着Scott扔了一样什么东西。

 

“小心！！！！”Logan在眼角扫到那位BOSS的动作后就朝着Scott扑了过去，情急之下他顾不得动作的轻重直接把Scott撞进了墙角，在他刚刚做好保护动作后那玩意就爆炸了，索性Jean也听到了Logan的提示及时张起了一个念力盾挡在他们和那颗手雷之间，所以只有Logan的后背被几片小碎片扫过造成了一点划伤。Logan心中正要庆幸没出什么事并放开怀里的Scott准备顺便检查一下刚刚那一击是否造成了损伤的时候，只见对方一手撑着墙壁一手捂着自己的腹部，Scott低着头让人看不清他脸上的表情，只有他紧皱的眉头透露着事态的严重性。

 

“Scott？！！是孩子出了什么事吗？告诉我你哪里不舒服啊！！！”Logan手足无措地站在Scott旁边试图提供帮助。

 

不止是Logan，连Jean和Ororo看见Scott的样子也慌了，Jean几乎立即想要链接上Scott的思维来读取他的直接感受，但却突然发现自己被思维屏蔽了，这下彻底打乱了Jean的阵脚，于是她立即联系了教授，事关Scott未出世的孩子，Charles一接到Jean的讯息又立即十万火急地联系了Hank和Erik，总之就在Scott皱着眉头的几秒钟里，Jean和Charles速度地在思维链接里拉起了整整一个群的变种人们。

 

“你们怎么了，一个个神情那么严肃。”这时候Scott才抬起头看着眼前直勾勾看着他的三个Alpha。

 

“你哪里不舒服？！！”

“Scott，哪里疼吗？”

_“出什么事了，Scott_ _你没事吧？”_

_“Scotty_ _，再坚持一会，哥哥马上就赶过去！！”_

………………

 

一连串来自各人的声音或是在现实或是在脑海里响起，一时间把Scott轰得一愣：“我很好啊……大家这是怎么了？”

 

“你没有肚子不舒服？”Logan小心翼翼地伸出手，似乎随时准备抱起Scott就往黑鸟上冲。

 

“没有啊。”

 

“那你刚刚捂着肚子皱着眉头是怎么了？”Logan才不想承认他刚刚直接被吓得半死呢。

 

“刚刚啊……”Scott歪过头露出了一个相当温柔的笑容，脸上闪烁着母性的光辉，“刚刚你护着我的时候孩子动了哦，这是怀孕以来的第一次呢，一开始我还以为是动作太大造成的错觉，后来仔细地摸着那里才确定真的是他第一次动了。”

 

呼~~~当场的与所有思维连线中的变种人们听完这个解释后此时终于集体松了口气。

 

“不管怎么说，怀孕了还出任务真的太危险了，下次你就不要出动了行不行？”Logan想着借此机会刚好可以让Scott安分一点。

 

“不行。”

 

“为什么啊，你想活活吓死我吗？”

 

“你看孩子在爆炸的时候才动说明他也喜欢这种运动，这么好的胎教机会不能错过啊，要乘早培养变种人的下一代，让他习惯这样的危险环境。”

 

_虾米？！！！！还有这种胎教？！！！你干脆当场整死我算了，省得我在剩下的六个月里提心吊胆的。产前抑郁，对！！就是Alpha_ _产前抑郁。是的没错，谁来关爱一下三天两头被自己的Omega_ _吓得半死的Alpha_ _啊，胎教不是这么干的啊！！！_

 

于是今天Logan思想里的哀嚎声也依旧回荡在X学院的上空，只是不知怎地，无论教授还是Jean却似乎什么都没有听到。

 

 

 

 

 

此时此刻尚无意识的Nathan：@%￥……%&%……@%！%

 

Wade：哼，笨蛋金刚狼，你要是肯让我抱着听听Nate说了啥，我就会大发慈悲地告诉你他是说因为想和Papa一起冒险，所以把你的那些哀嚎全给顺手屏蔽了，不过反正你也不肯让我接近嘛，所以我就接着装不知道好了。

 

**番外6** **教母们的时尚观**

 

“嗯嗯……对啊宝贝儿……嗯哪嗯哪……妈咪也爱你~~”Jean一边对着Scott的肚子喃喃自语，一边温柔地安抚着胎儿，时不时地能看见Scott的肚皮鼓出一个小手或是小脚丫子的形状和Jean在那互动逗得她哈哈直乐。

 

而身为孕夫的Scott则淡定地靠在沙发上用ipad浏览着他的报告，完全不在意Jean和他肚子里的孩子玩得不亦乐乎的样子。而在他们俩旁边，Logan瞪着一对死鱼眼看着眼前的温馨画面一副生无可恋的样子。

 

“别这样，Logan。”Scott放下报告终于注意到了一旁Logan射过来的怨气，“Jean是孩子的教母，所以宝宝叫她妈咪很正常。”

 

“明明是我儿子啊！！！”Logan一脸悲愤的样子，他和Jean抢完Scott现在该轮到抢Scott肚子里未出世的孩子了吗？

 

“你要换个角度想一想，我也听不懂这孩子说什么，所以这一点上，我们俩才是一国的。”

 

_嗯？也对哦~_

 

Scott和Logan的宝宝不知怎地首先表现出了强大的心电感应的能力，对此似乎没什么人表示出意外，本来以Scott和Logan的基因来说，他们的下一代一定会是个强大的变种人，而变种基因的变异进化更是层出不穷。可这孩子在几个月大的胎儿阶段就能无意识地展现出一定的精神屏蔽异能，进而又在接下来的几个月里迅速地掌握了心电交流的能力，这充分展现出了宝宝精神能力的强大，因为上一个有记录的在胎儿阶段就产生精神变异的变种人正是X教授。

 

如此看来又一位教授级别的精神系变种人即将诞生，为此整个学院和兄弟会里的变种人们进入了一种集体狂欢的状态。Jean和Emma立即表示要成为孩子的教母，Scott表示欣然接受，而Logan的那一点点吃醋引起的小怨念在这一股集体狂欢的浪潮下如同一朵不起眼的水花一样还没泛起就被淹没了。为了及早地教会宝宝控制精神能力，由教授、Jean和Emma轮流出马和宝宝进行精神对话，作为这项胎教必要人员的Scott每次都只是找个舒服的沙发一躺把衣服撩起来露出肚子就算完成自己的任务了，而这时候的Logan常常就只能看着宝宝和他的两位妈咪交流感情然后默默地担心起自己父亲的地位来。

 

“别瞎操心，宝宝一定会爱你的，我也爱你。”说完Scott就从一旁的水果盘里拿起一块苹果递给Logan，迅速吃掉苹果后的Logan像被喂食后的哈士奇一样整个人开始往外冒出欢脱的逗比气质，然后就轮到Jean露出那种你们俩请关爱一下在场的单身狗的表情了。

 

终于等Jean完成了今天和宝宝的例行交流，Scott扶着沙发坐起来挺了挺腰，本来正好的毛衣在Scott的动作下往上缩了缩，露出了底下一点点的皮肤。

 

“这两天宝宝开始飞长啊，这件衣服又小了，这是Emma刚给的啊，太浪费了。”Scott皱着眉头看着自己的肚子，一副不知道拿它怎么办好的样子。

 

此时Jean像变魔术一样拖出一大堆顶级品牌的购物袋，一件一件地从里面拿出衣服来堆在Scott的面前，把他看得目瞪口呆。

 

“买这么多是要干嘛？”虽然Scott已经算不上直男了，但某些后遗症恐怕这辈子也都好不了了。

 

“给你穿啊，这是上周我和Emma出门逛街的时候买的，她说有几件她喜欢的没有到货，不过店里已经打电话去伦敦那边调货了，稍晚两天会直接送过来的。她坚持要你穿Armani，说那样才能凸显出你凌厉的美，可我觉得这件Ferragamo的高领也很适合你啊，怀孕后你的线条变得更柔和了走高雅路线也很棒啊，来来赶紧换上试试。”

 

“你们俩干嘛疯狂地给他买衣服？”Logan终于听不下去了。

 

“身为一位有品位有追求的女性，当你看见设计的完美的男性服装而你身边又有一位无论脸蛋还是身材都是完美的男性的时候，将两种完美合二为一并且升华那是理所当然的追求。”Jean一脸自然地解释着。

 

“那为毛没有老子的份呢，我也很辣的啊，昨儿个去酒吧还一堆人抢着搭讪呢！！”

 

“你昨儿个去酒吧了？”Scott慢悠悠地回过头看着Logan，语气阴森森的。

 

“误会，大误会！！！我就是去找地方弄了支雪茄，你怀孕后学校全面禁烟我也是实在烟瘾犯了才去那过过瘾的。”Logan赶紧举起双手解释，生怕Scott误会什么。

 

“没有你的份要怎么解释呢？”Jean撑着额头一脸头痛的样子沉思了一会，“这么说吧Logan，你的个人特质强大到无论多顶级的品牌你都能把它们穿出一股流氓气质。”

 

“虽然偶尔看看也不错，但整体来说这种气质和他们的设计理念不搭啊，就好像你点了一份宫保鸡丁配上了Moet的香槟一样。我们需要的气质是优雅、禁欲、高智商与冷性感懂吗？”Jean指着一旁的Scott解说着，后者因为听不懂Jean说什么已经一早放弃换上了他惯用的X战警队长任务用无表情脸，搭配上那副暗红色的眼镜刚好诠释了一个优雅、禁欲、高智商与冷性感的完美合体。

 

“你看多么完美，至于你Logan，你还是保持你原来的路线，5块钱一件的机车背心和乡村风格的格子衬衫就能充分地衬托出你的火辣了。”Jean终于满意地点点头做完了她的总结。

 

“最后那句听起来怎么感觉完全不像是在夸我。”Logan撇了撇嘴一脸不满意的样子。

 

“你这样穿就很好。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“Logan你现在的样子我……很喜欢。”

 

坐着的Scott撑着腰站起来开始替Logan整理他乱糟糟的衣领，后者被猝不及防地夸了一下还在那发着呆，本来脸皮很薄的Scott是不会在公开场合亲Logan的，但是看着他患得患失的样子又觉得一定要给他些安慰，于是他小心地抬起头轻轻地啄了一下Logan的嘴唇。

 

“噢~~~~~”Jean在一旁开始起哄，而Scott的耳尖刷地一下就红透了。

 

“唔——”Logan的回应可比Jean的起哄来得迅速的多，他的身体迅速地捕获了准备退却的Scott，把那个浅啄迅速地扩展成了深吻，然后他一边慢慢将Scott重新放倒到沙发上一边撩起Scott的毛衣用他宽大的手掌爱抚着Scott隆起的腹部。

 

“别……别在这……Jean还在呢……”Scott努力地在Logan的亲吻间歇里换着气，声音里却仿佛带着热度和渴求。

 

“抱歉Jean，这间休息室暂时归私人所有了。”Logan回过头看见Jean正在替他们关上休息室的大门，她的口型里做着“你欠我一次情”的样子，Logan迅速地承下了情并做了个谢了的手势，接着他回过头就开始扒Scott的衣服，可那件毛衣设计的太过贴身，Logan弄了两下就不耐烦了，于是干脆直接伸出爪子从内部将那件衣服挑了开来。

 

“你干嘛呢！！好好的一件衣服！！”Scott一边喘息一边大声抗议。

 

“反正也穿不下了，何况Jean和Emma在那给你准备了一堆，我就算再多弄坏几件你也穿不过来。”

 

“胡说……哈慢点……什么……呢！！”情欲沾染上Scott的声音，让他说出口的任何话语全部化为了对Logan的挑逗，这间休息室里的旖旎氛围越来越浓，只有地上那堆毛线的残骸默默控诉着自己的不满。

 

**_穿不下就活该被分尸吗？人家好歹是Versace_ ** **_啊，有钱了不起啊啊啊？！！！_ **

 

**番外7** **我的Omega** **完美无缺，就是爱干吓死我不偿命的事 1**

 

安第斯山脉的某个角落——

 

“喝啊！！！！！”Logan穿着战斗服双爪伸出，狠狠地挠着面前厚重的石壁，随着一阵眼花缭乱的火花闪过，一些细碎的岩石碎片纷纷落下。

 

“很好，Logan，按照你目前的速度，等你挖穿这条坑道，我们应该能赶上你儿子的三岁生日派对。”靠在一边冷眼旁观Logan举动的Ororo幽幽地开口说了一句。

 

“该死的！！！！老子要出去啊啊啊啊！！！”Logan看着四周封的死死的坑道恨恨地咆哮。

 

“我能理解你的急切心理，不过Logan，你必须承认，我们被困住了，你恐怕是赶不上了。”

 

“都是你这个混蛋！！！”Logan气势汹汹地回头走到一句模样甚是凄惨的尸体面前爪子一顿乱挥，又把那具尸体剁地更碎了，介绍一下那位应该就是本篇番外的Boss，然后反正因为那家伙也已经没有人形了，我也就懒得给这个反派取名字了。

 

“明天就是Scott的预产期了，你他妈居然把老子困在这种地方，你个白痴在哪里造你的基地不行，非他妈造在荒山的正中心，我连找个人就近把我弄出去都不行！！”

 

“Logan，恕我直言，我觉得山体正中心是非常适合反派基地的一个选址，这个你真的不能怪他，还有我们这还有孩子们呢，你再这样碎尸下去画面太恶心了，要是留下阴影的话Jean要给他们做心理疏导的难度会很大。”Ororo继续不咸不淡地评价。

 

“我的Omega明天就要生孩子了啊啊啊！！！而我居然被困在地球另一边的山中央。”Logan继续仰天咆哮。

 

“Logan，Ororo，带着孩子们躲回基地里，找好掩护。”

 

“Ororo，我觉得我幻听了，我好像听见耳机里刚刚有Scott的声音。”

 

“我好像也……”

 

“你们两个，要是收到了就赶紧带孩子们躲好，好了给我个信号，我要炸开这个塌方的坑道了。”

 

“Scott！！！！！”

 

Logan和Ororo惊讶的声音一起在耳机里回响，而站在坑道另一边的Scott只是皱了皱眉，终于在等到了Logan他们的信号后他重新调整了一下眼镜的档位，接着是一发威力强大的镭射，堵住坑道的所有碎石在这发大功率射线下彻底粉碎。坑道被瞬间打穿，露出隐藏在那之后的整个基地的巨大空间。还没等待烟尘散尽，Logan就迫不及待地从掩体后冲了出来，Scott的身影在坑道的另一端越来越明显，与平常匀称而健美的体型不同的是，现在的Scott腹部高高隆起，昭显着他正在孕育一个即将诞生的生命。

 

而一向对待任务严肃的小队长居然还是把自己塞进了一件紧身战斗服里，不过可想而知X战警的战斗服里没有适合孕夫的尺寸，于是两件套的战斗服被Scott穿上身后卡在腹部的两端，露出中间整整一大截白花花的肚子。

 

“哇喔，Logan，我觉得这样下去你儿子会感冒啊。”Ororo今天是打算把吐槽役担纲到底了。

 

而看到Scott现在样子的Logan当场就暴走了。

 

“你疯了啊？！这是什么情况？你也不想想你现在什么状态，这里可是南美！！他妈的南美洲！！不是家里往南一个街区！难道就没有其他随便哪个阿猫阿狗可以代替你出任务了吗？”

 

“没了。”Scott淡定地退后一步远离Logan的咆哮范围，他转过脸对着Ororo的方向，“你能先带着孩子们撤离到外面的飞机上吗？这边看起来有点家务事需要我俩解决一下。”

 

“孩子们交给我你放心。”Ororo担心地看了Scott的腹部一眼，然后又一脸严肃地转向Logan“你语气给我放温柔一点，他现在可不是平常可以随便和你去Danger Room解决纠纷的状态。”

 

在Ororo组织着被营救出的几名孩子离开了山洞的坑道后，Scott又重新看向了Logan：“出了点紧急状况，所有人包括孩子们都被我派出去了，Erik他们又联系不上，家里只剩我和教授了，你总不能指望教授开飞机来救你们吧，他的能力在这种情况下也用不上。”

 

“那复仇者呢？！！那两个一天到晚沉溺实验室的家伙随便来一个就能把老子弄出去了，大不了老子再去给复仇者白打6个月的工就是了。”

 

“我可不愿意这样……”Scott在Logan的咆哮里小声地嘟囔了一句，结果Logan自己还没听清。

 

“你说啥？”Logan又确认一遍。

 

“就是这样啊！！”说到这个轮到Scott开始激动了，“本来就是我的人，凭什么跑去复仇者给人家打工啊，Pietro和Wanda被弄走我已经够怄的了，那边那个表面看起来老实人其实一肚子花花肠子的队长还一天到晚打你的主意，你可是我的Alpha，我的！！！”

 

其实这种话要放在平时，打死Scott也是憋在心里不会说出来的，但赶巧他如今接近临产状态，Omega保护自己和下一代的本能开始占了上风，于是这种在他平时看来既丢脸又软弱的话就这么给吼出来了。在话出口的那一瞬间Scott就后悔了，可是现场气氛偏偏还诡异地宁静，红晕渐渐地爬上了Scott的皮肤。

 

Logan的脸也同样红了，不过他是激动得红的。

 

_我家的Scott_ _在对我宣誓主权啊啊啊！！老天爷啊，老子一天到晚担心他被人抢走如今也终于有了这么一天啊啊啊~~_

 

Logan恨不得出门跑他个三圈以示庆祝，不过他好歹记得如今Scott的身体情况，所以他上前一步把Scott揽在怀里轻轻拍打他的背部安抚他：“好了好了，不去了不去了，再也不去给复仇者打工了，就专心做你一个人的肉盾。”

 

“我……谁要你……给我住口别再说了！！”完全无法处理这种等级的甜言蜜语的Scott最后只能动用队长的权利赶紧封口。

 

“不说就不说。”Logan仍旧抱着Scott，难得Ororo把孩子们都带走了，气氛又正好，多抱一会是一会，“不过你打我干嘛？”

 

Scott轻轻地在Logan耳边叹了口气，双手环绕住他的脖颈把身体很大一部分的重量交给了Logan。后者顺手圈住Scott的后腰轻轻按捏起来帮他放松那里负担沉重的肌肉。

 

“捏的不舒服吗？又打我肚子一拳？”Logan随口问了一句后整个人僵硬在那里，“不对，你双手都架我脖子上了…………”

 

然后Logan以一种僵硬的慢动作伸手摸上Scott的腹部，眼睛则盯着Scott的脸准备随时察言观色。

 

“咚”地一下，Logan被自己的儿子隔着Scott的肚子踢了一脚，那力道在他这都觉得挺厉害，何况是Scott……果然，Scott的脸上一闪而过一个隐忍的表情。

 

“你你你……”Logan连话都说不利索了。

 

“咱们的儿子啊……”Scott又叹了口气，“喜欢出任务这点像我，一出任务就不听我指挥这点则太像你了……呃……”

 

又是狠狠的一脚，这一次Scott终于没有憋住自己的呻吟，他一头埋在Logan的肩头，双手死死地用力。而几乎处于石化状态的Logan则觉得一股热血又从脚底直冲向大脑，重新获得行动能力的他二话不说横抱起Scott就朝着坑道外面冲去。

 

“该死的，你快要生了！！”

 

**番外8** **我的Omega** **完美无缺，就是爱干吓死我不偿命的事 2**

 

“Ororo！！快来帮忙！！”

 

Ororo才刚把那些孩子们在机舱里安顿完毕走下舷梯等待Logan和Scott就听见坑道远处传来Logan的大吼声。她迅速地冲进坑道里就看见Logan横抱着Scott迎面朝自己这里奔过来，而Scott双手勾住Logan的脖子，一头埋在他的胸口让人看不清他的脸，可联想到他如今的身体状况Ororo就倒吸了一口冷气。

 

“你不要告诉我Scott他……”

 

“他要生了！”Logan斩钉截铁地打破了Ororo最后一点妄想。

 

“该死的。”饶是平常任何任务都冷静面对的Ororo也慌了，“荒郊野岭的，我们上哪去找医护人员啊？！离我们这里最近的大城市是圣地亚哥……对！我们这就去圣地亚哥！！！”

 

“不，Ororo！！”Scott抬起身抓住Ororo，Ororo只觉得自己的手臂被抓得生疼，却不敢提醒Scott他有点用力过猛了，“我们回纽约。”

 

“什么？！！从这里到纽约几千公里，这架你开来的飞机只是备用机没有黑鸟的超音速，常规巡航速度要用10小时啊，你现在哪里还撑得住10小时？！”

 

Ororo自己都没注意到她也同Logan一样提高了自己的音量。基于Omega历来是一个族群里最核心且最脆弱的环节，而生产中的Omega又是最危险的状态。所以通常Alpha的身体里多少都有点在Omega生产时狂躁化的基因，他们的攻击性在这种情况下会大大地增强来提前铲除任何可能威胁到生产中的Omega的因素。

 

“这个孩子……”Scott刚刚开口便被新一波的阵痛打断，Logan和Ororo都眼看着他咬着牙在那吸气，两位Alpha手足无措地不知道该怎么帮他，现场诡异地安静了近一分钟，直至Scott全身一松地倒回Logan的怀里。

 

“这个孩子胎儿阶段就表现出了精神方面的变种能力，他很有可能是继教授之后最强大的精神系变种人，另外，这孩子身上还有着我和Logan的基因，也许还有其他我们不知道的变种能力。无论是他本身的价值还是从他身上逆推出我和Logan的基因的价值都对某些人来说诱惑太大。我不能拿他冒一点点险去随便哪个人类的医院生产，然后在不知情的情况下留下他或者我本人的基因样本甚至是他的脐带血样等等。这些东西一旦流落到某个我们的敌人或者其他心怀鬼胎的人的手里就是对整个变种人族群的巨大威胁。”

 

Scott说完那一大段话后似乎已经累到了极点，他靠着Logan又喘了一会：“所以我们回纽约，Hank已经准备好所有的手术设备了，再忍10个小时我还是可以的。”

 

虽然语气听起来虚弱，但X战警队长的命令就是最终结论，Logan和Ororo即使再不同意也只能照做。他们只能抓紧一切时间把Scott抱上飞机安置在后舱的一张简易医疗床上，这里和孩子们呆的前舱至少隔着一扇门，这样多少能阻隔一下这个紧急事件对于一群未成年人的负面影响。

 

“你在这里先替Scott换件宽松点的衣服，真是的，都快生了还穿战斗服出门。我先去启动飞机，等我到巡航高度切入自动驾驶了就来帮你。”Ororo紧急交代了Logan几句就直奔驾驶舱了。

 

Logan刚刚把Scott放平在医疗床上就看见他双手死死地抓住了床沿浑身紧绷：“又开始阵痛了？怎么这么快？”

 

Scott没有回答，Logan只能专心地帮他脱那件紧身战斗服，上半身衣服拉链被拉开的时候Scott仰起脖颈狠狠地叹了口气。Logan几乎立即就注意到了紧身服的边沿在Scott腹部上方留下的一段深深的勒痕，硬是塞进明显尺寸不合衣物的结果就是衣服掐的Scott那一大段皮肤的颜色都变了。在终于获得解放后，Scott的腹部几乎又大了一圈，而失去束缚后他的胎动看起来也更明显了，Logan看着Scott的腹部一下子收缩变形心疼得眼都红了，而Scott却猛地别过头不想让Logan看见他痛得咬牙切齿的样子。

 

“这种时候你还给我执着什么出任务穿战斗服的规矩啊！你现在又他妈的没有腰！！！”Logan嘴里数落着身体却是用最快速度从储物柜里抽出一件长罩衫小心地给Scott套上。

 

“什么？”阵痛中途的Scott一脸茫然地回过头看了Logan一眼。“战斗服和腰有什么关系？”

 

“难道不是吗？你每次都穿一身紧身衣打架，生怕别人注意不到你那性感到不行的细腰，然后再配上你那个辣的要人命的格斗技巧这不就是活脱脱的诱惑吗，最后不论是自己人还是反派里你都给我招了一堆的情敌！那个Sinister每次看到你就舔嘴唇的那副样子简直气死我了！”

 

Scott差不多被Logan的这段歪理邪说气笑了，但是他刚想发笑就动用到了腹部的肌肉，可想而知那又痛得他深吸了一口气，最后他的面部表情就变得怪怪的：“穿战斗服是为了最大限度的兼顾保护自己和方便活动……就冲你刚刚那段胡说……我要是不是现在疼得半死……就揍你了。”

 

“要不是看在你现在疼得半死的份上，像你这次这么胡来一点都不知道爱惜自己的身体我就先揍你了。”

 

“什么？！！Scott都什么情况了你居然还想着和他打架？！！”

 

刚稳定好飞行状况来到后舱打开舱门的Ororo只听到了Logan的后半句，她二话不说翻起白眼就直接一发小闪电把Logan麻痹在了原地。没办法，Alpha的Omega生产狂躁症完全是本能表现，Ororo一个箭步冲到Scott面前就要去帮他解开下半身的紧身衣。

 

“Scott，你现在觉得如何？”

 

“我还行……”Scott刚刚开口Ororo就皱着眉头看着被她解开到一半的Scott的裤子。

 

“这里都湿成什么样了，你这好像是……已经破水了啊……”

 

“这么快？！！”恢复了行动能力的Logan扶起Scott，让他靠坐在自己怀里方便Ororo把他的裤子完全脱下来，“还有，你现在阵痛的频率未免也有点太接近了，你老实告诉我，到底什么时候开始规律阵痛的？”

 

Scott在Logan的怀里扭了扭似乎不太愿意回答这个问题，可Logan完全不打算体谅他的心情，又再度很严肃地重复了一遍自己的问题。无措的Scott转头望向Ororo的方向试图获得援助，可Ororo这回也站在了Logan一边。

 

“这很重要Scott，你不是刚刚救完我们才发作的是不是？到底多久了？你进入分娩状态到底多久了？”

 

“就……差不多……从今天凌晨我收到你们被困的消息那时候开始……”拗不过在场大多数的Scott终于心虚地说了实话。

 

“你说什么？！！”Logan回头看了看飞机舷窗外已经开始下落的夕阳，“从凌晨？这不都已经……十几个小时了吗？？”

 

**番外9** **我的Omega** **完美无缺，就是爱干吓死我不偿命的事 3**

 

“你这……”

 

Logan已经无法形容自己此时的心情了，这世上居然有能忍着十几个小时的分娩阵痛还独自开着飞机横跨大半个地球去营救自己Alpha的Omega，而他居然还是Logan的Omega，Logan突然觉得自己都要羡慕起自己的运气来了。但无论怎么说，就算Logan心里再觉得骄傲也要制止Scott再这么乱来下去了，怎么可以比有自愈因子的自己还不要命呢？难道不知道自己在旁边看到他现在的样子，想象着过去十几个小时里他独自受到的折磨就快心痛死了吗？

 

“像我这样有自愈因子的人，要是有朝一日死了，一定就是被你吓死的。”最后各种复杂的心情糅合在一起变成了一声叹息。

 

Logan用指背刮了刮Scott的脸颊，刚刚熬过了一阵阵痛的Scott仰头朝他笑了笑：“原谅我了？”

 

“我能拿你怎么办呢？要怪也只怪我怎么会中了那个混蛋的埋伏被困住还要让你跑过来，你会不会觉得我这个Alpha完全没用？”

 

“不会啊……本来这个基地的强度就不应该只出动你们两个人的，但是我实在是没人可以用了，老实说，我没想到你能这么快把它打下来而且所有被抓住的孩子们都毫发无损，我本来的计划是今天中午让回来的Hank替我手术完然后让他开飞机带上我一起来增援你们的。早知道你这次这么猛，我就应该跟着你们一起来的。”

 

“我求求你下次不要了，动完手术十个小时就出任务听起来也没比现在好上一点。”

 

“我说你们俩心也太大了，你们以为现在就没事了？Scott已经破水了！！何况从开始阵痛到现在已经十几个小时了，你怎么会觉得要去一个离你还有十个小时的地方生产是一个明智的选择？还有教授到底知不知道你现在的情况？”

 

“我没说，只在大宅里给他留了个条子说我去镇上办点事，傍晚前回家。”

 

“你还真是个不撒谎的乖孩子。”Ororo不客气地给了Scott一个白眼，“想必这会教授应该已经急得满世界用Cerebro找你了。”

 

简直就像是回应Ororo的结论一样，机上的通讯突然响起了，Hank的影像还没来得及在屏幕上稳定住就听见一连串的机关枪似的句子。

 

“Scott你现在怎么样？教授说你和Logan还有Ororo三个在南美？不是说好了我中午前赶回来给你剖腹产的吗，你给我跑去南美干什么！！请告诉我你和孩子都平安无事！请告诉我你和孩子都——噢！上帝！！哦妈的上帝啊啊！！该死的你破水了！！”

 

Ororo啥也没解释，只是让开身体让Hank可以看清Scott的情况，对面一向温文尔雅的宅男就原地暴走开始乱飙各种F当头的字眼了。同样的，Omega生产狂躁症也表现在了Hank身上。

 

“听着Hank，Scott说他大约从今天凌晨两点开始的规律阵痛，到现在差不多已经——十四个钟头了，但他坚持不去任何就近的医院，非要回纽约让你动刀。我的驾驶系统预估到达的时间还需9小时42分钟。有没有什么可能由我和Logan帮他在飞机上自然分娩吗？”Ororo到底还是在场最冷静的一位，虽然她每叙述一句对面的Hank就骂一句但好歹也把事情给交代清楚了。

 

“不可能的。Scott的Omega器官发育不全，他自然分娩的难度是普通Omega的无数倍。或者换种说法，如果让Scott尝试自然分娩，我几乎百分百肯定他会遭遇大出血的情况。这也就是为什么我一开始就准备好了剖腹产手术，但是我紧赶慢赶赶在今天中午回到学校，你人为什么给我跑到南美去了！！！”

 

“那是个……意外？？”Scott摆出一副示弱的表情，好让Hank赶紧揭过这一篇。

 

“Scott，我现在非常严肃地告诉你，作为你的医生，我建议你立即去就近的医院接受剖腹产手术。都已经破水了，不能再拖了！”

 

“不行！”Scott努力地撑起上半身看着镜头对面的Hank，吓得Logan赶紧上来圈住他的身后防止他又倒下去，“我不会信任任何一个人类的医院给我做手术，我必须回纽约，这没有任何可商量的。相信我，情况其实没你们想的那么糟，我在飞过来的路上一直小心放松身体也没乱动，也就是刚刚进那个基地的那段山路运动量大了后才觉得不对劲，我应该是刚刚才破水的，只要处理得好，破水后再过十个小时宝宝也不会有事的。”

 

“就算宝宝没事你都——”Hank也重蹈了前面两个Alpha的覆辙进入了咆哮状态。

 

“我撑得住，就当是任务里又受了什么重伤就可以了。”

 

Hank看了看Scott那个表情就知道自己没希望说服他了，他无奈地叹了一口长气：“Kurt人可能在东欧附近，Azazel应该和Erik在一起，但是教授也无法抓住空间跳跃系变种人的思维。他在努力联系Erik，总之如果他能找到他们中任何一个都能提前把你传送回来。但我们还是要做好你还需要在飞机上待上十个小时的准备。我们需要的是尽量延长你的产程，同时减缓羊水的流失。所以现在躺平——放慢呼吸——”

 

Scott立即像一个最配合的病人那样照着Hank的吩咐做了。

 

“我会让Logan将你的腰垫高一些让羊水不容易流出来，但这样会导致你整个腹部的重量全部压迫到胸口挤压你的内脏，不仅仅是宫缩的阵痛，还有内脏被压迫的难受都会成倍地消耗你的体力，你确定还要这样做吗？”

 

“嗯，来吧。”Scott闭上眼睛开始深呼吸。

 

“Logan，左边柜子里有一套供氧系统，把那个氧气面罩给Scott戴上，被压迫的肺部很有可能造成他呼吸困难，你待会要随时确认他的清醒状况，一旦有昏迷迹象要立即和我讲。”

 

Logan迅速地照着Hank的吩咐做了，在戴上氧气面罩的那一刻，Logan注意到Scott呼吸的力度放缓了一些。

 

“最上面储物箱里的那叠毯子一起拿下来，先垫一条在他腰下面。”

 

Logan小心地将手伸到Scott的腰下方将他托起一点，几乎在同时，Logan感受到Scott屏住了呼吸。

 

“吸气Scott，你就算难受宁愿喊出来也要保持呼吸的节奏，不然宝宝有可能会缺氧。”在Hank的提醒下，Scott又开始笨拙地呼吸。

 

“羊水流失的速度还是太快，再垫一条毯子。”Logan抖着手照做了，却看见Scott难受地别过脸去。

 

“再一条应该差不多了。”为了病人的角度考虑，医护人员有的时候能冷静地下一些看似残忍的决定。

 

被垫了三条毯子的Scott的腰部大约被抬起了十几公分，Logan能清晰地看见Scott原本因为临产而垂坠的腹部又顺着重力重新倒向胸口。Scott抬头深吸气时带起一个破碎的喉音，随后又被他再度压下，Logan只能听着他一声又一声粗重的喘息，看着他的腹部随着呼吸的节奏一次次收缩顶起。

 

“行了，你给Scott盖上条毯子吧，记得确认他宫缩的频率，然后每半个小时把毯子掀开来给我检查一下。”

 

**番外10** **我的Omega** **完美无缺，就是爱干吓死我不偿命的事 4**

 

飞机的后舱诡异的安静，躺在那里的Scott一声不吭，旁边看着的Logan和Ororo只能干着急搓搓手却也不敢发声打破空气里的宁静。沉默了几分钟Logan实在忍不住了，因为Scott毫无动静让Logan根本没法判断他是不是疼昏过去了。

 

“Scott……Scott你还好吧……”不敢大声的Logan只能在Scott耳边轻声细语。

 

而现实情况是Scott不好到想骂人了，在腰部被垫高的那一刻起整个腹部的负担一起倒向他的胸口压得他眼前一黑，再透过那副眼镜后所有的一切变成一种血色的暗红，即使早就习惯了的Scott也不得不赶紧闭上眼睛来对抗这种加剧他不适的画面。

 

Scott试图净空思维专注在维持呼吸节奏之上，宫缩的疼痛并不是最要命的部分。虽然受过各种重伤的Scott的确可以确信人类对于分娩10级的痛级定位相当准确，要是要他来分的话，说不定会给个超10的评价来单独区分这种几乎将他从内部撕扯开来的疼痛。不过他毕竟是那个受伤当做家常便饭的X战警队长，所以即使超10级的疼痛也不至于让他失态。

 

而缺氧就另当别论了，Logan给他的那个呼吸面罩就像是坏掉了一样，Scott怎么努力呼吸都还是觉得透不过气来，被宝宝和羊水加起来十几磅的重量压迫着的肺部完全处于苟延残喘的状态。同样宣告罢工的还有Scott的胃部，虽然他从凌晨出现阵痛症状到现在只喝了一点果汁，理应是近乎接近空腹的状态，但被那个惊人的分量一压，胃部开始不停地开始反胃，那些酸水一波接一波地压到Scott的喉咙口，搞得他很想干脆坐起来一次吐个干净算了。可是他必须保持现在这个姿势要不然宝宝可能会有危险，所以他只能一次次地压下喉咙口泛起的酸意，紧紧闭上嘴以免维持着平躺的姿势却吐出来弄得周围一塌糊涂。

 

但就是在如此艰难困苦的当下，偏偏Logan这个完全没有眼力劲的Alpha还不停地在Scott的耳边呱噪不休，不停地问他到底还好吗。

 

_好个屁啊，你就是瞎的也看得出我不好吧，有种换你来试试！！_

 

一种夹杂着撒娇情绪的愤怒席卷了Scott的思维，就算再坚强，他到底还是个Omega。在这种紧要关头向着自己的Alpha求助的本能开始一点点占据Scott的思维，但是脸皮薄的Scott终究没法像其他的女性或者是Omega们生孩子时那样大喊大叫的，可他内心的埋怨却还是在一点点累积。

 

“Scott……拜托你哪怕哼一声啊，你戴着眼镜我看不出来你到底醒着还是昏过去了啊……”

 

_为什么我的Alpha_ _会蠢成这样，Erik_ _在教授受伤昏迷的时候还知道在他身边重复甜言蜜语，许些压根就没法兑现的山盟海誓呢！！你就只会在那问我昏过去了没！_

****

“闭嘴……吵死了……”Scott以为他已经说得很响了，但其实精神已经开始恍惚的他隔着呼吸面罩说的话听起来只是一段模糊不清的呓语。

 

“什么？你要什么？我去给你拿！！！你千万坚持住别昏过去啊！！”Logan赶紧把头凑过去，同时还把Scott的呼吸面罩拉开一些好听清他的要求。

 

_说不出好听的就给我闭嘴，真的蠢死了！！_

 

Scott实在是气得狠了，刚好又一阵阵痛袭来，把Scott疼得昏天黑地完全辨不清方向直接就着被拉开呼吸面罩后还停留在他嘴边的Logan的手就狠狠一口咬了下去。

 

“呜哦，哦哦哦哦……Scott……Scott！停……停停停……快松口！！”

 

大概是Scott咬的实在太投入了，Logan扭曲着一张脸急得整个人都在那语无伦次了。那一口可跟平常他用镭射轰Logan那样完全都没有留情，Scott的上下两排牙齿狠狠地嵌入了Logan的手背和手心，很快他嘴里就尝到了血腥的味道。

 

_管他呢，你儿子弄得我痛得半死，我还你的还及不上那个的百分之一呢！！_

 

在Logan一阵着急慌忙的呼喊里那一阵宫缩终于过去了，Scott松开嘴才发现自己满口都是Logan的血，瞬间又觉得自己太过于无理取闹开始过意不去了：“抱歉……刚刚……疼得有点……控制不住自己了……”

 

Logan压根就没在意自己早已经愈合的手，他凑近努力地观察着Scott沾满血液的嘴唇：“你嘴里疼不疼，有没有觉得哪里划伤了？”

 

“啊？”虽然一阵宫缩刚刚过去，但Scott实在没什么力气组织一个像样的问句了。

 

“你刚刚咬的方向和爪子收回去的方向刚好一样啊，你又咬得那么用力我怎么喊你都不肯松口，我怕你咬穿了肉碰到收进去的爪子的刀锋把自己嘴里弄伤了都不知道啊。疼不疼啊你到底……”

 

Logan一副担惊受怕的样子凑在Scott的脸前努力张望，虽然样子依旧看起来很蠢，可是在Scott的眼里他突然间蠢得可爱了起来。

 

“你笑什么，我认真的啊……”Logan发现Scott不回答他的问题就对着他一直傻笑，心里急得要死可是却拿不出什么办法来，只好握紧了拳头把他的前臂伸到了Scott嘴前，“你要再疼就咬这里，这个方向咬不到爪子肉又厚，随便你咬。”

 

“真好啊……”Scott的笑容刚扩大整个表情就又僵在那里了，吓得Logan死命的把手臂凑到Scott跟前希望他咬住，可这一次Scott只是喘了半天气然后把他想说的一次说完，“我儿子的另一个爸爸是你……”

 

Logan完全没听懂Scott想说什么：“你儿子的另一个爸爸当然是我，不然你想怎样？难道还背着我和别人生孩子吗，我是绝对不会给你这个机会的！！”

 

“你个白痴，他想说的是我爱你。”一旁的Ororo终于听不下去这一对笨拙的表白，翻着白眼就替Scott把言下之意给翻译了一遍。

 

Logan似乎并不擅长处理这种危难关头的温情桥段，他在那里原地抓耳挠腮好半天终于憋出一句：“我只要你平平安安把宝宝生下来，我们一家人一起比什么都好。”

 

就在气氛刚刚好Scott刚想感动一下他的Alpha终于开窍了的时候Hank的对话框旁边突然插入了一个新的头像，远在爱尔兰老家的Sean的大头整个凑在了摄像头前，也是一样没等画面稳定就是一串机关枪一样的对话。

 

“Scotty，Scotty你没事吧~~你放心，Alex已经买好机票了，我们这就去机场，哥哥们这就来了你别慌，千万别慌，还有Logan，你最好有点心理准备，从刚刚知道消息到现在，Alex已经说了37遍他要宰了你了。”

 

“你又给我私自通敌！！”屏幕后面伸过来一只手把Sean整个人往后勾去，露出他身后气势汹汹的Alex，一看见对面通讯里的Logan他就开骂了。

 

“Logan你个白痴，我弟怎么会选中你这么个没用的Alpha，弄得他还要边生孩子边去救你，你给我洗干净脖子等着，这次我不把你轰成渣渣我就不姓Summers！”

 


	7. 番外篇

**番外11** **我的Omega** **完美无缺，就是爱干吓死我不偿命的事 5**

Logan现在顾不上这位大Summers的威胁，虽然自从他搞定他家的那位Summers开始就持续地收到来自于Summers家大哥的各种威胁警告，对此Logan的反应是——去排队，从那个审美一塌糊涂的老头开始，要给我好看的Alpha们可以论打算。这不，又来了一个。

 

Emma在Logan的印象里一直是从容而优雅的，他总感觉仿佛世界末日都没法让这位兄弟会的资深元老——人如其名的性感又冷若冰霜的女性Alpha皱一皱眉头。但今天Logan有幸见识了一个慌张的Emma Frost，瞧瞧她，她难道没发现她那顶昂贵的白色雪貂皮帽戴歪了吗。

 

“宝贝儿你现在觉得怎样？宝宝还好吗？”Logan额头的青筋又不受控制地跳了跳，这位白皇后大人一直视Logan为空气，完全惘顾Scott已经是Logan的人了这一铁一样的事实继续叫他“宝贝儿”。用她本人的话来说就是我连Scott和Jean在一起的时候都没怕过何况是这个野蛮人，而且他都能成功把Scott追到手的话岂不是代表我的可能性更高了？

 

_不，你死了这条心吧，这辈子你都没机会了。_

 

Logan曾经当着Emma的面把上面这句话狠狠地在脑子里过了一遍，再配上了一个意味深长的胜利者微笑，也不知道当时Emma是否读了他的意识，但Logan其实很想看看这个把高贵优雅当标签的女人的“Loser”表情究竟是怎样的。

 

不过在那之前，Logan先见识了一番Emma的暴怒表情，一改对着Scott时的温情脉脉，她不过就是把视线转了十来度就脸色风云突变，连声调都直接高了八度：“你！你这个无能的Alpha，你怎么有脸让你的Omega在生产时遇到这种危险，连一个80岁重度中风半身不遂的人类Alpha都不会比你做得更糟糕了。你表现出的能力只配的上一只史前时代的鼻涕虫，你信不信我见到你就把你脑成一个只会趴在地上啃草叶子的软体动物！！”

 

比起Alex的威胁来，Emma的不带任何一个脏字，但内容的恐怖程度却上升了好几个等级。至少她成功地让Logan听得浑身一激灵，无肉不欢的Logan想象了一下自己趴在草地上啃叶子的情节顿时觉得那种惩罚实在是太可怕了。

 

结果Logan还来不及回答什么又一个用户加入了视频连线，Logan眼角余光瞥到那火红色长发一眼就觉得要糟。然后果然——

 

“亲爱的！！亲爱的你怎样了？教授在链接里没说清楚，产程到第几阶段了？”

 

如果说对付Emma的挑衅Logan多少还有点理直气壮的话，Jean那就完全是另一个故事了。对于他们三个人之间曾经的纠结Logan都不知道该用什么词去定性以至于他看见Jean的时候多少有点本能的心虚。尤其是她仍旧称呼Scott为“亲爱的”这一点，Logan非但没胆去和他们当中任何一个抗议，还暗搓搓地担心说不定哪天Scott就又回到Jean的怀抱了，以至于他和Scott做的时候有个喜欢啃咬Scott的Omega腺体的习惯。Scott一直以为那是Logan个人的癖好，因为那里的香味相对来讲比较浓郁一些，但其实，Logan单纯只是想再标记地牢一点而已。

 

在Hank粗略地和新加入的几位解释了一下Scott目前的身体状况和他的坚持以后几位Alpha的脸色已经和锅底没两样了。被他们几个那种杀人的视线一瞪，饶是皮糙肉厚的Logan都觉得背脊发凉。

 

“哟~~Jimmy，啥事愁眉苦脸的呀，要不要说给你哥哥我听听呀~~你瞧瞧你家宝贝Scotty的惨样，我就说你这么折腾怎么行呢，就算你的Omega够厉害，我家侄子可是还未出世的无辜婴儿呢~你就这么忍心让他们俩冒险来救你？啧啧，果然还是没有长大的小弟弟啊，一到关键时刻一点都没男人的担当。”

 

_你个混蛋，你是怎么能找到这个通讯群然后接通视频进来对我大开嘲讽的！！！！_

 

如果说Scott身后那一堆坚强的亲友团让Logan压力山大的话，那他自己身后仅有的几个一个比一个更不靠谱的亲友团则是非常擅长当面拆台了。为什么一样都是哥哥，在面对弟弟的态度上Victor和Alex可以被归入两种完全不同的品种呢？

 

但是不管Logan陷入怎样的被一群Alpha围攻的窘境，Scott已经渐渐管不上他那块的状态了。即使意志再坚强，Scott毕竟没有Logan的自愈因子，Hank对于他的情况的危急判断并非危言耸听，Scott甚至自己都没意识到自己的意志力已经开始慢慢消退了，他只是觉得好像周围的一切感官反馈都在慢慢地远离。

 

“Scott？Scott！！！喂……Scott！！！！你别吓我啊！！”率先发现Scott不太对劲的还是Logan，他拍了拍怀里的人的脸颊两次还是没听到回音的时候语气就整个乱了。而他一乱，整个连线中的Alpha们都跟着一起乱了。就连一副平常都无所谓样子的Victor都罕见的开始提一些不靠谱的建议了。Jean和Emma更是难得地意见分歧吵起来了。

 

“闭嘴！！！听我的！！！”Hank激动地已经完全出现兽化形态了，带着X战警内部智商最高的研究人员的骄傲和决断力，Hank果断地接过了在队长出现生命危险时完全心态崩掉了的内部指挥体系，“Ororo就近降落找最近的医院送Scott去进行剖腹产，所有X战警向Ororo的降落地点汇合，Logan负责回收有可能外泄的所有Scott和宝宝的基因样本，Jean和Emma你们准备给所有相关接触人员洗脑，不能让任何人类知道Scott在人类医院接受了手术的事。”

 

“不……”Scott的意识本来已经快沉入一片黑暗了，但是他还是接收到了Hank的降落和人类的医院这些词，脸色惨白的Scott凭借着最后的力气猛地抓住Logan的手臂把自己拉起了一点，“我不去那里……我不会去的…………宝宝会有危险的…………”

 

Logan没有意识到自己突然视野模糊的原因，他只是用力地抱紧怀里的Scott，他努力稳住自己因为害怕而颤抖的身体：“没事的，没事的，宝宝不会有事的，有我在……乖，我们这就去医院，你和宝宝都会没事的，听话Scott……”

 

Scott的最后一丝意识终于回归彻底的黑暗，他在Logan的怀里昏迷了。

 

_“找到了！！！！那个该死的关键时刻带头盔的老头子！！”_

 

就在现场已经因为Scott的昏迷陷入一片混乱的时候，所有人诡异地停住了，然后他们就都听到了脑海里教授的声音，可见平常一向沉稳的教授也在情急之下控制不了能力的输出了。好在这种全面性的脑控只持续了很短的一段时间，当一阵带着硫磺气味的红雾在机舱内炸开的时候，Logan突然觉得浑身的骨骼都不受控起来。

 

“你这个没用的东西，我怎么会把Scotty交给你这么个Alpha的，扣500分！！！！”Logan连人都没看清，但是从他现在紧贴着机舱壁的状况和那个骂人还带扣分的口吻看起来，Scott的亲友团里最可怕的那位Alpha万磁王到场了。

 

在Logan被甩出去后已经无意识的Scott自然地向后倒去，Erik一伸手把他抱在了怀里：“没事了Scotty，Papa来了。”

 

在Erik对着身后的Azazel点了点头后，Azazel一手搭住Erik，一手握住了Scott的肩膀，又是一阵红雾过后，他们三位一起消失在了机舱。从刚刚就直接显示断线状态的Hank的情况看起来，Scott应该是被紧急传送回纽约了。

 

“那个……”在Erik走后失去束缚的Logan像根软面条一样沿着舱壁滑了下来，“我倒是不反对你因为这事扣我500分什么的，但你们传送回纽约好歹捎上我啊！！我很担心的啊！！！！”

 

“那是我的Omega和我的儿子啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！”所有刚刚还在联线的Alpha们全连上教授关心纽约的Scott的现况去了，只留下Logan一个人在加勒比海某处的上空发出无人应答的悲鸣。


	8. True Ending 1

 

1.

 

A.D. 3084

新人类银河系联邦，母星，第一联合大学中央礼堂——

 

身穿古典学者袍的校长踩着浮游器登上完全钛合金属风格的学校讲坛，就着眼内植入芯片内列出的整篇讲稿完成了毕业典礼上的校长致辞，讲堂内坐着今年新人类的原始星球上毕业的囊括了社会各个科系的上万名精英学子。

 

“最后，遵循第一联合大学建校813年以来的一贯传统，有请我们的第一任校长和终生荣誉教授，新人类历史上第一位也是唯一一位诺贝尔以及沃尔夫大满贯得主——Dr. Howlett为我们发表总结演讲。”

 

在一片几乎要把礼堂的顶都要掀掉的掌声里，Logan简简单单地用步行的方式登上了讲台，对于在座的每一个学生来说，眼前的这一位都是活着的在世传奇。在新人类可考的历史里，已知这一位已经活了将近1200年，纵使现代智人和变种人在彻底融合了双方基因成为生物学上的新分类之后，人类的平均寿命都延长到了150-200岁左右，Logan Howlett所拥有的自愈因子或者说长生因子依然是最难获得的稀缺基因之一。除了Howlett家系的人以及其他少数没有排异状况的个体以外，还是很少人可以企及这种神话级别的寿命。严格来说，按照古典神话的定义，现在说Logan是神也可以算得上是并不过分的评价了。尽管现在的人类已经不会对所谓的“神”产生宗教式的崇拜，却依然不会减少他们对于这种神话级人物的崇敬心态。

 

“好了好了，不用再拍手了小家伙们。我今年也就是打算把去年的稿子再拿出来念一遍而已，跟你们在光网上能看见的版本没有任何区别，你们就是拍的再起劲我也没法现场变出一份新稿子来念。毕竟你们知道我那一串奖里，就那个文学奖基本上是属于混来的，根本就是诺贝尔委员会硬为了给我凑个大满贯而塞给我的。”

 

在Logan一阵自嘲的开场白后，现场开始响起轻松的笑声，在现场平均年龄不过30岁左右的毕业生眼里，他们和这位神话人物仿佛一瞬间拉近了距离。

 

“我一直喜欢把学术研究比作登山，成功的关键不光在于速度，更重要的是持久力。对于这里的每一届大学生，我的观点一直没变，单论学术研究的速度的话，我不如你们在座的每一个人。而之所以我会比新人类历史上任何一个人都获得了更高的学术研究的成果的原因只有唯一一个——那就是我比每一个人活得都长。我说这一段话并不是要打击你们，恰恰相反，我的存在就证明了，即使是一个笨蛋，只要你持之以恒地学习、思考、研究，你也能获得莫大的成就……”

 

在一片持续不断的掌声里，Logan结束了他同往年一样的鼓励学生的演讲，在向比他小了几百岁的现任校长致意后，他离开了第一联合大学的礼堂。无数悬浮车从Logan的上方和下方以高速通过，留下其后量子引擎带动的光轨。而当Logan环顾四周，当年纽约的标志性建筑还有其后不断建造的摩天楼如今都被反重力装置悬浮在这座城市原址之上的两万英尺高空。

 

Logan对于这幅熟悉的光景笑了笑后走向了自己的车，全身流线型设计的黑色车辆上有着明显不同于刚刚飞过的现代悬浮车身上的年代设计感，车辆周围围着一群爱车人士正对着它品头论足。

 

“我还是第一次看见黑鸟X呢，真是和传说里一样漂亮啊，已经几百年了吧，Dr. Howlett是怎么把它保养得这么棒的，你看看这个第一代悬浮引擎，浑身充满了古典美啊。”

 

“是啊，毕竟是史上第一辆悬浮车啊，原本就是活着的古董啊，和它的主人一样啊。”

 

“抱歉，女士们先生们，虽然打搅了各位和‘她’的相处时间，不过我得回去了。”被提及的主人踏着轻松的步伐走近他的有着数百年历史的古董名车，在和众人打了声招呼后钻进了车门。

 

随后Logan启动了黑鸟X的引擎，像是第一次那样，她平稳地载着Logan从停车坪上起飞，然后转上下降航道后一路穿过云层接近原来的纽约的地面。原本是喧闹都市的地方如今重新被森林覆盖，自从反重力技术成熟之后，新人类的城市已经全部升到空中，而地表则全部还给了其他的地球居民，几乎被人类逼到没有生路的野生动物在那之后再次开始繁衍，大气里的二氧化碳含量也因为植被重新覆盖地表而重新下降。现在，除了个别和原始地貌结合的地标比如拉什莫尔山这样的和一些被新联合国表决后特别批准的机构外，人类在母星地表上留下的痕迹已经降到了最低点。

 

顺带一提，在拉什莫尔山上，在对于美利坚历史无比重要的四位总统之下，又新添了四位对于新人类的和平崛起以及融合事业无比重要的四位领袖——Charles Xavier、Erik Lehnsherr、Scott Summers和唯一现在仍旧在世的Logan Howlett。但是仔细一看的话，四位白人男性下面又加了四位白人男性，似乎新人类的平权运动依然是任重道远。

 

还有，在拉什莫尔山旁边的疯马巨石也早已完成，就是因为在印第安人里诞生了一位能够完全操控岩石的新变种基因，所以这位在一夜之间完成了这座能把欺凌了印第安先祖的四位白人总统完全放进去还有余裕的祖先雕刻，然后顺便在他们下面又加上了变种人四领袖的雕刻。

 

Logan熟门熟路的从一片森林上面飞过，引擎的声音惊起一片飞鸟，在森林地面上奔跑的狼群也同样抬起头从层层叠叠的枝丫缝隙里看向上方那一抹耀眼的闪光，它的去向是这片森林中唯一一处动物们到达不了的地方。然后Logan终于到达了目的地——他的家。因为自身对于新人类的杰出贡献，他被特别允许在地表保留他那幢已经有1072年历史的小房子和家门前的那片草坪。这片特别的土地周围特别被力场盾围起，防止野生动物无意间踏入这片区域。

 

“我回来了，Danger，家里一切还好吧？”Logan的悬浮车在通过力场盾的身份识别后Logan向管理此地的管家，最初是学院里的Danger Room的AI的一个分意识打了声招呼。

 

“一切正常。还有Scott的数值也没有问题。”

 

“多谢。”Logan从车中跳出，让它顺着设定程序开进车库，打开门的Logan一眼就望向了屋里最显眼的装置，充满了营养液的透明的胶囊罐里，赤身的Scott双目紧闭的躺在里面。Logan在确认了一下各种实验屏幕上的数字后对着Scott露出了习惯性的笑容。

 

“有没有想我啊，瘦子？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

如果大家看过和这篇是姊妹篇的锤基的谎言之神，这里就对应了那边的66，小队就是因为在那里的66看到了这一幕，才会自动跑去先帮基妹一个大忙，然后基妹要还的情就是这里了。

 

然后拉什莫尔山就是我们俗称的四总统山，它其实建立在对印第安人很重要的地方，但是印第安人不甘心抢了他们的土地、欺凌了他们那么久的白人在印第安人的圣地反而刻了四个白人，所以就在旁边不远的地方开始雕刻他们自己的英雄疯马，而且目标伟大的要把这帮白人全部比下去，所以疯马比那四总统加起来还大很多。但也就因为大，所以大概真的靠现在这些印第安人的努力要完成的话还有300年吧？现代愚公移山估计真的只能靠印第安人里诞生能操控岩石的变种人才有希望了。


	9. True Ending 2

之所以会出现真结局是因为狼队逃不掉的生命差，就算他们HE过着和平的日子，小队也不过8，90岁就会老死了，剩下狼叔孤苦无依地活在这个世界上。当年的记忆越美好，失去后就越痛苦。  
  
所以俺的这一篇、帝国还有征服王的小队其实都给自己备下了挑战双方生命差的招数，但是相对来说处理地最平和的就是这里了，其他两个里面小队的处理方法基本上让狼叔生不如死。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2.  
  
房间里一片静谧，理所当然没有人回答Logan的问题，而他也早已经习惯了，Logan随手从桌子上拿起一副眼镜架到脸上就开始查看起胶囊里的Scott的各项数据，那副样子怎么看都是一名科学界的泰斗而不是多年以前只会喊打喊杀的雇佣兵。  
  
“自愈因子和他的变种基因的融合程度终于突破了99.995%的临界值了，看起来这个研究方向终于对了。”Logan一边自言自语一边让Danger记录下一些数据，然后旁边的一些机器开始运作，一些透明的液体从那些联通的管道里被注入Scott身处的胶囊里。  
  
“Logan，有阿斯加德来的通讯，现在接听吗？”一个对话请求被Danger投射到了房间中央的光幕上。  
  
“接进来，我也有事找他们。”  
  
于是Logan的半个研究室变成了金宫的样子，九界神王Thor威严的身影出现在Logan的对面，只可惜他出口的内容好像与他的形象多少有点不符。  
  
“Logan，你们家Nathan还有那个叫啥Wade的混蛋最近又来了一次，然后我家Hela就跟着不见了，你知道那俩臭小子把我家宝贝女儿又骗去哪里了吗？”  
  
Logan对于Thor这种老父亲的紧迫盯人的行为只是不以为意地翻了个白眼，他和Thor作为最早加入复仇者的那批人里硕果仅存的元老早就已经熟到互相各救了对方的性命不知道成千上百次了，再加上他们各自的绝对适配的Omega在Scott还在世的时候似乎关系就很不错，所以他们俩家的孩子们就自然地经常从小玩在一起。反正他们家的孩子都继承了自愈因子，至少在生命长度上有着和阿萨神族平等交往的可能。然后在Logan也不知道到底发生了什么的时候，他家Nate连带那个阴魂不散的Wade还有Thor他们家的Hela三个就搞到一起去了。  
  
而且据Logan偷偷的观察来看，这三个之间似乎还是个等边大三角的狗血关系，被下一代会玩的程度惊得目瞪口呆的Logan在确定他家Nate不会出什么大事后也就随他们去了。而对于这件事，Logan直觉认为Loki还在背后起了点推波助澜的作用。不过毕竟Loki掌握了世上唯一的命运神器，同以前可以通过绝对适配的能力看见一些未来时间线上会发生的事的Scott一样，一直有些神神叨叨的地方都瞒着他和Thor这俩Alpha，所以目前也仅剩Thor这位矜矜业业试图强调他在Hela的成长全过程里重要性和存在感的父亲还在不依不饶地过问这件事。  
  
“我怎么知道，他们三个里最小的也快900岁了，都是成年人……或者成年神了，你就别管他们干什么了。”Logan试图劝Thor看开点。  
  
“哪里成年了？！阿萨神族1800岁才成年呢，我家Hela还小着呢！！！！”Thor听到这个反而更激动了，“我那清纯美丽柔弱敏感的小公主啊！！！！她要是随便出门受了一点点委屈遇到任何危险可怎么办啊？！！”  
  
 _你是当我没见过你家那个小太妹吗？平常她骑在她哥哥们头上作威作福的时候我怎么没看出来一点点你说的什么清纯美丽柔弱敏感呢？_  
  
得亏Logan没见过Thor轮回的记忆里Hela一只手捏碎Mjolnir的御姐风范，要不他吐槽的力度决不会仅止于此。  
  
“都和你说过别担心Hela了，先让一下哥，我有正事找Logan。”  
  
此时光幕里Loki的声音由远及近，大概是刚刚处理完政事的缘故，他的语调在Logan听起来有点疲惫的样子。随后光幕一侧出现了一只手轻轻推了正中央的Thor一下——于是名震九界的神王陛下咕噜噜地滚出了光幕正中心把王座直接让给了刚来的Loki。  
  
 _你丫还有一点点身为Alpha的尊严吗？！！妈的有Omega了不起啊，舔狗不得好死，等过两天我家Scott活过来后我一定——_  
  
舔得比你更努力！！！  
  
“Logan？”不明白对方心理活动的Loki发现对面Logan的表情有点微妙，“Scott的情况怎样了？”  
  
提到Scott后Logan的表情又从刚才的那副不正经的样子回到了充满科学家范的冷静自持：“这次的配方终于让自愈因子和他本身的基因的融合度冲破临界值了。按照现在的进度，下周应该就可以了。剩下的……”  
  
“你放心。”Loki安慰了一下Logan然后转头看向坐在一边还在碎碎念他的Hela的Thor，“你准备一下，下周我们一起去中庭Logan他家。”  
  
一周之后——  
  
Logan还在确认最后的数据万无一失的时候Danger提醒他Loki和Thor已经到了，在权限授予不久之后Loki带着Thor一前一后地进了屋里。  
  
“真是没有想到啊……”Loki环顾了一下周围的实验仪器后感叹了一句，以他大魔法师的眼光来看，现在Logan在科学侧的进步折算过来也能抵得上一个正统魔法师的成就了，“你除了是独立后的中庭里现存最强的几名术士之一，也是一个合格的法师了。”  
  
“没办法，想要一劳永逸地复活Scott，不可避免地需要各种科学理论的支持，毕竟我别的没有，时间却很多。一千多年了，我这边的准备已经完成了，Scott以前交代过剩下的你会解决。是吗，Loki？”  
  
Logan怀着忐忑而期待的目光看着Loki，虽然他这一路走来Scott对于将来的预测从未出错，但越是临到这样关键的时刻，Logan还是免不了发自内心地紧张。毕竟他的绝对适配的Omega在自己死后给他定下了一个目标，而这个目标是Logan得以如此平静地在没有他的世界里安然生存一千多年的前提。若这个目标本身出了任何差错，Logan无法保证他这些年所压抑的悲痛会不会当场溃堤进而直接将他压垮。  
  
“当然，整个宇宙里除了我，还有谁能重启他的灵魂并且把它偷渡进Odin全面掌控的全新第九界里重新培养，直到他的灵魂和你制造的这具躯壳可以完全地融合在一起后真正复活。”  
  
Loki在这里提到的全新第九界是在中庭的新人类的科技达到探索宇宙的程度而成为新人类银河联邦正式从阿斯加德脱管后由Odin重新创造的一处世界。当时的新人类和阿斯加德交易，由Loki这边提供新人类足够的彩虹桥或者说虫洞技术，而全人类则接受情感记忆扫描备份给阿斯加德。Loki和Odin以这些扫描备份为基础，融合英灵殿的力量创造了一个虚拟的地球作为新的第九界。而这个虚拟的地球的唯一目标就是如何实现灵魂和躯体的融合而达到将死者完全复生的目的。他们父子俩雄心壮志，要以此为基础重新复活Frigga，而在这项计划里再加进去一个Scott也不过是Loki稍微动用了一下特权的结果罢了。  
  
“那好，你帮我这一回，之后你要我做什么都可以。”Logan对着Loki郑重承诺，复活Scott的恩情足够他一生为了对方做牛做马。  
  
“不用，报酬他已经事先付过了，这次该是我全力以赴去帮你们了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
这篇有很多注解，请慢慢看。  
  
首先，为毛贱贱、阿内还有海拉是等边大三角？因为在这篇里阿内=阿灭。海拉=死亡。  
阿灭的真爱是死亡，阿灭和海拉也搞在一起过，然后贱贱和死亡也是恋人，当年阿灭还因为和贱贱是情敌所以诅咒他，最后贱贱和阿内的关系就不用谈了。所以——等边大三角达成~~  
  
其次，基妹提到的新九界，请参考以下脑洞：  
  
看过一部电影，名字忘了也是类似这种虚拟游戏，但是有一点不同的是平常这一群机器在虚拟世界里按照各自的轨迹生活，但是高纬度的人（玩家）想参与游戏的时候就会把自己投射到其中一部机器上然后暂时代替他们所有的思维，然后操纵他们的身体过一段他们的人生。等他们玩完离去后机器会完全失去这一段被操纵的记忆。所以那部电影一上来是男主老在家里发现血衣，因为那个降临在他身上的玩家一直用他的身体跑去杀人。  
  
好，回到西部世界，这个脑洞就是西部世界其实是两层游戏，第一层就是这些机器和人类，人类以为自己是高纬度生物创造了机器然后自己跑进去玩。游戏机制就和西部世界一模一样。  
  
然后是第二层游戏，其实所谓的西部世界里的人类社会是更高纬度的人类创造的AI，因为是更高纬度的创造，所以他们的情感机制更真实，以至于每一个人都以为自己是真实的，从来不去怀疑自己也不是真人。这符合西部世界里的那句逻辑，如果你区分不出来，那么真实和虚假就没有什么不同。2200年的人类可以以1800年代作为背景创造一个世界，让里面的AI以为自己真的活在1800年。3000年的人类也同样可以创造一个2200年的世界让里面的AI以为自己是2200年的真人。  
  
然后脑洞来了，里面本 巴恩斯演的不是叫Logan嘛，他的角色就是3000年的Logan（也就是老狼）的游戏投射。既然他是一个投射，他也可以完全改变自己的形象，而且他还会自动弥合周围人的记忆，也就是那位同他一起的小哥即使看到Logan变成休叔的脸也不会觉得换了一个人。于是老狼就会投射到这里面的Logan身上再跑去西部世界玩，相当于你打开游戏里面再玩一个小游戏。  
  
然后那个小哥就会觉得Logan的人格一直在变来变去，一种是对待机器完全不在意的残忍，另一种是完全平等地把他们当成一种智慧生命，就像在和普通人类打交道一样。因为老狼是3000年的人类，本来小哥和机器在他眼里都是一样的AI生命只不过进化程度有不同而已。然后中间自然就是Logan一直跑去西部世界玩，对Teddy的态度一直奇奇怪怪走两个极端。（因为有休叔的Logan和本的Logan）  
  
还有小哥和Dorolous搞也是Logan在一旁怂恿的，因为被NTR也是小队灵魂的一部分-笑-，但这一次他够清醒就不亲自上了，抓一个炮灰来上这样省得自己又一身腥解释不清。  
  
然后3000年的老狼为什么会跑去玩游戏呢，他一个人默默活到了3000年，用小队的DNA克隆出了小队的身体（克隆因为道德原因即使在3000年也是非法的），但是他缺少一段意识，就是处事逻辑方式，可以理解为灵魂。所以他在3000年的游戏里弄了一个后门，把小队的核心意识放进代码里偷渡到那个里面那个小游戏的机器身上，因为2200年版本的游戏AI意识都太先进了，直接进去一段初生意识一看就看出问题来了。所以要放到1800年版本的游戏里，里面的AI意识正在诞生期，方便老狼观察这些个灵魂的诞生过程。（假设西部世界剧情发展到后面老爷子或是反派有什么觉醒AI的计划的话也是老狼偷偷用情绪投射去影响的）  
  
既然意识只是一套行事标准的话，高纬度可以投射到低纬度，低纬度也同样能把自己的意识反投射回高纬度（那部电影的结局就是男主，也就是AI他用自己的行为意识代替了高纬度的玩家等于他的灵魂在高纬度夺舍重生了，所以他醒过来就是3000年了）所以老狼最终在Teddy的身上完整培养出小队的灵魂，然后把他投射回老狼真正生活的年代他克隆出来的那具小队的身体上，完成了在3000年把小队复活的计划。  
  
  
  
  
  
所谓的新九界，就是西部世界里的人类世界，这些人其实都是虚拟出来的产物，原来九界里的人都可以进入全新第九界投射到某个里面的人身上去玩，而他们自己不知道，还造了西部世界里的那些接线员自己跑进去玩。  
  
一般来讲，投射进去的人会选和自己比较契合的对象，但对象和自己并非100%相同，除非长期呆在新第九界的人才会真的真身投入。但是我懒得写那里面的具体内容了，只给大家做一下简单介绍：  
  
Odin，真身投入，幕后boss，新九界实际掌控者，里面的名字是Dr.Ford。

 

Heimdall，平常由虚拟人接管身体，虚拟体的名字是Bernard，Ford的助手，但Heimdall有事需要汇报的时候会直接投射进Bernard的身体。

 

142的Hale，真身进入，里面也叫Hale（当然啦，142的名字我本来就是跟着西部世界取的）

 

Stubbs，新九界安保队长，平常托管状态，必要时是大锤的凭依，因为这位就是阿斯加德之殇里面的大锤，海总兄弟俩投射过来投射过去是很正常的吧。

 

Sizemore，英国口音，在新九界里负责写故事，不怎么受群众待见，平常是托管状态，必要时是基妹的凭依

 

Logan，很显然是Logan的凭依，William的大舅哥，Logan附身时会怂恿William拿下Dolores，因为很显然，只要Dolores琵琶别抱了，Teddy就空出来了嘛~~

 

Teddy，Scott死后灵魂在新九界里投射的产物，因为非常懵懂状态，所以被基妹安排成接线员让Logan进去接触他来启灵。因为是灵魂状态的投入也算是真身投入状态。


	10. True Ending 3

3.

 

“他什么时候帮过你们？因为Nate的事？”

 

虽然Loki早就已经是阿斯加德的神后，并且也算是在关键的时候拯救过九界好几次的人物，但他依然不是大众所期待的那种传统意义上的正派英雄，而这世上能真正成为他朋友的人也并不多。当年的初代复仇者里，他也只是勉强的和Tony还有Bruce这两个学院派比较合得来，Stephen虽然也是高智商高学历，但也许法师之间同行相忌的意味更浓吧，总之Logan是没怎么见过他们俩互相间给过对方什么好脸色。

 

可本该和复仇者并无太大交集的Scott却意外地和Loki很合得来，Logan记得就连他们在纽约为了Thanos或者说Nate的事第一次见面的时候也是Loki过来主动打的招呼。他似乎从见到Scott的那一刻就把对方纳进了自己的圈子里面，这点一直深深地困扰着Logan，因为Loki不像是这么无缘无故就对一个陌生人亲切的那种人。

 

“那只是一小部分，更多的……”

 

Loki难得地完全不隐藏自己，让Logan可以看见并且闻到他身上糅杂的各种感情，痛苦的、不甘的、庆幸的、希冀的等等等等。当他回想起他和Thor共同在Himfices里所经历的那1600次的重来，每一次都只是更多地迈向了绝望。可Himfices里的Scott的出现给了他们一丝转机，使得Loki明白了Hela和诸神黄昏的真正起源从而根本上规避了这几乎无解的命运悲剧。可以说，如果Scott没有带着Logan出现在那时的地狱边境，现在的他和他哥哥也许仍旧在经历着无止尽的悲惨轮回。

 

“正是因为有他，我和Thor才会有如今的幸福结局。所以你放心，我必定也会还你们一个真正的幸福结局。”

 

Logan不想去追究那些情绪背后的真正故事细节，他只知道现在Loki的眼神代表了绝对的信念与保证。所以Logan只是向这两位老友点点头致谢了一下就转身离开，留下他们和Scott的身体共处一室，因为有过绝对适配的Logan很清楚，接下来要发生的事将和命运之力有关。

 

然后Loki开始在实验室里布下法阵，而他也的确是为了此事全力以赴，因为他不光拿出了现今仍旧保存在阿斯加德的三颗无限宝石，连新人类这边保管的另外三颗也一同出现在了现场，Loki低声地用卢恩语念下了一段祷文，在场的所有宝石开始随着祷文的节奏共振起来，而当周围一切进入一种完全统一的和谐状态之后，站在法阵中央的Loki抬起头吻了Thor。

 

被刻意引导的命运之力开始汇集而来，由着法阵的转换流向了灵魂宝石，橙色的光芒愈发明显，光晕里出现了一个戴着红色墨镜的男人。他带着一副好奇宝宝的表情环顾四周，最终将视角锁定在了前方胶囊罐里的自己身上。

 

“真难以置信，他真的做到了。这周围现在没有一样东西是我能看明白的，看起来我终于要在Logan面前变成一个彻底的白痴了。”

 

“对，我知道你很骄傲，不用表现地太明显，他现在又看不见。”Loki立即切换成了一副损友表情，很是自然地打击着刚刚重新被他唤醒的Scott的灵魂。

 

“你也不用表现地太过嫉妒，Thor的那1600次也够努力的了，只是大家方向不同而已。”Scott似乎很快地适应了灵魂状态，然后自然而然地怼了回去。

 

“你真的不想让我把他弄进来吗？我还是可以暂时把他拉进灵魂领域的。要知道，在我把你投进新的第九界后几乎就相当于让你转世投胎了，你会失去一切的记忆，也许甚至都会和Scott Summers本身彻底分开而变成两个人。明显的例子就是你家的Nate身上就完全没有Thanos的影子，尽管他们来自于一个灵魂。你真的确信这个计划可行吗？你当年看见过最后的结果了吗？”

 

“没有，我只是能通过命运之力看见随机零星的未来片段，却不能真正的预测未来，我最远见过的就是现在这一刻而已。”

 

“那你还要冒这样的风险去做？我至少可以把你固定在当前的灵魂状态，如果他愿意，我也可以一周过来个一次帮Logan进入灵魂领域来和你见面啊！”

 

“在你当初第一次把Himfices留给Thor的时候，是打算接受一个让你多苟延残喘个几年的那种聊胜于无得过且过的结局吗？”

 

“怎么可——”Loki说到此处已经明白了Scott的想法，“好吧，你是对的。”

 

“我本人对于长生不老这种事情其实没有一丝执念，我想要做到今天这一步都只是因为他还活着，所以我不可以死。而既然他需要，我当然要给他最完美的——一个可以看的见、摸得着、可以帮着他打架、抱怨他抽雪茄、然后被他操翻在床上，却依旧抱怨他抽雪茄的我。至于这当中的风险——”

 

“你当年就真的百分之百确定Thor能做到吗？”

 

“我不确定，我也只能……相信他而已。”

 

“我也一样，我也只是盲目地在相信他，相信即使我的灵魂一片空白，变成在堕落的游乐园里任众人玩乐的洋娃娃，甚至成为一个没有自我任人摆布的杀人机器，他依然可以唤醒我，真正的我。因为正如我清楚地知道他有多么需要我一样，他也明白我是多么地需要他，需要一个可以为了他的Omega轻描淡写的一句话死磕了1000年科学研究的Alpha，他硬是从一个五大三粗的战士变成完全依靠理性思维的学究，只为了一句在任何人耳朵里听起来都根本是天方夜谭一样的‘来复活我’的要求。因为那是他的Omega的命令，他拼尽一切都会做到的，所以我相信这一次他也一定不会让我失望的。”

 

“那好吧，我开始了。”Loki于是不再犹豫，直接变换手势吟唱咒语完成了整个仪式的最后一部分，当他目送着那道橙色光芒投向新九界的方向之后，他在心中默默地做出了同当年给自己和Thor一样的祝福。

 

_但愿这一次，你们可以为彼此争一个真正的喜剧结尾。_

而在另一边，回到了自己的卧室的Logan此时却陷入了另外一段沉思当中，这里的一切还是同1000年前的那个下午别无二致，而他那曾经被他牢牢握在手中的喜剧结尾在那个下午硬生生地拐了一个弯——

 

“好了，那我们下辈子再见了。”

 

Scott的遗言交代地实在是太过平静又从容，以至于当下的Logan完全以为Scott只是午睡了而已。考虑到当时Scott已经是94岁高龄白天经常打瞌睡，这是完全正常的状况。所以他照常在一旁坐了一会后就起身去厨房开始准备他们俩今天的晚餐，因为老了的Scott牙口不太好，所以Logan习惯要把意大利面煮久一点。

 

当Logan刚拆出两把面准备下锅的时候大门打开了，Nathan居然没有事先打招呼就先回来了，他进门后直直地朝着Logan他们的卧室走去，然后在路过厨房的时候伸过头对着里面的Logan说了一句：“再加两把面，待会Daken和Laura也会回来，然后别煮那么烂，反正父亲也不吃。就这样，我先上去看看他。”

 

“为什么你Papa他不吃？”

 

Logan还是没有反应过来为什么Nathan只让他加两人份的面，三个孩子一起回家的话不是一共五人份的吗？

 

“四人份就可以了，Papa刚刚走了。”Nathan没有戴着镜片的那只眼睛看了看天花板，虽然他也不太确定他接下来要说的那句话，但一切都来自Papa的交代，而在他们家，不管Scott的命令下得多么荒谬，那都是大家一致会遵守的绝对法则。“不过你别太伤心，他说这是暂时的。”


End file.
